


Restitution

by Clockworkcreation, simpleEnthusiast



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The romance is not between any of the robots, or any of the humans based off of real people, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 94,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcreation/pseuds/Clockworkcreation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast
Summary: Restitution - (n) - a restoration to the former or original state.It's been a year and a half since Carley joined the gang at Walter Manor.  But after a bad thunderstorm, she starts acting a bit strange.   What does this all have to do with Matter Master David and The Spine?  Who knows? Because she's not telling.And why does Peter VI seem to get all flustered around Carley anyway?ClockworkCreation and SimpleEnthusiast are back with another multi-chapter sequel to New to the Collection and Deaccessioning.Work is completed!  New chapters uploaded on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're back, folks! Buckle up for a wild ride. cuz we're using this story to wrap up the main trilogy. Additional oneshots in the universe may be posted, so never fear. -SE

“Hey Carley!” Bunny called from the far end of the impromptu playing field.  “Think fast!”  The technician grinned as she sent a water balloon hurtling towards the cyborg.

Carley barely had time to move before it connected with her cybernetic shoulder, drenching her tank top.  “Are we not on the same team?”  She called, readying her own balloon to aim at Michael and Steve.

“Oops!”  Bunny grinned, prompting Carley to quickly alter her own aim and send it flying towards the other woman.  “HEY!”

“I believe the phrase is ‘you started it.’”  She grinned, ducking as Steve crept up behind Bunny and broke a water balloon over her head.

Her squeal could be heard across the lawn.

David watched from the patio as what had been a structured game devolved into a free-for-all, a small smile on his face.  It was too hot out for him to participate, but between the shade and the fan at his side, he was doing alright. 

And it wasn’t as if he didn’t have company at the moment.  None of the robots could play this particular game, as none of them were waterproof in the same way Carley’s cybernetics were.

Zero and Rabbit were currently trying to figure out how exactly beach volleyball was supposed to be played while The Spine sat just off to the side, muttering to himself as he used a paint brush to clean the dirt out of his neck joints.  “Did you have to give the angry raccoon to me, Rabbit?”

“He wanted to say ‘hello’, The Spine!”

“It wanted to be put down.”  He mumbled.  “My neck gears are going to be sticking for weeks.  I’ll never get the dirt out.”

Rabbit shrugged.  “You’ll be okay! You always are.”

“Yeah, Th’Spine, you’re always doing self-maintenance.” Zero added, doodling on the piece of paper as he watched the humans (and cyborg) collapse in a wet, giggly pile of limbs.

David stood up.  “Here, Spine. Let me help.  I can see your joints a bit better than you can.”  He smiled as he took the brush and started dusting the micro-mechanisms off.

“Thank you, David.” The Spine sighed, holding his head still unless David moved it.

A distant rumble of thunder made everyone look up, including the people in the gardens.  Rabbit frowned and pouted. “Man...I wanted to play volleyball.”

Zero sighed as the humans all hurried under the shade of the patio, grabbing sodas and water to refresh themselves.  Michael, Steve, and Bryan were significantly more soaked than Bunny and Carley, and Steve was muttering something about ‘her damn robotic aim.’

“It is not my fault that you chose to compete against a person with a cybernetic optical implant, Steve.” Carley chided, playfully elbowing him with her organic arm before gulping down some water.

“Besides,” Bunny started, “We did give you an extra person to compensate.”

“Well, a deal’s a deal.” Michael sighed.  “We owe you gals a pizza.  What’s your order?”

“Bacon, pepperoni and extra cheese!” The both replied at once, before giggling.

“Looked like you guys had fun.” David said as he finished dusting out The Spine’s neck joints. “How’s that feel, Spine?”

The automaton smiled. “Much better, thank you.”

The sky rumbled hard and suddenly the rain came down. They were thankful for the porch as the water came down in sheets. “Geez, this is some storm.” Steve said, looking out at the violent rain.

The wind kicked up nearly drowning out any semblance of normal-volume conversations. “Everyone inside.” Michael shouted over the storm. Another thunderclap overhead made the very manor shake.

Zero passed out towels for the humans as The Spine brought in the coolers. Lighting struck again and the lights began to blink.

“What is this? A hurricane?” Bunny frowned, stepping closer to David. She didn’t care for loud and violent storms. Neither of them did.

Michael shrugged.  “You two may have to wait on that pizza.  I’m not gonna call a delivery driver out in this mess.”

“Agreed.” Carley nodded, using a towel to wring out her hair.  She’d grown it out since she’d agreed to stay and live at the Manor.  It now lay at her shoulders when it was free, and if she combed it the right way, would help hide her facial implants.  “There’s no point in endangering someone’s life for food.”

Bryan grabbed the wet towels and frowned at the shirt sticking to his skin.  “Hey, why don’t we all get changed into dry clothes, then we can watch a movie or something.  Carley and Bunny can pick first as a consolation prize?”

“Works for me!” Bunny smiled.  “And the ‘bots can join in this time.”

“And not have angry, dirt-covered raccoons tossed at us.”  The Spine muttered, giving Rabbit a pointed glance.

“I d-d-d-didn’t _toss_ him at you, The Spine.  I just gave him to you, and then you p-p-panicked.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“You kinda did, Spine. Just a little.”  David added, trying and failing to hide his smirk.

The Spine mumbled something under his breath and tugged his hat down to hide his eyes.

David chuckled again.  “You guys go get changed, I’ll go make some popcorn for everyone.”

“David, you are the best; did I ever tell you that?” Steve asked, clapping him on the shoulder before heading towards his room, already peeling off his wet shirt.

David rolled his shoulder to try and hide the flinch at the sudden unexpected contact, smiling as the rest of the humans quickly followed Steve’s example, heading to their respective bedrooms.

The Spine frowned, waiting for Zero and Rabbit to follow their technicians out of the room before he stepped into David’s line of sight.  “Are you alright?”

David blinked, “Huh?  Oh.  Yeah, I’m fine.  How’s your neck?  Any gears sticking?”

The Spine knew that David was avoiding the subject, but he chose not to say anything. David always spoke to him when he was ready.  “No.  I’m fine, as well.”

“Well, we better get to the kitchen then.  Popcorn won’t make itself.”  David smiled as he started away, The Spine following shortly after.

* * *

“All this time you’ve been here, and you’ve never seen the old _House on Haunted Hill?”_ Bunny’s jaw dropped as she looked to Carley.

“No, I haven’t.  I don’t normally pick movies to watch, and until now, no one had expressed an interest in watching them.”

“Oh my gosh, and this is the perfect night to watch it!” Bunny grinned.  “We have popcorn, blankets, bad weather, and great company.  No better way to watch an old horror flick. This is gonna be great!”  She smiled, popping the disc into the TV.

“This program is intentionally bad?” Carley asked, settling on the couch.

“No, horror as in ‘it’s supposed to scare you.’” Michael explained, grabbing one of the bowls of popcorn.

“I...see.”  Carley shook her head and opened her bottle of soda.

“Hey Carley, don’t worry.” Steve grinned.  “I’m sure someone here would be happy to hold your hand during the scary parts.”

“I do not get scared.”  She shot back, playfully tossing a piece of popcorn at the sound engineer.

Rabbit shushed everyone as the credits started.  “Hey The Spine, get the lights.”

The Spine quirked one of his eyebrows, but turned off the room lights at the insistence of the other humans in the room.

The storm outside continued to rage as the movie began. Halfway through the trouble started.  The screen blinked once, twice and turned off. At the same time the light in the hallway also blinked out and no light glowed through the windows from the street lamps on the street.

“Power’s out.” Michael stood up.

The Spine, Rabbit and Zero all turned up the lights of their optics, giving the room a strange and eerie blue and green glow.

Steve frowned, “The backup generator should have kicked in by now.”

“It probably has, but it only gives power to vital things like the Hall of Wires and the infirmary, everything else not so much.” David shrugged.

“Steve, Spine and I will go get flash lights for everyone.” Michael offered and instantly stubbed his toe on the nearby chair. He hissed in pain and mumbled curses.

“I can go with Steve and The Spine to get portable lights. I can see in the dark after all.” Carley said, but she gave Michael a quick scan just to make sure he hadn’t broken his toe.  

Bunny sighed, the humidity of the storm outside was seeping in surprisingly fast, like tendrils of wet dread. “I hope the power comes back on soon.” She hated to admit it but the storm, dark and the movie they had just been watching was giving her the spooky shivers.

“Don’t worry Bunny, i-i-it will.” Rabbit put her arm over her technician’s shoulders with a gentle squeeze.

An extraordinarily loud thunderclap startled everyone, with Zero yelping and practically climbing into Rabbit’s lap.  He’d spent too many stormy nights alone in the basement with only Beebop for company.   Rabbit gently patted the cables on his head to help calm him.  “It’s okay, Z-zero.  It’s just th-th-thunder.  You can turn d-d-down your audioreceptors to dull it a bit.”

Zero nodded, letting go of his sister, but staying at her side.  

David cleared his throat, taking one of the still-cool bottles of water and drinking some down.  The horror movie, despite its age, certainly wasn’t helping the feeling of unease that was rolling around in the pit of his stomach.

Bunny uncovered her ears after a moment. “Wish I could turn down my audioreceptors.”

Michael sat beside her on the couch and pulled her into a half hug. “It’s okay.” He whispered softly to the frightened (but still trying to hide it) woman.  More lightning lit the room and Michael got a quick glance at David. He wasn’t looking too good either.

 “The storm will be over soon.” Michael assured everyone in the room as light began to move down the hallway. The others were returning with the flashlights.

Carley turned the corner first, her so-called ‘running lights’ illuminating her face and shoulder as she set up a battery operated lamp on the coffee table.  “The Spine will be back shortly.”  She said, handing out flashlights. “He went to acquire something called a ‘board game.’”

“That’s a good idea.”  Steve nodded, tapping on his phone.  “Looks like the storm is gonna be here for a while.”

“Great.”  David muttered, absently fiddling with his gelpack.  It was still cool, at least.  “I hate power outages.”

Bunny scooted closer to her brother, arching her eyebrow at him.  “Hey, Carley?”

“Hm?”

“Could we have one of those lamps?”

“Of course.”  Carley smiled, setting one of them down by the twins.  “Are you two alright?”

“Yeah.” Bunny forced a smile, but David only nodded.  “You want something to eat?” She asked, nudging him with her knee.

David shook his head.  “Don’t think I can.”  He mumbled, staring at the dim glow of the lamp.

Michael and Steve shared a concerned look as they helped Bryan move the coffee table around so they all had room to sit.  “Hey, come on.  At least have a soda.”  Michael urged, handing the lanky technician a chilled can.  “Got plenty more where that came from anyway.”

David held it for a moment, but a little more quiet coaxing from his sister found him gulping the can down just as The Spine re-entered the room, with GG – quite literally – on his heels.  

“THE SPINE, I DON’T LIKE THE DARK!”  The little giraffe wailed as The Spine tried to walk without dropping the stack of board games.  

“GG, you’re going to like it much less if I fall on you.”  He muttered, nodding as both Zero and Rabbit grabbed the games from him.  “Come on now, get off me.”  He sighed, bending over to try and pry the small robot off of his leg.

Carley shook her head.  “GG, we have plenty of lamps in here; there’s no need to be afraid.”

“But it’s dark everywhere else!  What if something gets in the Manor and we don’t know!”

“That won’t happen.” Carley reassured her, patting the space beside her as she sat down.  “Come sit by me.  If something _does_ make it in, which is doubtful, then my running lights will probably scare them off.”

“Okay, Carley.”  GG whispered, finally letting go of The Spine’s shin and curling up beside the cyborg.  “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Carley smiled, patting the little giraffe on her head.  “So, Spine, what is the point of these...board games?”

Rabbit grinned.  “You never watched us play before?”

“Rabbit, we haven’t played board games since before Carley got here.” The Spine sighed, folding his legs under him as he settled between his siblings.  “Each game is different and has its own instructions, but generally, you use dice or sometimes cards to determine how many spaces you move.”

Michael nodded, setting a box on the table while Zero set the others out of the way.  “We’ll start with a simple one. How’s Candyland sound?”

“I love Candyland!” Zero cried.  “I wanna go first! I wanna go first!”

“Alright, alright, you can go first, Zero.”  Michael laughed.  “Let’s get started.”

They group played the different board games for a couple of hours, with David eventually joining in at Bunny’s insistence.  But between the previous water balloon fight, and the horror movie, most of the humans found themselves dozing off.

David had bowed out of the last game, feeling uncomfortable for some reason.  A thin sheen of sweat was on his forehead and he quickly wiped it off.  The last thing he needed was for Bunny or The Spine or anyone, really, getting concerned.

A peal of laughter from Zero and Rabbit added a puff of steam to the room and David moved back a bit.  “Hey, guys…I’m getting kinda tired.  I’m gonna head to bed.”

Steve yawned.  “Yeah, I’m probably gonna crash too.  Power will probably come back on by morning.” He slurred through a yawn as he grabbed a flashlight and waved to his family.

“Ditto.”  Michael and Bryan said at the same time.  

“I’ll walk you to your room, Bryan.  Is that okay?” Zero asked, his voice carrying a hint of apprehension.

“Sure, buddy.  That’s fine by me.”  Bryan smiled as they walked out, grabbing another light.

Carley picked up a snoozing GG and excused herself next, followed by Michael and Rabbit went with Bunny to see her technician safely to her room. Only David and The Spine were left in the living room after a moment.

“Are you...doing alright, David?” The automaton asked, noticing the paleness of his technician’s skin for the first time.

“Y-yeah.  I just don’t feel too great.”  David sighed, standing on slightly wobbly legs.  “Could you walk me to my room?  I know it's not far but--”

“Of course, David.”  The Spine stood, turning the brightness up on his photoreceptors and gently guiding David towards his room.  

David walked as if he were on autopilot, climbing into his bed and pulling a pillow to his chest.  “Thanks, Spine.”

“Do...do you want me to stay here?”  The Spine frowned, concern lacing his voice.  “You...don’t look very well.”

“No, no, it’s okay.  I’m probably just getting a cold or something.  I’ll be fine.  ‘Sides....” He yawned.  “You had dirt shoved in your neck.  You’d better run a diagnostic, just to be on the safe side.”

The Spine vented a cloud of steam from his back, but he nodded.  “Sleep well, David.  Please, come get me if you need something.  The Hall of Wires isn’t far.”

“I will.” David yawned again. “Night.”

The Spine frowned again, but pulled the heavy curtain at the doorway closed.  He’d have to speak to Carley.  If David got sick enough that he got a fever, there was no telling how that would affect the Draconis in his system.  Something as simple as the common cold could turn fatal for his technician.

* * *

_“…Baby...deer…”_

David awoke with a start, breathing heavily, as he sat up in bed. A nightmare...it was just a nightmare. David ran his hand through his hair, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His legs were shaking as he got out of bed and went to his doorway. He had only one thought: get to The Spine. The Spine would comfort him; The Spine would protect him.

He reached for the heavy curtain drawing it back. A mass of human flesh blocked the door. _“Hello baby deer.”_

David choked and sputtered backing away from his doorframe, the wood cracking as the monster of a man forced his bulk into the room.

Suddenly there was a hole in his floor. David found himself fall through darkness.

Chained by bonds he couldn’t see, David shivered, his clothing gone, as light shown down on him in a perfect circle. Strange sounds came to his ears as horrific hobgoblins in a variety of colors began dancing around him. Half of them were covered in feathers. Feather fingers, feather tails, feather bodies. The other half were sharp with knifes for bodies and blades for fingers.

Suddenly his tormenter loomed out of the shadows, massively, impossibly tall. Strings wrapped around his muscular fingers. _“Time for toys... to play…”_

“P-Please…” David tried to beg but the man only laughed at him.

And continued to laugh as he pulled the strings, his demonically formed creatures attacked David with merciless tickling. David laughed and laughed, each giggle forced from his body as he struggled against his bonds. He pleaded but the tickling didn’t stop. The cutting monsters soon joined in. David screamed and screamed but also laughed. “S– hahaha... Sp… Spine!”  David called out between his screams and hysterical laughing.

A mass of silver came into his line of sight, flashing red eyes. The nightmare-Spine opened his mouth like a snake, getting bigger and bigger, blades for teeth gleaming. It threatened to swallow David whole.

“SPINE!” David screamed, then words came no more.

* * *

The Spine’s eyes snapped open, and he quickly sent the diagnostic wires away as he hurried towards David's call. He called his name, pushing aside the curtain. “Are you--David!”  He sprinted to his technician’s side, feeling his forehead.

He was burning up, and his body had gone rigid as whatever demons he was fighting tormented him.   The Spine pressed the cooler metal on the back of his hand to David’s forehead while he felt for the gelpack on his arm, only to find that it was far warmer than it should be. In fact it wasn’t even slightly cool, it was warm.  “David, I need to take the pack off.”  He warned, reaching into the fabric band, only for David to flail wildly, slapping at The Spine’s form. 

“David, please… can you answer me?” He called, pulling away so David wouldn’t injure himself, and taking the heavy blankets with him.  “David!”

David’s only response was to scream until his jaw clacked shut, thrashing on the bed.  

The Spine winced, setting the blankets to the side and pulling open the mini-fridge as he tried to avoid venting steam.  That wasn’t going to help his human if he put more warmth into the room.

He reached in and his eyes widened as he fished through gelpack after gelpack.  None of them were cold.  “The power is out.  The refrigerator is off....”  He mumbled, slamming it shut and turning back to the writhing human.  He jaw was clenched too tightly; thrashing too wildly.  He was going to hurt himself.   “David, please, you need to wake up.” 

David only screamed again, arching up off of the bed as he flailed, his muscles contracting in what The Spine imagined was a painful manner.  It was too dangerous for him to be left alone, and it was too dangerous for The Spine to hold him down, but it was simply far too warm in the room for him.  The sweat dripping from his friend’s brow was starting to soak the pillow.  The Spine had only one option left: 

[CARLEY!  I NEED HELP!]   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're making headway in this story a lot faster than we originally anticipated. So we'll adjust the update schedule to Mondays and Fridays. Enjoy Chapter 2! -SE

[CARLEY!  I NEED HELP!]

He forced the message out over his local network, not caring that his siblings would hear him.  Not caring that he’d most likely sent it as a message to the humans’ phones. 

David needed help, and The Spine couldn’t help him.  

[ANYONE!]

[We’re coming, The Spine!] Rabbit’s voice came across the network.

[I’m getting dressed.] Carley’s answer found him, stronger than Rabbit’s.  [What’s wrong?]

[David! It’s the Draconis... he’s  _ convulsing _ .]

[I’m on my way.  Can you change his gelpack?]

[They’re all warm!  The power’s out!]

[Rabbit: wake Michael and Steve and have one meet me in the infirmary and the other come to David’s room.  I don’t care which. Zero, I need to you stay with Bunny, do you understand me? Spine, I am on my way. Don’t hold him down or try to put anything in his mouth.]  Carley’s voice took on a distinct tone of practiced command. [Try not to vent any steam near him.]

“P...please...no more.” David sobbed, still struggling, but his body was growing weaker, the room around him getting darker and darker.

_ “Baby deer….” _ The man’s voice called to him.  _ “Baby deer…” _ but he could no longer see the man. Suddenly the darkness shifted an a new voice called his name. “David.”

David head hung limply as he tried to look at the speaker. David screamed as the nightmare-Spine swallowed him down. He was falling… falling… falling…

“David?”  Carley made it to the room as quickly as she could, clad only in a bra and shorts.  She was scanning him with her optical implant, forcing herself to keep her face expressionless as she noted the inflamed area around the infected nerves.  “David, can you hear me?”

Steve made it there next.  “What’s wrong? What hap-- Jesus H. Christ.”

“Steve, is the infirmary still operational?” She asked, placing her cooler, cybernetic hand on David’s forehead.

“Yeah, yeah… backup generators are running.”

“Spine: Text Michael and tell him to pull 5 ice packs from the freezer and to wrap them in gauze or towels.  Steve, I’ll need you to help me move him.”

“I can help…” The Spine started.

“No, there’s too much of risk of him injuring himself on you.  Steve and I are... squishier.”

“Shouldn’t we wait?  Until he’s not thrashing?” Steve asked. 

“He will not stop until we cool him down.  Right now, we can only do that in sickbay.”

Chains fell from the darkness inside the monstrous Spine’s belly, wrapping around David, holding, squeezing, cutting, lifting him into the air. Red light from two burning optics flooded the darkness. David screamed once more, his vocal chords raw. The more he thrashed and wiggled the tighter his bonds became. “No...please...please…not my skin...” He whimpered softly. “ I can’t...please...no more…” He was going to die, bound in this dark hell. 

Steve winced as one of David’s arms whacked into his chest.  “Easy, bud, we’re not gonna mess with your skin.”

Carley used her organic arm to support David’s head as best as she could.  “Spine, we need to avoid Bunny’s room. Can you lead the way?”

“I...I…” The Spine hissed out steam from his back.

“Spine!  Focus.” Carley’s voice was firm.  “I need you to get us to the infirmary while avoiding Bunny’s room.  Can you do it?”

“Yes….yes… I…”

“Just walk.” Steve hissed, holding David bridal style while Carley tried to take his pulse.  “We’ll follow you.”

The Spine vented another small burst of steam from his cheeks before turning on his heel, leading the way through the darkened corridors, the only light being from his eyes and Carley’s shoulder light.

David cried out again, his voice hoarse as he blubbered out gibberish, flailing weakly against Steve’s grip and Carley’s touch.  

It took them exactly 6.258 minutes to reach the infirmary, by The Spine’s count.  Michael and Peter were both there, and the Walter’s surprise was palpable even with his mask.  “Got that ice you asked for.” Michael said, stepping aside as Steve laid a still writhing David on the exam table.

“Good.” Carley nodded, physically moving Steve and Peter out of the way as she flicked on a light.  “Press one to his forehead. Hold it there as best you can, but don’t restrict his movement.”

Michael nodded, doing as requested, wincing as David started thrashing his head from side to side, begging and pleading for them to stop.  “Carley…”

“Do your best, Michael. I’m working as fast as I can.”  She ordered, already taking two of the other ice packs and using some medical tape to secure them under David’s arms.

“N-no...pl...please.” David begged helplessly as a coil of chain wrapped around his head. He wiggled and tried to get the coil off but it burned into his skin with a painful cold.

More chains rattled around him before biting into the sensitive parts of his body. David shrieked and kicked and cried as they clamped to his armpits. Another chain bit his arm between the shoulder and the elbow and one more found his groin. He squealed at that contact.  _ “Baby deer, I want to play….” _ a voice echoed down. David whimpered and cried pitifully. His struggling grew weaker. 

“Why’re you putting one there?” Steve’s jaw dropped as Carley gently placed an ice pack at David’s pelvis.  “That’s…”

“There are blood vessels near the skin there.  It will cool him down faster.” She replied, covering the technician’s hips with a towel to secure the pack.  Peter, could you turn the vent fan on?”

“You got it.”

The Spine lingered awkwardly in the doorway, flushing steam to his back to keep it from entering the infirmary. David hadn’t had this bad of a reaction since…

Never.  This was arguably the worst reaction David had ever shown to overheating.

Carley took the final icepack and took David’s arm, pressing it to the angry red injection site. 

David writhed on the table, kicking weakly as the ice packs began to work, bringing his temperature down.   “David? Can you hear me?” She asked, keeping her voice low and even as his struggles became weaker and weaker.  “Michael, switch places with me.” She ordered, moving to take her place at David’s head. “David?”

Someone new was calling his name and the dark didn’t seem quite as dark anymore. “David?...Can you hear me? David?” a worn out body found the energy to open its eyes. Blurry and bleak, David whimpered at the colors and vague shapes. “Shhh… it's alright…” Someone said.

David blinked a few times and Carley’s worried face appeared in his clearing vision. “Car...ley?” he tried to speak and then began to cough, small droplets of blood came out with each breath. David had screamed his throat raw.

“Shit…” Steve cussed, seeing the blood. Blood… blood was bad. Carley smoothed her organic hand over David’s head.

“You are safe, you are in the manor with us.” She assured him. “David, can you open you mouth for me, please?” She needed to asses the damage.

David opened his mouth, confusion present in his eyes as he watched the lenses in her optical implant zoom in and out.  

She frowned.  “You’ve bitten your tongue. Can you sit up? Or does that hurt?”  She glanced up. “Thank you, gentlemen, for your help, but I need the room now.”  

Peter nodded, ushering The Spine out of the way as Steve and Michael followed them.

“David? I need an answer, can you sit up?”

“I…” David tried to sit up, to move, but it hurt. Every limb hurt and felt like jello. “I...can’t...hurts.” he whimpered softly even as he struggled to sit up.

“It’s alright, don’t try if it hurts.”  She ran another thermal scan and quickly removed the pack at his groin and set it in the sink.  “Can you tell me your name and where you are?”

David blinked, looking confused before moving his eyes around in his head, taking in the room. “The infirmary… I think. It looks kinda different… blurry.” 

“Very good.  And your name?”  She returned to his side, running a passive scan on his eyes.

“David. David….something. I know I have a last name.” He hesitated, his eyes wanted to close. They felt so very heavy.

“Alright, we’ll come back to that.”  She offered him a smile, taking a cold gel pack from the infirmary refrigerator and switching it with the ice pack on his arm, securing it in the fabric band.  “You had a reaction to the Draconis in your system. It’ll take a few minutes for you to fully recover. Try to relax.” She took his arm, feeling his pulse as she reached for her lab coat on a nearby chair.  The room was cold with the vent fan on and she was only in a bra and shorts.

David nodded weakly. He might for the moment not recall his name but he knew Carley. Carley was a medic, Carley would help him. He was safe. A flash went through his mind forcing David’s eyes back open. “Where’s The Spine? I...I need The Spine.” He pushed his arms against the table, trying to force his body up through the pain. 

“Lay back.” She soothed.  “He’s right outside. Do you want to see him?”

“Pl...please…?” Had David been more in control he would have flinched at the pathetic, begging tone of his voice. 

“Alright.  Stay still.”  She patted his shoulder with her organic arm and peeked out the door.  “Spine, can you come in? He wants to see you.”

“Put your fins back in.” Peter added, placing his hand on the automaton’s arm.

The Spine nodded, retracting his fins as he followed Carley back into the infirmary,  “David?”

“Spine…” he called out once more trying to get up.  The Spine crossed the room in three steps and took David’s hand gently in his own. “I’m here, David.” He reassured his human friend with a careful squeeze of the hand. “I’m here.”

“He came back… he was hurting me.” David mumbled softly, but The Spine and Carley heard every word. 

The Spine stroked David’s hand.  “It’s alright now, David. You’re safe at home.”

Carley worked quietly, drawing up a syringe of medication before approaching them.  “David? Can you tell me your full name now?”

David blinked a few times. “ David...Bennett?” He answered slowly, with care then gave a nod. That was his name. How could he have forgotten his name? 

“Very good.”  Carley soothed.  “May I see your arm?  I know you don’t care for needles, but I have something for your pain.”

David couldn’t stop the whimper from leaving his lips as he caught sight of the needle in Carley’s hand. His eyes widened in fear. “Don’t… please…”

Carley laid her organic arm on his free hand.  “David. David, look. The liquid is clear, see?”  She held the syringe in an open palm. “It will not harm you.  I promise.”

David swallowed and held out his free arm as best he could towards Carley. The Spine continued to stroke his other hand while humming a simple melody, trying to comfort and distract David. 

“You do not have to watch.”  She said, pressing down on David’s elbow with her thumb to secure the vein.  “You’re going to feel a pinch….and done.” She held up the empty needle. “There.  The pain should start to ease, now.”

David sighed, even as Carley spoke his muscles, which had been so tight from the spasms, began to relax and David along with them. “Th...thank you, Carley.” he murmured, speaking as best he could given when his body had just been through.

“You’re quite welcome.”  She smiled, patting his shoulder before a message came over the Wi-Fi. 

[Uh, Miss Carley?] Zero’s voice came over.  [Uhm, the power’s back on, and uh…. Miss Bunny’s on her way.  I tried to stop her but she disabled my arm.]

“Oh dear.”  Carley sighed.  “I’ll be right back.”  She offered David another soft smile as she stepped aside.  “Try and relax, David. Spit any blood from your tongue into the cup on your left, alright?”

David nodded and turned towards the cup, only to find silver fingers bringing it closer to him. “Here David. Let me help.”  David spit the red fluid into the cup. There was a lot for such a small wound, more than The Spine anticipated. He felt his core shaking at the sight of the blood, of David’s blood. He didn’t want to worry his human, so he put a smile on his face and sent a text to Carley before speaking. “There we go. It’s okay.”

“Thank you… Spine.” David laid back onto the table once more and the Spine began to hum again while gently running his fingers across David’s head. “Rest now, David.”

Both of them turned towards a bit of a commotion at the door, with Carley’s firm tone trying to calm Bunny’s terrified ones, then joined by Michael’s and Peter’s.  

“He’s my brother!” Bunny shouted, her words clear despite the infirmary door being shut. 

“B...Bunny?” David called out as strong as his voice could manage before coughing more blood into the cup held by The Spine. The Spine was continuously hushing David, trying to get him to rest, but the voices outside the door were getting louder. 

“Move, Steve!” Bunny growled.

“Ms. Bennett, you don’t want to see him right now.”  Peter’s voice floated through the doorway.

“He’s right… David’s not well.” Michael's voice sounded reasonably calm.

“Move before I break you, Steve.” The ice in Bunny’s voice was like nothing anyone had ever heard before and the wrench in her hand meant business.

“Bunny!” Carley hissed.  “So long as you are acting like this, I will not allow you into my sickbay.  And no amount of pushing, shoving, or hitting me with a wrench will move me.”

Bunny met her gaze, the anger on her face masking the fear and concern in her eyes.

Carley sighed and softened her voice.  “He’s had a shock to his system. He’s fine now, but he needs to rest and recover.  Adding more hysterics to the equation won’t help that. Take a minute and a few deep breaths, and you can come see him, alright?”

“I… I’m sorry…” She said, wrench dropping to the floor with a clang. “Please… please let me see him? Please?” Gone was the angry fear as Bunny broke down into frightened sobs. “Please…?” 

Carley sighed, and relented. “On the condition you speak quietly to him. The shock he had was serious. I do not wish to stress him anymore.”

Bunny nodded. “I will, I promise.”

Carley looked over at Steve and gave a nod. Steve moved from the door, Bunny practically shoulder checking him as she rushed past. Her eyes fell on her brother. He was so pale and blood stained his lips. Bunny covered her mouth. “Oh David…”

Carley followed her in, taking a fresh towel from the cabinet and handing it to David.  “Here. Hold this cloth against your tongue, and spit into the cup when you need to. Try not to swallow any more blood, alright?”

“Why’s he bleeding?” Bunny asked.

“It seemed he bit his tongue while the Draconis was active.”  She turned away, quietly disposing of the melted ice packs in the sink before moving to untape the ones under David’s arms.  “He’ll be fine in a few days. The bite wasn’t too severe.”

“Hey David.” Bunny called keeping her voice as natural as possible as worn out blue eyes turned to face her.

“Bunny… hi.” David tried to lift his hand towards her but his arm trembled with fatigue. Bunny was there in an instant, taking David’s hand into hers. 

“You scared me.” She whispered, nudging her forehead gently to his.

“I’m sorry… I…”

Bunny shushed him gently before he could continue. “Hold the towel there, okay? You don’t have to talk.”

Carley let the siblings and android take comfort in each other while she cleaned up the area, disposing of the remaining ice packs and setting the bloodied washcloths in the laundry as David used them.  She let them remain until David was too exhausted to keep his eyes open or hold the cloth to his tongue. 

“Spine, could you step aside for a moment?”  She asked, noting how tired even the automaton seemed.  She slid a pillow under David’s head before shaking him gently.  “David? I know you’re tired, but I need to see your mouth again.”

David mumbled, didn’t open his eyes but did open his mouth as instructed. Carley examined it once more. Good, the wound was clotting nicely. “He will be fine, though I advise no crunchy sharp foods like potato chips or nuts for the next few days.”

David had closed his mouth the moment Carley was done and seemed to already be slumbering. Bunny still held his hand. “Can I...can I stay with him?”

“No.  Not tonight.” Carley shook her head, holding up her hand to stop their protests before they could voice them.  “It’s late, and you still need rest, Bunny. David will still be here in the morning.”

“What’s the point of leaving him here, rather than in his room? The power’s back on.  It’s the same right?”

“No, as I won’t be sleeping.  I’ll stay up to keep watch for any additional reactions.”

“But…”

“No, Bunny.  I know you’re concerned, but if another reaction occurs, you’d only be getting in the way.”

Bunny’s head fell, but she knew Carley was right.  She didn’t know how to help in any medical fashion.

“Spine, would you please walk Bunny back to her room?  And then bring me some of David’s gelpacks from one of the other refrigerators in the manor.  I only have one emergency pack available here. And tell the others to get some rest as well.”

The Spine nodded, placing a comforting hand on Bunny’s shoulder as he guided her out of the room.  Carley waited until she heard the footsteps of the manor residents fade before sighing with relief, pushing her hair out of her face.

With the power back on, there was no need for the additional vent fan, so she clicked it off and dimmed the lights, washing the bloody spit cup in the sink as David slept.   She took a moment to cover him with a light blanket, then sank into her desk chair, resting her head in her hands.

It had been a long time since she’d seen such a adverse reaction to Draconis.  And if it hadn’t been for The Spine’s quick call for help, it was very likely that David would have died.  The medical technology available to her here just wasn’t enough. They could try to prevent Draconis from activating, treat the symptoms if and when they occured, but there was no way she could actually remove the infected tissue.

Which was the only real way to cure a Draconis infection.  And it would be decades, perhaps longer before Earth’s medical technology reached anything resembling a point where she could attempt the procedure.

The Spine reappeared just long enough to hand her a few gelpacks, which she stowed in the refrigerator to chill after thanking him.  Then the infirmary was quiet, the only sound being David’s steady breathing. 

She watched him, running passive scans every 20 minutes to monitor his temperature as she thought back to the unfinished amalgamation of electronics in her room.  Asking for assistance would be a breach of General Order One, but if she could complete her work…

She’d be able to get David the help he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

David moaned quietly as he began to stir. He didn’t feel good. He must be coming down this something. The desire to slip back into slumber tugged on the edges of his mind but his bed didn’t feel quite right. David wiggled slightly trying to get comfortable but found his limbs oddly heavy, much heavier than normal.

Something was wrong...David’s eyes fluttered open with another yawn and a very slow to respond hand came up to rub at his face. The slate gray metal of the walls was the first thing he noticed. This...wasn’t his room.

“...avid?...David?” A gentle voice called his name. He knew that voice.

“Carley?” He mumbled as she slowly adjusted the lights in the room making it easier for David to see without it being painfully bright.

“I am here, David.” She placed her organic hand on his shoulder, letting him feel where she was. “How are you feeling?”

David moved to sit up, groaning slightly as Carley helped him get his balance. “My muscles ache and my mouth kinda hurts. Why am I in the infirmary?”

Carley didn’t answer for a moment. Her fingers were at his wrist taking his pulse. When she was done she turned and gave him the well practiced smile of a trained medic. “You became overheated last night and had a reaction to the Draconis. It was necessary to bring you down here to cool down.”

David gave a slight nod. That sounded right but… “I don’t really remember last night.” He frowned in concentration and Carley quickly put her hand on his shoulder. David relieving the torture dreams was a bad idea. If he couldn’t remember the details at this moment, that was fine.

“What is the last thing you remember clearly? Can you tell me that?”

David fought the urge to lay back down… “The last thing I remember for sure was the Spine wishing me good night...then...it gets dark after that.”

“And can you tell me your full name?”

David quirked an eyebrow, a trait he had picked up from the Spine. “David Michael Bennett.” he replied dutifully.

Carley nodded, running a passive scan of his vitals as she handed him a glass of water. “Are you sore anywhere?”

David frowned slightly, “A little all over. Mostly in my legs and arms though.” He wiggled a bit more. “But it’s not too bad.”

“And what about your tongue? Soreness or trouble swallowing?” She pulled out a pill bottle from a cabinet and handed him two pills. “Ibuprofen, for your muscle pain. Please inform me if you feel anything more than something along the lines of overexertion.”

David rolled his tongue around in his mouth flinching slightly at the discomfort before swallowing the two pills. He looked at Carley. “Was it bad? I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?” David mind though back to when The Spine, in a flashback, had accidentally hurt him. He was concerned it had been the same, that he… might have hurt someone.

“No. I think you scared some people, as they weren’t prepared for how badly you reacted, but you did not harm anyone. Drink the rest of that.” She glanced to the glass of water before setting a shirt and sweatpants on the exam table. “I asked The Spine to bring some of your clothing by. You can change if you feel up to it.”

David gulped the rest of the water down. He was suddenly aware of just how thirsty he was. “I think I can change clothes myself.” David cheek blushed a bit. “But could you… um… be ready to text the Spine to help… just in case?”

Carley nodded. “I will be just outside the door. You need only call to me.”

She stepped outside, pulling her lab coat tighter around her shoulders. She still hadn’t changed out of her sleepwear, and was starting to regret not asking someone to bring her a shirt. Her shorts would suffice as ‘house-wear’ but being in just a bra would definitely not.

David fumbled slightly. It took him longer than usual but he was able to dress himself in the comfy ‘lounge around the manor’ clothes the Spine had brought him. His arms just refused to do what he wanted without sore muscles hurting. “Carley?” He called out quietly. “I’m decent.” His throat hurt a little and it ached to speak loudly.

Carley returned, offering him a smile. “Well, as far as I can see, you’re doing well. The androids and other humans are up and at it, if the Wi-Fi’s activity is anything to go by, so I’m sure you’ll be able to grab something to eat. Avoid anything very crunchy while your tongue heals.” She tossed his pajamas into the laundry with the bloody washcloths. “Did you have any questions?”

“I…” David had questions, dozens of them, but now wasn’t the time. “No. I’m good.”

Carley quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. “Very well. Take it easy for a few days, don’t overwork yourself.”

David smiled at her. “I won’t, Doc, I promise. And thank you.” With that he walked past her and for once, allowed himself to use the lift. After all, the infirmary was two floors down from the main level and his legs did not feel up to stairs right now. David sighed and leaned against the doors as the elevator took him up. He stepped out at the hall, marveling for a moment how seamlessly an elevator opening blended in with the wall. He was almost to his room when someone called his name. “David!”

David smiled, turning to the voice, only to find himself enveloped in a silver hug. The Spine had collapsed to his knees, bringing his body more to David’s level, pulling him into a tight hug. “I thought I had lost you.” The Spine mumbled, as tears of oil dripped from his optics.

“That bad, huh?” David asked softly, as he returned the automaton’s love filled embrace.

The Spine pulled back slightly and David wiped at the oil staining his cheeks with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “I’m sorry if I worried you but I’m okay. Carley said I just need to take it easy for a few days.”

“Oh David.” The Spine pulled him into another hug and texted Carley. He had seen with his own optics how bad it had been. He doubted if David just needed a little rest. Death had been in the manor last night prowling around… looking for David.

David cuddled against The Spine, returning the hug once more, but the way he was acting made more questions enter David’s mind. Just how bad had he been? He knew that there were many times he had clung to the Spine in fear and sadness but the Spine had never clung to him in the same way. Hugged him, sure, cuddle and soothed him, absolutely… but David had never seen this fear of loss in the Spine’s optics before. “I was going to see about getting some breakfast. Want to join me?”

The Spine released David from the hug, got to his feet, straightened his tie, and gave David’s his famous smile. “Yes.”

The kitchen was bustling with robots and humans, but there was a distinct tension in the air that was almost visible. The Spine couldn’t help but smile as David walked in, rubbing his eyes like any other morning.

“David!” Bunny’s shout announced his presence, and she enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. “You’re awake!”

“Ow, Bunny!” David winced, his sore muscles protesting.

“Sorry!” She pulled away, for a moment, then went in again for a much softer hug. “You’re okay? No permanent damage?”

“I’m fine, Bunny.” David sighed, smiling sheepishly at his sister to try and hide his confusion. He needed answers about what had happened.

But answers could wait till he was more awake. Michael was frying up some bacon on the stove. It smelled like heaven. David eased his stiff body into his normal seat. A cup of his favorite hot tea was quickly placed before him. David smiled and thanked The Spine who gave a simple nod.

Steve was the last one into the room, looking extraordinarily exhausted, pouring himself a much larger cup of coffee than he usually had. “Hey, David! Feeling better?” His voice was perky in spite of how tired the sound engineer looked.

David smirked slightly. “I feel like slat.” he replied using a word of Steve’s own invention, since bad language was frowned upon in the manor. “But if I can get some of that bacon, I’ll probably feel a lot better.” David teased, smiling. He was actually starting to physically feel better the longer he was awake and moving around.

Michael nodded from the stove. “Got you covered. There’s eggs too, help yourself.”

David leaned across the table and grabbed the large spoon scooping some eggs for his plate. The Spine didn’t do it for him but watch David like a hawk. The reply from Carley had not given him comfort. The Spine knew they had almost lost David last night. He...had almost lost David forever.

Rabbit had gulped down her water and was currently helping Zero, whose arm was still sticking every so often, despite Michael having jury-rigged a repair on it the night before. Bryan quietly promised to go in and fix it once breakfast was finished.

The group chattered, David’s presence having eased the tension considerably, but even after most of the food was finished and people were heading off to start their daily tasks, Carley hadn’t reappeared.

Bunny was the first to notice but for once, did not say anything. She would go speak with Carley on her own. Bunny hated to admit it but she had been...not herself last night and needed to apologize for threatening to strike Carley or anyone else that blocked her way with a wrench. Bunny clutched at her heart for a moment while looking at David. He was laughing at a joke Bryan had made. He was there, he was safe but last night… she had felt a pain she hadn’t understood. It had made her… act they way she had. Bunny shook her head and took another bite of toast. That didn’t make any sense.

Bunny stood, clearing her plates. No one really seemed to notice as she slipped from the room. No one but Rabbit, who soon stalked after her. Bunny was up to something and Rabbit wanted in.

Carley’s room curtain was halfway open. Bunny was about to knock and call out to her when she hear Carley give a small yelp and spoke a few words she didn’t understand. The smell of a welder and melting plastic reached her nose. Without much of a thought, Bunny went into Carley’s room. The smell was coming from the bathroom and she could see flashes of sparks falling behind Carley’s shadow.

Bunny moved closer and Carley continued to work over something. It was a pile of parts from what Bunny could tell but it showed life and made a strange humming sound before cutting out again. Carley cursed again, pulled off the welding goggles and hit the machine with the palm of her organic hand.

“Carley?” Bunny called out.

Carley turned like a deer in headlights before quickly grabbing a tarp and pulling it over the equipment. “Bunny. I didn’t hear you come in. Is something wrong?”

Bunny shook her head but continued to look at the tarp. She opened her mouth to as when a voice behind her spoke making Bunny jump.

“What’s under the t-t-tarp?” Rabbit asked, giggling slightly at Bunny’s reaction.

“Rabbit!” Bunny hissed slightly, “You scared me.”

Rabbit shrugged, “And you scared Carley by s-s-sneaking around. So I s-s-snuck up on you.” Rabbit gently booped Bunny’s nose playfully.

With Rabbit’s attention on Bunny, Carley hoped they would forget about what she had been doing. A hope that dropped a moment later when Rabbit asked, “ So...whatcha got u-u-under there?”

“It’s nothing. A...uh, pet project of sorts.” Carley brushed it off, hoping they’d leave it alone. “Was there something you needed?”

“You weren’t at breakfast. I was worried.” Bunny said while still looking at the covered project. “I also wanted to apologize for… how I acted last night.” Bunny looked at Carley now instead of her pet project.

“Think nothing of it. You were concerned for your brother’s health. And I’ve dealt with worse before. I served as a shipboard doctor for several years before being assigned to the strike team.” She smiled, moving to block Rabbit’s view of her project.

“So… you coming to breakfast?” Bunny asked after a moment. She gave Rabbit a glance, curiosity was a human and automaton trait they both shared.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m not hungry at the moment. I’ll have something to eat later. Did David eat?”

“He was eating when we left. You sure everything is okay?” Bunny asked. Carley had lived here for almost a year and a half now, and Bunny was getting the distinct feeling Carley wanted them to leave her alone.

“I’m quite sure.” She offered a smile.

“Okay… we’ll see you later. Come on Rabbit, I need to check your servos… and help Bryan fix Zero up… I owe Zero an apology too.”

Carley smiled as she watched them leave, sighing once she was sure they were out of earshot. That had been way too close. If she was going to return to Lekida, with an Draconis-positive human in tow, she couldn’t risk any other breaches of protocol. She was already walking a thin line around General Order One. Given a chance, she could worm her way out of an indictment by saying that she only revealed herself to a small group on individuals who’d achieved appropriate technological advancement, but she’d rather not have to explain too much.

She turned back to her project and pushed the tarp back, waving away the small plume of electrical smoke.

A quick scan confirmed her fears: all of the circuits were fried. With a heavy sigh, she flopped down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling as she called up what little information she had on engineering.

She was going to need more wiring.

~~~  
The Spine had accompanied David back to his room after breakfast. While the technician had assured the Spine he was not sleepy. He needed to rest in bed. The Spine had smiled and spent the first half an hour teaching David more guitar chords, much to the technicians joy. Then the Spine began teaching him how to play poker.

“Rabbit always cheats. So never play poker with her.” The Spine said with a wink.

“That’s why I wanted to know the rules. Bunny and I are running out of card games to play and I don’t think Rabbit would be the best teacher.” David smiled. “At least regarding the rules.

”  
None of them noticed anything odd until there was a shriek from the hallway and the sound of something crashing to the floor. The Spine looked over to David, then both of them hurried to the corridor.

Carley was facedown on the floor, with three good sized boxes of tools and electrical wiring around her, their contents scattered around the floor.

“CARLEY!” GG’s voice sounded from under an overturned box as she threw it off. “I’M SO SORRY!”

Carley sat up and moved the box, freeing GG. “It’s… alright, GG. Accidents happen.” Carley sighed, seeing David and the Spine coming down the hall and stopping at the dumped out mess of wires.

“Let me help!” GG shouted scooping a pile of wires into her mouth and dumping them back into the box.

“Carley! You’re bleeding!” David called out, kneeling at her side.

“I am?”

The Spine nodded. “Yes, from your forehead, near your facial implant.”

She reached up, pressing her organic hand to the seam where flesh became metal and hissed in pain. She spat out some words that must’ve been curses in her native language.

GG paused in her efforts to shove all of the tools and wires back in the boxes. “OH NO! I hurt you! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“It's alright. It's just a scratch.” Carley put pressure on her wound.

“Do you need help cleaning it, Carley?” David asked.

“I think I’m alright…” She mumbled, attempting to stand but thumping back down as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She muttered in her native language again. “On second thought…”

“What happened?” Peter VI appeared in the corridor. “I heard someone crash and burn.”

“I fell.” Carley shook her head, partly in response, and partly to try and clear the cobwebs in her mind. “And apparently landed incorrectly.”

“Do you need help?” He knelt by her, producing a handkerchief and pressing it to her forehead.

“I… thank you… I think… if you could help me stand…”

“We’ll clean up the mess, Carley.” The Spine offered. “You get yourself down to the infirmary.”

David nodded in agreement, gently moving a trembling GG out of the way.

Peter helped Carley stand, steadying her when she wobbled slightly. “How did this happen?”

“I tripped. Apparently I landed so the flesh near my implant got cut on said implant. It’s... a bit of a risk that comes with having it.”

“What about the dizziness?” He asked, staying by her side as they walked.

“Half of my skull is bone, the other half is metal. If and when I fall, it jostles my brain around. Well, the organic portions at least. It’ll subside shortly.” She offered a weak smile. “I’m sorry for ruining this cloth.”

“Don’t worry about it. Your health is more important.” Peter raised his shoulders, a quirk he’d developed to express a smile.

Once they’d made it to the infirmary, Carley had mostly recovered. The small cut had stopped bleeding and she was able to walk without the room spinning. Peter couldn’t help but watch with a measure of awe as she sailed around the cabinets, caring for her own small wound with the ease of a well practiced physician.

“So…” Peter cleared his throat. “What were all those tools for?”

Carley’s heart dropped. “Uh, it’s nothing really. Just a bit of a pet project. I was carrying more than I should have and lost my balance.”

“After tripping on GG?’

“...Yes. That being said, it’s not her fault. She’s walked along near my feet many times before.”

“You defend her quite a bit.” Peter noted. “The robots can barely stand her, not to mention our human residents, but you and her seem to get along like peas in a pod.”

“She’s loud because nobody listens to her.” Carley shrugged. “Aside from David and Steve being civil but uninterested, she’s often sent away or ignored. I offered her a chance to talk about the things she enjoys.”

“Huh.” Peter tilted his head. “I guess you’re right… a lot of us are a bit… tired of her.”

“Either way, she’s probably upset enough as it is. Don’t give her a hard time.”

“You just can’t stop being noble, huh?” Peter raised up his shoulders again, unable to take his masked eyes from her. “Makes me glad you decided to stay.”

Carley gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Thank you. It’s...comforting to hear you say that.”

“Carley?” The Spine’s voice sounded from the doorway. “Do you need these tools somewhere or should we put them back?”

“Uhm…” She paused, glancing towards Peter and hesitating. “Just set them outside my room. Just...don’t go in. I’ll be there shortly to move them where I need them.”

The Spine quirked up an eyebrow, but nodded.

“So what’s this project?” Peter asked as they left for her room.

“Uh…” Carley stalled, racking her brain for an acceptable answer. “It’s uh… I can’t really talk about it.”

“Oh? Who’s it for?”

“Technically, no one. It’s not really for one person, but it’ll help David.”

“Oh?” Peter tilted his head. “Do tell.”

“I can’t, Mr. Walter.”

“Oh, please, call me Peter.”

“Peter. I can’t talk about it. The more I do, the more trouble--” She stopped short, turning away from him. “Please, just… let me work on it. You’ll find out about it with the rest of the Manor.”

Peter frowned behind his mask, but nodded. “Alright. I’m sure I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with. And I hope you haven’t forgotten the outing planned for this weekend.”

Carley’s head shot up. “That’s this week?”

“Yup. The whole Manor has a beach weekend in store. The robot’s are going to sing, then we’ll spend the rest of the day there.”  
“I remember.” She shook her head. “I guess I lost track of time… I’ll be ready.”

“I’d also like your professional opinion: Is David well enough to go?”

“If we bring extra gelpacks and he doesn’t overexert himself, he should be fine. I imagine he could even go in the water if he so chose. But if he’s going to stay on the beach, it should be under some shade.”

“Oh, he’ll be ecstatic to hear that.” Peter ‘smiled’ again. “Well, I’ll leave you to your ‘project’ See you at dinner.”

“See you…” Carley watched as Peter turned and walked away, then turned to move the boxes of tools into her room. Sitting on her bed, she ran through a timeline in her head. She’d have to put in a lot of work on this if she was to finish it as quickly as possible, with the outing planned for three days from now.

And that was only if she didn’t have any more setbacks, and with her lack of engineering experience, setbacks were almost a given.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself off her bed, grabbed a screwdriver and set to work repairing the damaged circuitry.


	4. Chapter 4

_A few days later…_

“Are you sure you feel up to this, David?” The Spine asked as he put a beach towel into the bag. He wanted David to be there at the concert, but the beach was just so darn hot.

David gave a nod. “I think so, as long as we remember to pack a lot of gel packs and ice. Carley thinks it will be fine.”  David ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. While no one came right out and told him how serious his last overheating had been... he was having nightmares.

“David, promise you’ll tell me if you begin feeling unwell at all? You can even text me during the show if need be. I can read and reply while singing.”

“I will, I promise. It will be okay. The beach is fun.” David said, putting the sunscreen in his bag and zipping it up.

The Spine smiled but he wasn’t convinced David was really thinking that. “May I?” The Spine asked, reaching for David duffle bag.

David relented. “Thanks. Carley made it clear. I can only go if I don’t overdo it... with anything.”

“I never mind carrying your stuff, David.” _Or you... when you need me._ The Spine said, thinking the last part in silence.

Rabbit sent a questioning feeling over the Wi-Fi to The Spine; he sent calmness back. The beach would do them all some good.

“Has anyone seen Carley?” Bunny called as she helped Chelsea and Camille with their own gear.  The sisters would wear their normal uniform during the show, for when the robots inevitably malfunctioned on stage, but they’d be able to change once the show was over.

“She was still in her room last I saw.”  Steve answered, helping Michael rearrange some of the sound equipment.  “Something about her shirt not fitting or something like that?  I don’t know, she was swearing in her own language a lot.”

Rabbit and Zero were both laden down holding bags and equipment for everyone as Michael, Peter, and Steve all tried to find enough room in the van for the household, robots, and sound equipment.

Bunny gave a nodded and turned back towards the manor. She was pretty sure she could find another shirt for Carley if need be. Even though she had lived at the manor for over a year, Carley had not purchased too much in the way of clothing. Something about, ‘not being a burden’ even though she got the same pay everyone who worked at the Manor did. After all, they had needed a doctor and Carley was the best they could have hoped for.  

* * *

Carley tugged at the athletic shirt she’d put on.  It was a dark blue one that had long sleeves that would cover the majority of her cybernetic arm.  But no matter which way she adjusted it, either the sleeve was too short and exposed too much of her lower arm and wrist, or the shoulder was too low, exposing the metal on her collarbone and neck.   She swore at her reflection in the mirror as she tried to comb her hair to cover her facial implants.

She was so wrapped up in adjusting her appearance that she didn’t hear Bunny approach.

“Carley? You there?” Bunny called, knocking on the door frame.

Carely jumped a good four inches into the air.  “Bunny!  You startled me. Is something wrong?”

Bunny cocked her head slightly. “No, but we’re almost ready to leave. I came to get you. Is everything okay?”

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror again and sighed.  The blue athletic top and black ‘swim shorts’ as Bunny had called them made her feel out of place.  And her implants, of course, would draw all sorts of attention.  “I’m... perhaps it would be better if I remained here.”

Bunny crossed the room and put and arm around Carley. “I think you look wonderful.” She said as if reading Carley’s mind. “There will be lots of fans in costume and Peter secured us part of the beach for private use. It will be fun.”

“This is not a costume… it’s real. And even the band’s fans would be able to see that.” She sighed.  “But I better go, hadn’t I.  Since David is going, correct?”

Bunny rubbed the back of her neck. “Well if you don’t go, Spine will insist that David doesn’t go and I’ll stay home with him too.”

“No.  All of you need some time to relax.  I’ll go, don’t worry.  But, give me a moment to put some regular clothing back on, I don’t feel… comfortable… in this.”

“Oh! I have just the thing, hang on.” Bunny hurried from the room only to return a few moments later. “What do you think of this? I think the color would look really pretty on you.”

Carley blinked, taking the garment from Bunny’s hands.  “It is indeed very pretty, but... is it suitable?”  She arched an eyebrow at the translucency of the sleeves.  “It doesn't do much to mask my implants either…”

“Please? At least try it on?” Bunny knew that David really wanted to go to the beach. She did too, but no one other than the band who had to go would go without Carley. She’s part of their little family.

Carley took the garment and slipped into the bathroom, quickly trading the simple blue shirt for the given top, and arched an eyebrow at her reflection.  In the lighting of the bathroom, the fabric that she’d thought was translucent instead shimmered like a thousand tiny scales, framing her arms and shoulders.  The shimmering fabric cut off at the bottom of her ribcage, which would allow people to see her toned abs, but not the metal that formed a portion of her upper ribs.  The shimmering fabric was layered over a pastel blue bikini top that nearly matched the color of her running lights.  Paired with the simple black swim shorts that stopped mid-thigh, it was, in all honesty, an attractive ensemble.

She came back into her bedroom and offered Bunny a smile.  “It’s beautiful, Bunny…”

Bunny had the biggest grin. “I knew you would rock that look.”

Another knock from the door frame got the duos attention. “You two coming?” Steve called from the hallway.

“One moment!”  Carley called, grabbing her old medic’s cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders, then grabbed a black skirt and shimmied it on over her shorts.  “This is a bit more appropriate for the show.”  She said in response to Bunny’s questioning look.  “We should go, before we make the band late.”

The car ride to the beach was full of happy chatting, excitement, and playful teasing. The Spine, Rabbit and Zero began warming up before they even made it to the beach as the group was running late. The fans were already seated by the time they rolled in. Steve worked his magic, having the band read to play in just fifteen minutes. Despite the setback, the show was very well received. Fans were screaming for more even after they finished _Brass Goggles._

David had spent most of the show in the fan with the AC on playing his Switch. It was best that he keep as cool as possible before they all packed up and moved two miles down from the show area to the private beach Peter had rented for the rest of the afternoon.

Carley had watched the show quietly from the side, manning the merch table with Bunny while Chelsea and Camille were working on stage.  She’d never had a chance to actually see the robots perform, despite how long she’d been living at the Manor.  Until now, she hadn’t seen a reason to go to the shows, but now she could see the appeal.

She hadn’t been expecting the ‘bots to call her onstage.

“And, of course, we can’t forget our newest Walter Worker!” Zero had started, grinning ear to ear.

“Oh my gosh! Y-y-y-y-you’re right!”  Rabbit gasped in exaggerated shock as the fans all started looking around.

The Spine tipped his hat in her direction.  “Everyone give a big hand to Walter Worker Carley!  Over there, guarding the merch table for us!”

“Come on up here, C-c-carley!”  Rabbit called.

“Oh dear.” She mumbled under her breath, sending Bunny a desperate look, silently pleading for help only to be shooed towards the stage.

Carley felt herself blushing as she slowly climbed the small side stairs to the stage. Rabbit held her hand out to Carley, smiling brightly. “Everyone please w-w-welcome Carley!” Rabbit said giving Carley a sudden twirl on the stage.

The fans all clapped for her as she quickly righted herself and bowed her head, doing her best to avoid letting her hair reveal her implants.  

“Yes, she’s our newest Walter Worker.”  The Spine explained, tipping his hat again as she made her way offstage.  

“And we love her!”  Rabbit called after her.

“Yeah, we do!” Zero added.   “And of course, we love our other human friend…”

Carley thumped back into her seat, hiding her face as they moved on with the last of their ‘thank you’s.  “Well, let’s hope they didn’t take too many pictures…”  She muttered, not realizing that Bunny could hear her.

“What’s wrong with pictures?” Bunny asked, preparing for the soon to arrive wave of fans wanting merchandise as the ‘bots took their final bows.

“I could get in trouble for revealing technology to a non-approved species.”  She whispered.  “Hopefully, my hair and cloak covered the majority of my implants, and they’ll just think it’s a costume.”

Bunny frowned. “I didn’t think of that and I am sure the robots didn’t either.”

“What’s done is done.  I’ll speak to Peter later, and see if there’s any way we can contain the spread of any information about me.  For now, let’s just enjoy the rest of the day.”

“Maybe we can come up with a cover story?  Add you to our website?” Bunny shrugged.  “Let people think that _we_ gave you the implants?”

“That... might actually work, Bunny.”  Carley smiled.  “But as I said, we’ll deal with it later.  Here comes the crowd.”

The crowd was polite and a little nerdy but mostly kind people who just really loved music, or robots or musical robots. There was more than one human who seemed a little too into the robots. The line took almost two hours to get through, but finally when the last autograph was signed and Steve had repacked the gear, they were officially on their way to the private beach.

Rolling dunes of white sand greeted them as they pulled into the private parking area. While the main beach was incredibly crowded, this part of the beach was almost silent.

A few gulls called and the waves roared as the rolled in. “This is great. I bet we can find some awesome shells here.” Camille said, grabbing her plastic bucket.

“Not so fast.” Chelsea caught her sister’s arm. “Sunscreen first.”

Camille sighed, but her sister had a point. They couldn’t handle too much direct sunlight. They would be spending a lot of time with David under the large beach umbrella.  

Carley helped Michael and Steve set up the few chairs and the umbrella, while the robots stowed their instruments to keep them from getting sand everywhere.  It was already going to be a pain keeping Rabbit from burying one of her siblings in the sand as it was. 

David had already spread towels out under the umbrella for Chelsea and Camille and was rubbing on sunscreen.  The girls in the party were giggling as they watched Steve fighting to get his t-shirt off over his dreadlocks while they helped apply sunscreen to each other’s backs.

“Carley, aren’t you gonna take your cloak off?  It’s gotta be hot…” Michael asked, having rescued Steve from the clutches of his shirt, leaving the sound engineer in just a white undershirt.

“Is… now appropriate?”

“Yeah, there’s no one on this segment of beach but us.  Peter VI reserved it for us.” Michael nodded, taking a few large bottles of water over to the robots as they joined their family.

“Besides, it’s the beach, Carley. You’re supposed to be dressed down.”  Steve added.

“And how come you two are allowed to be shirtless?”

“Uh…” Michael and Steve glanced to each other, words failing them.

“That’s just how it is.” David offered.  “Guys are allowed to be shirtless on the beach or at a pool or whatever, but girls have to wear a top of some sort.  There’s more to it, but basically our society is weird.”

Carley shrugged.  “So be it.”

“Go on, Carley, show everyone that top you’re wearing!  It looks so good on you, and it’ll be even better in the sunlight!” Bunny beamed.

“Ooh, is that the one that came in the mail last week?” Rabbit asked, filling a plastic bucket with sand while eyeing The Spine with a well-meaning grin.

“Yeah!” Bunny answered, playfully pushing at Carley’s shoulder.  “Go on, show everyone!”

Carley sighed, having already shed the skirt, and stepped into the sunlight, pulling the cloak from her shoulders just as Peter VI joined the party.

The sunlight hit the fabric, encasing her arms and shoulders in shimmering silver scales that seemed almost alive as she shook out her hair from its little pony tail, framing her face as she spun in a circle at Bunny’s prompting. The silver shimmer brought out the shine of Carley’s eye and optic and the color suited her skin very well. She looked almost ethereal; like something from a dream.

Everyone’s jaw dropped, and the robots erupted into clouds of steam.  Steve gave a low whistle, while a strange pained groan sounded from behind them.

The Spine turned around seeing Peter leaning heavily on the back of a chair, his gaze locked on Carley as Zero ran up to her, exclaiming how pretty she looked.

“Carley, you look like a mermaid!” Bunny smiled,

“You do, ahem.”  Michael cleared his throat.  “You do look really nice in that, Carley.”

“Seconded!” Rabbit offered, slowly inching towards The Spine with her bucket of sand.

Peter coughed behind his mask, wishing for the first time that he was able to vent steam to cool off like the automatons could. Carely was… breathtaking. Peter actually felt his heart skip a few beats. She was so toned, so strong. Her defined abs, her thick strong thighs. He watched Bunny, Camille, Chelsea and Rabbit surround her now all chattering away, blocking his view slightly. He was glad of it. He needed a moment to recover.

“What is a mermaid?” Carley asked, quirking an eyebrow. Camille and Chelsea had agreed with Bunny. Carley looked down right… out of this world.

“It’s a magical creature that is half fish and half beautiful lady.” Camille said.

“But they aren’t real.” Chelsea added, her younger sister tended to have a big imagination under all that blue hair.

“I didn’t think aliens existed either.” Camille teased sticking her tongue out.

“Oh, just for that!” Chelsea made a grab for her sister but missed as Camille made a break for the water. “Last one in is a rotten egg!” She shouted. It was nice to be away from the manor and off duty sometimes… sometimes it was nice to forget all your trouble and just play.

At Camille’s shout, most of the human’s headed for the water. All but David, whom The Spine was helping secure a waterproofed gelpack holder to his arm, Peter, who was sitting in a lounge chair looking down at some papers he had brought, and Carley who, for the moment, just watched her new family play in the water.

A smile slipped across Carley’s lips and as she watched them her mind slipped back to her conversation she had with The Spine in the woods all those months ago. There was nothing like a human especially _these_ humans.

Peter had recovered, mostly, from his initial shock and made his way over to Carley just as David bolted off to join the rest of the humans at the waterline.  “You, uhm, you look very... very pretty in that top.”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “Well, you look nice all the time! Just... uh…” he coughed again, turning his gaze away as he desperately tried to remember how the English language worked.

The Spine quirked an eyebrow at Peter’s distress, but instead of offering any assistance, he smirked and guided Zero and Rabbit away from them, expertly ducking Rabbit’s first ‘sandball’ and giving her a retaliatory tickle.

Peter coughed again, glad that he couldn’t emote through his mask very well.  “You look nice all the time, but that top really suits you.  Yeah.  That’s... definitely what I meant to say.”

Carley chuckled.  “Thank you.  That’s very kind.”

“Are... you gonna play in the water?”

“I’m unsure at the moment.  Your androids seem to be in a bit of a predicament.”  She tilted her head, drawing attention to the cloud of steam that was a very ticklish Rabbit under siege by her brothers.

Peter looked over at the bots. “Try not to get sand in your joints.” He scolded them lightly, well aware that for the next week the manor technicians would be digging out and finding sand in all sorts of strange places.

The robots paid him little mind as peals of laughter rang out when Rabbit got her tickly revenge on The Spine.  Carley shook her head and turned her attention to the water again, a bit of a sad smile on her face.  She was unsure of how well she’d fit with whatever game the humans were playing, but she was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin just as well.

Peter swallowed, trying and failing to think of something to say.

“Carley! Come join us!” Bunny shouted, waving from the water. She was only about knee deep when suddenly she shrieked, David having thrown a bucket of water at her. She immediately splashed back, starting a water fight.

“Take this!” Bunny shouted as the bucket of water in her hands flew at David. At the last moment, he ducked and Michael became soaked instead, his normally fluffy brown hair hanging limp in his eyes.

“Hahaha! Mike you look like a wet hen.” Steve laughed.

Michael narrowed his eyes. “Hey Bunny, lend me your bucket will you?”

Steve’s laugh died the moment semi-cold ocean water hit him right in the face.  

Carley chuckled.  “I’d better go and join them.  Otherwise the girls will be outnumbered.” She nodded to Peter before jogging down to the water, and immediately getting soaked by Steve’s retaliation against Michael.

And so, with the robots engrossed in building a sand castle, and the humans (and cyborg) engrossed in a splash fight, no one noticed the three figures walking down the beach towards them, two of them dressed in black with red accents.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was shining, everyone was laughing and playing and talking. The girls had decided to start looking for seashells in the shallows, finding some very pretty ones. Steve and Michael decided to swim out a little farther into deeper water. They had a pair of boogie boards with them so they could ride a few waves back in.

The guys had invited David to go with them, but he had declined. Wading waist deep was about as far out as he wanted to go, Carley’s warning of over doing it still in the back of his mind. He splashed around for a bit, watching Steve and Michael catch some waves before turning to wade back into shore. The Spine stood at the very edge of the water with a towel. David smiled at him then saw something behind The Spine that made him shout and break out into a run. 

A ping to The Spine’s local network made him smile brightly, as Rabbit shouted out: “HATCHY!” 

David’s arms were already around the human who was walking between not one, but two robots. Sam and Hatchworth had been gone for over a year. Why they still emailed the family, but weekly emails had become bi-weekly, which had then become only once a month then sometimes bi-monthly. 

The others were moving towards the little trio now. The Spine narrowed his eyes at the second robot and sent out a ping. It couldn’t be….could it?

“Hi everyone!” Upgrade’s cheerful voice called across the beach as she offered her signature ‘princess wave.’ 

Zero launched himself across the remaining space, wrapping the pink robot in a hug. “We missed you, Princess Upgrade!”  
“I missed you guys, too!” She beamed, her smile bright enough to light up a city. 

“When’d you get back from Kazooland, Upgrade?” The Spine asked, offering her a slightly less bone-crushing hug of his own when Zero released her.

“Oh, about 3 months ago. I found Hatchy and Mr. Sam at a shoe show and I stuck around!” She grinned, then starting waving at the humans that had gathered around them.. “Hi Bunny and David! Hi Chelsea and Camille! Hi Michael Reed and Steve! Hi Peter VI and --” She stopped short, tilting her head at Carley. “Who’s that girl?! When did we get another girl robot?”

“I am called Carley.” The cyborg smiled, bowing her head. 

Upgrade tilted her head, then smiled very wide. “Carley, you’re so pretty! You have to be part of the princess club with me and Rabbit!”

Rabbit’s shout of approval was loud enough to make the closest humans cover their ears. 

Carley offered a chuckle. “An honor I must decline, I’m afraid. It seems I’m a bit too organic for your club.” 

“Huh?”

“The cybernetics you see are implants. I’m not a robot, I’m a cyborg.”

“Oh.” Upgrade pursed her lips. “That’s okay! You can be an honorary princess then!”

“Yeah, that too! Just l-l-l-l-l-like Bunny!” Rabbit beamed.

“I...very well.” Carley bowed her head again and stepped off to the side, allowing the others to catch up before taking Peter’s arm. “You didn’t tell me there were more of them.”

“I...uh….thought you knew?”

“I knew of the inactive robot on one of the Manor’s upper floors. I assumed he was this ‘Hatchy’ the androids all spoke of.”   
Peter frowned. “That’s….The Jon.” He whispered. “He’s a bit of a special case. Hatchworth is the orange one and the pink one is Upgrade. They’re the last two that I know about.”

Carley nodded, watching the group as they all caught up with each other’s various adventures, human and robot alike. She couldn’t help but notice that even Bryan was being expertly included in the group, despite only Zero really knowing him.   
Peter coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I should go say hello to them, see how they’re holding up or if they need any repairs.”

“Of course.” Carley nodded, settling down under the umbrella as Peter joined the gaggle of people. She smiled, content to be the odd man out for a bit, and choosing simply to observe.

“How are my kazoo flowers doing?” Sam asked.

Bunny gave a laugh. “There fine! And starting to spread. Steve had been taking really good care of them for you.”

Sam looked over to Steve who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah well, I didn’t want them to die. They sound nice and all.”

“You should see how bright the second buds have become. It’s like a rainbow in the backyard.” David said, but his breathing was slightly labored, still seeming out of breath.

Sam frowned. “You okay, David?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just…” David’s knees wobbled suddenly. A silver hand on his shoulder steadied him. “Okay, maybe not fine. I’m feeling a tad warm.”

Without a word the Spine started guiding David away from the group. “I suggest we continue talking under the shade.”

Sam winced, having almost forgotten about David’s disability. “Yeah, let’s let the robots have fun before we all get trampled, anyway. I know Hatchy’s been itching for a game with them.”

Upgrade beamed, giggling as Rabbit and Zero started whispering about some ‘secret plan’ while The Spine offered David a chilled bottle of water.

Carley ran a quick scan when he thumped down near her. “Dizzy?”

“A bit…”

“Drink the water, I’ll get you a fresh gelpack.” She smiled. “You’ll be fine in a moment. Just try and relax.”

David nodded, pressing the bottle against his forehead and the back of his neck before gulping down a good portion, the dizziness already starting to ebb away. “I’m fine, Spine.” He offered, noticing how the automaton kept glancing at his siblings. “Really, go on and catch up with ‘em.”

“You’re…certain you’ll be ok?”

“Positive. Everyone’s here and it’s shaded. I’ll be okay.” He looked up as Carley returned and handed him the pack for his arm. “Thanks.” 

The Spine hesitated a moment, only moving to join his siblings when Carley messaged him that she’d monitor David’s temperature, and the rest of the humans had all settled down, chatting excitedly with Sam about all that had happened since he and Hatchworth had left.

“Oh, The SPI-INE!” Rabbit called in a sing-song voice, standing with the rest of their siblings in a small huddle. With a unnervingly mischievous grin, she started moving closer to her brother.

“What are you plotting, Rabbit?.”

“Hatchy and Upgrade haven’t had a chance to play with us in forever.” Zero called, taking a position just behind Rabbit as the whole bunch started advancing towards the lone silver figure.

“Uh….can’t we talk about this?” The Spine chuckled, putting his hands up as he started to back away.

“Nope! It’s been decreed by Princess Upgrade! Sand castle contest! Loser gets buried in the sand!” Hatchworth shouted as Upgrade giggled behind him.

“And were in teams, but since we are an odd number: you are own your own. The Spine. No having David help you.” 

The Spine’s fins slid out of his back and he glanced at the gaggle of humans, who were all trying to hide their laughter. “You’ve rigged this dear princess sister, haven’t you?” Spine teased.

Giggling was his only answer. The Spine tried his best to build a sand castle, but it ended up the smallest of the bunch. Before they were even done, Rabbit and Upgrade pounced on him as the bots began to roll in the sand making a robot pile with the poor Spine trapped on the bottom, as he was the only ‘bot who could take the full weight of his siblings without denting.

“Aw man,” Michael winced as he brushed some sand off his leg. “We’re gonna be cleaning sand out of them for weeks.”  
Steve smirked. “You mean you’ll be cleaning them out for weeks.”

Michael frowned for a moment before poking Steve in the ribs. The sound engineer held in a giggle. “Oh, you wanna fight?”  
“Now hang on, guys.” Carley put her hands up. 

“Carley’s right. It’s getting late. You guys can ‘fight’ at home.” Bunny said, looking at over the water. The sun was starting to set. Everyone was going to be hungry soon and the humans were all starting to feel rather tired.

Peter clapped his hands. “Alright, let’s start packing up.” 

“Rabbit!” Bunny called.

“Hatchy! Upgrade!” Sam shouted.

“Hey Zero!” Bryan added. “Come on, we’re packing up.”

The robots all came at the call from their humans. All but one. The Spine was face down in the sand, still venting steam from his back. He loved his siblings, but this was getting a little ridiculous. Still, he could not blame them wanting to play. They had all missed each other.

His shoulder sensors registered a soft, human touch. “Spine? You okay?”

The Spine gave a thumbs up before lifting his head out of the sand and giving a cough. “I am… but I fear I have swallowed some sand into my boiler.”

David grinned. “Don’t worry. I’ll have it cleaned out as soon as we get back.”

The Spine got to his feet and patted his best technician ever on the back. “What would I do without you David?” He said with a teasing smirk.

~~~  
Sam bid his friends goodbye after he helped them pack up. Finer Fancy Shoes was having an expo nearby and they needed to get back. And he needed to at least get started on cleaning up the two robots under his care.

Upgrade gave everyone a hug, including a very surprised Carley. Hatchworth flushed steam out of the spout on his hat to make everyone laugh and the three of them set off the way they came.

The Spine flushed steam from his vents, wincing when he felt some sand fly out with it. Even Rabbit and Zero were starting to try and shake some of the sand from their joints. 

All of the humans, save Peter, were clearly suffering from beach exhaustion, as towels and belongings were shoved wherever there was room for them, instead of being carefully packed as they had been earlier.

To save his staff the trouble of deciding, Peter drove them back, with Carley in the back, using some of her built in tools to get started on cleaning out Rabbit’s circuits.

Despite the distraction of the show and beach day, she found her mind wandering back to the unfinished project in her room. Once all of the humans and robots were settled for the evening, she’d get back to work.

~~~  
“You know, Spine. I really should have stepped in to stop the others.” David said as he shuffled around the lab. He was tired, but The Spine had a good amount of sand in his more sensitive joints that really couldn’t wait until morning. No matter how many times The Spine said he would wait, David knew better. 

“You know how Rabbit gets.” The Spine offered. His vest and shirt had been removed so David could get to his chest joints. His neck had been rather easy to clean out but The Spine had indeed gotten sand in his boiler and it was a discomfort. “Are you sure you are not too tired?”

David shrugged. “Nah, I really didn’t do much today. Not like the others. And I know that sand cannot feel good inside you.” David turned back around to the table with a micro-vacuum in his hands. “Do you want to be in stasis for this?” While David doubted it would hurt, sucking up sand grit probably wouldn’t feel good. 

The Spine sighed, yes he should be in stasis for this but… it was late. He didn’t want to leave David alone, even if he would just be sleeping beside him. “No. I’m alright. Go ahead.”

David opened The Spine’s chest and plugged in the small machine. “Stop me if anything hurts.”

The Spine nodded. “I will.”

The Spine did his best not to wiggle as the vacuum tip moved this way and that inside his chassis. David would be as quick and gentle as he could be. It only took a few minutes before David pulled away. “That’s the majority of it. The rest can wait till morning if you like. Does that feel better?”

The Spine rotated his shoulders and moved his neck from side to side and in a range of motions. “Much better David. Th...Ack!...” The Spine winced as his neck vent caught, forcing his head to stick at a slight angle.

“Hang on.” David grabbed a cleaning brush from the tools and opened The Spine’s neck panel. “Okay, looks like a big pile of grit. I’m going to try and brush it loose.”

The Spine bit his rubber tongue to hold in the giggles as David began to brush inside his neck with the soft but firm bristles of a dusting brush. Really it was just a glorified paint brush. The Spine began to tremble, venting steam from his spines as he tried to stay still.

David frowned and stopped. “Spine, if it hurts, I can put you in stasis.”

“You… you aren’t hurting me.” He hissed, venting steam from his cheeks. “I promise.”

David cocked his eyebrow, a trait he had picked up from The Spine before starting to brush once more. The Spine let out a quiet mechanical whine, shaking slightly once more.

David stopped again. “Spine?” he questioned.

“I’m fine.” He filled his bellows in an attempt to calm himself, but he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped when David brushed over a particularly sensitive wire.

David smirk and purposefully brushed over the same coil of wires, watching the Spine closely.

The Spine shifted, biting down on his tongue as he snorted through his nose. “David...are you...doing that on purpose?”  
David held in his own giggles as he brushed a bit faster. “Doing what, Spine?” but the human’s voice betrayed his teasing. 

The Spine snorted again, a bark of laughter escaping his lips. “You are doing this on purpose… David!” He squirmed away from his technician, a smile brightening his face. If David was willing to tickle others, perhaps that meant he was finally healing.

“Maybe just a little… I couldn’t resist...” David admitted, but stopped and pulled the tool from The Spine’s neck. “I did get the sand out though. Try moving your neck now.”

The Spine twisted his head from side to side, then nodded. “Thank you, David. I do believe the rest can wait until morning.” He smiled. “It’s getting fairly late anyway and you haven’t had anything to eat.”

David shrugged, “Haven’t felt very hungry today. Not sure why.” 

The Spine frowned at David’s confession. “You should have told me. We should have Carley check you.”

“Aww Spine its late. Carley is probably asleep. It can wait till tomorrow.”

“No it can’t. Please David?” The Spine asked almost pleading.

“Alright, but if she gets mad that we woke her for nothing, you take the blame.” David smiled, gently knocking on The Spine’s chest before handing him his shirt and vest.

The Spine nodded, walking with David towards Carley’s room, arriving to find the lights on, but the privacy curtain pulled shut. The Spine arched an eyebrow at her muttering to herself in what must have been her native language. 

He shared a glance with David, then shrugged, knocking lightly on the door frame. “Carley?”

A soft clunk sounded, and she definitely swore. It wasn’t English, but the tone said everything. David winced as she pulled aside the curtain, rubbing the top of her head. “Is something wrong?”

“I… ah… no, it’s nothing.” David rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. “Really… sorry if we interrupted something.”  
“It’s not nothing, David.” The Spine scolded slightly. “He doesn’t feel well.” The Spine stated to Carley.

Carley glanced between the two of them before sighing. “Can you be more specific, David?”

David looked at his feet for a moment. “It's really nothing, I just haven't been hungry most of the day and Spine’s worried I’m... you know... calorie deficient today.” 

Carley nodded, running a quick passive scan and shook her head. “Well, one day lacking appetite isn’t really something to be concerned about. For now, just eat something light and try and get some rest. If your appetite hasn’t returned by morning, then I’ll run a more detailed scan.”

David nodded, “Alright…” but he hesitated to leave. “Um… are you okay, Carley? We heard you um… well it wasn’t English and it sounded like you were upset?”

“I’m perfectly fine, David, but thank you for your concern.” She forced a smile. “However, it’s getting late and I am rather tired… so if there’s nothing else?”

The Spine and David looked at each other. Carley seemed… off somehow. “No, that was all.” The Spine replied for the two of them, venting a little steam from his cheeks. 

“Good night, Carley.” David said as the duo turned to head back down the hall. 

Once they were a good distance David spoke. “That was weird, right, Spine?”

The Spine nodded, turning on the kitchen lights as David suddenly grumbled about the brightness. “It was slightly… out of character.”

David slid into his normal seat. “I got the distinct feeling she wanted us to get out of there.” 

The Spine opened the pantry. “Peanut butter crackers or toast with jelly?”

“Crackers please.”

The Spine brought over the desired snack placing it in front of his technician, before opening the fridge and pulling out the milk. He poured David a glass before coming to sit beside him. David ate quietly, each with their own thoughts.   
David swallowed three crackers before speaking. “Do you think she’s mad at us?”

The Spine shook his head. “If she is, I can see nothing in my memory banks that would indicate a reason why.”

David sighed and ate another cracker. When the package was finished and the milk empty, he got up. The Spine walked him to his room and made sure he was comfortable and well on his way to dreamland before returning to the kitchen. He turned the tap on and began to wash David’s cup and plate. In the morning he would talk to Carley, just to be sure everything was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is now fully completed, save for minor editing that will be finished within the next few days. So we're changing the upload schedule again! You lovelies will have a new chapter three times a week on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Please enjoy chapter 6! -SE

The Spine waited until Bunny and Bryan had both called Rabbit and Zero to be cleaned before slipping away to Carley’s room.  She hadn’t been at breakfast, and everyone had been a bit concerned, but the general consensus was that she was sleeping in.

However, that had been at around 9am.  It was almost noon, and she still had yet to be seen.  The Spine had promised David he’d join him at 1pm to start getting the rest of the sand out his systems, so he had plenty of time.  “Carley?”  He knocked on the doorframe to her room.  “Are you alright?”

“Yes?”  She pulled the curtain aside just enough to see him.  “I’m fine.  Is there a problem?”

“No… but you haven’t been out of your room today, and you sounded angry at us last night.  I wanted to check on you.”

Carley sighed, softening her features.  “I’m quite fine, Spine.  I’m sorry I came across as angry, I’m not. I’m just busy.  I’m working on a… project… and it’s a bit more complicated than I anticipated.  I was frustrated at that, not at you or David.”

“Perhaps I can help?”

“No!”  Her eyes went wide for a moment before she cleared her throat.  “No, thank you.  I can… I need to do this on my own.”

The Spine quirked up an eyebrow at her sudden defensiveness.  “As you wish.  But the offer stands if you change your mind.”

“I… thank you.”  She smiled, running her fingers through her hair.  “I’ll be out shortly to have something to eat, you can tell everyone I’m fine.”

The Spine nodded.  “I wish you luck with your project.” He offered as he turned to leave.

Carley waited until he was out of earshot to look back at the melted wires she now had to fix.  “I’m definitely going to need it.”

* * *

She didn’t come out shortly for something to eat.

She didn’t make an appearance for dinner that evening either.

All through dinner, Bunny was frowning and kept looking at the door. David had picked up on her feelings, quickly texting her. {Worried about Carley? Because I am. She seemed off last night. The Spine spoke to her, said she wasn’t mad but….}

{Then why hasn’t she come out of her room all day? She has to be starving by now.}

{Is this a private text or can anyone join?}

{Rabbit!} The twins replied at the same time, but it was David who continued. {You know you’re not supposed to break into text messaging between people.}

{Awww, but if I didn’t, I would miss all the best gossip.} Rabbit replied. Bunny shot her a scowl from across the table while Rabbit continued to act as though nothing was happening while she chatted with Zero, Chelsea and Bryan.

{Rabbit said I was needed?} The Spine hesitation was obvious, even over text.

David audibly sighed and then began typing quickly. {Bunny and I are worried about Carley. We were… we are planning to basically have an intervention. It was going to just be the two of us…} David took this moment to also glare at an innocently acting Rabbit. {But we’d be happy to have you and Rabbit along. Just in case.}

{But that’s all! We don’t want to scare or upset Carley more than she already is… or might be. Promise? Just us four?} Bunny asked.

{Cross my core.} Rabbit replied

{I promise.} Answered The Spine.

{Okay, tonight then, after everyone else is sleeping. Say 11pm?}

The chorus of agreement texts beeped on David’s phone. Okay so they had a few hours then they would find out what was bothering Carley.

* * *

Carley groaned as another set of wires shorted out, taking out the antenna she’d needed alongside them, once again setting her back several steps in her building process.  She pinched the bridge of her nose and sat back on her heels.  “If only Jetanian were still alive…” She sighed, standing up and pulling the ruined wires and gear from her project and tossing them in the box she’d set aside specifically for ruined wires and gear.

She swallowed around a lump in her throat, pushing away the memory of the light leaving her friend and teammate’s eyes.  She needed to focus.

When the first tear fell, she couldn’t hold them back.

She swore to herself, moving to the bathroom and wiping angrily at her organic eye.  “Dry it up, Carlianta.  This is not the time.” She scolded her reflection.  “Now is not the time to mourn... Now is not the time to mourn… now is not–” She choked on her words, hunching over the sink, her knuckles turning white as she gripped at the countertop.

All this time.  All this time since their deaths and she still hadn’t allowed herself to grieve.  She’d spent so much time while imprisoned fighting off Du Franks or Donatu or both, she couldn’t afford to drop her guard.  Then she’d escaped and had to stay clear headed on the journey down towards the Manor in the first place.

Then she’d found herself absorbed by this new, strange family of robots and humans, and she’d been so wrapped up in trying to figure out how to fit in with them and acting as their doctor that she’d had no time to unbottle the emotions she’d locked away.

And now, she was faltering, failing because she didn’t have the skills to complete this task.  A task that she needed to finish to help David.  A task that she needed to finish alone to protect her family, and herself.

She sucked in a deep breath, wiping the last of the offending tears away from her cheek and glared at the mass of electronics.  She swallowed again and sat back down in front of it, digging through the ‘ruined supplies’ box for anything salvageable.

She jumped about six inches off the ground when she heard a knock at her doorway.

“Carley?” Bunny called quietly. “Carley? You there?”

Carley wiped at her organic eye once more, just as an extra precaution before taking a deep breath.  “Yes?”

Carley turned, surprised to see not only Bunny but David, The Spine and Rabbit in her room. She looked up at them and swallowed, trying to steady her voice but… she knew from the looks on the humans faces that they knew she had been crying. “Is something wrong? Are you hurt or sick?”  

David locked eyes with Carley. “I feel like… that is what we should be asking you? You haven’t eaten anything all day; haven’t come out of your room. If we… offended you in some way. It wasn’t on purpose.”  The Spine put a reassuring hand on David’s shoulder.

Carley swallowed, turning away.  “I’m fine, I promise.  I’m just busy and must’ve lost track of time.”  She couldn’t bring herself to tell them she wasn’t going to eat until she fixed the power overloads plaguing her project.  “I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine…”

“Carley stop… please. Whatever is going on, we can see you are not fine. Pushing yourself like this won’t help. You have to eat and sleep and take care of yourself. Otherwise we worry.” Bunny stepped closer, making it clear she wanted to hug Carley.

Carley crossed her arms over her chest, effectively stopping Bunny’s hug attempt. “I am taking care of myself, Bunny.”  She offered a smile.

“Then w-w-why is your smile fake?” Rabbit stated very firmly, oddly so for the normally fun loving automaton. “It’s not a r-r-real smile.”

Carley made a quick check to ensure she was firmly disconnected from the Wi-Fi before sighing.  “I’m sorry, I suppose I’m just tired.  And frustrated, but mostly tired.”  She couldn’t let them see her grieve.  She just couldn’t.

“Carley, please talk to us?” The Spine asked. So far the little group was getting nowhere and if Carley stayed unfocused like this. The Spine didn’t want to think about what could happen.

“I...I cannot.” She looked away.  “Please, this is something I cannot have you help with.”

“Carley please, just talk to us, please you don’t even have to say anything specific but...you’re hurting.” Bunny reached out putting a gentle hand on Carley’s still crossed arms.

“I am not hurting.  I’m fine.  If your concern is based on my daily routine, I assure you, there’s nothing to worry about.  My implants can sustain me for days without food or sleep.  I’m not starving.”  

Bunny suddenly grabbed Carley pulling her into a hug. “Just stop it, Carley. Stop lying to us.”

“Implants or not, you are hurting.” David frowned. “After all this time, you think we can’t tell? That you can hide it?” He stepped forward placing a friendly hand on Carley’s shoulder.

Carley tensed at the sudden contact, biting back tears.  “Please… it’s not proper…”

Bunny only held on tighter and as if sensing the need for reinforcements, David also, albeit slightly awkwardly, began to hug Carley as well. “Carley, we are here for you. It’s okay.”

“It is not.  This is not…”  She tried to step back, but found herself torn between the comfort of a friendly touch and the need to grieve in solitude.  “Please, this is not…” She swallowed around a fresh lump in her throat.  “...not your burden to bear.”

Metallic arms reached around from behind Carley and the thrum of a boiler pressed against her back. “Yes it is… ‘cause we l-l-love ya, Carley.” Rabbit assured, humming reassuringly to the cyborg.

Carley shook her head, not quite trusting her voice enough to speak, but also continued to refuse to acknowledge the soft communication requests pinging her internal comms.  The last thing she needed was Rabbit or The Spine in her head.

The Spine joined in Rabbit’s humming as he joined the hug as well. Bunny and David cuddled against her gently, warm and friendly and caring. The bots continued to ping her internal comms. “Were not leaving, Carley, not ‘til you tell us what’s bothering you.”

“Then you will be here for some time.”  She swallowed again, squirming against the group hug.  “Please… this is not your burden to bear, this is not proper…”

David and Bunny both began to sing. Carley had never hear the twins sing before but there voices fit in perfectly with the music of the automatons. There was something almost… spiritual and cathartic about the music they were making.

She let them sing the entirety of their song before speaking.  “Please, I’m fine.  I promise, I just need to…” She paused, choosing her words carefully.  “Finish this one portion of this project. I’m nearly done.”

The humans sighed, it hadn’t worked. It… it should have worked. It always worked with Bryan or Sam or the Walter Workers. Slowly they wiggled and the automatons let go so they could also let go of Carley. “Okay... you win.” Bunny sighed, disappointed.

“But at least let us bring you some food?” David offered. “We’ll stay out of your way, but… we’d feel better if you ate.”

Carley fought the urge to breathe a sigh of relief.  “Very well.  Thank you.  I… really do appreciate your concern.”  

David put his arm around Bunny as, defeated, they left Carley’s room. Rabbit followed behind them, only The Spine dawdled behind. “Miss Carley?” That got her attention, he had not called her Miss since her first week here.

“I know we are not...  equal to you, but if there is ever anything I can do to help, please let me know? Anything that perhaps you don’t want the humans or anyone else to know about. I will assist you.”

Carley’s head snapped up.  “What? No!  That’s not–” She muttered in her own language.  “That’s not the problem.  The humans here are just as much my equals as you are.  My reasons for refusing assistance have nothing to do with that.”

The Spine nodded, “My offer still stands. I am not a human, many outside this house consider me just a… thing. I would not be a threat.”

“On Earth, perhaps.”  Carley sighed.  “But you are _sentient_ , Spine; a living thing just as much as I am. And that means I cannot ask for your help.  Not with this.”

“As you wish… Miss Carley.” The Spine turned and left the room. He had said it again… calling her Miss Carley. She couldn’t help but wonder if there was some sort of meaning to that.

She sunk down onto her bed, resting her head in her hands.  The sooner she finished this project the better.  The faster she could get it up and running, the faster she could reassure everyone that she was alright.

She spat a quiet curse towards the General Order One.  If only she could share the technology with them; just this small group of people, then she wouldn’t have to worry them.  And if her plans to finish this device were successful, then she’d be back in Lekidan jurisdiction and any breaches of protocol would be subject to inquiry.

_Funny._ She thought.   _They have several truly sentient androids and they’ve apparently been to the Vice Quadrant.  And I still can’t ask for help._

* * *

The Spine caught up with the other three people leaving Carley’s room.  “I don’t know what we’ve done.”  He mumbled.  “Do you… think we did something wrong?”

Bunny wiped at her eyes. “We must have. Carley’s never kept things from us before. Not even the bad stuff.”

David frowned, well aware that Bunny was talking about his last bad reaction; no one had ever told him how bad it was. They didn’t have to. Their faces the day after had said it all. “Don’t cry, Bunny. We don’t know that for sure.”

Rabbit shrugged.  “She was s-s-sad.  Maybe something happened that she d-d-d-doesn’t want to talk about?”

The Spine hissed out steam.  “Or maybe she’s grown tired of us.  She might be homesick.”

They had reached Bunny’s room. “Whatever it is, we can figure it out in the morning. It’s after midnight. Rabbit? You’ll stay with Bunny right?” David asked.

Rabbit saluted. “Aye Aye, Captain.” Bunny giggled a little at Rabbit’s antics.

“Night, sis.” David gave Bunny a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving her in Rabbit’s capable hands.

The Spine fell in step beside David as they walked down the dark and quiet hall towards David’s room. “What are you thinking, David?” The Spine asked quietly.

“We haven’t been very good friends. If Carley is homesick, we should have been doing more to get her home… Do you think Peter still has his plans for W.I.N.K.?”

“We cannot build an entire satellite, David.” The Spine said, not wanting to ruin David’s idea.

“No, but if memory serves, didn’t it have a two way, long range communication unit built in?” David questioned.

“Yes, it had.” The Spine nodded.

“Then let’s look for the plans in the morning and find Carley a way off this backwards rock.”  



	7. Chapter 7

Carley worked through the night on her project with only a brief 30 minute cat-nap for sleep.  She missed breakfast again.   She’d only made enough progress to reattach the signal scanner, but was yet again being plagued by power shorts and overloads.  

The technology available to her was just not powerful enough to handle the currents needed to work.  Or maybe, she just didn’t know what she was doing.

She hadn’t noticed GG standing awkwardly in her doorway.  “Carley?”

“GG?”  She quickly pulled the tarp over her work, hiding it from the little giraffe’s sight.  “What are you doing here?”

“All the robots said you were sad, and that you wanted to be left alone, but... I brought you one of the GG-plushies… to make you feel better.”  She used her nose to push the small stuffed animal into the room.  “Spine says you’re homesick.”

Carley picked up the small plushie and placed it gently on her bed.  “Th-thank you, GG.  That’s very thoughtful of you.” 

“Are you going to leave?”

“I…”  She looked towards her unfinished device.  “I don’t know, GG.  There are a lot of unknowns right now.”

“Are you mad at us?  At me?”  GG’s voice wavered slightly.

“No.  No, of course not.”  She kneeled down and patted the smallest android’s head softly.  “I’m not angry at you or anyone else in the Manor.  If anything, I’m angry at myself.”

“Do you want help?  Maybe we can help?”

“GG…” Carley sighed.  “I can’t ask for help with this. It’s not something you’ve done; it’s not that I don’t trust you, but… I could get in trouble if I ask for help.”

“Who would be mad at you for asking for help?”

“It’s a very long story, GG.  But I could.  And it would… derail the main purpose of this project if I’m not careful.”

GG nodded.  “Well, okay.  But you promise you’re not mad at us.”

“I promise.  Thank you for the plush, that was very kind.”

“You’re welcome, Carley.”  GG’s eyes glowed a little brighter.  “So… can I stay and watch you work?”

“No.  For the same reasons I can’t ask for help.  I could get in trouble.”

“Even for just a peek?”

“Even just a peek.”

“Wow, these people are awfully mean.  You should tell Peter, so he can tell them to stop.  Anyway, I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Alright.”  She kept a smile on her face until GG was gone before sighing heavily.  “If only it were that simple.”

* * *

“David! Where are you?” The Spine’s voice echoed through the labyrinth of pathways under the manor.

“Here Spine!” David coughed, waving away some dust from his face. “I think I found something.”

The Spine followed the sound of David’s voice and found him covered in dust, half inside a giant cardboard box full of papers. “These look right to me. What about you?” He asked, handing The Spine a pile of random papers. The Spine gave David his red pocket square to wipe off the dust from his face before he glanced through the yellowed papers in his hands.

“This is… definitely Peter VI’s handwriting. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to tell him about what we are doing?”

David shook his head and then sneezed. There was so much dust down here. “No, especially if we get it wrong. I would rather no one get their hopes up.”

Michael bumped into the duo as they made their way back into the main part of the house. “What are you two up to?”

David wiped at the dust on his face. “Nothing really… just working on something.”

Michael crossed his arms. “Don’t tell me you guys are starting a ‘secret project’, too?” Carley’s pet project was well known in the manor and a small betting pool was happening on what it was.

“Well…” David rubbed the back of his neck. “Um… kind of...”

Michael fixed a piercing look on David. It wasn’t a cruel look but a look that said “tell me the truth.”

David wiggled under the scrutiny. Just as he opened his mouth to confess everything, The Spine spoke.  

“No harm will come to him or anyone. I promise. If we are successful, it will be a good thing.”

Michael rolled his eyes.  “Alright, just… don’t overdo it. Either of you.”

David nodded, “Yes sir.” He often forgot Michael was technically his boss, until moments such as these.

* * *

The kitchen at lunch time was abnormally quiet.  Even Chelsea and Camille had started to notice Carley’s self-imposed isolation, and the tension in the room was thick.

No one knew what to do.

True, it wasn’t odd to not see someone for most of the day, but even Peter tried to make an appearance at dinner time, just to catch up with his staff and family.

“You really think she’s just tired of us?” Michael asked.  “I don’t think it’d be so abrupt if that was the case, and she was fine a few days ago.”

“She is an alien…”  Chelsea offered, pushing her food around on her plate.

“That doesn’t explain why she’s holed up in her room, though.” Bunny sighed.  “I mean, aside from that one time when Steve was sparring with her and she tossed him across the room–”

“Thanks for reminding me.”  Steve muttered, rolling his shoulder in mock pain.

“Anyway, aside from that one time, she’s never stressed that she’s not from Earth; never really had any sort of problem asking questions or trying to… I don’t know… fit in?” Bunny finished.

“Until the thunderstorm last week.” David mumbled.  “And my nightmare.”

“David, this isn’t your fault.” The Spine quickly stepped in.  “You couldn’t help that.”

“But what if it’s the reason she’s trying to leave?”

“Why, though?” Bryan asked.  “She’s never had any problems patching any of us up.”

“Hell, she sees me practically every week.”  Steve added.  “I’m always getting hurt.”

“That’s ‘cause you don’t know when to stop punching the stupid bag, Steve.” Michael sighed.  “Different thing entirely.”

David frowned. "What if I said or did something bad when I was… you know… living a nightmare? What if that's why she doesn't want to be around us anymore?"

The other occupants in the room all glanced to each other before Steve spoke up.  “You didn’t.  You were wigging out about someone doing something to your skin, but that was all that was really coherent.”

David unconsciously rubbed a hand over his arm at Steve’s mention of his skin.

“This is not your fault.” Bunny said, poking her brother’s shoulder for added measure.  “To be fair, the only way we can know for sure what’s bothering Carley is for her to tell us herself.  She has to come out of her room eventually… right?”

“We already tried to get her to t-t-t-t-tell us once, and it d-d-d-didn’t work.”  Rabbit vented steam. 

The room was silent once more for a few moments, then The Spine quirked up an eyebrow.  “GG.”

The confusion on everyone’s face was obvious.  

“GG is very close with Carley, and is small enough to hide in the vents… which she still does quite regularly.  If there’s anyone who knows anything about why Carley’s upset, it’s her.”

* * *

Peter frowned under his mask as he walked the manor halls. The tension was starting to become too much. He could feel it, like the ghost of a fog slipping into rooms and down the corridors. Self-doubt, questioning, and hurt feelings were starting to become commonplace and Peter did not like it one bit.

It took a very special kind of person to be a Walter Worker or Blue Matter Master… but often, if not handled delicately, these special souls could be damaged beyond repair.

Michael had come to him earlier with concerns; serious ones. Peter lifted his mask to rub the space where his face should be and stopped at the entrance to the gym. Steve was whacking away on a punching dummy, dripping with sweat.

Peter knocked on the door frame, he knew better than to just enter when Steve was ‘in the zone’ as it were. “Steve, a word please?”

Steve blinked a few times and blew out a long slow breath, getting his heart rate back under control. “Yeah, just a second.” he grabbed his water bottle, chugging some and then a small hand towel, wiping the sweat from his face.

Peter knew it was safe to come in now and as he got closer, Steve spoke. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s Carley… I hate to ask this of you, but the whole family has noticed her behavior and I am sure you have felt it?”

Steve nodded. He may not like dealing with emotions but that was because he had become sensitive to them as a survival street skill. “Whole manor has... feels like a war is going to break out.”

“Steve, you are more… forward than anyone else on my staff. Talk to Carley, do what you have to do, but get to the bottom of this before our little family shatters.”

Steve simply nodded. “Yes sir, I’ll take care of it.”

Peter patted Steve’s shoulder. “I knew I could count on you.”

“Or, you know, Boss… you could talk to her, too?”  Steve offered, keeping his head turned away.  He’d seen the way Peter had been looking at her, talking to and about her, over the past year and a half. Everyone had. It was kind of obvious, except to Carley it seemed.  “I mean, I’ll do it.  I’ve got no issues with that, but it might carry a bit more weight if something came from you.”  Steve winced, emotional talk felt weird.

Peter shifted his weight on his feet, glad that any expression on his face would be hidden, not only by the mask, but by the void as well.  “Uh… let’s get her out of her room first.”

“You… do know that she’s about four times stronger than me.  I’m not gonna be able to drag her out.”

“By all means, don’t do that.  The last thing we need is someone getting hurt.  Take one of the robots if you think that’ll help.”  Peter shrugged and started to walk away.  “I’ll be looking forward to some results.”

Steve shook his head, watching as Peter rounded the corner.  “How can one guy be so clueless?”  He pulled out his phone and texted Michael an update, ending it with a slightly sarcastic ‘wish me luck.’

He arrived at Carley’s room only to hear her spitting verbal venom at something.  The language wasn’t English, but her tone gave it all away.  “Hey, Carley! It’s Steve, you okay?”

“I’m fine.”  She called back, her voice muffled for some reason.  “Are you hurt?”

“Uh, no?  Look, I just want to talk.”

“I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

“Yeah, that’s what you’ve said to everyone for the last three days.  Give us some credit, we know something’s wrong.”  He frowned.  “Why’s it sound like you’re far away?  The room’s not that big.”

“It’s nothing.  I dropped something and I’m attempting to retrieve it.”

“Are you hiding under the bed?”

“No.  I’m trying to get something that _fell_ under the bed.”

“Uh-huh, sure.  Oh, hey Spine.” Steve nodded as the silver robot came up to him, with David not far behind.

“Peter said you might need help?”

Steve put a finger to his lips, asking for quiet.  They didn’t need to spook her.    “Carley, come on! We can’t keep doing this keep-away game.  And you gotta eat, robot parts or not!”

“I am not finished!” Carley shot back, growling in pain and hissing out more strange words as she hit her head on the underside of the bed.

“What happened?”

“I’m fine, I just knocked my head on something.”

“Oh, for the love of–” Steve rubbed his face.  “Screw this.”  He muttered.  “I’m coming in!”

“NO!”

Steve pushed aside the curtain and stopped in his tracks, his eyes glued to the piles of ruined wiring and the very obvious cobbled-together device sitting on her desk.  “What _is_ this thing?” He asked, nearly tripping over Carley’s legs as she scrambled out from under the bed.

The whole device covered most of her desk’s working space, and there were tools and supplies scattered around on the floor.  Steve could see what looked like one of the Manor’s old radios at the heart of it. 

Carley finally freed herself, empty handed, from under the bed. “Please, you need to leave!”

“Carley, what is this?”  The Spine asked, stepping into the room after Steve.  He pinged her on the Wi-Fi, quietly asking the same question.

Steve went to fiddle with some of the dials on the radio and Carley grabbed his wrist.  “Don’t!  Please, you need to leave; it’s very important that all of you leave!” 

“Why? What is it?” David asked.

“I can’t tell you, please!”  She begged.

“Carley, you won’t get in any trouble.”  The Spine offered.  “Peter has no issue with anyone pursuing their own interests… if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, it’s not– you don’t understand!” She stepped in front of Steve, gently pushing him towards the doorway.  “Please, you have to go!”

“Is it dangerous?” Steve asked.

“No, no it’s not, but you need to leave, I can’t…”

“Then what’s the issue?” He cut her off, moving around her.

“Carley?” David’s voice was soft.  “What’s the matter? It’s okay to build something…”

“You can’t be here!” Her voice was pleading, her breathing rapid, and blood rushing in her ears.  “Please, all of you, you have to leave!  You can’t see it, you can’t… I’ll…”  She grabbed Steve’s arm again. “Please!”

Steve frowned as he looked at her.  “Are you… shaking?”

“I don’t… please, Steve… Spine, David, please!  Just go!” She begged, her mind warring with itself as she once again tried to move them back towards the doorway.

The Spine stepped up and placed a firm hand on her organic shoulder. They weren’t getting anywhere.  “Carley… we aren’t angry, but you need to come with us… Even Peter’s worried about you.”

Carley choked on her words, looking up at The Spine with… fear, genuine fear… clouding her eyes.  “No, please, I’m sorry…”

“Carley?” David asked, seeing the same thing.

“Sorry for what?” Steve asked, confused.

“Please…” Her tone had gone from distressed to pleading and The Spine’s core dropped.  “I won’t break any more rules…”

“You didn’t, Carley… it’s–” He started, but she suddenly ducked from his grip and darted out of the room.  “Carley!” He pinged her on the Wi-Fi, and then almost reeled back at the emotions that flooded his server.  “Oh my.  David… she’s terrified.  Something is very wrong.”

“Over what?” Steve looked between the technician and the robot, then back to the parts on her desk.  “This?”

“I don’t know.” The Spine shook his head.  “But she’s moving down towards the basement far too quickly.  We need to catch up to her before she gets hurt or before she–” He paused.  “Oh dear.  She’s disconnected from the Wi-Fi.”

David glanced up at The Spine.  “We’re gonna need help.”

The Spine nodded, already sending messages to Rabbit and Zero.  They needed to find her, and fast.

* * *

The message had spread quickly among the manor residents. Carley was missing, possibly in a dangerous state of mind. Michael had immediately called for QWERTY to lock down the manor.  No one would be able to leave or enter the grounds without QWERTY being alerted.

“Just find her, but no one approach her. I don’t want to say she’s dangerous, but she doesn’t appear to be in her right mind.”

“All this, o-o-over a pile of junk?” Rabbit asked softly.

“We won’t know anything ‘til we find her.” Michael said. They stayed in touch via text messaging.

{She’s not in living room 1, 2 or 3.} Camille sent.

{She’s not in the music room 2 or sitting room 4.} Chelsea added.

{She’s not in the gardens.} Bunny texted. {Rabbit and I have checked it all.}

{Spine and I have checked maintenance room 2 thru 3 and labs 3 thru 6. No sign of her yet.}

{Keep looking everyone.} Michael texted.

{She’s not in the dining room.} Zero texted, but then stopped. The door to the vault area was open. But Carley wouldn’t go down there, right? It was dark down there, and spooky.

Zero pulled open the junk drawer and pulled out a flashlight. While he could turn up the lights in his optics, he would prefer a brighter light. After all, The Spine was the only one who could see in complete darkness. The stairs creaked as Zero slowly walked down them. “Carley… are you down here?” His voice was unsteady. He did not care for the dark.

“Carley?” Zero called again softly as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He didn’t like the vault room. It was dark and scary and silent. At least it usually was silent. But now, he could hear a soft, sad sound.

Her back ached.  Phantom pains from wounds long healed danced across her skin as she hid in the darkness, her knees pulled up to her chest.  She couldn’t stop the tears leaking from her organic eye as she struggled to pull in a full breath.  “ _Me’shroka….Me’shroka…_ ” she mumbled, unable to try and translate her words for whoever it was that ended up finding her.

She knew she’d made everything worse by running, but they’d found out.  They’d see what she was building and the L’Tarra Council would have her hide, if the people here didn’t skin her alive first.  She coughed as she tried to breathe again, her shoulders shaking.

Zero’s light danced into the corner of the vault. “Carley?” He called out softly to her. She was huddled as far into the wall as she could be, speaking a word he didn’t know. She was shaking and sobbing. Zero swallowed his fear and stepped into the Vault. “Carley?” he called again.

She heard her name and shied away, trying to keep away from them.  So they’d found her.  _They didn’t say ‘Carlianta’, they said ‘Carley’._ Her mind supplied and she choked on her sobs again.   _He didn’t call you ‘Carley’._  She shook her head.  “ _Niv… Niv… Me’shroka…”_

Zero stepped a little closer. He hadn't told the others he had found her yet. She didn’t seem capable of handling more than just him right now. She looked… broken. Zero frowned. Maybe he was making the wrong choice, but he moved even closer to his weeping, trembling friend. “Carley, please? What’s wrong? It’s me…  It’s Zero.”

Zero.   She knew that name.  She knew him.  Her back and sides ached as she hesitantly raised her head, tears blurring her vision in her organic eye.  “Z-Zero?”

Zero gave her a bright and warm smile. “Hi Carley.” he said while pulling a white handkerchief out of his pocket. It was crumpled but clean. “Here.”

She took the cloth with a shaking hand, but didn’t do anything with it.  “I’m sorry.”  She choked out.  “I tried to… get them to leave.”

Zero very slowly bent his knees to sit down on the floor. Not right next to her but near enough to comfort. “I don’t understand… but don’t cry anymore. Please?”

“I tried.  I didn’t want to break the rules.  I’m sorry.”  She mumbled again, forcing her mind to translate.  Solterrans didn’t understand Lekidan Standard.  “I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.”

“But…” Zero nibbled his bottom lip. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” At least not that he knew of.

She shivered and coughed, hissing as her back protested the movements.  “They saw the subspace radio.  They weren’t supposed to see it.  I’ll get in trouble.”  A dull ache started to throb just behind her organic eye.  “I tried to keep them away.”

Zero frowned, but moved to sit next to her.  “It’s okay, Carley.   We’re not mad at you.  We won’t let you get in trouble.”

Her mind worked, trying to process Zero’s words through her fears.   Steve had seemed angry, but… Steve had never hurt her.  None of them had.  But the pain in her back spoke to the last time she’d broken the rules someplace.   Donatu had been brutal.  It had taken her weeks to heal, even with the dermal regenerator in her arm.  She hadn’t been able to reach all of the cuts.  Du Franks had basked in her pain, having Donatu leave extra marks on already tender skin.

But Zero wasn’t Donatu, and Peter wasn’t Du Franks.  

“Everyone’s worried about you, Carley.” Zero’s voice broke into her thoughts.  “We just wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt.”

She sniffed, her breathing slowly steadying as the robot continued to talk.  And in the relative silence of the Vault, all she could do was listen. 

So she listened.

She listened to the robot’s soft voice.  
She listened to the thrum of his boiler.  
She listened to the clicking and whirring of his joints when she allowed him to pull her into a gentle hug.  
She listened to his words.  Words meant to calm her. Promises that she was safe here.  Promises that she wouldn’t get in trouble.

Promises that they’d help her.

She took a deep breath after a while, once her hands had stopped shaking and the phantom pains were mostly gone, soothed away by Zero rubbing her back with a gloved hand.

“You ready to go back now, Carley?  Everyone’s looking for you.”

She nodded, not quite trusting her voice at the moment.  Her tears had dried, but she knew that anyone who bothered to look at her for more than a passing glance would know she’d been crying.  Zero helped her stand, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, offering her a grounding pressure to focus on as they walked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! Enjoy chapter 8, and I send all the best wishes to any US worker bees working on Labor Day, you deserve so much better. -SE

“CARLEY!” GG screamed the moment she saw her ‘technician’, trotting over to her and rubbing against her leg. “I was so worried! No one could find you!”

Carley lacked the strength to reply, but she reached out with a trembling hand and stroked GG’s head.

GG sighed, going quiet.  It was clear, even to her, that Carley was not ready to talk very much.

Zero was at the sink, getting Carley a glass of water. “I told the others I found you. I hope that was ok?”

Carley simply nodded and slipped down into the chair GG had pushed out from the table for her.

Zero brought over the water. “Here: some cool water always help me feel better.”

Carley sipped some, but put the glass down. She could hear them now. Other footsteps fast approaching. She forced herself not to cower in her seat.

“Carley, thank goodness.” Michael said as he was first into the kitchenette. “Are you hurt?”

Carley shook her head in the negative.

“Why’d ya run off?” Steve asked, crossing his arms, generally confused at her behavior. Carley was a kick-butt kinda gal. He’d never seen her so upset.

“I...I...” Carley stammered, tears threatening to fall from her organic eye once more.

Steve held up his palms in surrender. “You don’t have to answer.” He couldn’t stand seeing anyone cry. It bothered him deeply.

Carley wiped at her eye. “I wish I could tell you… but I can’t and now you’ve seen it and… I don’t want to be punished.”

A shiver danced up David’s back as she said those words. While what had happened to him was common knowledge around the manor, even if it lacked details, he had never stopped to really question how bad it must have been for Carley. He looked at The Spine who seemed to read his thoughts.

“Carley, Du Franks and Donatu are dead. They won’t punish you and we won’t either.” The Spine stepped closer, holding out his hand in a gesture of comfort.

Carley shook her head ‘no’ violently and The Spine pulled his hand back, unsure of how to help.

“Carley? Is it… that thing we saw… is it breaking your Prime Directive thingy?” David asked softly.

Carley couldn't hold back her sob as she nodded. They had seen it now. She would be in trouble.

Steve looked at David then to Carley. “All of this is over that pile of scrap junk? What’s it supposed to be anyway?”

“It…” Carley stammered, struggling to formulate her thoughts. “It's supposed to be a subspace radio. I was trying to get a message home.” She sobbed again, curling in on herself.  
There.   
She had said it.   
She had officially broken General Order One.

Bunny pulled her into a hug, speaking soothing words when a new voice spoke from the doorway.

“Is that all? Why didn’t you tell us you wanted to call home?” Peter VI’s voice rang out, surprising everyone in the room. He had also been on the hunt for Carley, if the hedge maze leaf stuck in his mask was any indication.  Peter rubbed under his chin. “Now, where did I put that long range space communication device? Haven’t seen it in years.”

Carley wiped at her eye and sniffed before speaking. “You… already have one?” She couldn’t believe it.

“Oh. It’s some place around here. I think it’s in the attic. So dry your eyes, Carley, everything is going to be okay.”  Peter promised. He would do almost anything to see her smile and then immediately blushed at that thought.

Bunny continued to hold Carley as tears threatened to spill over yet again. “ _Me’shroka…_ I'm sorry…” She whispered, biting her lip.  “I couldn't finish it… I don't know how…  Jetanian was the engineer, not me.”  

“It's alright, C-C-C-Carley, we ain't mad.” Rabbit hushed her.  

The Spine watched as Carley wrapped her arms around herself, trembling again. “Perhaps we should give her some time to recover.”

David nodded.  “Yeah. Maybe let her calm down before we ask any more questions.”

Peter nodded. “Let's clear the room, everyone. Spine, David, I'm leaving her in your care for now.”  He waited until all of the others had filed out, then kneeled at her side, hesitantly taking her hand in his. “You don't have to tell anyone about this, Carley.  No one has to know that we saw your technology.”

“That would be lying.” She whispered, her voice hoarse. “I… I can't… I can't take anymore… my skin won't heal this time…”

“We won't punish you.  No one is going to hurt you anymore. Not on my watch.”

She choked on another sob and looked away. Peter squeezed her hand, his own heart aching at her pain as he stood. “We'll talk more about this later, when you're feeling better.” He nodded to The Spine and David as he left the room, sparing a final glance back to her before he made for his office.

Carley bit her lip, unwilling to meet The Spine or David's gaze as she desperately tried to stop shaking.

It was David who spoke first, grabbing the cup of water from the table and holding it out to her. “Here.  Can you drink the rest of this?”

She was still for a moment, then silently accepted the glass, draining it in one go.

“Come on, let's go back to your room. You can lay down for a while.” The Spine offered her his hand, gently pulling her to her feet and guiding her to the door.  

He bent to lift her, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. “I can walk.” She croaked, wincing at the sound of her voice.

The Spine nodded, instead leaving a comforting hand on her shoulder as the pair escorted her back to her room.

She couldn't bear to look at the mess on her desk; the cause of all this trouble. She almost stopped, hesitating just inside the doorway, but a gentle push from David kept her going as The Spine pulled the tarp back over the scrap.

“Lay down and rest, okay?” David said.  “No one's gonna come bother you.”

“You can link up with the Wi-Fi if you’d like.  If you feel uncomfortable or unsafe, you can call for one of us.” The Spine added, watching as she crawled into her bed, tugging a pillow close to her chest. He felt her re-connect to the network, but her access was limited; just enough for the robots to tell that she was there.

“Wanna be left alone for a bit?” David asked.

Her only response was to nod, clutching the pillow tighter to her.

“Okay. Let someone know if you need us.” David offered, taking The Spine’s arm and leading him away and back towards the main living areas. “It's easy to forget… she was there for a year and a half.  And she didn't have someone to comfort her.” He sighed, rubbing his arms again.

The Spine nodded, silent as they walked back to rejoin the rest of their family.

“Guess we didn’t need all this.” David gestured to the pile of parts and papers on the desk in his lab.

“My apologies David. I had no idea Peter kept his communication device.”

David shrugged, “No big deal. It was fun to study anyway.” David sighed again and touched his arm band. “Hand me a gel pack, will ya Spine.”

The Spine did as asked, reaching into the small freezer and pulling one out. “Are you alright David?” he asked, watching his technician change the pack.

David shook his head. “Not really. Seeing Carley like that… what she must have gone through… survived… it just shook me a little.”

Without any hesitation, The Spine pulled David into a hug. Humans did best with gentle and reassuring touch and sound. David sighed against The Spine’s chest. “It could have been us… Me.” he mumbled.

“Shh David. Don’t think like that.” The Spine cooed, gently running his silver fingers through David’s hair. He didn’t want David to remember what they had been through. Had David been an automaton, The Spine would have begged Peter remove his memories… but humans did not get that option.

David hiccupped against him, holding in a sob. “Sorry… just seeing someone as strong as Carley break down like that….”

The Spine hushed him again and messaged Rabbit asking where she was and if she would be willing to play video games with David for a while.  She happily agreed and replied that Bunny would join them as well. It took a little coaxing but The Spine was able to get David distracted long enough for Bunny and Rabbit to draw him into the video game.  Once he was sure David was in a better place emotionally, The Spine headed back towards Carley’s room. He leaned against the wall outside her room and pulled his hat down over his optics.

He’d be ready to assist should she need help.

* * *

Carley slept hard and without dreams, in combination of both her lack of sleep from working on her failed radio, and the sheer exhaustion that came along with such a panic attack.  It was nearly 10pm when she finally woke. 

A few last phantom pains shot across her back and she winced, pulling her pillow close to her and burying her face in it.  She could feel the signals from the robots on the Wi-Fi, messages from both Rabbit and Zero waiting to be read. 

“Carley?”  GG’s whisper was unusually soft and Carley felt the small pressure of one of the little giraffe’s hooves on her side.  “Are you awake?”

Her first attempt at an answer was just an airy croak.  She tried again after clearing her throat.  “I’m awake.”

“I came to sit with you, in case you wanted company.  The Spine said to leave you alone, but…”  GG rested her head on Carley’s waist.  “You seemed awful sad.”

“I was sad, GG.  I still am, after a fashion.”  Carley whispered, turning over onto her back and sitting up.  “But… I’m feeling slightly better.”

“That’s good.”  GG sighed.  “Are you gonna go back to sleep?”

Carley swallowed, running a quick diagnostic scan on herself.  “I don’t know.  I should–” Her gaze fell on the pile of junk on her desk and she swallowed again.  “I should probably try to eat something.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“You don’t have to.  I need to bathe too, anyway.”  

GG nodded.  “Okay.  I’ll leave you alone for a bit.  The plushie is on your bedside table if you want it.”

“Thank you, GG.  That’s… very sweet.”  Carley offered as much of a smile as she could muster as she watched GG leave, then forced herself to stand, sighing as she found herself in front of the mirror.  She pulled off her shirt and turned around, staring over her shoulder at the patch of angry scar tissue on her back.  It spread out from the middle of her back, lopsided a bit towards the left.

If one bothered to look, they would see that the edge of the patch, where scars became smooth flesh matched edge of the places she could reach with her right arm.   

She continued to frown at her reflection for a few minutes, reminding herself that she was lucky that she didn’t get a secondary infection before pulling her shirt back on.   Her stomach growled and she sighed.  Hopefully it was late enough that everyone would have gone to bed.

That hope was dashed when she pushed aside the curtain to her room and saw The Spine.

He didn’t move. Carley hoped for a moment that he was in stasis, but as she moved closer he raised his head. “Carley? Do you need anything?” He whispered gently. While he had not been moving, he had been in almost constant contact with Rabbit regarding David. The twins were still awake but both were in the library reading. Even Bunny needed some quiet time once and awhile. Had Carley not come out soon, The Spine would have left to see David to bed.

She sighed softly.  “I was going to make something to eat.  Is there… anything left in the fridge?”

The Spine gave her a gentle smile. “There is always plenty… well when Rabbit hasn’t wanted to play with the food. May I join you?”

“I doubt there’s anything I could say that would dissuade you.”  She offered the barest hint of a smile.  “But I don’t think I’d mind the company.”

The Spine tip his hat towards her, mirth in his optics as he fell in step beside her.  “The kitchen should be empty right now.”

Carley breathed a sigh of relief.  She wasn’t ready to face a large group, even if she did trust the Manor residents with her life.  “Good.  A quiet meal, I think, would do me some good.”

“As far as I know only the twins and Rabbit are still awake...well Steve probably is, too. You know how he stalks around the manor.” The Spine was trying to make a joke, to cheer Carley. She appreciated his effort, but she just couldn’t find the energy to laugh.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”  She whispered.

“No need to apologize. You have seen David and me… much worse.” The Spine said quietly.

“That’s different.  I’m a doctor; I signed up to see people at their worst.  You did not.  My trauma is not your burden to share in the same manner that I share yours.”  She sighed, walking into the darkened kitchen. 

The Spine stopped her with a gentle touch. “We are family, Carley. Your burdens are ours to help you carry.”

She was silent for a moment, unable to meet The Spine’s gaze.  “I see you all ordered Chinese food.”  She said, quickly changing the subject.  “Is there any of that teriyaki chicken left?”

The Spine smiled. “Plenty.” He pulled out a plate from the cabinet. “It should be marked with your name, in the fridge. We ordered it for you, since it was your favorite. Even though you were sleeping.”

“That.... was very kind of you all.”

The Spine smiled. “Carley… we all love you.” The Spine bit he rubber tongue to keep from hinting that Peter might love her in a different way than the rest of them did. “Rabbit and Zero see you as a sister, so do the twins and Bryan.”

“Now, there’s an odd feeling.”  She mumbled.  “I didn’t have any siblings growing up.”

The Spine tilted his head a little. He knew better then to be rude and ask Carley how she felt about them. Chelsea’s words from earlier replayed. Carley was an alien… she might view them all as ‘lesser’ beings.

She warmed her plate in the oven, pursing her lips as she tried to decide whether or not she had the energy to fight with chopsticks.  
She quickly decided on a fork.  “My family back home is… small.  Just myself and my parents, but… at times I wonder if they even realized I was missing.” She sat down at the table and proceeded to push her food around her plate.  “After my accident, when I got these implants… we stopped talking.  I got the distinct feeling that they were… disappointed that I’d been wounded so badly.”  She sighed, forcing the memories from her mind. “But anyway, it’s… nice to feel accepted.”

The Spine smiled warmly. “You are 100% accepted. Never forget that Carley, you always have a home here.” The Spine went quiet for a moment. “If you will excuse me for a few minutes? Rabbit just texted me that David is heading to bed. I always say goodnight.”

“Of course.”  She nodded, continuing to pick at her food as he left the room.  She managed to eat a few bites, still exhausted despite having slept for most of the day.  But she had been awake for several days straight.  She almost didn’t realize that The Spine had returned until he sat down with her again.  “You know, David is lucky to have you as such a caring friend.  There are many who don’t have such a solid relationship.”

“David is special. I am the lucky one.” The Spine answered, his optics seeming to take on the dreamy, distant look of memories. “It is… hard to explain but I would rather be slowly taken apart by tiny screwdrivers then let anything ever happen to him again.”

Carley’s smile was tinged with sadness.  “I… thought you should know… why I was trying to build the radio.”  She started, then looked up when a rather bleary eyed Michael came through the door.

“Oh, hey Carley, you’re awake.  Feeling any better?”

“Slightly.”

“What happened?” He asked, grabbing a glass and getting some water.

“Michael…” The Spine warned.  He didn’t want to upset her again.

Carley sighed, the Earth saying ‘the cat was out of the bag’ seemed to apply here. She looked down at her hands as she spoke. “When I was held in… confinement; I broke the rules and was disciplined… severely. I… broke rules again by letting you see my attempts at communication with home and I panicked… I’m sorry.”

Michael put a hand on her organic arm. “It’s okay. No one is mad at you. We were just so worried.”

The Spine nodded.  “You wanted to say why you were building it.”

Carley nodded, picking at her food a bit more.  “I was attempting to call for rescue. Not because I want to leave, but because David’s reaction the other day… it reminded me just how terrible a Draconis infection can be.  Especially in a human.  I was calling for him to get treatment.”

The Spine and Michael glanced to each other.  “He… can be treated?  Can you do it here?”  The Spine asked.

Carley shook her head.  “The typical treatment is too advanced.  It requires the removal of the infected tissue and then regrowing it using the body’s own cells.  I could remove the infection here, but it would leave David in a far more disabled state than he is now.”

Michael frowned.  “How long had you been working on that radio?”

“Since you all agreed to let me live here.” Carley sighed.  “I never made much progress since I’m a doctor, not an engineer.  That, all of you had been taking such care with David’s health that he hadn’t had a major reaction in such a long time, I fell into the trap of thinking that his infection wasn’t as severe as you’d said it had been.”  She sighed.  “I didn’t trust my own sensors, and David nearly paid the price for it.”

“Carley… “The Spine reached over and laid a hand on her organic arm.  “David is alive because you were able to help him.  None of us would have been able to help him in time.”

Michael nodded.  “None of us had seen him that bad.  Except Spine, ‘cause he was there when… well, you know.  We would’ve stalled out; we wouldn’t have known what to do, especially considering he was basically having a nonstop seizure.”

“Either way, I failed to perform my duties as a medic properly.” Carley sighed.

The Spine shook his head. “You didn’t fail anything. David would be… I’ll just say it… Dead, if you had not been here.”

Carley nodded.  “The logical portion of my brain tells me that, too.  But at the same time… it feels like I can’t reconcile my emotions with my logic.”

“Carley, that’s everyone.  Logic and emotions don’t always go hand in hand.” Michael offered.  “Hell, you were there when Spine was mother-henning David.  That’s only one example.”

The Spine mumbled slightly and let his hat slide down a little on his face. He was still embarrassed by the way he had treated David after learning about the seriousness of the infection, but it did remind him of something. “Carley?”

“Yes?”

The Spine’s green photoreceptors looked at her with a deep sadness. “David said he wasn’t feeling well… maybe an hour or so before he began convulsing. It made me wonder. What would happen if David got sick? If he had a fever?”

Carley pursed her lips.  “It… would most likely be fatal.  A fever is the body’s way of literally burning away a bacterial or viral infection.  But a raised temperature is what triggers Draconis.  Unfortunately, one cannot exist without the other, and I don’t believe there’s any medication available here on Earth that can suppress a fever at its source.”

Michael nodded, “Best we have are fever reducers. Nothing to stop one from happening in the first place.”

Carley finished her food.  “All the more reason to get him proper treatment sooner rather than later.”

“Can I help?” Michael asked, he was the head engineer after all. “Peter says the old communication device for W.I.N.K. is in the attic someplace. We can look for it in the morning if you want?”

Carley shrugged.  “I suppose there’s no harm in letting you, or anyone else who wants to, help.  The damage, as you say, has been done.”  She shivered and shifted in her seat, another phantom pain skittering across her back.  “In more than one way.”  She muttered.

The Spine stood as the clock chimed the quarter hour. “If you will excuse me. I need to check on David.” While he didn’t watch David as closely as before, The Spine still checked his sleeping technician on the hour every night since his terrible reaction. The Spine couldn’t bring himself not too.

“Of course, Spine. See you in the morning.”

“Night, Spine.” Michael added as the automaton left the room.

Carley looked across the table at Michael. “You should be resting as well.”

Michael shrugged. “Nah, I’m good. Thought I’d keep you company for a while. Unless you’re going back to bed?”

Carley put her plates in the sink. She did not feel like going to bed but… “I will return to my room and rest.”

“In that case: good night, Carley. And sweet dreams.” Michael said, leaving the kitchen and Carley with her thoughts.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be out of town this Friday, so we've decided to give you all two chapters today! Please enjoy chapters 9 and 10. Regular updates will resume on Monday, Sept. 10. -SE

The Spine leaned against the doorway of David’s room, simply watching his technician sleep. He could do this for hours. Listening to David’s breathing, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He looked so peaceful. It was a sleep, a feeling that The Spine would never know for he could not truly sleep. None of the automatons could.

“Whatcha doing The Spine?” Rabbit’s voice whispered loudly into his audio receptor.

“GAAK!!” The Spine squawked out loud, arms flailing in surprise. “Rabbit!” He hissed looking at her before turning his attention back to David. The human had mumbled at the sound and rolled over but his breathing had not changed, he was still sleeping.

The Spine shut the privacy curtain to David’s room and grabbed his sister by the wrist, pulling her away from the doorway. ‘What was that for?”

Rabbit rocked back and forth on her heels in mirth. “I could a-a-ask you the same thing, The Spine. Watching David s-s-sleep like a creeper.”

The Spine frowned. “I am not a creeper, Rabbit. I was making sure David wasn’t having a nightmare.”

“For the past t-t-twenty minutes?”

The Spine narrowed his optics. “Just how long were you watching me?”

Rabbit giggled. “Oh a while…”

The Spine tugged his sister’s top hat down on her head ignoring her sound of protest. “So who’s the real creeper here, Rabbit?”

She stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

The Spine cocked his head.  “And who are you to talk, anyway?  You check on Bunny all the time.”

Rabbit twitched her mouth back and forth a few times before grabbing her brother’s hat and darting off down the corridor.  “LAST ONE TO LIVING ROOM 3 IS A ROTTEN EGG!”

“RABBIT!”  The Spine shouted, taking off after her.  “GIVE THAT BACK!”

* * *

Carley’s night had been restless.  Her back was still aching, and nothing she did seemed to alleviate the distracting pain.  She knew it was psychosomatic, her scans told her so, but it kept her from sleeping for very long.

When she heard the sounds of the robots play-fighting, she decided that it was okay to get up again.  

GG had disappeared at the first sounds of the commotion, eager to join the rest of the robots in fighting over The Spine’s hat.

As she started to dress, she winced as a particularly bad pain shot up her spinal cord.  “How can one small patch of scar tissue be so painful?”  She growled to herself.  “Hasn’t bothered me in months and its starts acting up now?”

“Hey.” A voice called quietly from the doorway her exposed back was too. “You okay?” Carley nearly bit her tongue to hold in her surprise at the sudden speech in her room and not the-quite-so-distant sound of robots fighting over a hat.

She yanked down her shirt to quickly cover her back and turned towards the voice.  “Steve, you’re up early.”

Steve yawned. “No one can sleep through that racket.” He gestured with a thumb towards the sound of the ‘bots. “Everyone will be up soon.”  He continued to look at her strangely it was making Carley slightly uncomfortable.

“Want to see mine?” Steve asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“I beg your pardon?”  She arched her organic eyebrow.

Steve was already lifting his shirt. “My scars.” He showed her his abs, while muscular there were several wounds. “Knife… knife… bullet… oh, this one was a great story! This one's from a kukri knife.”  

“Steve…” Carley stopped him, placing her hands on his arms.  “What are you doing?”

Steve still smiled brightly, as if nothing was wrong with the world as he pulled gently from her grip and turned his back to her lifting his shirt higher. “Showing you you’re not alone.”

Scars, dozens and dozens of scars lined Steve’s back. This was no knife, these were… whip marks. Carley swallowed hard.

“I… I can fix those.”  She raised her hand touch them, but paused.  “May I?”

Steve nodded. “Go ahead, but just to warn you some of the deeper stuff is a bit sensitive to touch.”

“Here, turn around.”  She said.  “This shouldn’t hurt, but it may feel a bit odd.”  She tilted her head briefly to the side and the palm of her cybernetic hand started to glow a soft, pastel blue, just like her running lights.  

Steve suddenly jumped away. “Hey no, I thought you were just asking to touch them.” He rolled his shirt down. “My past might be bad but… my scars are part of me. They help define me and remind me that I am strong.”

Carley dropped her hand, its color returning to its normal grey.  “I’m sorry… I misunderstood.”  She shifted her weight awkwardly as the robots started to ping her with a few good morning messages.

Apparently Rabbit had won the battle for the hat and was now wearing it around the Manor, leaving The Spine with hers.

A gentle touch drew her thoughts back from the Wi-Fi. “Carley, you are strong. Don’t let the marks someone put on your body control you.” Steve tone was more serious then she had ever seen him be.

Carley offered a weak smile.  “Thank you, Steve.  I… think I needed to hear that.”  She peered past him to a very mischievous looking Zero sneaking around the corridor towards Rabbit and The Spine.  “Shall we rescue Spine’s hat, or let the androids fight it out a bit longer?”

“Nah, let them play a little longer. You feeling hungry? Because it’s feeling like a pancake day to me.” Steve said, the seriousness gone and a smile back on his face.

Carley returned the smile.  “I could eat.”

* * *

By the time Steve had finished cooking, everyone in the Manor was awake, and all of them were sucking down caffeinated drinks to compensate for the… loud awakening.

The Spine was currently pouting near the doorway, in a cloud of his own steam, while Zero and Rabbit kept trading his and her hats around and doing ‘impressions’ of each other.

But Peter’s arrival made them both calm down instantly.  “Good morning, everyone. Rabbit, Zero…”  There was a hint of warning in the Walter’s voice.  He ran his hands through his wild bed head and stretched.

Carley coughed, quickly looking away.

Zero sheepishly handed The Spine his hat and sat down next to Rabbit, but they were both still giggling quietly.

The Spine gave a final flush of steam through his vents before joining the group properly, adjusting his hat on his head.

Peter smiled, the robots’ antics already forgiven.  “I thought I smelled pancakes.  What’s the occasion?”

“Carley’s feeling better.”  Steve shrugged.  “Good enough reason as any.”

Carley stared at her plate, a slight blush coloring her cheek.  “It’s not that big an occasion.” She mumbled.

Peter smiled brightly under his mask, raising his shoulders to express it. “That is a wonderful reason.”

“So, what’s the plan for today?”  Bunny asked.  “Do we have anything massively important?  ‘Cause I really wanna–”

“We’re going to find that old comm system for W.I.N.K today.” Peter said.  “Get it fixed up as best we can.”

“You mean… in the attic?” Zero asked, his voice shaking a bit.

Rabbit loomed over him. “That’s right, Zero… the s-s-spooky attic full of g-g-ghosts. OooOOOooh! There g-g-gonna get you, Zero.”

Zero squealed and grabbed Bryan’s arm, hiding behind his technician.

“I’d rather have an attic full of toast.” David mumbled to himself, munching on a piece of toast. Both twins had trouble getting going after ‘sleepy time’ but David had it worse as he did not drink coffee like Bunny did.

“Lay off, Rabbit. Scaring poor Zero like that.” Bryan scolded. Zero put his thumb to his nose and wiggled his fingers at his sister behind Bryan’s back.

Chelsea and Camille both held in giggles, but hushed when Peter cleared his throat.

 “Anyway after breakfast, I want you all to meet at the attic stairs. It’s a big attic. I think we might all have to work together to find it.”

There were several nods and a few ‘yes sir’s.

* * *

“The attics not really haunted, right Spine?” David whispered as they made their way up the stairs. They were behind the others since David had to stop to change his gel pack.

The Spine puckered his lips slightly in thought. “No… I don’t think so, but I have not been into the attic in many years.” They had reached the third floor and The Spine felt a tug at his core as he watch David give the hallway leading to The Jon’s room a polite nod of acknowledgement.

“Bunny and I were up there our first week here with Rabbit. If memory serves it’s a bit labyrinthine.” David said just as they reached the others, who were all waiting at the bottom of a twisting iron staircase.

Peter was standing on the first stair. He held up both hands hushing the excited chatter. “Now I want everyone on the buddy system up there. You stay together, stay with your buddy.” Peter sounded a lot like an elementary school teacher on a field trip. “We are looking for something like this.” Peter held up a diagram he had drawn from memory. “I want you to call out if you find anything even close to this. Everyone got it?”

Everyone answered in the affirmative. “Dibs on BUNNY!” Rabbit yelled grabbing her human's hand and tugging her up the steps to be first. Bunny just laughed and raced along with Rabbit up the iron stairs. Zero and Bryan were right behind them, followed quickly by Chelsea and Camille. David covered his ears from all the clattering metal robots on metal stairs made.  

“After you, princess.” Steve teased, giving Michael a mock bow.

Michael tugged on Steve’s bandana. “Don’t call me princess.” They continued to call each other friendly insults all the way up the stairs.

“Shall we?” The Spine asked David, who smiled brightly and nodded. David went up the stairs first, The Spine staying just behind him, just in case he tripped.

It happened so quickly Peter hadn’t even realized what was going on until it was just he and Carley left at the bottom of the stairs together. Peter blushed under his mask, words seem to be failing him as Carley turned her attention towards him. Why did she have to be so beautiful? So kind? He had spent far too many hours alone in his office daydreaming about her.

“I suppose it's the two of us.” Carley smiled. “The consequences of not having an android counterpart it seems.”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “Or being an outsider…”  They started up into the maze that was the attic.

“Outsider?”

“I'm in charge of the Manor, CEO of the company, and ‘owner' of the robots.  It's hard to be a true part of the family.”  He shrugged. “Not to mention the whole thing with this.”  He tapped his mask.

“Everyone thinks very highly of you, Peter. I have heard them speak of you.  And you do make efforts to engage with them.  That is more than some families do.”  Carley’s voice took on a more somber quality with her last comment, and Peter tilted his head.

“Yes, I suppose that's true.”  They both paused as Rabbit’s giggles floated across the hallway. “Sounds like they're having fun…”

“It does.”  She chuckled softly and Peter's heart fluttered at the sound.  “Do you mind if I ask you a… personal question?”

Peter shrugged. “I reserve the right not to answer.”

“Why do you hide your face?  I know asking questions about people's past is… frowned upon but… I am quite curious.”

Peter's shoulders drooped and he turned his head away. “I had an accident, a while ago. I… don't have a face.  Just a void.”

Carley stopped, taking his arm with her organic hand.  “A void?  May I ask what caused it?”  Her eyes were wide, but she wasn't scanning him.

“A Blue Matter explosion.”  He looked away. “Took my whole face. Nothing identifiable, just a sparkly blue and black void.”

“And it hurts others to look at it for too long, doesn't it.”  Her voice was softer now, pensive almost.

Peter nodded slowly.  “Yes… How did you know?”

She glanced around them, using a quick thermal scan to make sure no one was too close.  “Let me show you something.”  She whispered, reaching up to her right ear.

There was a small series of clicks, then the molded plate of metal that defined most of the right side of her face detached from the paneling on her neck.

Peter actually gasped when she pulled the plate away. Underneath was a small metallic lattice-work, supporting her optical and aural implants, but beyond that, he could see it.

The tell-tale sparkle of her own Blue Matter Void.

“You…” He tried to speak, but words failed him.

“A Blue Matter explosion took my arm and a good portion of my neck and shoulder. My arm blocked my eye and face from the worst of the damage, but it was still extensive.” She smiled at him. “The Medical Corps replaced it obviously and used the tritanium matrices to support it, in place of an actual eye socket.”  She clicked the metal plate back in place and smiled again. “It took three surgical teams on a twenty minute rotation to ‘fix' me because they couldn't look at the void for too long.”

“I…” Peter was at a loss for words. He thought… he never even hoped he would meet someone who could fully understand what he lived with every day and yet Carley could. Peter felt like he was floating or maybe about to faint.

His stuttering seemed lost on Carley, or perhaps she ignored it. “Shall we join them?

Peter could only nod, dumbstruck as they entered the attic of surprises and mysteries.

“Ooh! Look what I found! My red fire truck!” Zero beamed pulling said toy from a box.

“That’s my fire truck Zero.” The Spine said, but he was ignored by his brother.

“Look at all these awesome metal cars!” Bryan exclaimed, as he and Zero both began pulling toys from the box and making noises with them.

“Avast, me hearties!” Rabbit leapt from a rather oversized armoire, brandishing a fake sword, wearing long black beard and matching eye patch. “Prepare to w-w-walk the plank!”

“Have at you pirate queen!” Steve said, grabbing another toy sword and a hat, as they began to have a rather silly battle. “I shall save the fair Bunny from your villainous clutches!”

Bunny pretend to swoon. “Save me, oh save me!”

Rabbit pouted. “My hands are not clutches, Steve. They are very nice hands.”

“I’m only acting, Rabbit.”

“Oh right… Then take t-t-this you dreadlocked scallywag!” Rabbit returned to waving the sword around.

“Would you two knock it off?” Michael called, trying to seriously go through the boxes, only to stop a moment later as his eyes fell on something he hadn’t seen since he was twelve years old. “So this is where you put it!”

“Did you find it?” David started to ask, but stopped the moment Michael wheeled around brandishing a pair of nerf guns and laughing like a lunatic.

“Vengeance shall be mine, Rabbit!”

Seeing what Michael had, Rabbit squealed, dropped her sword and ducked as a volley of foam darts flew overhead striking both Steve and Bunny. “You’d thought I would forget? A Reed never forgets! Come out and take it like a robot, Rabbit.”

The Spine batted a few projectiles away from David as they, at least, continued to look for the space communication device. Chelsea, Bunny, and Camille had found the costume box and now all three were being ‘fancy’ ladies, while Rabbit and Steve had teamed up to battle against the great nerf menace.

Peter just sighed quietly. He’d let them play for a bit but then it would be back to business.

Carley watched with an amused expression.  “Well, while they entertain themselves, I’ll keep looking.”  She smiled.  “Oh, and… I’d appreciate it if you kept what I showed you a secret.”

Peter nodded.  “Of course, yeah.  Won’t tell a soul.”  

She nodded then turned down a side section of the attic, kneeling to look through the boxes at the bottom of the shelves.  

Peter smiled under his mask, letting his gaze linger on her for a moment too long before turning back to the robots and humans and the rapidly devolving plan to locate the communications device.  “Aright guys, c’mon!  Back on track.”

“HEY!”  The Spine’s voice called over the ruckus, seeing Zero drawing with a green marker on the toy truck.  “THAT’S MY RED FIRE TRUCK, ZERO!”

Zero jumped over a few dusty boxes, headed at a dead sprint straight for the door, the firetruck held high over his head.  “It’s mine now! Got my name on it.”

The Spine hissed out steam and started off after his younger brother, leaving a laughing David, and falling boxes, in his wake.

Peter groaned as the humans continued their play time and now his most reliable robot was off-task, which meant it was going to take a miracle to get everyone to calm down and focus.

He didn’t notice Zero barreling towards him, not looking where he was going.

“Zero!” The Spine skidded to a stop.  “Watch out!”

“Huh?” Both Zero and Peter looked up at the same moment.  The youngest robot’s eyes went wide and he tried to stop, but he was moving too fast.  

Peter braced himself, fully expecting to be hit by the impending mountain of metal, but he felt something grab the back of his lab coat.

Before he could blink, he was yanked out of the way as Zero finally skidded to a stop about a foot past where he had been standing only half-second before.

“You need to be more careful!”  Carley’s stern voice sounded. 

Peter blinked behind his mask a few times, his ears and neck turning a bright shade of pink when he realized that _Carley_ had pulled him to safety.  
And that she was still holding on to him.    
And that he was holding on to her.  
And that he was staring.

He coughed and cleared his throat, quickly righting himself and brushing himself off.  “Uh… thanks, Carley.”  He coughed again.  Why was his voice so high?

“Are you alright, Peter VI?” Zero asked, the red fire truck already back in The Spine’s possession, while everyone started to gather around him.  “I almost hit you, I’m sorry.”

“It’s–” His voice was still a bit high, so he cleared his throat again.  “It’s okay, just… please be more careful?  This isn't really the best location for any sort of running.”

“Or it was just what we needed to do. Look over here, past these boxes Zero and Spine knocked over. Is it just me or does that look like the tubing from the drawing?” Chelsea asked, pulling at the corner of a tarp.

“Whoa! Hang on Chelsea.” Michael stopped the Walter Worker right as another box on top of the pile, wobbled and fell down to the floor just inches from them.

“Here, allow me.” Carley moved past the humans, lifting a stack of three, heavily-laden, wooden crates in one go, effectively clearing a safe path to the item they sought. “There: much better.”

Peter felt his face grow hot behind his mask. Carley was… wow… so much weight and she wasn’t even straining. He had a quick fleeting thought how nice it would probably be to be picked up in her arms like those boxes.

“Carley… I didn’t know you were _that_ strong.”  Michael’s eyes were wide.

“I did.”  Steve muttered, rolling his shoulder as he remembered flying into the wall in the gym.

“We would’ve helped.”  Bunny offered.

“It’s quite alright, Bunny.” Carley smiled.  “It was nothing.  Most of it was my cybernetic arm, to be perfectly honest. Metal’s a bit stronger than bone.”

“Carley, have you seen your muscles?”  David laughed.  “You’re stronger here than anyone, except maybe Steve.  And the robots.”

She shook her head.  “Perhaps, but it’s an unfair comparison.  I was born on a planet with a bit higher gravity.  Either way, the path to the device is clear.  Peter, is this what we’re looking for?”

Peter didn’t respond, his mind having fallen down the rabbit hole about her strength.

“Peter?”  She repeated, frowning slightly.

Steve snorted, trying to hide a knowing smile as he poked Peter in the arm.  “Hey, Earth to Six…”

“Huh?” The Walter heir jumped a bit, then rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.  “What’s the question?”

Carley arched her eyebrow, then gestured to the tubing for the device.  “Is this what we are looking for?”

Peter forced himself to focus. “Yes, that’s it. It's in a greater state of disrepair than I thought it would be. Spine, Zero, lift it out for me. Carefully!”  Peter couldn’t bear the thought of asking Carley to lift it, he felt like his heart would stop if he saw her flex those muscles again. “Let’s get it down to my lab. I will be able to fully check how operational it is.”

Michael tucked the nerf guns into his belt. Now that he had his precious toys back revenge would be his sometime in the near future. As if sensing his thoughts, Rabbit made sure that Bunny and the Walter Workers stayed between her and Michael as the breakable equipment was moved down to Peter’s private lab.

“Hey Carley,” Steve grinned, poking her lightly on her organic shoulders.   “Nice job, saving Peter like that.”

“Yes,” Michael agreed.  “Bravo on such quick thinking.”

“It was nothing.  I’m sure any of you would have done the same for me.”  She smiled.  “Besides, it’d be a shame for Peter to have been stuck in my infirmary while he healed.”

Peter blushed again, glad that only his ears could turn pink.   

“So how strong are you?”  David asked. “I mean, obviously stronger than us, but are you as strong as the robots?”

“No.  Well, mostly no.  My cybernetic arm could most likely match them, but as I’m still mostly organic, they’d have the advantage.  However, I could carry any of the humans here with little trouble if asked.”

“That’s gotta be so f-f-f-fun!” Rabbit squealed.  “I love carrying people around, but my joints hurt them some times, so I don’t.”

“It can be fun, yes.  Unfortunately, I don’t usually carry healthy people.  There was never really a reason to.”

“You don’t need a reason!” Chelsea giggled, watching as Peter’s shoulders slowly inched towards his ears.  “Sometimes people just like being carried by somebody stronger than them.” 

Carley shrugged, then sighed good-naturedly.  “Alright, who’s first?  I can see that’s what you’re angling for.”

“Well maybe… just a little.” Chelsea said, still giggling. She knew who she would suggest first but she also didn’t want to get ‘fired’.

Steve had a rather self-satisfied yet shit eating grin on his face. “What about… Peter?” he suggested innocently.

Peter gave a strangled sort of cough and shook his head.  “I’m fine!” He squeaked out, making both Michael and Steve snort to hide their laughter.

Carley arched an eyebrow.  “I think that would be… inappropriate.”  She cleared her own throat, a slight pink tinge coloring her own cheek.  “Anyone else?”

“Me! Oh me!” Bunny practically shouted waving her hand like she wanted the teacher to call on her. “I rarely get carried and David gets carried all the time.”

“Hey!” David blushed, “It's not like I am forcing The Spine to tote me around… my legs just don’t work well sometimes… when… you know...” He stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Carley chuckled.  “Very well, Bunny.  Come over here.”  With barely any effort at all, she lifted Bunny, bridal style, into her arms, and continued to walk, completely unhindered by the grinning woman in her arms.  

Bunny couldn’t contain her giggles. “This is nice, thank you, Carley. You are so cuddly. Feels so good being carried around. You’re so strong.” Bunny said, leaning into Carley with a happy sigh. It was a little dig at Peter but Bunny felt it would be well worth any scolding she might receive to see the back of his neck and tips of his ears flush pink like cotton candy. She was not disappointed.

Rabbit grumbled slightly. She should carry Bunny around more often given the amount of praise and attention Bunny was giving Carley.

Carley noticed all of the humans sending knowing, giggly glances to Peter, but decided to firmly ignore them and play dumb about it.  Despite any feelings she might have, Peter was, essentially, her commanding officer.

Anything more than a professional relationship would be… wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

“Okay, I think that should about do it.”  Michael leaned back, wiping sweat off of his forehead.  “Rabbit, give us some power, will ya?”

The entire group had remained in Peter’s workshop, trying to repair the old communications relay.  They were all having the same power issues Carley had been plagued with, and she had spent most of her time fixing burned fingertips.

Most of which were on Peter’s hands, oddly enough.

Rabbit gently plugged in the power cord to the wall, and for a few brief moments, the array shuddered and sputtered, then came to life with a stable hum.  

Steve whooped, raising a triumphant fist to the air.  “We did it!”

The array gave a sudden loud puff of steam, making everyone in the room flinch.  

“Mostly.”  He quickly amended.

Peter stepped back.  “It’s running fine now.  Carley?  I don’t know how to contact your people…”

“I can do that.”  She said, settling beside the old-fashioned telephone that was Peter’s answer to a user interface.  She twirled and twisted the dials, holding the earpiece to her right ear and frowning as she tried to find an open frequency.

Chelsea giggled.  “You look like Uhura from Star Trek with that thing.”

“Oh my gosh, she does!”  David added.

“A super buff Uhura.”  Steve snorted.

Carley smiled as she worked, biting her lip to suppress a laugh.

The robots all smiled as they watched her work.  This was the most enthusiastic Carley had been since her panic attack.  GG was perched on the back of one of the chairs, holding one of the ‘scanning antenna’ with her mouth.

Carley sat the dials for almost twenty minutes before her face lit up and she grabbed the mouthpiece.  She spoke in her native tongue, but her message was fairly short, only about 1 minute of speech.  With a sigh, she set the telephone pieces down.  “Well, now we wait.”

“Wait for what?” David asked, in the TV shows communication had almost always been instant between the two parties talking.

“I sent out a repeating message.  The frequency is one of the Space Corps’ channels used for inter-vessel communications. Eventually, when a ship passes close enough, they’ll pick up the message and hopefully come to my– to our aid.”

“Our aid? Peter asked.

Carley nodded, but looked towards Michael and The Spine.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Neither did I.”

“Wait… what aid? Are you hurt Carley?” Bunny worried.

“I am not injured, Bunny.”  Carley smiled.  “And while I can’t thank you enough for in this endeavor with all but two of you not knowing _why_ , I think it’s well past time I told you.”  She turned towards her friend.  “David, I called for help so we can get you some proper treatment.  With some luck, our doctors will be able to remove the infected tissue in your body.  You won’t have to live with Draconis anymore.”

David felt his heart flutter for a moment. “I… won't have to worry about this anymore?” He tugged at the fabric on his arm. “I’ll be able to do normal stuff again?”

“Yes.  It’ll take a few days for you to recover from the procedure, but if all goes well, you’ll be able to live a normal life.”

David couldn’t stop the yip of joy that found its way to his lips and out into the room. He grabbed the closest person, which ended up being Chelsea and swirled her around in delight. She smiled at his pure joy and after a moment he released her and turned back to Carley. “Thank you! I… that doesn’t feel like enough, but thank you Carley!”

Carley didn’t have a chance to respond before finding herself wrapped in a bone-crushing hug from Bunny.  She fought back a chuckle as Bunny blubbered out her own thanks on her brother’s behalf.   “You don’t need to thank me.  This should’ve happened much sooner than it did.  And for that, I’m sorry.”

The Spine put a gentle hand on her shoulder smiling brightly with happy optics. “This is more than we could have ever dreamed of.”

Carley sighed, “It won’t stop the nightmares. “ She said in a half whisper to The Spine. “But he won’t be at risk of dying from the Draconis activating.”

David suddenly sighed. “Hot showers, volleyball in the backyard, picnics! I can’t wait!”

Everyone was ecstatic, the joy in the air almost palpable.  “Well,” Peter smiled.  “This sounds like a reason for an early pizza night.  Shall we order some?”

“You guys have been working all day.”  Zero nodded. 

“I’ll order it.” Michael offered, already dialing on his cell phone.  “Every getting their usual?”

“Extra breadsticks!” Bunny called out, pulling her brother into a hug now that she’d finally released Carley.  “We’ll make a party out of it!”

Camille grinned.  “Race you all to Living Room 3!”

As everyone rapidly departed the workshop, robots and humans alike racing up the stairs, Steve hung back, noting the slight solemn confusion on Carley’s face.  “What’s eating you?”

Carley looked at him, schooling her features to a more happy expression.  “Nothing… I just felt… odd for some reason.  I believe the phrase you use is ‘someone walked over my grave.’”

Steve clapped her on her organic shoulder. “Nothing better to fix that then having some pizza and being with people who care about you.”

Carley smiled and moved ahead of Steve to walk out of the room. Steve paused and looked back at the communication device. He shivered slightly and turned off the lights to the lab. Carley was right, something felt… strange.

* * *

The pizza party was a massive success, and for once, it didn’t dissolve into some sort of tickle fight.  As the humans started heading for bed, Carley pulled aside the robots.  
  
“A reply could come at any hour of the night… would one of you be able to keep an eye on the relay?  And wake me if anything happens?”

“Of c-c-course, Carley. We can do that easy!” Rabbit assured.

The Spine frowned slightly. “After I see David to bed. I will take first watch.”

“Aww, Th’Spine I wanted to be first.” Zero pouted giving his brother the best puppy dog eyes that he could.

The Spine relented. “Alright Zero, but promise you won’t touch the device? Just listen and record any message that comes through to your internal hard drive. Even if you can’t understand what they are saying.”

“Yes sir, Th’Spine.” Zero gave a slightly patronizing salute.  

“Then I’ll come and….”

“No! I w-w-wanna be next.” Rabbit interjected.

The Spine blew steam from his lips in a deep sigh. “Alright, I’ll go last.”

“Yay! You’re the best brother, Th’Spine.” Zero said hugging him.

Carley chuckled.  “Thank you, all of you.  I don’t expect something right away, patrols don’t pass near to Solterra very often, but if you do get any activity, wake me right away.  Shout at me over the Wi-Fi if you must, as I’m the only one who speaks Lekidan Standard.”

All three nodded solemnly and promised.

* * *

“So we might not hear anything for a while?” David asked between yawns as he got ready for bed. A combination of hard work and too much pizza was starting to make him very tired.

The Spine shrugged. “That is what Carley said. We will be assisting her in listening to the radio for replies.”

David smiled a little. “Do you think… maybe Carley would let us help too? During the day I mean when we don’t have manor chores to do? It would be so cool to hear a real interstellar communication.”

“I do not think she would mind.” The Spine smirked. David’s love of space and stars matched his own. “Would you like to learn a new song tonight?”

David grabbed his guitar, “Yes can we?”

The Spine rubbed under his chin. “How about _The Stars_?”

David nodded and waited for The Spine to begin his music lesson. No matter how many lessons they had David could never hide his enthusiasm or joy.

The Spine loved every second of it.

* * *

The days passed fairly slowly.  Everyone kept peeking in on the workshop and Carley had practically moved down there during the day.  All the chores got done, yes, and the robots were kept in good repair, but all attention was on that communications array in the workshop.

Even Peter would take a ‘shift’ watching the radio.  And he definitely had to suppress any inclination to tinker with it while he was there.  If he did that, he could ruin Carley’s chances of getting a reply, and by extension, David’s chances at getting a normal life back.

As it was, right now it was Steve’s turn to guard the radio, and he was bored out of his mind.   He’d practically memorized Carley’s little speech, despite it being in a completely different language.

Steve tossed the baseball in his hands up into the air and caught it before repeating the motion. Why had he even volunteered for this? All this sitting still… ugh…

He tossed the ball again when suddenly the communication device crackled and words he did not understand were coming through the speakers. “Shit!” he said, fumbling with the receiver as the forgotten ball came down on his head.  He grabbed it, and spoke into the device. “Hold on, don’t go away. I’m getting Carley.” He clicked his finger off the button just longer enough to scream Carley’s name at the top of his lungs.

The voices that replied sounded… annoyed. “Don’t go anywhere. She’s coming.” Steve spoke back into the device. “CARLEY!” he screamed again barely finishing the Y sound as she ran into the lab and took the mouthpiece from Steve.

Carley spoke quickly in what Steve could only assume was Lekidan, and whoever was on the other end seemed concerned, now.  And not in a good way.  He heard David’s name a few times, but other than that, he couldn’t make anything out. 

Carley frowned at one of the comments by the other person on the line, and spat something back, her voice an unusual jumble of syllables.  But she wasn’t happy with whatever she’d just been told.

Drawn by the commotion, the other manor residents started to trickle in, and Carley pressed a finger to her lips to ask for silence.

The Spine had to physically cover Rabbit’s mouth to keep her from talking into the transmitter.

Carley’s expression turned from anger to a more pensive one.  With a few final comments, she hung up and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Well, someone’s on the way.” She sighed.  “Their ship is very full with refugees already, however.” She turned to David.  “Looks like only a few of us can go.”

“How few?” David asked. Cure or not he was uncomfortable with the idea of being alone on an alien ship full of well… aliens.

“There are two rooms left on the ship.  I’ll have to go as your chaperone, for lack of a better term, so you can choose two others to accompany you.”

Rabbit almost removed her arm by waving it as high and fast as she was. David gave her a small smile. “Gosh that’s a big decision.” He teased a little… but then grew serious. “The Spine of course, if you’ll come with me.”

“Gladly.” The Spine smiled. He had no intention of ever letting David be too far away from him ever again and certainly not on a cross-galaxy trip alone.

“And of course… Bunny. If you want to come?”

Bunny squealed and pulled her brother into a hug. “Of course I want to go! You’re crazy if you think I’m letting you go into space without me.” Being separated for long periods of time still hurt each of them. The Spine and Bunny were the best and most logical choices David could make. Much to the downfall of the faces of his friends around him.

Rabbit pouted. “No fair. If Bunny g-g-goes I should go. She’s m-m-my technician.”

“Bryan and Michael can look after you while I am gone, Rabbit. It will be okay.” Bunny reached out to touch Rabbit’s arm but she pulled away from the humans touch and stomped up the stairs.

Bunny felt hurt at Rabbit’s reaction. After all this time, didn’t she know how much Bunny cared about her? But Bunny also needed her brother, they shared a soul, without each other… it felt like the other slowly started to cease functioning.

Carley cleared her throat, “The ship will be here in three days. They plan to land in the desert area about 30 miles north of here around midnight our time. Reduce the risk of anyone seeing the ship who is not supposed to.”

“At least we get to see a cool spaceship land.” Bryan said, only for Carley to sigh sadly once more.

“Actually… no. It will just be me, The Spine, David and Bunny. Whomever drives us to the location will have to be… I’ll have to temporarily sedate them. They can’t see the ship.” Carley shook her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Bunch of bull.” Steve mumbled from the back. What if this was some kind of trick? His urge to protect his family was so strong.

“I would suggest that you start packing and making plans. If all goes well we will be back on Earth in a few weeks.” Carley said, as the little group began to break up and leave.

Steve stayed behind. “Sounded like trouble to me.” Steve nodded towards the device. “What exactly did he say?”

“They were not exactly… happy with the request. Until I pulled rank, they didn't want to pick David up.”  She sighed. “It's a good thing Spine is coming along. As a fully sentient android, he'll lend a bit more credibility to the Manor’s technological advancements.”

Steve nodded but had that funny feeling in the pit of his belly again. “Is there anything you need?” It was the best he could think to ask right now. This whole situation made Steve a bit uneasy. He didn’t want Carley to leave, she was like a little sister to him and as for the twins… at least The Spine would watch over all three of them. He would make sure they slept and ate and bathed.

Carley slowly shook her head no. After all this time, she would finally be going home.

* * *

The three days passed in the blink of an eye. Peter had been holed up in his office most of the three days but now as Steve loaded the van, he had come out to say goodbye.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Michael asked for the fifth time.

Steve huffed at him. “I’m not letting anyone else be sedated and left in the middle of the desert. I’ll be fine.”

“He really will be. It will be a short sedation. Around 10 minutes or so before Steve will wake up feeling perfectly fine.”  Carley assured. Peter stood at the end of the veranda watching them all.

“Not being able to take my guitar sucks.” David said to Bunny as she sat on the end of the van’s bumper. Other than one small suitcase each the twins were not taking anything else. Space on the ship was very limited, Carley had said. Bunny nodded and was just about to speak when Rabbit called her name quietly.

“Bunny, can I t-t-talk to you?”

Bunny smiled. “Of course, Rabbit.” She slid off the bumper to join her automaton friend. Rabbit had been distant for the past three days. Bunny was just happy she was talking to her.

“Here.” Rabbit shoved what she had been holding behind her back at Bunny. “I want you to t-t-take this with you. It’s small, it will f-f-fit in your luggage.”

Bunny gently touched the item. “Rabbit, I can’t take your melodica.”

While she had seen Rabbit play the funny instrument many times, Bunny had no idea how to. Rabbit had taught her how to play scales and a few basic melodies on the piano but a melodica was a whole different thing.

“Please? So you d-d-don’t forget me?”

Bunny took the offered musical instrument lovingly into her hands before throwing her arms around Rabbit. “Oh Rabbit! I could never forget you! I love you.”

Rabbit hugged her human just a little tighter. “Love ya too.” she replied, her vocals steady for once. Even though he was only ten feet away Rabbit pinged The Spine. [Take care of her for me, would ya’ The Spine?]

[Cross my core, Rabbit. I promise.]

Bunny had returned to her brother as they both marveled over the melodica and found room in her suitcase for it. Rabbit smiled. Her melodica being gone for a few weeks was a small price to pay for the happiness it brought. Plus space could be lonely, cold, music would always make it better. Music made everything better.

Bryan and Zero came running past Peter’s spot on the wooden steps. Bryan was smiling brightly as he went up to David and Bunny. “Here, these are for you. I just finished them.”

He held out to the twins two hats, two scarfs and two sets of fingerless gloves. “It’s cold in space.”

David took the shimmering blue knit into his hands. “Bryan, did you make these?”

He blushed a little. “Yeah, my grandma taught me how.”

“They’re beautiful!” Bunny exclaimed, fitting the blue cap onto her head.

“Pack it away, kids, before you lose them.” Steve called from the van, forgetting for a moment that neither of them liked being called ‘kids’. It was a testament to how worried he really was. That uneasy feeling is his belly had been growing steadily for the past three days.

Carley shook her head. She doubted the twins would need any of the winter wear, but she knew that the sentimental value would be helpful. She placed her hand on Steve's shoulder. “Thank you for driving us. I promise you won't be out for more than 10 minutes at most.”  She noticed the tension in his shoulders. “Something troubling you?”

“I don't know. Something feels wrong about this whole thing. I know you say it's safe and all, but my gut says otherwise.”

“To be honest, I've felt… uneasy as well.”  She dropped her voice so the twins wouldn't overhear. “It’s unusual to have to fight to allow medical treatment. I shouldn't have had to pull rank.”

Steve worked his jaw for a moment. “Trust your gut, Carley. If something feels weird while you're out there, don't dismiss it.”

“I will, Steve. Don't worry.”

Peter came up next, rubbing the back of his neck. “Please be safe, and keep an eye on The Spine. He can get a bit… existential in space.”

Carley smiled. “He'll probably be too concerned with watching over us to worry about himself. He's selfless to a fault.”

“True.”  He sighed.  “We'll miss you.” He offered.

“Don't make it sound so final, Peter. Nothing's set in stone.”

“Still. We'll all miss you.” He glanced at his watch. “You guys better get going. Don’t wanna miss your flight.”

Hugs were exchanged all around. GG held the longest onto Carley’s legs. It had been a struggle to explain to the little giraffe why she was going but GG had understood and gifted Carley with another one of the plushies sewn in her likeness.

With that the Bennett twins, The Spine, Carley, and Steve in the driver seat headed out away from the manor and towards the desert. As soon as they could no longer see the manor, the van lapsed into quiet. The only thing that Spine had brought was a small lunch box sized cooler stuffed with as many cold gel packs and ice packs that it could hold. It had been his comfort.

“We’ll be there in five.” Steve said, drawing The Spine from his thoughts. Time had slipped by so quickly. “We’re about 15 minutes early to the GPS coordinates.”

“Spine, is your boiler full?” David asked suddenly. He hadn’t thought to ask before they left.

The Spine nodded. “Yes. I filled it to capacity just before we left.” The van lapsed into quiet once more as the minutes ticked by.

“I’m getting really nervous.” Bunny said as butterflies danced in her tummy. While she wanted to see space, she hated to admit it but she was getting a bit scared.

“Everything will be fine Bunny. You have me, The Spine and your brother.” Carley spoke softly. “But if you are too scared, I can sedate you along with Steve if you want? You can stay here.”

Bunny grabbed onto David’s arm suddenly, shaking her head. “Where he goes, I go.” she affirmed.  

“Aw, Bunny...” David mumbled, wrapping an arm around his twin. He murmured words of comfort and support until she relaxed.

Carley received a message to her internal comms and she cleared her throat. “They're be here in about a minute. Steve?”

He grumbled as he held out his arm while David and Bunny practically climbed over each other to get out. “I mean it, Carley. Trust your instincts. Its saved me more times than I can count.”

He didn't even notice the needle stick until she set it aside. “I will, Steve. Now relax, don't fight the sedative.”

“Take care of them.” He mumbled, his eyelids already heavy.

“I promise.” She soothed, staying at his side until he was fully asleep.  With a sigh, she grabbed her bag, and pulled the hood of her medic’s cloak over her head and shut the door to the van. “Alright, here they come.”  She pointed to a small shadow crossing the desert sky.

The Spine glanced back at the van and nodded to Carley. “Is Steve...?”

“He's out. We have ten minutes or so to board and take off.” Carley smiled as the shadow grew larger and more defined, the shuttle settling to the ground quietly about 30 feet away from them.

 “Wait here.” She said, stepping forward as a door opened, casting a dim beam of light across the desert.

A man stood in the doorway, walking down the small ramp and taking her shoulders. He greeted her with a warm smile and pressed their foreheads together. He spoke in Carley’s language and seemed far kinder than whoever had been on the radio.

Carley beamed, replying to him and then taking two small devices from him and walking back to her group. “Here, these are translators.” She handed them to Bunny and David.  “They should hook over your ears like a Bluetooth earpiece.  That way I won't have to translate everything for you.”

“Can they understand us?” Bunny asked, fitting hers on.

“Yes. Their translators are subcutaneous implants. You can't see them.”  She smiled. “Spine, I’ll upload the language to you once we’re on board, until then, just stay close.”

The Spine nodded and bent down to pick up the twins’ suitcases in each of his hands. “Stay beside me, both of you.” He spoke softly looking from David to Bunny, yet The Spine’s voice had the slight edge of battle to it. He hoped the stranger still waiting on the ramp had not taken offense at his words.

“We’re burning stardust!” The man called. His voice startling all three in the quiet. The twins knew they didn’t know what he had said, yet they did.

“Cool!” They both exclaimed in awe at the same time.

Carley led the way up the ramp, the twins behind her and The Spine following behind them. At the top of the ramp he gave one last look at the van that held his sleeping friend.

The Spine watched until the ramp closed and he could see the desert no more.

When Steve awoke, he was alone, the clock on the dash read 12:13am. He sighed and turned the engine back on and drove along the dirt road back in the direction they had come. Back to the manor.

He already missed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your bonus chapter this week, dear readers! We'll be back on Monday! -SE


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my travels! We will now resume your regularly scheduled updates. Enjoy chapter 11! -SE

The man who greeted Carley offered Bunny and David a warm smile.  “Welcome!  I am Kenshaw-amaru.   I serve as a hospitality coordinator aboard our vessel, the _Iewoa_.  We are honored by your presence.”  He bowed his head.  “Zhi-eskara tells me your names are David Bennett and Bunny Bennett?”

The twins both nodded.  “And he’s called The Spine.”  David added, tilting his head towards the automaton.

Kenshaw nodded towards The Spine, who tipped his hat in greeting “We will dock with the _Iewoa_ shortly.  Are you in need of food or drink, or would you simply like to be taken to your rooms?”

All three of them looked to Carley, who simply shrugged.  “The decision is yours.”  She smiled, settling into a seat by a console and tapping on it.  

David shrugged.  “I’m both excited and tired.  We’ve been up all day getting ready, so maybe just straight to our rooms.”

Bunny nodded in agreement.  “I don’t think I could eat now, anyway.”  She mumbled.

Kenshaw nodded.  “Of course.  Please take a seat, we’ll be leaving the atmosphere soon.”

This was a surprise. As they both thought they were still on the ground. The twins’ bodies had not registered any change in G-force. Not even the small amount one feels in an elevator going up.

“Are there windows?”  David asked, his eyes lighting up as he and Bunny sat down opposite Carley. “I’ve always wanted to see the earth from space.”

The Spine smiled, sitting down in the last vacant seat.  He couldn’t tell what the man was saying, but his tone was far kinder than the tones he’d heard on the radio. And David wasn’t shy about asking if they could look. Had this man been saying anything at all unkind, David and Bunny would have both ‘clammed up.’

Carley tapped a few buttons on her console and the paneling over top of them seemed to separate, leaving a clear, unobstructed view of the planet below as they flew away.  

Both twins gasped, taking in the sheer beauty of their planet.

“Wow….” they both mumbled together. Both of them had the exact same expression. The Spine held back a laugh and quickly took a mental picture for Rabbit; the details preserved for posterity, down to the blue sphere reflected in their eyes.

“It’s so beautiful.” Bunny gushed.

“Beats pictures on a computer screen.” David nudged his sister.

Bunny went slightly quiet. “Sure makes me feel small.” She whispered, intending for only David to hear her.

There was a new glow, soft and almost blue as the moon began to come into frame above them.

“Our ship is hidden behind your moon.” Kenshaw explained, taking his own seat.  “An additional precaution since your culture is not truly space-capable yet, but still has satellites capable of detecting us.”  

The Spine smiled as he watched Earth grow smaller behind them.  “Carley?”

“Hm?”

“May I ask why our host’s cloak is purple compared to your white and blue one?”

“Purple is… the closest thing I can think to compare it to is a Guest Services department.  It’s their job to take care of any and all guests on board a ship, station, or embassy.  My cloak defines me as a medic.”

“Ah.”

“Are we wearing any colors that make us stand out?” Bunny asked.  “Like, no one’s gonna think we’re doctors or garbage collectors or anything right?”

Carley chuckled.  “No.  Although the Lekida aesthetic is a bit brighter than you might be used to.  Lots of white and light greys, with accents of what you might call ‘pastel’ colors.”

“Oh, wonderful.  I should stick out like a sore thumb, then.” The Spine grumbled, glancing down at his signature black and red outfit.

“Well, look at it this way, Spine:” David smiled.  “At least we won’t lose you in a crowd.”

Everyone giggled at that and The Spine puffed out a bit of steam.

Kenshaw cleared his throat.  “We’ll be docking in just a few moments.” He explained, closing up the viewer overhead.  “Please stay seated.”

“There will be a slight j--” Carley started, but was cut off when the entire shuttle jerked to a stop.  “...Jolt.”  She finished, noting Bunny’s white-knuckle grip on her seat.   “Sorry.”

“Alright, please come with me.” Kenshaw smiled, opening the door again.  “Most of our passengers are gathered for a meal and some group recreation at the moment, but we understand that your sleep rhythms are a bit off compared to ours.”

“What type of ship is this?” David asked.

“We are a refugee relief ship.  We’re currently transporting passengers freed from a Denore slaver vessel to Lekida, where they’ll be either reunited with their families or sent back to their homeworlds.”

Carley tensed up when David asked his next question.  “Who are the Denore?”

Kenshaw faltered for a moment.  “They are a despicable people, who will stop at nothing to earn a profit, including the enslavement of sentient beings.”

“To put things in perspective, David,” Carley sighed.  “The Denore created Draconis.”

“Oh.”

The group was silent for a while, until Kenshaw stopped at a hallway between two doors.  “Here are your rooms.  I apologize that we cannot provide you with any better accommodations at this time, but we are very full with people.   The room on your left has two beds, the room on your right has one.  I was informed by our captain that your android does not require a bed? Is this correct?”

David nodded.  “Is there a chair for him? In the room with one bed?”

“Yes, there is a chair.”

“Then we’ll probably be good.”  David smiled up at The Spine, who’d been a little miffed that he couldn’t understand a word of what their host or Carley was saying.  He quickly smiled back.

“Then I will leave you to settle in.” Kenshaw smiled again, bowing his head.  “Our mess hall is always open, so if you find yourself in need of food or drink, there will always be some available.  Sonic showers are free to use, and if there is anything else the Hospitality Corps can assist you with, please, simply press the panel just inside the door to ask for help.  Someone is always available to answer questions.”  His words sounded memorized.  He must’ve said this spiel a thousand times.

Carley thanked him, and with a final bow of his head, Kenshaw turned and left them on their own.  “Bunny, it seems you and I will have to share a room for the rest of the flight.” She said, switching back to English so as to allow The Spine to join back in the conversation.  “I assume you’ll want to watch over David?”

The Spine nodded.  “Yes… if that’s okay?”

Carley nodded.  “It’s fine.  Why don’t you two go get settled,” She nodded at the twins.  “While I get poor Spine here up to speed on how to speak Lekidan.”

* * *

The Spine hesitated for a moment at leaving the twins on their own on an alien space vessel but after promising not to leave the rooms, he finally agreed. And now he was now following Carley through the hallways of grey and white. He made notes of every turn, every hallway; memorizing the layout in his mind. Getting lost would not do.

They passed a few more beings in the hall and The Spine steamed slightly. He could not understand them, the way they looked at him and the harsh whispering. It was the same on Earth, with people who didn’t really understand The Spine’s very existence. He could guess at their words, as he had heard similar thousands of times before over the past 100 years. “What’s that _thing_?” “Don’t look at _it_.” “ _It's_ a machine– a monster.” “Is _it_ dangerous?” “Stay away from _it_. ”

The Spine dropped his head slightly as he continued to follow. Carley also frowned but chose to say nothing at this moment. She couldn’t scold the refugees. They had already been through so much.

“Here we are, Spine.” Carley said stopping at a closed door. She ran her hand over a small light and the door opened. “The data information library.”

The Spine had never seen so many blinking lights. The room was several level high full of computer data banks. In the center of the room was a large half orb about five feet in diameter. Attached to this were headsets and what appeared to be computer jacks.

Carley sat at a computer terminal, tapping at the screen. “Here it is, the complete Lekidan language, including common tongue, slang words, and formal proper.”  She gestured to the closest plug system. “Plug in and I’ll download it to you.”

The Spine found an uplink cable that was compatible with his systems, but hesitated.  “Is… this safe, Carley?”

She nodded, arching an eyebrow.  “What’s wrong?”  She could detect the subtle sadness on his face like the back of her hand

He puffed out some steam and looked away.  “I thought a space-faring race would be a bit more… accepting of a robot.”

“Don’t mind them, Spine.” She sighed, putting her hand on his arm.  “Sentient androids aren’t terribly common, most are just well programmed.  You’re an exception and the first time you say ‘no’ to someone, they’ll back off.”

The Spine nodded.  “Alright.”  He glanced at the cable and frowned.  “And… this won’t overload my systems, will it?”

“No.  But I’ll monitor the download speed, if it’ll make you feel a bit better.”

“It would.  Thank you, Carley.”  He smiled as he sat down in the chair, removing his hat to allow Carley access to his maintenance panels.  

“Alright… you should be able to access the computer core now, can you feel it?”

The Spine puffed out some steam as he brushed the edges of the large data network.  “Yes.  It’s… quite extensive.”

She chuckled.  “That it is.  Can you access the linguistics package I isolated for you?”

“Yes.  Downloading now.”  He released a large puff of steam as the download started.  

Carley kept an eye on the monitors, just as she’d promised, but once The Spine got started with the download, he felt much more comfortable and finished 7.6 minutes later.  

“Feeling alright?” She asked, keeping her language in English for now.

“Yes.  I’m just finishing the processing… now.”  He released some steam from his neck, before switching his language.  “ _Am I saying this correctly?”_

Carley nodded.   “You are.”  She pulled the uplink cable from his head and closed his panel.  “Congratulations, Spine, you’re the first Earth AI to learn Lekidan.”

He chuckled, replacing his hat.  “Can we return to David and Bunny now?”

“My thoughts exactly.”  She smiled.  “Follow me.”

The Spine frowned when they re-emerged from the library, the halls were much more crowded now.  And now that he could understand most of the conversations, he wasn’t feeling quite as sure of himself.   He stayed close to Carley, slightly relieved that most people seemed to move out of their way for them… or for him, rather.  Seven foot tall, shiny, silver robots in dark clothing, it seemed, were a bit of a cause for concern.

Carley had taken off her cloak, simply folding it over her arm as they walked, offering smiles and greetings to those who spoke to her.

“Your people seem kind, for the most part.” The Spine said, nodding at another staff member, this one with a light red cloak.

“I like to think that we are.” Carley replied.  “Among the local space-faring cultures, we’re considered the most hospitable and welcoming.  People actually come to Lekida specifically for shore leave or vacations.  Unfortunately, it also means that we’re a bit more likely to be trampled on by the more… ahem, aggressive peoples.”

“But you have allies?”

“Oh yes.  Plenty of allies, who are all ready to jump to our defense.  The Medical Corps here is legendary, and has saved a lot of lives.”  They rounded the corner to their rooms.  “Well, I’ll let you see to David. Good night, Spine.”

“Good night, Carley.”

She smiled again as she waved her hand in front of the panel by her and Bunny’s room and left The Spine alone in the hall.

The Spine mimicked Carley’s movement, opening his own door. Only to be greeted by an empty room. There was a single bed, David’s suitcase, a sturdy chair and table but there was no David!

Panic rushed into The Spine mind as a hand touched his arm. The Spine turned and vented steam looking at Carley, who had a rather amused look on her face. “You need to see this, Spine.” She whispered.

The Spine swallowed his panic and followed the few steps into Carley and Bunny’s room. There asleep on one of the beds was David and Bunny. Still dressed, still wearing their shoes, but completely passed out.

“It is quite late for them, and they had such an exciting day.” Carley said, smiling as The Spine leaned down, gently lifting a sleeping David from the bed.

David shifted on instinct, curling closer to The Spine’s warm chassis. He pinged Carley’s network. [Please wake us when it's time for the next meal.]

Carley nodded, kicking off her shoes and pulling back the covers of her own bed. [Goodnight, Spine.]

He nodded back and left her room, the door closing behind. He was thankful the rooms were so close. As he laid David on his bed, the human mumbled slightly, rolling over. The Spine gently removed his shoes, so he would be more comfortable, and then well practiced hands silently changed the gel pack on David’s arm. The Spine ran a hand through David’s hair. “Sleep well.” He whispered, before taking the chair and quietly putting it near the bed. The Spine closed his eyes, a light stasis rest was what he needed.

* * *

Carley shifted under the soft covers, unable to get comfortable.  The unease in the pit of her stomach was back.  Despite being back among her own people, and hurtling towards her homeworld faster than the speed of light, she felt… out of place.

Maybe Steve had been right… maybe something was wrong.  

She laid there on her bed for about an hour before a panel beeped softly near her.  She read the text and frowned.

If the Captain wanted to see her, then something was definitely wrong.

* * *

David yawned and stretched. At his slight movement and sound, The Spine came back online. There was a message waiting from Carley. Breakfast would be in about an hour. Which gave David plenty of time to shower and get dressed for the day.

The Spine hummed gently. “David? It’s time to get up.”

David only mumbled and pulled the blanket over his head. Spine smiled brighter, it was clear at this moment David was not awake enough to recall being on a spaceship or the young human would be racing out of bed.

A knock on the door drew The Spine attention. “Come...in?” he called.

Bunny was there in her slippers and PJs, she must have changed at some point last night.  The woman rubbed at her eyes. “I don’t know where Carley is.” She mumbled her voice still very heavy with sleep, as she came into the room.

“I was gonna take a shower but no water comes out.” She continued before walking past The Spine and crawling into the bed next to her brother. David only murmured and seemed to naturally make room for her.

The Spine check his internal timekeeper. The twins had only had about four hours of sleep. “I will text Carley to see where she is.” The Spine said, though he spoke mostly to himself. It was clear Bunny had drifted asleep once more.

[Carley?] The Spine called out. [Bunny is awake and looking for you. Is everything alright?]

[I’m fine.  The Captain and Command Staff required my presence.  Is there a problem?]

[Bunny is unsure how to operate the shower.]

[It’s a sonic shower.  It uses ultrasonic sound waves instead of water.]  She paused.  [I’m on my way back now anyway.  Do they want something to eat?]

The Spine glanced at them and pursed his lips.  [They seem to have fallen back asleep.  But I’m sure food would be appreciated once they actually wake.]

[I’ll bring something along, I have to pass the mess hall anyway.  How’s your boiler?]

[I’m fine for the moment.]

[Alright.  Give me 15 minutes or so.}

The Spine nodded, ending the text and gently covered Bunny with the blanket.

Carley sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she entered the mess hall and grabbed a tray.  Thankfully it wasn’t too crowded, as she certainly didn’t feel like talking with anyone.

The Captain had grilled her for hours, asking first about Walter Manor, and then Du Franks and Donatu, dredging up some rather unwanted memories.  She knew he was just doing his job, but the dull ache behind her organic eye spoke to her stress levels.

She scrolled through the meals available through the food replicator and tried to think of something that would be close enough to what Bunny and David were used to eating.

There wasn’t much.  

Finally she settled on a few packs of dried _mekta_ fruits and some _gowra_ wheat rolls for the twins and a small bowl of _navak_ for herself.   Some bottles of sweetened _kava_ juice for everyone rounded out the tray and she started back for their rooms.

She bit her tongue when people made hushed comments about her implants, unsure whether or not it was a good thing that she’d taken her medic’s cloak off.  A hood would be nice right about now.

Carley pinged The Spine who opened the door for her since she had a tray in her hand. She could see the Bennett’s were both still sleeping. “I know it’s early, Spine, but we best wake them. Start getting their body rhythms more in tune with where we are going.”

“David? Bunny?” The Spine called out in his deep rumbling voice. “Time to get up.”

The Spine took the blanket off of the duo while Carley slowly turned up the brightness of the light in the room. Both humans squeaked out sounds of discomfort before resigning themselves to being ‘awake’.

“What time is it?” Bunny yawned.

“On earth it would be 6:30am.” The Spine replied. “I do not know what the time on Lekida is.”

“0400.” Carley replied. “I’ve brought breakfast for you both.”

David rubbed his eyes and glanced at the tray.  “What is that?” He asked, his eyes on the bowl of light green goo.

“That is called ‘ _navak_ ’ and it’s for me.  The bread and fruit are for you.”

“Oh thank God.” Bunny yawned again, before blushing. “That sounded rude. I’m sorry. I’m sure _na....vak_ is great.”

Carley smiled, trying to hide her impending stress headache.  “Think nothing of it.  _Navak_ is a bit of an… acquired taste, anyhow.”  She handed the twins each a bottle.  “This is _kava_ juice.  It’s a sweetened drink, similar in style to lemonade, but not quite as citrus-y.”

David and Bunny both cracked the seals on the bottles at the same time. Gave each other a glance and took a sip of the funny looking drink. Bunny smacked her lips together. “Not bad.”

David took a deep gulp. “Taste like tea...hibiscus tea I think.”

The Spine smiled. David liked tea very much, he was glad his technicians first experience with non-earth food was a good one.

“Spine, I brought you some water, just in case.” Carley added, handing him a container before sitting on the desk with her bowl and stirring it.  “The fruit is called _mekta._   If I remember correctly, it tastes fairly similar to a peach.”

David and Bunny each took one of the pieces of dried fruit from the bowl. It was white with little spots of blue, pink, yellow and orange in it. It looked nothing like a peach at all but they trusted Carley completely.

“Bottom’s up.” David said as he and Bunny bit into the fruit. It was dried but crumbled pleasantly against the tongue, mixing with saliva and becoming very sweet and tasty.

Bunny’s eyes were wide. “It is just like a peach!”

Carley watched as they ate, nibbling at her food and glad that she’d found something they could eat.  Until they got to Lekida, there wasn’t much in the way of really good food for them to try.

“How long will it take to get to Lekida?” Bunny asked after a few minutes.

“About 5 days.  There’s not much to do until then but wait, I’m afraid.”

“That’s okay.” David announced pulling out his suitcase. “I knew we wouldn’t have room for much but I brought playing cards.” He turned towards The Spine. “Rabbit says you know all kinds of games besides Crazy 8s and Poker. She mentioned Gin rummy and Hearts?”

The Spine resisted the urge to roll his optics. Yes, he did know those games but most humans found them boring and long, at least Gin rummy. Then again most humans didn’t like math and calculating odds, but David and Bunny never seemed to mind. Perhaps Rabbit had been right in suggesting those games. “Alright, which would you like to learn first?”

Carley watched, choosing to just observe while she picked at her food.  She’d eaten _navak_ quite frequently before she was trapped on Earth, but now it seemed… bland and unappealing.  Setting the bowl in the recycler, she grabbed an uneaten roll and one of the fruit pieces.

The Spine had started with Hearts, as it was a quick game to pick up on and even quicker to play. After a few hands the twins got the hang of it and The Spine moved over to talk quietly to Carley. “Is something wrong?” He said in a near whisper, as Bunny threw down another heart, cheering at beating her brother again. David was already demanding a rematch.   

Carley shrugged.  “I’m sure it’s nothing.  Don’t mind me.” 

The Spine didn’t take his optics off the humans in front of him but pinged her server. [What’s wrong?] His voice was slightly firm. [If there is some kind of difficulty…?]

[That’s not the issue.]  Even over their local network, her voice sounded exhausted.  [The captain was… not happy about David’s presence aboard his ship.  He seemed to think that he should’ve been left on Earth.  I disagreed, quite vehemently.]

The Spine slowly vented some steam from his lips, trying not to call attention to himself. [Will this be a problem?] While he doubted Carley’s people would hurt them, being seen as burdens or worse, unwanted, was a dangerous thing. The Spine knew that from decades of experience. His mind slipped back to how people in the early 1900’s used to throw rotten food or rocks at them whenever they left the manor, calling him and his siblings monsters.

[No.  I reminded him about how the Medical Corps vowed to assist _all_ peoples affected either directly or indirectly by the Denore’s actions.  And that Donatu himself was a Lekidan and by extension, we are responsible for David’s wellbeing.]  

The Spine nodded but Carley sounded so tired. [Why don’t you rest for a while Carley? I can keep these two occupied.]

Carley pursed her lips.  [I don’t think I can.  May I confide something in you?]

[Of course.]

[I feel more out of place here than I thought I would. I knew it would take me a little bit of time to readjust to being back, but… this is different.]  She paused for a few moments.  [I find myself missing the other manor residents.  Quite a bit, actually.]

The Spine smiled gently. [I miss them too and I think once the day really gets going for the twins will as well.] He put his hand on her shoulder. [But you always have family with us Carley. Don’t ever forget that we love and care about you.]

“Hey! Bunny stop cheating!” David half-growled at his sister.

“Not my fault you left your cards unguarded.” Bunny stuck out her tongue at David.

Carley closed the message with The Spine and grabbed the rest of the dishes, setting them in the recycler.  “Spine tells me you two need a crash course in how to operate Lekidan technology?”

That stopped the sibling bickering immediately. “Yes, I couldn’t get the shower to turn on.” Bunny admitted. Both twins feeling a bit sheepish about fighting over a card game.

“You probably did turn it on. Our showers don’t use water.” She stood.  “Here, I’ll show you.” She offered, showing them how to operate most of the devices in the room, from the sonic shower to the computer panels to the light switch.

The Spine watched with some interest.  While the twins were smart, he’s the one with a photographic memory, he’d have to remember some of the minor details.  He was sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for your continued support. Enjoy chapter 12 -SE

Rabbit sighed as she wandered the manor halls. She had been unable to go into stasis last night. The comforting presence of The Spine not being there on the Wi-Fi kept her from relaxing enough for stasis.  Finally, she wandered into the little kitchen that the family preferred to use. The sun was up but it was still early, so seeing a rather sullen Michael Reed sipping a cup of coffee seemed off.

Usually Michael would start breakfast for everyone but today. His face was so sad, Rabbit wondered if it mirrored her own. She tried to smile, tried to be chipper as she wished him good morning. He only nodded, his greeting barely above a whisper.

Rabbit got a glass of water before sitting at the table with him. She reached out, laying her hand over his. “I miss them so much already, Rabbit. I’d forgotten how... lonely the manor can feel.”

She nodded, “Zero h-h-had to stay in Bryan’s room last night. There both t-t-taking it hard.”

Michael sighed, “How are you holding up?” He asked the automaton woman.

Rabbit shrugged. “Best I can.  Not being a-a-able to feel The Spine... that h-h-hasn’t happened since... the war... when…” Rabbit trailed off slightly.

For a while they sat in silence. Soon other members of the family came in. Chelsea and Camille followed by a quietly sobbing GG whisper calling for Carley. Bryan and Zero joining the other a few minutes later. There was no chatting, not hot food. Just silence and weak appetites. It reminded Rabbit very much of when The Spine and David had been kidnapped.

Suddenly a cheery whistle broke the air as Steve finally came in to breakfast. “Geez, no eggs?” He went to the fridge, grabbed the milk and took a swig from the plastic jug as he looked around at his family. “What’s wrong with all of you? You act like someone’s died.”

Michael opened his mouth to yell at the sound engineer when he stopped, and gave a snort of laughter instead. Michael shook his head. “Steve’s right. They’ll be home soon enough. We can miss them sure, but no sense in moping around.”

It was as if that small laugh and few words had broken the spell of sadness over them. Soon everyone was chatting happily. Michael had broken out the Canadian bacon and started frying it on the stove while Steve worked on the eggs. Everything is going to be okay. Their family would be home in just a few weeks.

All but one. GG slowly made her way out of the kitchen, her little head hanging limply as she walked the hallways. She found her way to Carley’s room and climbed up into her bed. They bed she had slept in just the day before. GG turned around a few times and curled up into a ball, crying silent tears.

It was Zero who found her while he was looking for places to hide the red-ish fire truck that was definitely not The Spine’s.  “GG?  What’s wrong?”

“I miss Carley.  No one else likes talking to me.”

Zero flushed a little steam. He wasn’t really good at this. “GG we don’t dislike you... just sometimes you are… really excitable... and…” Zero trailed off and spam pinged Rabbit to please come to his location.

“And annoying.” GG supplied.  “I know.”  She turned around, settling back so her back was to the doorway.  “You don’t have to like me, it’s fine.  I’ll just stay here by myself until Carley comes back.”

Rabbit entered the room. “What’s up, Z-z-z-zero?”

“GG’s all sad ‘cause Carley’s gone.”

“Aw, GG, we all miss them!  They’ll be b-b-b-back soon!”

“Go away.”

Rabbit paused, registering the actual sadness in the tone of GG’s voice.  “GG…”

“Just go away, Rabbit.  I’ll wait here until Carley gets back.”

“But–”

“I know you don’t like me, just go away.” GG curled up back on the bed, pulling her little legs as tight in as she could in a self-hug. “Only Carley ever liked me... well David was nice to me sometimes but he’s gone now.”

The two robots glanced to each other, then quietly pulled the curtain shut.  [We should get Michael, or Steve, or Peter…] Zero messaged.

[All of the above.  Let’s go.]

* * *

Carley had been called away again. The Spine tried not to let and worry on his face show but he wasn’t doing a very good job. She had been gone for hours. After a shower and some more card games the twins were growing restless, wanting to explore the ship. The Spine had distracted them by using the computer panel to turn the one wall of the bedroom into a ‘window’ allowing the twins to stare at the stars they were passing.

“Away we go... to explore the great unknown.” David sung softly.

“Let’s go without a care.” Bunny added.

“ADVENTURE awaits us THERE!” The Spine sang deeply making Bunny and David giggle.

They sang a bit before growing quiet watching the stars continue to float by. It was Bunny who broke the silence. “Spine? I’m hungry.”

David nodded. “I am too. Do you think we could try going to the mess hall?”

The Spine sent a message to Carley but there was no reply, that only increased The Spine’s worry but he hid it behind a smile. “We can try, but perhaps we should ask for directions?” The Spine pointed towards the computer panel. “I believe the... concierge... could help us.”

The Spine pressed the area on the panel like Carley had shown, and the image of a person in a purple hood appeared.    “Greetings, is there some way we can assist you?”

The Spine spoke. “We require directions to the mess hall, please.”

The person nodded.  “Would you like text based, audio, or visual instructions?  We can also send someone to guide you.”

The Spine looked at his human friends. “I believe a guide would be best. We may require some assistance once in the mess hall as well.”

“Of course.  Someone will be there to assist you shortly.  Is there anything else?”

“No, thank you. Not at this time.” The Spine replied. David and Bunny were both in awe at how well The Spine spoke Lekidan. It was very polite. It was also a bit strange to them to hear both Lekidan from The Spine, and the English translation through their earpieces.

“Well, at least they’re helpful!” Bunny smiled.  “On Earth, it’d be like pulling teeth to get decent directions or some help.”

“Spine, have you heard from Carley?” David asked. “It’s been hours.” And David had been with The Spine long enough to see through the automaton’s ‘fake’ smiles.

The Spine shook his head.  “She’s not responding to any messages I send.”

Bunny frowned, “I don’t like that. Maybe we should…” She was interrupted by cheerful chirp from the door panel.

The Spine waved his hand in front of the panel and stood aside as the Concierge took a single step into the room.  “Hello. I was told you need assistance finding the mess hall, and potentially further assistance once you arrive?”

“Yes please. If it’s not too much trouble?” David asked. If it was, he and Bunny could wait to eat until whenever Carley got back.

“It is no trouble at all.  Please, follow me.”  The person smiled, adjusting their cloak slightly.  They led the trio through the seemingly identical passages to a large room, filled with tables and chairs.  Small groups of people were gathered in clusters at tables, and not all of them looked like Lekidans.   Their guide gestured to the tables.  “Our mess hall is equipped to handle most dietary requirements, but if you cannot find something to your taste, do not hesitate to inform someone and we will try to accommodate you as best we can.”

A reptilian being stepped past them, snarling at them and making The Spine step in front of the twins to protect them if necessary.

“Uh, it’s okay, Spine.” David tapped his earpiece.  “He was just saying ‘excuse me’.”

“Oh.  My apologies.”  He nodded at the being who simply returned the gesture and continued on to a series of inset panels on the far walls.

Their guide cleared his throat.  “Do you need help operating the replicators?”

“Yes please.” Bunny said. David for the moment was unable to speak, his eyes wide with excitement.

Their guide nodded and walked to the inset panels.  “Any food or drink you order will materialize here,” He tapped the cubby-hole portion of the place, then tapped on the panel above it.  “Simply scroll through the panels until you find something you'd like, then tap on the item twice and it will be made for you.  There are a multitude of items available, both food and drink from many different worlds.”

David scrolled through them, frowning.  “I… I can’t read any of this.”

The guide frowned.  “Please accept our apologies.  It’s possible your home language was not properly added to our computer core.  I can contact my superior to correct this oversight.”

“That’s not necessary.” The Spine interrupted.  “I can read it for them. It’s not too long before we reach Lekida anyway.  There’s no point in making more trouble for you or your staff.”

Their guide nodded.  “I understand. And thank you for your understanding.  Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“We can’t find our friend.” Bunny blurted out.  “Carley? Or, uh… Carlianta… something? She came on board with us.  She was called away hours ago and we’re worried about her.”

“Carlianta-eskara.”  The Spine supplied, remembering her full name from when they’d first met.

The guide nodded.  “I will attempt to locate her or tell her you are looking for her.”

“She’s a cyborg.” David added.  “Her right arm and a good portion of the right side of her face and neck are cybernetic.”

“Thank you.  I’ll attempt to locate her.  Enjoy your meal.”  They smiled and bowed their head before heading out the way they came in.

The Spine scrolled through the menus.  “There is… absolutely nothing here from Earth. And I have no idea what any of these foods might taste like.”

“Well...guess it’s a little like Russian roulette then.” Bunny said, a small smile on her lips.

David gave her a slight smirk. “I’m game if you are.”

They both scrolled through the menu twice. “Too bad there are not pictures. Spine does anything say Dinner or Lunch or Breakfast in the title?” David asked.

“Nothing like that, however portion size is indicated. While making assumptions is not necessarily the best idea, I would think the smaller things are breakfast or side items. The larger amounts may be dinner portions.”

Bunny pushed David’s hand off the menu. “Okay then, I’ll have this, this and this.” She double tapped on three different random items.

The first thing made smelled like some kind of meat dish, but the yellow color was a bit off putting. The second item was rainbow colored and came in a fancy glass, looking very much like a parfait. “Ooh, dessert.” Bunny mused. The last items smell hit them before it even finished being created. The purple and black soup seemed to bubble and were those... tiny tentacles?

“Um….” Bunny hesitated, but took the last plate onto her tray. “Your turn.”

“Okay here goes nothing.” David tapped on three items for himself making sure not to pick the same as Bunny. His first item was a clear broth but it smelled like seafood. The second a strange pickled pink fruit and the third something that looked a lot like chocolate cake.

“Oh, no fair.” Bunny whined slightly.

David nudged her a little. “You know I’ll share.”

The Spine followed behind, grabbing them each a water bottles, as they picked a table somewhat apart from all the other tables. The twins did not want to appear unfriendly, but this was all just so very new.

“What are you trying first?” David asked.

Bunny smiled. “Dessert of course!” She took a big spoonful of the rainbow meringue. Upon tasting it her eyes went wide. “This is not dessert.” She said, swallowing her bite. “It tastes just like broccoli.”

“No way.” David said grabbing his own spoonful. “Oh my gosh, you’re right! It’s just like creamed broccoli.”

David’s clear broth tasted like fresh fish and for that he was thankful but broth wasn’t much of a meal considering he shared with Bunny. She, in turn, shared her yellow meat, which was a strange taste combination of pork and chicken. They both bravely took a bite of the chocolate cake, which tastes like nothing but raisins. The tentacle soup actually wasn’t too bad but the little legs… just looking at them made the twins feel queasy. The Spine had watched this all in amusement but took constant notes.

“Well last item.” David said offering a slice of fruit to his sister.

Bunny took the offered slice. “Cheers.” she said as they touched the slices together like toasting drinks, before eating it.

Bunny’s eyes went wide and a slight moan escaped her lips. “This is Amazing!”

David nodded, eating a second slice. “I don’t know what this is but we need to ask Carley if we can take some back to earth.”

Bunny only could nod already stuffing her face with more just as Carley came in. “I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I...Spit that out!” Her voice held a tone of command and instantly David and Bunny did so. Carley rushed up to them, already scanning their biometrics. “How much did you eat?”

“Almost all of it.” Bunny gestured to the plate. Carley rubbed a hand over her face.

“Is something wrong?” The Spine asked.

“Not yet…” She groaned.  “I knew I should’ve stayed…  Come on, we need to get back to your room before the effects kick in.  I’d rather not have to carry you through the hallways.”

“Carley, we feel fine.” David said, in fact he was starting to feel really good.

The trio stood and carried their dishes to the recycler by the exit. “What effects, Carley?”

“Let’s just say you two are going to feel very, very good.” She placed a hand on Bunny’s shoulder and started steering her out of the room, with The Spine herding David just behind them.

“Carley, what was that fruit?” The Spine asked.

“It is called _Nivea_.  It’s a fruit for relaxation that, in Lekidans, causes the brain to release a massive dose of endorphins and dopamine.  That effect will be compounded in human biology.”

David blinked. “Does that mean... what I think it does?”

Bunny suddenly giggled. “We’re gonna be high as kites!”

David began to giggle as well. “Race you to the room!”

“No!”  Carley’s voice was firm.  “I am _not_ losing track of you two on this ship.”  She squeezed Bunny’s shoulder.  “Spine, I might need you to play referee.”

Already David was squirming in The Spine’s grip and Bunny kept giggling at nothing at all.  “Spiiiiiine, I wanna plaaaay. Let go.” David whined.

“Uh… in a moment, David.”  The Spine pinged Carley, quietly hoping that this fruit wouldn’t affect his temperature.

“It won’t, Spine.” Carley assured, making The Spine vent some steam from his neck.  “Just get them to the room for now.”

Bunny was whining now and wiggling in Carley’s grasp as she opened the door to David and The Spine room.  As soon as she let Bunny go she dashed into the room and began jumping on the bed.

David whined again pulling at The Spine’s hand. Bunny was having fun without him. “Go play.” The Spine said, releasing his grip. David rushed to join his sister bouncing on the bed.

“How long will they be like this, Carley?”

Carley sighed, “Until the _Nivea_ is fully digested. A few hours.”

“A few hours!” The Spine couldn’t stop the surprise in his voice. “I... what am I to do with them until then?”

“I’m trying to think, Spine.” Carley snapped, a little harsher than she intended.  “And I won’t leave you alone.”  She pressed the concierge panel on the wall, speaking quickly with the person who answered.

The Spine glanced to the door, hoping that it was sound proof enough to not bother anyone with the twins’ giggles.

That were suddenly no longer present.

He turned back to look at the bed that they’d been jumping on only to feel David practically leap on his back, prying open the maintenance panel on his neck. “David, what?”  He burst into laughter of his own, fighting his programming to keep his fins firmly _inside_ his back.  “G-get off!” He sputtered out through laughs. “You’ll hurt yourself!”

“Nope!” Bunny called out, appearing at his side.  “Rabbit made me promise! I have to tickle you at least once!”

“What?!” The Spine hissed out steam from his neck, leaving the vent open to keep his fins from sliding out.

Carley glanced over her shoulder at the automaton’s predicament and winced in sympathy.  “How quickly can the room be ready?  Solterrans are apparently more susceptible to the enzyme than I thought.”

“It’ll be ready by the time you get there, Medic.”

“Thank you.” She ended the communication. “Bunny, David.  Stop for a moment!” She called, her tone almost… parental. “Leave him alone.”

“Aw, Carleyyyy!” Bunny whined, but stepped away, David doing the same just a moment later.

“I found something for you that’s more fun than tickling Spine.”

David gasped, his eyes wide. “Really?!”

“Really, but you have to be quiet while we go there.”

“Ooh! Is it, like, a secret?”

“Uh… yes, like a secret.”

The Spine flushed steam out all of his vents, closing his maintenance panel and keeping his back, with his fins now out, away from David and Bunny while they were… under the influence.  

“It’ll be uh… an adventure.” Carley offered, opening the door and peeking out, sighing with relief when she saw that the corridor was empty.  “Remember, you must be quiet.  Spine, could you bring up the rear?”

He nodded, still unsure of just how bad David and Bunny’s reaction was.

“Good; follow me, you two.”  She lead the trio through the halls, avoiding some of the more crowded areas, all while David and Bunny unnecessarily hushed each other.  The room they arrived at was marked “Low Gravity Entertainment.”

The Spine arched an eyebrow.  “Carley…”

“It’s padded, Spine, don’t worry.” She opened the door, gently pushing the twins into the room. “Have fun! You can bounce around all you’d like.”

The first steps onto the floor already bounced, like they were walking on balloons. The giggling started instantly again as both David and Bunny began to bounce, slowly at first but growing more bold and steady. The farther they went into the multicolored room the less the gravity was.

There was an assortment of balls and hoops and all sorts of shiny things laying around that immediately bounced up into the air as the twins jumped. “I’m flying!” Bunny called out. “Look Carley, Spine! We can fly!”

The Spine and Carley stayed near the door as it was the steady place to stand. “This room is meant for children, but I thought it would be the best place for Bunny and David to burn off the _Nivea_. There is nothing sharp in here or dangerous. They can play to their hearts’ content.”

The Spine vented more steam. “I am thankful for such a room. I... oh.”

“What is it, Spine?”

He shook his head. “Nothing too serious. My low boiler warning just came on. I should have filled up at the mess hall.”

“They’ll be fine in here with me.  Can you make it back to your room on your own?”

“Yes, I know the way.  Thank you.”

Carley nodded.  “I promise I’ll keep an eye on him, alright?”

“I… thank you, Carley.  I’ll be back shortly.” The Spine sighed, flushing a final bit of steam from his vents as he stepped out of the door.

He was nearly back to the room when he heard a few staff members talking nearby.  Normally he wouldn’t have stopped, but the comments made him pause:

 _“Did you see the robot in the mess hall?”_  
“Who brings such a thing on a refugee ship?  Probably some tourist who thinks we don’t do anything important.”  
“And to dress it in such an outlandish manner. You’d think you’d make it as inconspicuous as possible.”  
“Pah, did you see their sponsor? Looks like she met the bad end of a Morcarian forge worker.”  
“The helmsman was listening when Captain questioned her. Apparently she let some Solterran get infected with the Draconis compound.”  
“And she brought them on board?  Just leave them to their fate; it’s not like they do anything for the spacefaring peoples in the quadrant.”

The Spine worked his jaw, hoping these particular crew members would move along soon.  He didn’t care for their insults about his friends.

 _“Why bring the robot anyway? What’s it do?”_  
“Who knows?  Probably some sort of pleasure bot.”  
“Eugh.  Just as well.  If you can’t get a real being, we don’t want them hounding us.”  
“Pleasure bot? Really?  It’s not even aesthetically pleasing.  Probably can’t even speak properly.”  
“True.”  
“Hey, we’re gonna be late.  And I really don’t want the chief breathing down our necks again. Let’s go.”

The Spine waited until the group’s footsteps faded before quietly rounding the corner and slipping back into the room.  He refilled his boiler by ordering water from the in-room replicator and paced around for a moment.  [Carley?  Do you… need me to return, or is it alright if I stay here?]

[I’ll be fine if you choose to stay there.  Why? Is something wrong?]

[No… no.  I just need to run a few system diagnostics.  That’s all.]

[...]

The Spine could feel her disbelief.  [Really… I just need to check to make sure David didn’t accidently mess something up when he tickled me.]

[... Alright. I’ll message you if I need help.]  She still didn’t quite believe him, he could tell, but she closed the message out and The Spine was alone.

The Spine sank down into the chair that was for his use. “Pleasure bot... not aesthetically pleasing…” He mumbled quietly to himself. He ran his hands over his black suit with accents of red and sighed. He was no ‘sex’ robot; the very thought of doing said act to David or Bunny disturbed him. And the things they had said about Carley... and just wanting David to suffer and live with his fate? The Spine closed his optics, reaching out into his mind to the place where his siblings always would be. The space was empty.

Loneliness tugged at The Spine’s core. For a while, he just sat in the silence before daring to risk going out into the hall, just over one door into Carley and Bunny’s room. For a moment he hesitated, his hands on Bunny’s suitcase before opening it up.

Taking out Rabbit’s melodica, he cradled it to his chassis. “Rabbit. I miss you.” he called into the empty space where her mind used to always be at the back of his. Tears of oil slipped from his optics.

The Spine let them fall. He would clean them up later.


	13. Chapter 13

The Spine wasn’t entirely sure how long he sat there, clutching his sister’s melodica to his core.  He wanted to hug her.  He wanted to be hugged by her.  He wanted to be hugged by anyone at this point.

He didn’t hear the door to the room open.

“Spine?”  Carley’s voice was filled with concern.  “Are you alright?”

He quickly wiped at his faceplate, trying to clear the oil stains.  “I’m quite fine.”

“David’s already asleep in his room.” She offered, settling an exhausted Bunny in her bed and covering her with the blanket.  “They’ll sleep hard tonight, but they shouldn’t experience any more ‘adverse’ effects.”  She sighed.

The Spine nodded, tilting his hat down over his eyes.  “That’s good.”

“Alright, what’s wrong?”

“Hm?”

“Spine, your shoulders are slumped, your hat’s brim is pulled down over your eyes, you have oil stains on your faceplate, and you’re holding onto to Rabbit’s melodica like it’s a lifeline.” She put a hand on his upper arm, guiding him to sit down in Bunny’s desk chair while she sat on her own bed.  “What’s bothering you?”

“I… miss Rabbit. And Zero.  And… everyone really.”

“There’s more, isn’t there?  You were fine earlier, what happened?”

He blurted out his feelings before he knew what he was saying. “I… overheard some of the crew discussing me… discussing us.  Their comments… weren’t very nice. They… insulted your implants and morals. They insulted my appearance. They said you should've left David to suffer, and that you shouldn’t have brought me; that I was just some sort of pet or thing with no feelings.  One even implied that I was a…” He flushed steam from his cheeks.  “A… ‘physical needs’ service bot who couldn’t even speak.”  Oil leaked from his eyes again and he turned his face away.  “I thought a space-faring race would be more accepting of unusual lifeforms.”

“Oh, Spine…,” Carley stood and took a cloth from the bathroom sink and wiped the oil from his face. “Dry your eyes.” She soothed.  “You do not reflect any of those comments.  You _are_ a living thing, regardless of what anyone else says.  You know it, I know it, the twins know it, and everyone back home at the Manor knows it.”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have come along.”

“And David would have been miserable the entire journey.  Listen to me, Spine.  There are always going to be people who are going to be mean about stupid details, like my implants or your appearance.  No species is perfect, and that includes Lekidans.”  She smiled.  “I’m sorry you had to experience it so soon after departing.  But don’t dwell on it for a moment longer.  You are a sentient being, Spine.  And there are times you act more… human… than anyone else I’ve met.”

The Spine flushed out a bit of steam. “Thank you, Carley.  I…  That means a lot to me.”

Carley patted his shoulder and The Spine stood. It was best if they all got some sleep. Wishing her a good night's rest, The Spine returned to his and David’s room. His technician was sleeping deeply, breathing softly.

Out of habit, The Spine checked the temperature of the gel pack on David’s arm. It could stand to be colder, so he changed it for his sleeping human before settling down into the chair beside the bed.

He vague wondered what it would be like once David never needed to worry about his condition again. Would they still be as close? He replayed Carley’s words in his mind, taking comfort in them as he watched David sleep. At least he had David, Bunny and Carley. The Spine had forgotten just how cold space could be, how very vast and dark it was behind the shimmering stars. He pulled his hat down over his eyes and vented a little steam before settling down.

Glad that he wasn’t alone.

* * *

David woke slowly the next morning.  He felt sluggish, as if he’d been woken during the middle of the night.  With a groan, he rolled over, tugging the blankets over his head and snuggling into the pillows.  But even those small sounds pulled The Spine from stasis.

“David?”

“Mmph.”

“David, are you awake?”

“Mmph, five more minutes.”  He slurred out, pulling a pillow over his head.

The Spine smirked slightly. “Only if you give me your arm.” David had been in a deep sleep for several hours. By The Spine’s calculations, they had slept through the evening meal and the breakfast meal of the following day.

David grumbled but complied, rolling over so his arm with the fabric covering it was close to The Spine. The Spine changed his gel pack with ease and whispered. “Five minutes.”

David simple mumbled and snuggled deeper into the pillows as The Spine set a mental timer. Once the five minutes were up he gently began waking David.  “Five minutes are up David. Time to wake.”

“Five more minutes?” A somewhat sleepy voice begged from the bedding.

The Spine vented some stream from his lips. “David, you have been asleep for almost 14 hours. It’s time to get up.” The Spine pulled the blankets from his human.

David whined but gave up and stretched before rubbing at his eyes. He was feeling rather sore, like he had been working out hard and he was thirsty.

Seeming to read his thoughts The Spine already had a glass of water in his hands. “Thanks…” David mumbled.

The Spine watched as David slowly became a bit more aware of his surroundings. “Where’s Bunny?”

“I assume she’s still in her room.  I’m sure Carley is watching over her.”

“Oh, okay.” He rubbed at his face.  “Man, feels like I got hit by a truck…”

The Spine frowned at that, quickly texting Carley to please come to the room right away. After all she had told him there would be no more adverse reactions. Pain counted as an adverse reaction in The Spine’s book.

Moments later the doorbell chimed. “Come in.” The Spine said, helping David sit up a bit more.

Bunny bounced into the room followed by Carley. “Wake up, I… what’s wrong?”

David gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m just tired, Bunny. And a bit sore. I’m fine.”

Bunny quirked her eyebrow. “I’m a little sore, too, but you seem to be a lot worse than I am.”

Carley frowned.  “May I run a quick scan, David?  I think I know why you’re so sore, but I’d rather know for sure.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

He didn’t even notice anything, but she did look him up and down a few times.  “Well, the reason you’re so sore is because your muscles have only just recovered from your last reaction to Draconis.  Combine that with the heavy exertion followed by nearly 14 hours of dead-to-the-world sleep, and you have a recipe for stiff and sore muscles.”  She glanced to the in-room replicator.  “I’ll see if I can’t find you something to eat that has potassium in it. That should help ease the stiffness.”

“Not whatever fruit we had last time, please.” Bunny mumbled.  

“No. I should be able to stay with you three for the rest of the flight.  We arrive at Lekida in about two days.  I’ll help you figure out the whole food situation.”  She flicked through the options on the screen.  “Did you two like that kava juice the other day?”

Both twins nodded.  

“And David, do you like bananas perchance?”

“Yeah, they’re okay. Not my favorite but I’ll eat them.”

Carley nodded, pressing a few buttons on the panel and a tray of the rolls from the first breakfast appeared alongside two small bowls of… some sort of mash.  “Here. The fruit mash is similar to oatmeal, but sweetened with a fruit that is, for all intents and purposes, a banana.  It’ll help with the stiffness.  The rolls you’ve already had.”  She handed them each a bottle of kava juice.   “Trust me, you’ll feel better after having something proper to eat.”

The Spine had himself a glass of water while the twins ate, the food reviving their spirits almost instantly.  “Aren’t you going to eat, Carley?”

“I had something earlier, don’t worry.”  She smiled.

The Spine took what she said and gave a nod. Things seemed to work so differently up here.

David took another bite of his roll. “We totally should have packed snacks for the trip. You know, some sugar laden junk food.”

“Junk food is not good for you.” The Spine replied.

“But it tastes good.” David countered.

Bunny darted her eyes away and David almost dropped his roll. “You brought something!” It wasn’t a question, it as an assertion.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Bunny still wouldn’t look at David in the face.

“I know that look.” David smirked.  “You definitely brought junk food.”

Bunny giggled, “Maybe… just a little, but I’m not sharing. It’s not my fault you didn’t think to bring any.”

David quirked his lips at his sister. “I have ways, don’t test me Bunny…”

Bunny stuck out her tongue in teasing reply.

David was not amused. “Come on, Bunny. Share?” he asked, pouting his lip and doing a very good impression of a sad puppy.

“Ugh, not the puppy eyes. Fine, hang on.” Bunny got off the bed the twins had been using for a table and left the room. When she returned she was holding a family sized, resalable bag of M&Ms in her hands.

“What! I helped you pack. Where did you even put that?”

Bunny smirked, “A magician never reveals her secrets.”

Carley shook her head and smiled.  “As long as you don’t spill any.”  She shrugged, nibbling on her own roll.

“So what exactly was that fruit we had last night?” David asked.

“It’s called a _Nivea_.  It’s mostly used on Lekida to help relax, much like chamomile on Earth.  That being said, it’s much stronger.  Have you noticed that chamomile doesn’t affect me?”

Bunny nodded.

“Because it’s not strong enough to do so.  The _Nivea_ acts like chamomile to a Lekidan, but to a human, your biology and metabolism is just different enough to result in… uh, well…”

“Being high?”

“Yes.” Carley shrugged.  “Either way, we know to avoid it, and to have me help you when picking foods.” She stretched and rolled her neck.  “At least it’ll taste better once we’re actually station-side and can have real, grown, foods.  Not reconstructed stuff.”

“I’m sorry about my… our food mistake… I’m not sure how much Bunny remembers but… yeah we were a little… over excited.” David rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“We were pains in the butt.” Bunny added.

“It’s alright.  You didn’t know.”  Carley said.  “You’ve been awful quiet, Spine.  You okay?”

“Hm?  Oh.”  The Spine vented a bit of steam from his neck.  “Just thinking, that’s all.”

“Nothing bad, I hope?” David mumbled around a mouthful of candy.

“No… nothing bad.”  It was a lie, and The Spine knew it, but he’d rather David didn’t learn about the things he’d overhead last night.  They’d only upset him and Bunny.

David shrugged and went back to dividing the candy between himself and his sister while Carley sent The Spine a disapproving scowl before softening her features.  “I’m afraid the last two days of any ship’s journey like this is fairly boring.  Not much is active in preparation for dry dock and disembarking the passengers.  Sorry.”

“What about a tour? Think you could show us more of the ship?” David asked.

“Ooh, that sounds fun.” Bunny agreed as they both looked hopefully at Carley.

“I can take you to the publicly available portions of the ship, but that’s all.  I don’t have access to the crew areas.” Carley nodded.  “It you two are alright with that, then I don’t mind.”

“Are… you sure that’s wise, Carley?”  The Spine asked.

“Why not?  It’s just a tour.  We’ll have our earpieces in.”  David shrugged.  “I’m sure you can come too, right?”

“Of course he can.” Bunny waved her hand dismissively.  “He’s part of our group!”

Bunny beamed over at The Spine, he had to resist the urge to look away, instead smiling back just as brightly as he could manage. “Well, since it's just the public areas...” he nodded towards Carley.

“I think I’ll take you to the observation deck first.” Carley suggested.  

* * *

Peter Walter VI was miserable.  Everyone in the Manor knew it.  He went a grand total of two places in the Manor since the twins, Carley, and The Spine had left:  his bedroom, and his workshop, where the communications array sat and emitted static.

Chelsea and Camille had tried to get him to eat, but aside from a few bites being missing from whatever food they brought him, he wouldn’t.   He rarely slept, instead choosing to twist the dials back and forth, in some hope that he’d get some indication that everyone was okay.

Michael and Steve were standing just outside the door to the workshop.  “I swear,” Michael sighed.  “I haven’t seen him this down since Rabbit went offline and he upgraded her chassis.”

“Yeah, but at least then he had something to do.” Steve muttered.

“True.”

Steve sighed, “We can’t exactly drag him out.” He nodded towards Peter, who was after all, there boss.

Michael rubbed under his chin. “Maybe we could… maybe if Rabbit was having a bad enough malfunction.”

“You want to fake a malfunction?” Steve asked, lowering his voice.

Michael nodded, “Rabbit might be willing to, seeing how… forlorn Peter is right now.”

Steve shrugged, “Rabbit’s feeling pretty down as well. She might be up for this kind of ‘trick’.”

“I can hear you both.”  Peter called.  “The static isn’t that loud.”

Both Michael and Steve coughed, looking anywhere but at Peter, who had turned around. Even with the mask on, it was obvious he was not pleased.

“Were just worried, sir.” Michael started. “You’re not really eating or sleeping…”

“Haven’t showered since…” Steve was cut off by a quick elbow to his gut from Michael.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“With all due respect, Boss: you aren’t.”  Steve sighed.  “You won’t eat, you won’t sleep, and you won’t talk to anyone.  All you do is sit here and play with the dials on the radio.”

“Everyone’s worried.” Michael added.

Peter sighed and turned away from them, lifting his mask and rubbed his hand over his ‘face.’ He replaced the mask and turned back around towards his staff and friends. “You are right, but I hate to ask for the staff to take shifts listening to static again.”

Michael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Peter, I’m sure they’re _fine._  The twins are resourceful, Carley is more than capable of handling herself, and they’ve got The Spine watching out for them.  They’ll all be fine.”

Peter turned back to the dials. “If you don’t want to help that’s fine. I know you are probably right but, if they send a message, someone needs to hear it.”

“If she sends a message, it’ll probably come in to one of the robots.  More secure that way.” Steve mumbled.  “Carley’s not stupid, Peter.  She panicked like hell when she had to ask for help with the damn thing to start ‘cause of this General Prime Order or whatever thing that says she can’t give technology away.”

“I know she’s not stupid, Steve.” Peter snapped.  “She’s anything but, she’s very intelligent and resourceful and…” A hint of pink colored his ears.  “Anyway, I’ll stay here in case she sends something back to this device.  I’m sure Rabbit and Zero would know to come find me if they get a message from her or Spine.  That’s all.”

“Boss…”

“That’s all, gentlemen.”

Michael sighed and motioned for Steve to follow.  They made it back to the kitchen, where Chelsea and Camille were waiting.

“Anything?”

“Nope,” Michael slumped into a chair.  “He’s bound and determined to stay there.”

“For the love of all that’s holy,” Steve spun and chair around and sat on it, resting his arms and head on the back of it.  “If he doesn’t ask Carley on a date when they get back, I might actually scream.”

* * *

“It’s so pretty.” Bunny said, listening to her footsteps echo on the large school-cafeteria sized room. It was a large circle but the walls and ceiling above formed a dome with millions of stars, twinkling, flashing, glowing, dancing.

“No wonder you wrote so many space songs, Spine. It just feels inspirational.” David mused quietly.

 The Spine crossed his arms staying by the door. The words in the corridor again had not been nice, but they had been whispered. Bunny and David had not heard a thing. From Carley’s mood though, he was guessing she had.

“Where’s Lekida?” Bunny asked. “Can we see it yet?”

This brought a small smile to Carley lips as she came over to the girl. “Yes, it should be...there. See that big, shimmering, blueish-white star?  That is Lekida’s homestar. We’ll be there in two days.”

“Wow.” Both twins said at the same time, gazing at the light of the star they would soon be landing on.

“Carley, do you think you could show us around some? When we get there I mean… maybe before or after David’s surgery?” Bunny wondered.

David suddenly felt very nervous… he was going to have brain surgery in just a few days. David pushed his worries away. _They won’t mess up. It will be okay_. He thought to himself.  

 “I can take you to some of the nature preserves if you’d like.” Carley offered.  “My family’s clan-house is near one.  It’s specifically to preserve the habitat of the Vivver cat, but there should be plenty of other fauna.”

“That sounds amazing!” Bunny gushed.

“What’s a Vivver cat?” David asked.

As Carley began to explain what some of the local fauna looked and acted like, The Spine’s thoughts once again drifted to the conversation he'd heard earlier.  While he’d pretty much gotten over the comments about himself, the ones about his humans and Carley were more distressing.

He’d been on the receiving end of nastiness from people before.  All of the Walter ‘bots had.  He knew how to deal with it.  The twins were another matter.

Bunny squealed loudly.  “WE CAN KEEP ONE?!”

Carley smiled.  “Epohhs are small enough and docile enough that I could probably smuggle one home for you.”

The Spine shook his head. “Wait, what?”

“Epohhs are soft, fluffy, little animals that are often kept as pets.  They’re about the size of a domesticated cat on Earth, but are herbivores like a gerbil or hamster.”

“GG’s gonna be jealous.” David chuckled.

“GG will be fine.” Carley answered, glancing over her shoulder when the door to the observation deck opened, revealing a gruff looking man with a red cloak, trimmed with gold.  “Captain.”  She bowed her head, stepping in front of the twins and The Spine. 

“Medic.” He nodded to her then met David and Bunny’s gaze.  “Please allow me to welcome you aboard our ship.  You honor us with your presence.”

The Spine suppressed a frown.  His voice matched the angry one from the radio.

David cleared his throat.  “We’re honored to be here, sir.”

The captain nodded, returning his attention to Carley, who’d kept her head bowed.  “Medic, I wanted to inform you that your immediate family has been notified about the update to our passenger manifest.”

Carley’s eyes widened, but she did not raise her head.  “With respect, sir.  They… acknowledged the communique?”

“They did.  It’s safe to say you’ll most likely have someone to greet you when we reach Ti’oke Station.”

“Thank you, sir.”  She forced her voice to stay steady as the captain nodded and left the observation deck.

“Carley, that’s great!” Bunny said, once the doors were closed and the cyborg had raised her head.  “You’ll get to see your family.”

“Yes… it would seem so.”  She mumbled.

“I… thought you’d be happier.”  David said.  “Is something wrong?”

“My family and I have been… estranged since my accident.”  She tapped the metal on her face.  “They believed that I put myself in harm’s way specifically to spite them, and… well, they aren’t entirely wrong.”  She shook her head.  “Anyway, it’s not a story you want to hear.  No point in dragging you down.”

The twins were quiet for a moment before The Spine spoke up.  “Is it safe to assume Ti’oke Station is the place we’re heading to?”

“Yes.  It’s the main space station in orbit of Lekida.  Our interstellar hospital takes up a good portion of it.”  Carley sighed, glad for the change in topic.  She glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, then smiled.  “It’s nearly time for dinner.  You two hungry?”

Bunny and David both nodded eagerly. They were starting to really like walking the ship corridors.

Carley smiled.  “I know a shortcut to the mess hall.  Should help us avoid the crowd.  Coming, Spine?”

“Right behind you.”

* * *

Carley’s shortcut worked, and the gang had already gotten their food and drink and had found a fairly secluded table by the time the majority of the staff and passengers had arrived.

The twins were too busy watching all the different types of beings to really pay attention to their meal, which was the _gowra_ rolls and a heavy stew that tasted a lot like regular old beef stew.

Carley tried to answer any questions she could, but was barely able to keep up with the twins as they chattered.  

The Spine was watching all of the beings like a hawk, trying to avoid both looking angry at the world or… suggestive… in any way.  He was failing the first part spectacularly.

The Spine frowned deeply when a pair of reptiles pasted close to the table, whispering to one another about his purpose and calling the twins ugly, smelly, and scaleless.

Carley pinged him gently.  [The earpieces don’t give them any better hearing than normal.  They didn’t hear what was said.  Don’t start a scene.]

The Spine nodded, letting out a small puff of steam from his neck.

The twins continued to chatter away to each other, unaware of the odd looks they were getting until a man with a yellow hood approached the table.  He didn’t spare a glance to either The Spine or the twins, but addressed Carley specifically.  “Medic, may I ask you a question.”

“I am not serving as a medic on board this vessel.” Carley smiled.  “If you’re ill or injured, you’ll need to seek one of the medical staff assigned.”

“Oh, I’m not ill or injured.  I am just curious about something.” His smile seemed off, and both David and Bunny went quiet.

Carley visibly braced herself for a question about her implants.  “What is your curiosity?”

“Why bring them?” He jerked his head towards the twins.  “Did you not know that most of our passengers have only just been freed from the Denore?”

Carley blinked.  “One of them is ill, I am taking them to be treated.” Her voice had turned cold and she leaned away from him.

The Spine’s fins slid out, as if on instinct.

The man paid him no mind, nor did he notice the slightly confused and hurt looks on the humans’ faces.  “But don’t you think you should have waited for a different vessel?  We are trying to ease these peoples’ discomfort, not contribute to it.”

“I am quite sure that I have no idea what you are talking about, Engineer.”  

“It’s one thing to bring your Solterran pets and your service bot on board a pleasure cruise, Medic.  It is quite another to bring them on a ship full of people who have just--”

“They are not my _pets_ , Engineer.” Carley spat.  “And this conversation is over.  Leave us.”

“Please, Medic.  Everyone knows Solterrans aren’t really sentient.”

The Spine hissed out steam from his upper fins as David shrunk away from the man in the gold hood. Both of the twins scooted closer to The Spine.

“And,” the man continued.  “You had the nerve to feed them _Nivea_?” He sneered at Carley as she stood.   “Too many here were subject to the Denore’s carnality, and you put them through having to witness _that_?”

“That. Is. _Enough_.” Carley hissed.  “I suggest you watch your tone, Engineer, before you forget how many stripes are on your ranking arm as compared to mine.  These _humans_ and the android are my friends, and I assure they are quite sentient.”

“You fed them _Nivea_.” He taunted.

“Listen here, you sniveling little--”

The Spine’s eyes widened at the sheer vulgarity of the mashed together curses that she hissed out.  Even Bunny and David shared a look of shock as their earpieces translated every word.

“-- and mind your own gods-damned business.”  She placed her plate in the nearby recycler and turned to her friends.  “We’re leaving.” She growled.

The three of them were up and at her side in an instant, Bunny trying and failing to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

“Yes, Medic, go ‘sleep’ away your frustration.  Goddess knows, you have enough company.  For _both_ halves of your face!” The man taunted as they walked away.

The Spine was a walking thundercloud the whole way back to their rooms, and Bunny was having a hard time keeping from sniffling.  David was just quiet, putting his arm around Bunny as they walked.

Carley however was still spitting curses under her breath, her shoulders practically up by her ears.  She opened the door to her and Bunny’s room and promptly punched the wall with her organic hand as soon as she was fully inside.

Bunny sat down on her bed. David joined her after grabbing a small towel for her to dry her eyes. “Have they… been saying things like this about us… the whole time?”

David pulled his sister into a half hug while they waited for Carley or The Spine to answer.

Carley shook her head.  “This is the first I’ve heard of it.  Most everything I’ve heard has been about my implants.”

“Or me.” The Spine added.

David balled his hand into a fist. “We should have said something. Proved we are sentient or something. We are not pets or… the other thing he said.”

“No.” Carley shook her head again.  “You were correct to stay silent.  If you’d said anything, any comments he’d have made would have been far worse.”

The Spine tried to put his fins back in, to stop himself from steaming the room too badly for David’s sake, but he was too angry, too upset.  He needed the vents open.

Carley sat down on her bed and sighed.  “I’m sorry you heard me lose my temper.”

Bunny sniffed. “It’s okay, Carley but, um… can we…” She looked at David who nodded. It was almost magical how the twins understood each other’s thoughts and feelings.

“You don’t have to eat in the mess hall if you don’t want to.  I can understand if you chose to stay here.”  Carley offered, resting her head in her hands and pressing at her temples.  “I’m just sorry you had to deal with that.”

“Thank you, Carley. I think… we’ll be okay in our rooms for the next two days.” David said sadly. Bunny squeezed her brother’s hand.

The Spine finally managed to get his fins back in and glanced to the siblings.  “I should’ve brought my guitar.” He mumbled, his left hand fingering invisible chords.  “Then I could play something for you.”

“It’s okay, Spine. We can just play cards or something. We’ll be okay as long as we are together.” David tried to give The Spine a smile.

“There’s Rabbit’s melodica.” Bunny offered quietly.

The Spine sighed.  “I don’t know how to play that; I’m sorry, Bunny.”

Carley stood and quietly excused herself, closing the door to the bathroom behind her.

Bunny gave a final sniff. “Well I could try. I mean it's like a piano kinda. I’ve seen Rabbit play it plenty of times and she has taught me a little piano.”

“I borrowed it the other night.” The Spine said, taking it from where he’d set it earlier.  “I… was missing Rabbit.  I’m sorry for going through your things.” He offered as he set it at Bunny’s side.

Bunny took the melodica gently. “I understand, Spine, and it's okay.” She turned the melodica over and grabbed the mouthpiece. “Let’s see. I think I can play _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. Let me just…” Bunny took a deep breath, placing her mouth on the opening and immediately gagged. Grabbing the towel she had been crying into just minutes before, she wiped at her tongue. “There’s oil in the mouthpiece!” she squealed between gagging.

David began to giggle. “It’s just a little 10W-40, it won’t hurt you.” he teased.

“Ugh, gross!” Bunny said, still spitting into the towel. The Spine removed the melodica to clean the leftover oil out.

“Stop laughing David, it’s not funny!” Bunny yelled, as her brother continued to giggle.

“It totally is funny.” David countered.

The Spine chuckled as he handed the melodica back.  “Try it now, Bunny.”

As Bunny started fumbling her way through the little song, Carley leaned against the bathroom doors, staring at her reflection.   She’d gotten so used to her implants being accepted without question that she’d forgotten how rare they were among her people.

She should have chosen the flesh toned covering, instead of the raw metal.  At least then it’d just look like an eye prosthetic, and be far less noticeable.

But if she hadn’t chosen the metal… she’d be just as dead as Hanchon and Jetanian.

She slid down the door until she was sitting and brought her knees to her chest, just listening to Bunny play and the three of them giggle and laugh at every wrong note, working together to make the little melody play. The Spine had been right all that time ago. Humans were special. They accepted her into the family, care for her, loved her.

So why did going ‘home’ feel so wrong?  


	14. Chapter 14

The Manor had mostly settled back into a routine since Carley, Spine, and the twins had left.  At least Steve had company this time around, that wasn’t just GG and Qwerty.  He’d gone a little stir crazy the last time.

Peter was still miserable in the workshop, but at least he’d started eating again.

And of course, without The Spine as a voice of reason, Rabbit and Zero were getting up to all sorts of trouble.

“Rabbit, oh my GOD!”  Michael stared at the mess in Living Room 3 and rubbed his temples.  Tooth paste was on every surface. The walls, ceiling, the TV, the couches, and the rugs. “What were you thinking!?”

Rabbit stood looking at her feet, Zero behind her. Both ‘bots were covered in the sticky, sweet peppermint mess. “I just t-t-thought the room n-n-needed a new coat of paint.”

Michael picked up a tube, his loud voice having already drawn the others. “This is toothpaste, Rabbit! You and Zero have gone through at least a whole month’s supply for every worker here. Maybe more!”

“It's just toothpaste, Michael. I am sure they’ll clean it.” Camille offered gently. Michael seemed angry, angrier than he should be over this.

He turned to her and Camille instantly regret speaking up. “Toothpaste today, Cheese wiz yesterday, peanut butter the day before.” He turned back to the bots. “You both know better than this.”

“Mister Reed, I…” Zero started, his lips quivering.

“Just clean it up!” Michael snapped, turning to leave the room.

Steve stood in the door with a smirk. “At least the room is minty fresh.”

“Shut up, Steve.” Michael glared at him with absolutely no humor in his eyes.

Steve frowned and followed Michael to the kitchen. The head technician kept mumbling under his breath before opening the small side cupboard. He continued to move things around before hissing slightly and turning back to Steve. “Okay, where is it?”

Steve shrugged, “Got to be more specific than that.”

“The whiskey, Steve. I need a shot before I lose my mind.”

Steve sighed and opened the cabinet under the sink. Behind all the cleaning supplies at the very back was the bottle Michael was looking for. “No one likes to clean. Thought it would be a better hiding spot.”

Michael said nothing, but took the bottle, uncorked it and took a large swig. Steve regarded him with sharp eyes. “You… need to talk man?”

Michael grabbed a glass, poured an actual drink and sat down at the table. “I had no idea it would be this hard without The Spine around. Rabbit and Zero… they seem to be making trouble just to make trouble. They know better!” He growled, drinking down his shot and pouring another.

Steve caught his arm. “Take it easy, Mike.”

This time it was Michael who pulled away. “And you're not much help either Steve. I can’t watch them constantly, especially with Peter still being so mopey, GG’s depressed, and no one wanting to seem to do their job.”

Steve leaned back in his chair. “All you had to do was ask.”

“I shouldn’t have to ask. People should just know I can’t do this alone!” he finished the glass but thankfully did not pour another shot. Steve had every intention of stopping him if he did.

“Um… Mister Reed… sir?” Zero’s voice called softly into the room from his place by the doorway. “I’m sorry.  Really, me and Rabbit, we’re sorry.”

Michael rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m sorry, too. Come on, I’ll help you clean up. Then we can play a game or something.”

Zero gave them the brightest grin. “Really? That sounds great!”

Steve stood as well and grabbed a towel from the rack. “Hang on. I’ll help too.”

Michael gave his friend a nod. Steve would help and with more than just getting Living Room 3 cleaned up.

Michael was grateful for that.

* * *

Bunny was trying to plunk out the tune to _Brass Goggles_ on the melodica while Carley was gone.  She’d gone to the concierge on their behalf, to ensure everything in the computer network was approved for them to be on the station.

When the cyborg finally came back, she looked exhausted.  

“Carley?  You okay?”

“I’m just tired, Bunny.  I haven’t slept very well the past couple of nights.  And I’m anxious about docking later this evening.”

“Why?”

“I haven’t seen my parents in years, and the last time we spoke… we didn’t part ways on the best of terms.”

“I’m sure they’ll put it behind them.  They had to have worried about you.”

Carley shrugged.  “I suppose we’ll see.  How goes the melodica?”

“I’m not getting anywhere with it really.  It’s still mostly guesswork, I’m still not as good at just making stuff up like Rabbit is.” She put the instrument away.  “David still napping?”

“Both of them are, it looks like.”  Carley sat down on her bed, ordering a bottle of kava juice from the replicator, “Well, in stasis, in The Spine’s case.”

“Looks like it’s a girls’ day!” Bunny giggled, rolling onto her belly.  “With the boys asleep, we can talk about the good stuff and have a bit of fun. You look like you need it.”

“Do I?” She glanced down and rubbed her face.  “I suppose I do.”

“What’s eating you?” Bunny asked.  “Come on, you can tell me.”

“It’s not just one big thing.  It’s several smaller things.”

“Lay ‘em on me.  Better to share them than bottling them up.”

“I suppose.” Carley sighed, flopping back on her bed.  “I’m anxious about seeing my parents, as I said before.  I’m tired of overhearing the various comments about my implants, and hearing the gossip that thrice-damned engineer seems to have started.”

“They’re still talking about us like that?”

“Not you, no.  Me.”  She sighed.  “People are assuming that I’ve brought you on board for selfish reasons, rather than simply asking me.  So when they _do_ ask me, it always ends up putting me on the defensive.”  The laid her organic arm over her eyes.  “And then there’s the issue of this pit in my stomach that won’t go away.  It’s gnawing at me and I don’t know why.”

Bunny sat up and frowned.  “Maybe you’re homesick?”

“Why would I be homesick if I’m going home?”

“Well, you have been living with us for a while. We’ve called you family, and… well, you didn’t seemed offended by the comparison, so we kept doing it.  Maybe something in the back of your mind started to actually think of the Manor as home.”

Carley was silent for a moment.  “Perhaps.  I do miss everyone, but…”

“But?”

“But I don’t belong with you.  I’m not human, nor am I one of your androids.  And once David is healed, there’s not really any reason for me to stay.”

“Carley, we don’t need a reason.  You are family, and whether you think you belong or not, we’re going to keep a place open for you.” Bunny’s voice softened. “Even if you choose to stay behind.”

“That… means a lot to me, Bunny.”  Carley offered.  “Thank you.”

Bunny smiled.  “Anytime.”  She grabbed a glass of water she’d set aside earlier.  “So,” she spoke in to the cup.  “Whatcha think about Peter VI?”

Carley lifted her arm from her eyes.  “Pardon?”

“What do you think about Peter?”

“I… He’s very intelligent? And professional?”  A slight blush crept up Carley’s neck and into her face.  “I don’t know what you want me to say, Bunny.” 

“Oh don’t play coy, Carley.  I know you like him.”

“I like everyone in the Manor.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.”

Carley coughed.  “He’s the head of the household with enough on his plate.  The last thing he’d need is to worry about one of his employees having a bit of a crush on him.  I’ll get over it.”

“Yeah, sure.  That’s definitely why his voice goes up an octave whenever he’s around you.”

“Oh, hush.” Carley teased.  “It does not.”

“Does too!  You forget that I’ve worked for him longer than you have.  He’s definitely nervous around you.”

“You told me yourself that he’s not always sure how to address an organic being.”

“This is different.” Bunny waved her hands.  “Besides, he probably needs a kiss or two. Or to just be picked up in those buff arms of yours.”

“Bunny!”  Carley squeaked, hitting her lightly with a pillow.

Bunny laughed.  “Oh, you started it now!” She grinned, smacking Carley in the face with her own pillow.

Before long, the two of them were having a full-blown pillow fight, giggling and laughing together and effectively banishing Carley’s bad mood, at least for a little while.

* * *

The sound of soft sobbing drew The Spine from his stasis. He had been replaying the memory of when Zero returned to them. That had been such a happy day with all his siblings around him once more.

The Spine opened his optics. David was lying on his side in bed, turned away from The Spine, but the way his body shuddered and sniffed told the automaton all he needed to know. David was crying.

“David?” The Spine called softly. “What’s wrong?”

David wiped at his face quickly before replying. “Nothing’s wrong, Spine….”

The Spine vented some steam. “David, you can tell me anything. What’s wrong?”

Now David rolled over to face his friend. “It's silly.”

The Spine gently touched under David’s chin, urging the human to look up at him. “If it is bothering you, it's not silly.”

Sighing David spoke. “I’m scared, Spine. I mean it's brain surgery. I’m scared about what’s going to happen. What if they don’t want to cure me because they think I’m not sentient… or worse what if they decide to just ‘put me down’ on the operating table… you know ‘end my suffering’ peacefully? I… I don’t want to die, Spine!” David cried out, clutching at The Spine’s chassis.

Had this been earlier in the trip he would have words to sooth David, but his human was right. He had overheard enough from enough different people to acknowledge David’s fear as a real one. “David, Carley would never let that happen.”

David sniffed. “I know, but maybe she should take me to a vet instead of a doctor? If I’m seen as a pet, at least a pet doctor would probably take care of me better.”

“Shh…”The Spine hushed running his hand through David’s hair. “Let’s just see what happens. You do not have to get the surgery if it does not feel right.”

David pulled away and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve. “Really?”

“Really. No matter what you decide, David, I will support you and I will always be here for you.” The Spine swore on his core.

David smiled. “Okay, I can live with that. Are we almost there?”

The Spine pinged Carley before replying. “Yes we will be docking within the hour. Carley suggests you get up and get something to eat before then. Apparently deboarding can take a while.”

David looked down.  “I’m not really hungry right now, Spine.”

“But…”

“Please… just… not now, okay?”

The Spine nodded.  “Alright, but at least make sure you grab one of those rolls before we leave.”

The door chime chirped, dissonantly cheerful compared to the feelings in the room.  “Who is it?”  The Spine called.  He had no interest in speaking with any of the staff.

[It’s me and Bunny.] Carley’s voice came across the Wi-Fi.  [Let us in.]

“Oh.”  The Spine glanced to David, who’d curled back up.  “Do you want to be alone, still?”

“Why?  Who’s at the door?”

“Carley and--”

“Yeah, they can come in, it’s fine.”

The Spine opened the door for the girls, and their smiles immediately dropped as soon as they saw their companions’ mood.   “What is it? What’s happened?” Carley asked.  “David, are you feeling alright?”

“Not really, no.”  David shrugged.  There wasn’t any point in lying.

Bunny sat down on the edge of the bed.  “What’s wrong?”

David looked at her. “It’s stupid.” he mumbled looking away. David could bring himself to say it again so he looked to The Spine with pleading eyes. “Please Spine, can you tell them?”

The Spine nodded.  “He’s concerned about the upcoming surgery.  He’s afraid, since there are some who view humans as non-sentient, that they might... “He cleared his throat.  “That they might euthanize him.”

Bunny’s eyes widened, making the connection in her own mind, too.  “Oh God…”

“David, that will not happen.” Carley’s voice was soft and even.  “I can guarantee it.  Those people, like the one who said that about you… they are a very small minority.  Most Lekidans and our allies pay them no mind.”  She laid her organic hand on his arm.   “You are just as sentient as I am, and just as worthy of care as anyone else in any species we treat.”   She swallowed before her voice could crack.  The last thing she needed was for them to see or hear her emotions.   “And that minority? There are practically none of them in our Medical Corps.  You can’t think like that, _and_ want to save lives.  I promise, you’ll be just fine.”

David nodded. “I don’t know if you can but… since you’re a medic and all. Do you think you could be in there while they… cut my brain up?”

“I’d made that arrangement yesterday.  I was going to tell you this morning, but I got sidetracked with all the paperwork.  I’m sorry.”  She offered a weak smile.  “I’ll be in there, keeping an eye on everything.  I’m the one who knows your baseline vitals.  They couldn’t, and _wouldn’t_ do it without me present.”

David suddenly wrapped his arms around Carley in a tight hug. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” he said, relief in his voice.

Carley smiled. “So dry your tears. Everything will be alright.”

David did so, as a chiming sound, different from the doorbell was heard and a voice began to speak overhead.

“We’re here.” Carley smiled.  “Do you want to see the station while we dock?”

“Can we?” Bunny practically squealed.

The Spine waved his hand over the panel to open the viewport for them and tried to mask his own shock at just how massive the station was.  It was easily the size of a large asteroid, sitting in orbit just over--

“Lekida has rings!” Bunny shouted.  “You didn’t tell us that!”

“Well, I wanted there to be a little bit of a surprise.” Carley smiled, adjusting her stance as David was still leaning into her.

Bunny grabbed her brother’s hand pulling him close to the windows as they stared with awe at such a beautiful planet and such a big space station. “We better stay close to you, Carley, or we’ll get lost.” David spoke his voice with wonderment, the fear from moments ago forgotten.

The Spine smiled, and put his hand gently on Carley’s shoulder while pinging her. [Thank you.]

Carley nodded, her stomach sinking slightly as she looked at the purple oceans of her homeworld.  The unease she’d felt as they’d left was back, coiled in the pit of her stomach like a snake, poised to bite.

She’d used to dream of coming home, of being among her own people, at her own clan-house, in her own rooms.  But now that she was here, it seemed… unfamiliar, and almost unwelcoming.  “All passengers disembark first.” She finally said.  “You two all packed?”

Bunny and David nodded. “Packed and ready to see your world.” Bunny smiled brightly, she couldn’t believe how beautiful the planet was and the purple water. It was so cool!

“We have a bit of time.  There’s a queue of ships waiting for docking authorization.  But when it is time to leave, stay close to me, or at the very least, keep track of Spine.” She smiled at him.  “The station concourse is very large and it’s easy to lose your party in a crowd of emotional people.”

“We will.” David promised.

“Plus The Spine is 7 feet tall. He’ll be hard to lose track of.” Bunny teased her automaton friend.

The Spine hissed out a bit of steam as he smirked.  “Yes, and your pink hair will make you quite recognizable as well, Bunny.”

“Touché, Spine.” She giggled.

“Get your bags; best we start getting in line to exit.” Carley said as both twins pick up their suitcases.

The door opened to the hallway which was rather crowded, everyone heading in the same direction. People moved quickly, the excitement in the air was palpable.  

It took another 20 minutes before the small jolt told everyone that they’d docked, and about five minutes later, the crowd started to move.

“ _Welcome to Ti’oke Station, passengers of Vessel Iewoa.  Welcome home.”_ An announcer came over the PA system.  Bunny gripped David’s arm like a vice as they walked, The Spine’s height making some people stay out of their way.  Well, him and Carley with her medic’s cloak.

Even staying as close as they could, the little group was jostled around. A reptilian creature smacked right into The Spine without so much an excuse me. Someone elbowed Bunny hard, making her cry out slightly. David tried to see who but he only saw a flash of gold. At one point the twins had found themselves together but separated slightly from Carley, who was ahead of them, and The Spine who was behind them. For a few seconds they froze. There were just so many beings rushing around talking, yelling, crying, laughing, and shouting. The translators couldn’t make sense of all the noise. After a moment though silver arms had them, ushering them to continue moving forward. While they could no longer see Carley, The Spine still could. Height had its advantages.

The crowd moved into a sort of long hallway, its walls and ceilings transparent, that linked the ship and station.   Bunny gasped as they got a better look at the planet below.  The crowd spread out a bit, and Carley moved off to the side until The Spine and the twins caught up with her.  Even she was a little bouncy compared to her previous demeanor. As they walked along, making it to the station’s docking ring, the crowd began to thin, spreading out into the massive main concourse.

Families were everywhere, embracing the passengers that they’d been separated from.  Children called for parents, parents for children, siblings for siblings.  The Spine couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the sheer joy as people were reunited after what must’ve been a horrible ordeal, from what he’d heard.  

If it wasn’t for the constant yet gentle pushing from The Spine’s hands on their shoulders the twins would have stopped short more than once. It finally felt so real. They were one a completely new planet and we very likely the first humans to ever visit Lekida. David and Bunny’s eyes moved quickly, their minds rapidly taking in and trying to remember every detail of everything they were seeing to tell the others back home.

“Ugh there’s that _thing_ again….” Someone whispered over on The Spine’s right but he kept his eyes ahead and focused on Carley. He could not lose sight of her. She was there lifeline on this planet.

Carley was standing on her tiptoes as the crowd grew ever thinner, families migrating to the shops and restaurants that lined the concourse.  She ran every scan she could, searching for any sign of a familiar face in the crowd.  She waited with The Spine and the twins until the staff started to disembark, to far less fanfare than the recently un-enslaved passengers.  Only when the Command Staff started making their way onto the concourse did she drop back down to stand normally.  She moved quickly to a small kiosk and tapped on it, pulling up a few different screens before her shoulders slumped.

“Carley?” The Spine frowned.  “What’s--”

“They didn’t come.”  She whispered.  “We’d parted on less than ideal terms before, but I thought, after all this time… I’d hoped…”  She swallowed around the lump in her throat, wiping a tear from her organic eye before it could fall. 

Bunny and David instantly hugged Carley on either side. The Spine standing behind like a metal shadow. “Don’t worry Carley, you’re our family now.” Bunny said softly.

Carley stepped forward, out of the hug.  “Come on.  We need to get temporary housing, I think.”  She sighed.

The Spine frowned.  What type of people wouldn’t come see their daughter’s return? Especially after such a long absence?

Carley lead the way through the maze of people but it began to get less crowded the deeper into the station they came. “Here we are.” Carley said after a short walk. The Spine read the sign, it was indeed for temporary housing assistance.

The person behind the counter smiled and greeted them warmly. “Welcome to Lekida. May I ask your names and the purpose of your visit? ”

“I am Carlianta-eskara. My companions are David Bennett, Bunny Bennett, and The Spine.  Visiting for medical treatment.” Carley supplied. “I have no way of reaching my clan-house for housing.” She added.

“Would you like us to attempt to contact them for you, Zhi-eskara?”

Carley hesitated.  “I’d prefer temporary housing, I think.”

The assistant nodded.  “Very well.  Please do not hesitate to inform anyone if you change your mind.  How many residents?”

“Four adults.”

“It will take some time to organize housing for you.  We’ve had two refugee ships in today.  Please feel free to walk around the concourse and visit the shops and restaurants.” The attendant handed Carley a small device.  “We will call you when your housing is ready.”

Carley tucked the device into her pocket and stepped to the side, leaning against the railing.  “If you three would like to shop around, go ahead.  I’ll wait over there in that little cafe.” She nodded to the nearest shop that wasn’t terribly crowded, then started walking away, not trusting her voice any further than that.

All this time she’d been gone, and her parents still hadn’t come to see her.  They hadn’t even left a message for her.

She really was an outsider among her own people.


	15. Chapter 15

“This is so cool!” Bunny gushed as they passed by a window full of shiny things, it looked like jewelry but more delicate and sparkly than anything on earth. “Let’s go try some on.” Bunny said moving fast to the entrance.

David grabbed her shirt. “Bunny! We’re just looking remember, window shopping. Unless you’ve hidden some space dollars someplace I don’t know about.”

Bunny came to a halt. “Right… money is probably a thing here.”

“And I don’t think our ‘refugee’ status entitles us to sparkly things for our hair.”

Bunny sighed, “You’re right, David. I just… where did Spine go?”

David turned around. The Spine had been right with them the entire walk so far but now he was nowhere to be seen. David scanned the crowded mall. “There he is!” he said pointing to a shop across the way. The twins hurried over.

“I thought we were supposed to stay together, Spine.” David scolded lightly.

“You didn’t want us getting lost.” Bunny added.

The Spine seemed distracted but turned at their voices. “My apologies. I was distracted by this window display.”

Bunny squinted. “Are those instruments?”

“Yes I believe so. The one in the back looks very similar to a guitar, though it has eight strings. I was wondering what it would be like to play it.” The Spine returned to looking back in the window.

“Well it couldn’t hurt to ask the salesperson if you can try it out.” Bunny smiled brightly.

David hung back slightly. “We probably shouldn’t. We can’t buy it anyway.”  

“Okay so that's one to one. What do you want to do Spine?” Bunny asked.

The Spine glanced back to Carley, who hadn’t moved since she slumped down in the cafe by herself.  “I’m… unsure.  I think Carley might need some company.  Even more so than she is saying.”

David followed his gaze.  “Yeah… I mean… she was basically abandoned by her parents.  Maybe we should go sit with her.”

“Seriously, who does that?” Bunny asked, crossing her arms.  “‘Gee my kid’s finally been found after being missing for god-knows-how-long.  Guess I’ll just stay home!’”  She wrinkled her nose as she spoke, making David snort.  “Come on, let’s go back.”

Carley stared at her drink as she tried to process the events of the evening.  Her emotions had gone from low to high to low so quickly that she could feel another headache coming on.

She didn’t even notice the twins and The Spine come back until Bunny sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and startling her.  “I thought you’d be shopping.”

“Well, we don’t have any money and--” David started.

Carley pressed a button on her forearm, and a small compartment opened up.  She set a small, glowing, blue cylinder on the table.  “Sorry.  I forgot I needed to give that to you.”

“What is it?”  The Spine asked, examining the small rod carefully.

“Technically, it’s a data rod, but this particular one holds the information to my energy credit store.  There’s approximately 1.5 million available.”

David’s eyes widened.  “Holy shit, Carley…”

“Language David.” The Spine scolded very softly.

“That’s a lot.”  Bunny nearly choked.

“I was a Medic serving in combat zones.  My time and training was highly valued.”  She shrugged.  “And I didn’t take many vacations or buy any luxury items.”

David took the little blue rod from The Spine before looking at Carley again. “Are you sure? I mean it’s your money and we don’t really need anything...” David trailed off.

“I’m not going to ever use them.  Might as well let you enjoy yourselves.”

“What about you?  Don’t you have something you’d like to get?  Or do?” Bunny asked. 

Carley was quiet, stirring her drink.  “No.  Not really.  I’m not really one for buying things.”

“Then we’ll just chill out with you then.” Bunny grinned. “We can go shopping later.”

Carley looked up at her.  “You… want to stay with me? Even while I’m…”

“You need the company, Carley.” David shrugged.  “If your parents won’t show up, then we’ll stick around.”

“We’d have stayed even if they had.” The Spine added.  “You’re our family too.”

Carley swallowed down her emotions. “Thank you.” She said before waving to the closest staff member and ordering a water for The Spine and two kava juices for the twins. For a while they just sat quietly around the table, enjoying each other’s company and their beverages. It was maybe an hour before the strange little device Carley had been given began to chirp.  

Carley pulled it from her belt and pressed a button on it.  “Housing is ready.” She stood.  “You three stay here, I’ll get the paperwork finished.  Then I’ll introduce you to my favorite food, I’m sure you’ll love it.”  She smiled as she slipped away, heading for the hospitality desk.

“Okay.” David and Bunny agreed, watching Carley walk off.

“You know for an alien world. This all seems still kinda like earth.” David said. “I mean there’s a mall, lots of different people and I swear there is this exact same cafe on the other side of the walkway.”

Bunny nodded. “Like Starbucks.”

“Yeah. I mean, I am homesick, but this isn’t as ‘different’ as I was expecting. What do you think Spine? ...Spine?”

The automaton wasn’t paying any attention to the twins. Bunny pushed herself partly over the table and waved a hand in his face. “Bennett twins calling The Spine. Earth to Spine.”

He blinked and hissed some stream focusing back on the twins. “My apologies Bunny, what were you saying?”

“Spine is something wrong?” David asked.

The Spine slumped a little more down in his seat slightly embarrassed. “No...I was simply thinking about that guitar like instrument again.”

Bunny giggled.  “Hey so, I think I can play the melodica bits for _Clockwork Vaudeville…_ If we ask Carley, and we get you that guitar thingy… maybe you can play!  We can play!”

“That’d be so cool!” David nodded.  “I don’t have a bass, but I think I can probably sing Rabbit’s parts!”

“Hey! I wanna sing Rabbit’s parts!”  Bunny grinned.  “You can sing Zero’s parts, you have a lower voice than me anyway.”

“Fair enough.”

The Spine smiled.  He’d have to ask Carley if she’d be able to record it to show Rabbit later.  If they were able to buy the guitar-ish thing anyway.

When Carley came back, she had a small tablet in hand.  “Alright, so our quarters are on Deck 147, section 4.  Housing for families of hospitalized patients.”  She nodded to David.  “Don’t worry, you’ll be able to stay there before and after your operation.  You’ll most likely only be kept overnight for one day.”  She set the tablet on the table.  “Alright, put your palms on the tablet, let it scan your hands so you can get in and out.”

The Spine frowned.  “I don’t have fingerprints, Carley.”

“Neither do I.” She wiggled the fingers on her right hand, her cybernetic one.  “Neither do a lot of species.  It takes a picture of the palm, and then uses that picture to look for identifying marks. Your palm is made of rubber right?’

“Yes.”

‘It’ll look for that.”

“This is so cool.” David grinned as he the tablet beeped, saying his palm image had been saved.

Bunny bumped her brother out of the way adding her own hand print. She could barely contain her giggles. “Way cooler than keyless entry systems we have back home.”

The Spine added his hand as well and finally Carley. “There. It looks like we are all set. Do you want to go right to our housing or...?” Carley trailed off. She wasn’t sure if she felt up to shopping yet but the twins and The Spine had stayed with her and comforted her. The least she could do was suck it up for a little shopping.

“Well like I said ‘we’ really don’t need anything.” David gestured between himself and Bunny. “But there was this instrument in the window of a store and The Spine--”

“I do not need it.” The Spine interrupted quickly. He was sure it was expensive and he didn’t feel right taking any of Carley’s money even if she had offered. He only truly needed water, oil and the occasional stasis nap to survive.

“Was it the toska?  Looks like a guitar with 8 strings?”  Carley asked, a smirk touching her face.

“I… yes.  It’s fine, you don’t have to--” The Spine started, putting his hands up.

“Nonsense.” Carley stood.  “Come on, we’ll get it for you.”

“Carley… this is your money and…”

“Consider it a gift, Spine.  An… early Christmas gift.” Carley smiled.  “Come on.”  She tilted her head towards the shop.  

The Spine insisted on carrying David’s and Bunny’s suitcases as they walked towards the shop. While part of him still felt bad his musical programing and desire to want to play it was over riding any guilt he felt for the moment.

Carly walked into the shop. “Greetings! I very much would like to look at the toska you have in the window.”

The shopkeeper bowed his head.  “Of course!  It’s a handmade one, my father’s brother has been making them for his whole life.”  He took the instrument from its stand and moved to hand it to her.

“Oh, it’s not for me.” Carley stepped back.  “Spine is the musician.”  She nodded to the automaton, who puffed out steam in embarrassment.

“Ah, welcome!” The shopkeeper smiled.  “Do you know how to play?’

“Somewhat.  We have a similar instrument on… our homeworld.  Only it has six strings instead of eight. And the body is shaped a little differently.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard to learn then, no?” The shopkeeper grinned.  “Would you like to try it out before you purchase?”

“If… you don’t mind?”

“Don’t mind at all.  Not every day I get a non-Lekidan into my shop.  Have a try.”

The Spine took the instrument with great care, hooking the shoulder strap around his back like he did with his own back home.  “Let’s see.”  He mumbled, fishing in his pockets and pulling out one of his small plastic picks.

“You kept a pick in your pocket?” Bunny asked.

“I like this pick.” The Spine quickly said.  “It’s… a piece of home. And I always play better with this one.”

“It’s his lucky pick.” David grinned, prompting Bunny to snort.

The Spine puffed out another bit of steam from his neck and plucked each of the strings, finding the six that matched the ones he was used to and tuning them slightly.  The shopkeeper seemed amused at the robot, leaning against the counter.

Once The Spine was satisfied with the tuning, and was confident enough on the locations of the strings he was familiar with, he glanced to David and smirked as he began to strum.

It took two chords for David’s eyes to light up.  “Rex Marksley!”

“Finest marksman in the west…”The Spine began to sing, unaware that he was drawing quite the little crowd outside the shop. By the time The Spine reached the last chords, note ringing out, the amount of applause and cheers that followed surprised him, surprised everyone in the shop.

People rushed in surrounding The Spine, asking all sorts of questions. Some asked about lessons, others what the song meant, still more inquired with the shopkeeper if his singing android was for sale.

The Spine puffed out steam.  “Um.... I’m not for sale, first of all.”  He sighed.  “And I can’t offer lessons, as I won’t be here for very long…”

Several people looked sheepish and embarrassed at The Spine’s first comment, offering apologies to him as they started to worm their way out of the store.  

Carley helped field some of the other questions, while Bunny and David had a bit of a giggle at The Spine’s expense.  It was clear he wasn’t expecting to deal the sudden rush of people, and not having Rabbit or Zero to help him navigate all these new found fans.

After a moment a small Lekidan child, no more than 6 years old, tugged on The Spine’s pant leg. “Mister Android?  Can you play another one, please?” The Spine looked towards Carley, then David and Bunny. The humans nodded. They didn’t mind if he did a single encore.   

The shopkeeper didn’t seem to mind either as already people were requesting to place orders for the same instruments and a few more were looking through what else he had to offer.

“Well alright.” The Spine gave his classic smirk and few juveniles in the back gave a squeal. The Spine played a few chords before starting into Captain Albert Alexander. Bunny couldn’t help but pantomiming some of it. Again when he finished singing, it was extremely well received, drawing more people who had not heard him singing the first time. Then came the same questions but this time David and Bunny took pity on The Spine and helped field them.

“I believe we will be purchasing this toska.” Carley said, handing the shopkeeper the little blue rod from earlier, before The Spine could argue.    

“Rabbit’s gonna be so jealous.” Bunny giggled.  “All the robots are.”

Carley smiled as she got her credit rod back and glanced up to The Spine.  “Well done, Spine.  I think you just got this shop more than its fair share of customers for the day.”

“Feel free to come back!” The keeper called, a smile on his face.

The Spine was also smiling. He loved singing and performing so much. After all it was what he had been created to do. “That was fun.” he said, cradling the toska to his chassis.

“That was awesome!” David praised as he walked next to The Spine.

“You get like… almost magical when you sing for people.” Bunny added. Sure, The Spine and Rabbit and Zero always sounded good singing… well almost always, around the manor, but in front of an audience, it took on a whole new level.

“Keep up, you three.” Carley called from a little ahead of them. “It’s getting late. Best we get settled in to our quarters and then get some food.”

Carley led them to an elevator that moved fast enough to make Bunny and David’s stomach drop. And the floor the stopped at had a simple store on the left of the hall, and another little restaurant on the right.  Beyond that was just a curved hallway, with closed doors.  “Let’s find our quarters, put our stuff down, and then we’ll get dinner.”

The hall curved gently, but Carley seemed confident in where she was going.  The Spine committed the path they took to memory.

“Ah, here we are.”  She placed her hand against a panel and the door opened.

Bunny and David both grinned.  The rooms were simple, but the design of the furniture was elegant.  Purplish accents colored the area, the same color as the oceans on the planet below Small protrusions lined the wall, filled with green plants with light blue flowers.  Even The Spine arched an eyebrow at the aesthetic of the room.

“Oh good.” Carley nodded.  “Everyone does have their own room.  Even Spine, if you so choose.” She tossed her cloak into one of the small side rooms.  “There’s two of these rooms on each side of the common room.  Each has its own small bathroom at the back.”

Bunny immediately grabbed the room next to Carley’s.  “Girls on the left, boys on the right!” She giggled.

David peeked into one of the rooms.   The same purplish color accented the light gray walls, only the curtains were a few shades darker, but still complimentary.  The flowering plants were in the bedrooms too, but only one small wall planter rather than the many that framed what he assumed was the living room.  He set his bag down by some sort of pod looking thing.  “Uh, Carley? Is this the bed?”

Carley joined him.  “Yes.  It’s also a bit of an entertainment device.  It’s called a ‘dream pod.’  It’ll let you view your dreams when you wake, if you so choose.”  She waved her hand in front of a panel on the side of the pod and it opened up, revealing a rather… regular looking bed, with a soft pillow and blanket.

“Do… do we have to?” David’s voice shook a little bit.  He didn’t want to potentially relive any nightmares.

“No.  It’ll offer you a choice when you wake up.”

The Spine smiled, setting the toska down on the desk in the fourth room.  “These are very nice accommodations.  What are these flowers called?”

Carley suppressed a giggle.  “Do you really want to know?’

“Yes! They’re gorgeous!”

“Daisies.”

Everyone turned to her, then busted out laughing.

Once everyone had settled down a bit The Spine pinged Carley asking if they could get some dinner soon. After all David had not eaten more than a roll today and The Spine was sure he had heard his belly growling.

One thing about the twins, they often didn’t ask for something unless they were desperately hungry or thirsty or cold or tired. The Spine often wondered about the twins, having read all the records he had found out about them. Despite being labeled as ‘genius,’ they had a normal childhood until their parents’ accident... then records of the Bennetts’ life become dodgy.

Everyone once and a while, long before he and David had been captured by Du Franks, he would see a great sadness in Bunny’s eyes and David’s had his own mirrored distress… but it always blinked away after a moment.

Perhaps someday The Spine would ask about it.

“Come on guys, I think the restaurant has mapa bread available.  I think you two will really like it.” Carley smiled.  “And there’s Zabu-Hasperat stew, it’s very filling.”

“I am kind of hungry.” David shrugged. “As long as this stuff isn’t going to get us drunk or something.”

Carley snorted.  “No, not this time.  Coming, Spine?”

“I’m right behind you.”

They made their way back to the little shop by the elevator and were seated almost instantly.  It was fairly late and except for one other family, they were the only ones there.  Carley ordered for them, asking for the mapa bread to be warm.

“So what is mapa bread anyway?” Bunny asked.

“It’s a bread made from the mapa-corn plant, which doesn’t really replicate very well.  Real mapa bread always tastes better.”

“So is it like any sort of bread we have on Earth?”

“I can’t think of anything, but I will say that it’s basically considered a dessert.”

“It doesn’t taste like broccoli does it?” David frowned.

“No?” Carley arched an eyebrow.

“We had some sort of sparkly rainbow thingy on the ship, and it just tasted like broccoli.” Bunny supplied.”

“That… probably wasn’t a Lekidan dish.  Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

They group chatted a bit about Spine’s impromptu performance until the waitress came back, setting a basket of fresh bread on the table, so fresh that steam was still coming off of it, followed by three bowls of a blue-tinted stew with noodles.  “Enjoy.” She smiled before turning back to see to the other patrons.

Bunny stirred at the soup.  “What all is in this?”

“Zabu is the meat, it comes from a cattle animal that serves the same purpose as a cow on Earth.  Hasperat is the spice that colors the broth blue.  It’s a bit on the spicy side, so… fair warning.  The vegetables are similar in nature to carrots and potatoes.”

David took a sip then coughed. “Spicy is right. I mean it’s good, just had a lot more of a kick then I’m used to.” David took another bite.

Bunny had some. “I like it. It’s kinda peppery.”

Carley offered them each some bread. “Here, this will help take the sting of the spices out of your mouths.”

“Oh this is good!” Bunny exclaimed after having a bite.

David blew on his. “Still warm too. It reminded me of the pound cake. Remember Bunny? The one grandma would make when we visited?”

Bunny nodded, she remembered and agreed.

The Spine sat quietly with his own thoughts, gently touching his glass of water while Carley and the twins ate but now, at mention of family, he paid attention. While he was sure David and Bunny must have had grandparents, they had never mentioned them before. The Spine wanted to ask, but questions were taboo, and even if he was no longer in the manor, the feelings stayed.

Instead he looked towards Carley. “When is the surgery scheduled for?” It was an innocent enough question that he regretted as the happy chatter suddenly went quiet.

Carley swallowed.  “Well, it’s not just taking you straight to surgery.  The day after tomorrow, in the morning, is your pre-op appointment.  That’s just to take some preliminary scans and confirm that everything is alright to go ahead with the surgery.  It’s mostly just a formality.  After that, if all goes well–and it should– your surgery will most likely be the next morning.”

“How long will it take?” Bunny asked.

“For a Lekidan, the whole thing takes about three hours.  It’ll most likely take longer as you’re human.  I can’t really estimate how _much_ longer.”

“Are we allowed to wait with him?” The Spine asked.

“You’ll be allowed to wait with him until the anesthesia kicks in.  Then you’ll have to wait either in the public areas of the station, our quarters, or the designated waiting areas in the hospital.”

“You’ll be there, right?  In the operating room?” David mumbled out.  “It won’t be a bunch of strangers?”

“I will be in the room the whole time.  I know the most about your physiology, nothing will happen without my approval.” Carley soothed.  

David nodded, soothed by Carley’s words

Things were fine until bedtime rolled around.

David looked at his pod like bed. It reminded him a lot of a coffin. A strange chrome colored coffin.

He waited until Bunny and Carley had both gone to bed before knocking gently on The Spine’s door.  “Spine, you still up?’

The door opened almost instantly.  “David?  I thought you’d gone to bed 20 minutes ago?”

“I tried… but… that bed kinda creeps me out.” He looked away, looking almost ashamed of his fears.  “Could you… I mean, do you think… you could sit in the room with me?”

“Would it make you feel better?”

“Yeah.  I’m sorry. You don’t have to if you don’t–”

The Spine hushed him softly.  “Of course I’ll sit with you, David.” He smiled.  “All you have to do is ask.”

“Carley says we don’t have to do anything special tomorrow and we can sleep in, but I’d rather get up by 8 or so.  I don’t know if there’s an alarm clock on that thing. Or how to use it…. Could you?”

“I’ll happily wake you up, David.”  The Spine set his hand on David’s shoulder and guided him back to his bedroom. “Rest, David.  Try and get some sleep.”

Slowly David settled into the sleeping pod that was to be his bed. He knew there was no reason to be afraid but just the thought that it could record his dreams and play them back. It just bothered him. He knew Bunny would love reliving her wacky dreams, but he had nightmares enough to be wary.

The Spine smiled and pulled the desk chair closer to the pod. David swallowed, feeling a bit guilty. “You don’t have to stay all night if you don’t want to.”

“There is no place I’d rather be.”

David smiled a little and mumbled softly. “Don’t give me nothing in between.”

The Spine’s eyes widened before he chuckled. He had not meant to say a line from Out in the Rain. “Would you... like me to sing to you?” The Spine asked softly.

“Could you?” David requested in just a whisper. The Spine smiled, no matter how often he sang to David the human was still so shy about asking. The Spine was built to make music, was happiest when that music made his family happy.

“ _Wha-ale song./This one’s for you/Wha-ale song/We sing you our song as you float along..._ ” The Spine sang. David giggled at first but started to settle down. His belly full, the pod bed was soft and The Spine was close enough he could reach out and touch him.

The Spine smiled as David slowly slipped into the realm of dreams. He would be glad when this was all over and they were heading home. The Spine missed his family but David was here and Bunny and Carley.

He wasn’t alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Bunny woke to the smell of something wonderful floating through the air.  She groaned as she sat up and stretched, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she shuffled out of her room.  “Morning?”

Carley smiled, shuffling around the kitchen area of the common room.  “Good morning, sleepy head.” 

“What time is it?”

“Nearly 11, local time.”

“Oh my god.  Are David and Spine up?”

“They are.  They’re having a makeshift guitar lesson.  With a toska, apparently.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” She slid into a chair at the dining table.  

“You seemed to be sleeping fairly well, and there’s nothing inordinately important to do today.  Hungry?” Carley set a plate of what looked like blue scrambled eggs on the table. 

“As a bear; what are these?”

“Kintaran eggs. I ran down to the deck’s store early while everyone was still asleep.  I have some mapa dough in the oven.  Mapa is always best when it’s fresh.”

Bunny nodded, sitting at the little table. As she sat she gently pushed down on the melodica keys. They didn’t sound without air. She was missing Rabbit terribly and slightly jealous of the music lesson David was getting, but she pushed that out of her mind as best she could. David had enough to be worried about without her getting ‘needy’.

David and The Spine came out of his room, laughing and chatting. “You did very well today David especially considering the toska is not quite a guitar.”

David beamed under the praise. If there was one thing David loved almost as much as head scratches it was honest praise.

“Oh hey, Bunny!  Welcome back to the land of the living.”  David grinned, plopping down in the chair next to her.  

“Morning.”  She yawned a bit, setting the melodica aside.  “How long have you been up?”

“A few hours.  Spine and I found a video game on the pod-bed things.  It’s kind of like Mario kart in space.”

Carley suppressed a snort as she worked.  The game was meant for children, but if David was enjoying himself and was getting his mind off the impending surgery, then she was alright with that.  “Mapa bread is almost ready.”

“Awesome.” David smiled.  “Spine is it just me, or are those toska strings harder to work with than the guitar strings?”

“They are a bit stiff, but I think that’s just because it hasn’t been played as much as our guitars back home.” The Spine shrugged, pouring himself a glass of water.  

“That’s fair, I guess.”

Bunny held in her jealous grumble. She wouldn’t be getting any music lessons until they got back home. Hiding her feelings she took a tentative bite of the blue eggs. “Not bad, pretty good actually. Almost tastes like an omelet from back home.”

David began to eat as well and Carley nibbled some of the warm mapa bread. She had eggs earlier. “So I was thinking perhaps today might be a good day to go shopping, get a little souvenir for everyone back home.”

“That sounds awesome!” Bunny smiled.

David nodded, “And if we didn’t bring Steve something back from space, we’d never hear the end of it.”

“Ooh! Do they make tee shirts that say ‘My friends went to space and all I got was this tee shirt’?” Bunny asked.

Carley lifted her eyebrows. “I do not think so, but the space station has almost every kind of shop. We may find a custom clothing store that could produce you request.”

Bunny clapped. “Good, because that would be funny.”

“Plus Steve would actually probably like it and wear it around the manor.” David added.

“Just remember, everything has to be small so you can fit it in your suitcase.” The Spine added.

“Well, I have room since I finished the M&Ms last night.”

“Bunny! That was a family bag!” David scolded, he wanted to have some more.

“That we’d already eaten half of.” Bunny countered.

The group continued to tease and banter for a while, and Carley smiled.  It was nice to be home, and to be able to share some of her culture with her friends.  Once Bunny had finished eating, and they’d dressed in some clean clothes, they started back for the main concourse.

It was far less crowded this time around, but The Spine was pleased to see that there weren’t many people who were giving them strange looks.

Carley led them to a small clothing store.  “Want to start here, first?” She asked.  Her eyes were already set on series of images showing people in long flowing dresses, with a bit of translucency in the sleeves.

Bunny’s eyes had already zeroed in on the hair pieces from earlier.  “Starting here sounds great.”

“Yup.  Clothes shopping.”  David grinned.  “How did I know that was gonna happen first?”

Bunny elbowed him playfully. “It won’t take very long.”

“Right, well Spine, when I die of old age before she’s even done trying on her first outfit, bury me right.” David teased.

“Only if you promise to refill my boiler first.  Rabbit also takes a long time when choosing clothing.” He smiled.  

“Deal.”

“There are benches to sit on.  Or you two can go to a different shop if you want.” Carley offered.  “The Spine speaks Lekidan and you have your translator.”

“I’m only joking, Carley. We’ll stick together.” David smiled.

It was a sentiment David would come to regret.  Both he and The Spine were waiting on the ladies for three hours.

“I think I might actually die, Spine.” David said leaning his head back on the bench. Three hours was a long time to wait for anything, let alone for his sister and friend to shop for clothing and accessories. “Buuuunnny!” David half whined, half shouted. The boys had been patient enough. “Let’s go.”

“Hang on, guys.  Come on over, Carley’s gonna look so pretty in this!” Bunny called back.   

The Spine hissed out some steam as he stood.  “Perhaps they’ll be done if we say she looks nice?”

“Here’s hoping.”  David shrugged as they joined his sister.

“Bunny, I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Carley called from the changing room.  “It’s awfully… Well, it doesn’t hide my implants very well.”  
  
“Pff, you’re gonna look great!  Come let us see.”

“Don’t laugh.”

“We won’t.”

“I mean it.  Don’t laugh.”

“I promise, we won’t!”  

Carley opened the door to the room just a bit.  “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes!” Bunny chuckled.  “Just let us see!”

Carley groaned softly and stepped out into the room.  The blue dress she wore was beautiful, draping around her body like an old Hollywood “Arabian” costume.  The arms of the sleeves were open, showing off her muscles and cybernetics respectively.  The bodice and skirt were held together by a few straps of crisscrossed fabric along her sides, but that left her back and stomach exposed, and the skirt flowed down to her knees like a waterfall.  
  
Bunny fought the urge to squeal.  “Carley, you’re _gorgeous!_ Turn around!”

She shook her head.  “I... the dress is too short in the back, I don’t…”

“Aw, come on! You look great, but you gotta twirl around! It’s a tradition!”

“You do look very pretty, Carley.” David offered.  

The Spine nodded in agreement.  “Very lovely, indeed.”

“With any other dress, I would but…not this one, please.”

Bunny shrugged.  “Alright.  But it looks great!”

“Thank you.”  Carley smiled.  “I’m going to change back now.”  She shuffled backward into the changing room and emerged in her regular clothes a minute later, with the dress folded over her arm.  “Have you got what you wanted, Bunny?”

“Yup!”

Carley bought three hair pieces for Bunny and the Walter Workers that sparkled like diamonds in the lights.  After a moment’s hesitation, she pursed her lips and bought the dress as well.  “I’ll make it fit.” She said as she turned and saw the looks on her friends’ faces.  “Now, David, Spine, any place you’d like to go?”

“At this point, lunch would be welcomed.” David said. “Then I don’t know maybe someplace more...manly?”

“I believe there was the equivalent of a book shop one level up.” The Spine said.

David shrugged. “That will do.”

There was a little cafe on this side of the mall. It was rather quiet this time of day and the wait staff seemed happy to see them. Carley ordered for all three of them. “Sooka noodles, sort of like those long lo mein noodles in the Chinese food we would get.”

Once the hot bowls of broth and noodles arrived the twins were not disappointed. “Like is everything on your world good?” Bunny asked.

Carley gave a little smile. “No, some things would not be to your taste but I believe I know you both well enough to pick foods you would like.”

David slurped down his noodles loudly. “You sure do. This is perfect.”

“Manners, David.” The Spine said softly as he took a sip of his water.

“Mhm… what? In some cultures it’s a compliment.”

Carley smiled. “Not quite so here, David, but as the cafe is mostly empty,I don’t think anyone will mind.”

David smiled a little sheepishly as he dug into his meal.  They chatted for a while about nothing, although The Spine seemed a bit restless after about 15 or 20 minutes.  

The bookshop turned out to be a bust, as the only person who could read anything was Carley.  The Spine tried, but even he could only read the books written in ‘Lekidan Standard’

“So what now?” Bunny asked as the left the book shop. “I’m feeling a little shopped out.”

“Well we haven’t bought a souvenir for David yet.” Carley said, after all she didn’t want him to be the only one back home without something cool from space.

David shook his head ever so slightly. “I don’t need anything.”

“David, I bought Spine a toska.  I can get you something too.”  Carley smiled.  “It’s no imposition.”

“You got yourself a dress, too.”

“Yes. I did.  The Walter workers have some hairpieces like Bunny, although I’m still deciding what to get Michael or Steve.  Or Peter.”

Bunny grinned.  “You could give Peter a picture of you _in_ the dress…”

“Bunny Bennett!”  Carley squeaked, elbowing her playfully.

David snorted, hiding behind The Spine as he tried not to laugh.

The Spine also held his rubber lips shut tightly, but his chassis shook with silent laughter.

Carley rolled her eyes playfully. “I can’t believe you three. I am not showing Peter this dress.” _Or probably anyone else_ , Carley thought.

“Oh really?  Why’d ya buy it then?” David peeked out from behind The Spine’s back.

“I am allowed to want a nice dress.”  Carley defended.  “I may have use for it one day.”

Bunny giggled, “When wedding bells are ringing?”

Carley quirked her lips. “That’s it!” She shouted before digging her hands into Bunny’s sides tickling her.

“Carley! Haha no...st–hahaha–op!”

“You brought this on yourself, Bunny.” Carley teased, but stopped only a few seconds later.  “Besides, I’m sure Peter has far more important things on his mind.”

A hiss of steam as The Spine tried not to giggle made her stop.

“I mean, uh… not that I’m interested.  Because I’m not.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” David snickered.

“I’m not! It would be incredibly inappropriate, number one.  Number two: even if I were interested, which I’m not, he deserves–” She stopped short and looked away.   “Anyway, it’s inappropriate.  Let’s leave it at that.”

“Sorry Carley... I didn’t mean to upset you.” Bunny said. She knew that sometimes she could take her teasing too far. That trait of Rabbit’s had rubbed off on her.

“You didn’t upset me, Bunny.  I’m just explaining why there’s no real option for us to be a pair.”  She shrugged, frowning slightly at her cybernetic hand as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.  

“Out of curiosity, why’s it inappropriate?” David asked.

“He’s technically my employer.  Even on Earth, it’s a known fact that you shouldn’t incorporate working relationships with romantic relationships.”

“He’s technically our owner.” The Spine supplied.  “But he still considers us robots family.  He’s the employer of everyone in the manor, and he admits that we’re all like family to him.”

“Peter is allowed to think how he likes.”  Carley chewed her lip.  “But, even if that’s the case, he’s not shown any interest in me in that manner.”

The Spine fought hard to resist the urge to facepalm.

David failed to resist his own urge.

“What?” Carley asked, leading them to the lift to head back to their quarters.

“Nothing, Carley.”

“What did I say?”

Bunny shook her head, biting her lip as she tried not to giggle.  “I’ll tell you later.”

Carley shook her head.  “Anyway… not to change the subject, but to change the subject: David, how about I see if I can take some seeds home for you to plant in the gardens.  I can think of a few plants that would take to the climate at the Manor.”

“I’d like that and I think everyone else would too… just um… not that one plant… the pink one.”

“I don’t know David… you and Bunny seemed to like the way it tasted.” The Spine’s optics smiled with mirth.

“Oh, now you're gonna start teasing us, Spine?”

“It passes the time.  And allows Carley a little vicarious payback.”

Carley rolled her eyes again as they arrived at their quarters.  The main computer console in the common area was flashing a light blue.  She arched an eyebrow and tapped on it, then frowned again.

The Spine arched an eyebrow.  “Is everything alright.”

David glanced over, stopping as he helped Bunny try to sort out all the trinkets they were bringing home.

Carley sighed.  “It’s fine.  Apparently the L’Tarra Council wants to hold a formal hearing about the communications array issue.”

Bunny’s stomach dropped inexplicably.  “Are you in trouble?”

Carley was silent for a beat.  “It’s most likely just a formality.  Although it’s noted here that they’ll want to speak to the three of you.”

“Will it interfere with David’s surgery?” The Spine asked.

“No…” She re-read the notice.  “No, the chairman states that the hearing won’t be scheduled until he’s recovered from the surgery.  Looks like we’ll be here a bit longer than we anticipated.”

David frowned.  “You sure you’re not in trouble?”

“I’m not sure, no.  But… well, I was doing the right thing.  I’m sure they’ll see that.” Carley forced a smile.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll be fine.”  Her voice shook slightly, imperceptible to all but The Spine.

“Now we have a few hours before dinner, why don’t we play that card game, hearts?” Carley suggested, wanting to distract them quickly.

They played a few hands, then decided to give that racing game, Space Racers across the Stars, in the sleeping pods another try. Carley ordered food in for the three of them and called it an early night. They would have to be up very early the next day for David’s pre op appointment.

The Spine ended up having to sing David to sleep, and then Bunny when she had come looking for David a few hours after they had gone to bed. After getting Bunny settled, The Spine wandered into his own room.

“Rabbit? Zero?” he called into the empty space in his mind. “I miss you.” There was no reply but only a cold echoing of his own words.

The sooner they were home, the better.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve bolted up in his bed, chest heaving, body covered in sweat. Something was wrong… something was terribly wrong. Kicking off the covers, he put his bare feet on the cool concrete floor. He didn’t bother with his shirt as he grabbed the flashlight, his phone, and the large folding knife he kept by his bedside.

Someone needed help… someone was in trouble. The feeling was heavy inside him, like he had eaten a rock. Michael and Bryan’s rooms were closest, he’d start there.

Steve didn’t bother knocking as he moved swiftly and as silently as he could from room to room. Michael was sleeping deeply, his banjo close at hand. A sign he also had been feeling some kind of unspoken distress these past few days.

Bryan was snoring gently and Zero was in a blanket and pillow nest on the floor next to Bryan’s bed, also in stasis. All three were safe and sleeping.

Steve only had a moment to log that information as he was already jogging towards the girl’s wing of the bedrooms. Chelsea was fine. Camille also sleeping with her teddy bear cuddled close. 

GG was asleep on Carley’s bed. The little robot had refused adamantly to leave the room, becoming almost violent in her protests. Steve turned and moved towards Rabbit’s room only to find the automaton not there. {Rabbit? Answer me now.} Steve texted quickly.

{Steve? What’s up? It’s late. Even for you.}

{Are you okay? Are you hurt?}

{I’m fine, Steve. What’s wrong?}

Steve sighed, texting back. {I don’t know, I just felt something was wrong.} He shook his head. “I must’ve had a bad dream I guess.” He muttered out to himself.

“You felt it, too?” Peter’s voice sounded from the hallway, making Steve jump a good six inches into the air and draw his knife.

“Christ, Boss; don’t scare me like that.” He muttered, flicking the knife closed again.

“Sorry, Steve. I was in the workshop, tinkering with communication array, but… I got this strange feeling, as if something had gone horribly wrong.”

Steve shook his head. “I’m not a superstitious person, Boss. But I really wish we could get in touch with Spine or Carley. Check on the twins.”

Peter nodded. “I know. But if Carley’s reaction to us just seeing her attempt at building a communications system is anything to go by, we probably shouldn’t try to contact her. I wouldn’t want her to get in trouble.”

“Yeah. I’ve never seen her so terrified.” Steve shrugged. “But… well if her scars were what I thought they were, I guess it makes sense.”

“She has scars?”

“Yeah. A little patch on her back. I walked in the room at the wrong moment.”

“David came back to us with no physical scarring, but plenty of mental ones.” Peter mused. “If she has physical scarring… I’d hate to see what kind of wounds were inflicted on her psyche.”

“Boss? What should we do?” Steve asked, ignoring the constant pings to his phone from Rabbit. Steve was asking for ‘running’ orders, something he hadn’t done since his first few months at the manor.

Peter rubbed under his chin. “Best we can do. Just hold the family together.” he paused for a moment.

“Boss?”

“Steve I would prefer if you keep this feeling just between us. I don’t want to scare anyone or panic them in anyway.”

Steve nodded. “I will.”

Peter tried to give a smile. “Good, now answer those texts from Rabbit before she wakes the whole house trying to find you.”

“Oh, right.”

~~~  
“Is it supposed to take this long?” Bunny asked, shifting her her seat. They group had been awake early in the morning, and while it hadn’t taken long for the initial exam to happen, they’d been waiting for nearly two hours.

Carley frowned. “No, it shouldn’t.”

“I thought you said all the scans looked good.” David mumbled. 

“They did. But I am used to seeing them. There could be something that they’re seeing that I’m not.”

David shifted. “Is it ‘cause I’m human?”

“It might be, but if that were the case--”

“Zhi-eskara?” One of the nurses spoke. “May we speak with you?”

Carley stood, patting David’s shoulder before following the nurse around a corner.

“Hey Spine?” Bunny asked. “Why does everyone call her “Zhi-eskara?’ I get the last part is like her last name, but what’s the first part?”

“It’s an honorific.” The Spine answered. “Like ‘Mister’ or ‘Miss’ but without a gender assigned to it.”

“Oh.”

The trio could only watch as they heard the door close behind Carley.

“What do you mean it won’t work?”

The man behind the desk looked sorrowful as he spoke. “There is radiation exposure in the young human’s body like we have never seen before and, as I am sure you know, we use specialized type of ionic radiation in conjunction with stem cells, to regrow the tissue that we removed.” He turned around for a moment before setting a glass dish down on his desk. “We used a sample from the check up to grow an identical copy of your friend’s DNA. This is common when radiation exposure is even a possibility.” 

Carley looked at the lump in the dish and nodded, it certainly appeared to be a lab grown chunk of human flesh. 

The head medic continued. “When we tried applying our radiation treatment for regrowth....” He brought over a small pen like object and pressed the button on the side. Green light shined onto the flesh from the other end, the cells did not regrow so much as rapidly separate and divide and break down becoming nothing but runny goo. 

“I see.” Carley answered, her voice steady with medic training. “What kind of radiation is this? Perhaps there is a way to compensate?”  
The medic handed her a tablet. “It’s a very rare kind, but even in Lekidan biology, with such exposure… we’d have to use other methods of treating a Draconis infection.”

Carley frowned at the tablet. She knew these readings.

The medic continued, his voice soft. “I trust that you of all people, Zhi-eskara, are quite familiar with what would have to be done if we went the traditional route.”

She set the tablet down. “Yes. I can’t exactly forget.” She muttered, rolling her shoulder. 

“There is always the secondary treatment option, that we use for engineers with such levels of radiation exposure..” The head medic offered. “That would be mostly safe to do in this situation. Provided that Zhi-Bennett is alright with having implants, and that you continue to agree to be present to help calibrate them.”

Carley chewed her lips a bit in thought. “I’ll do whatever is necessary, but with such a change in plans… I would need to ask him; discuss the options with him and his sister and our android.”

“Of course. Take all the time you need. Just call the receptionist when you decide what you want to do. We can make an appointment then.”

Carley gave a polite half bow. “Thank you. I will speak to David about it.”

“Very good. I hope to hear from you soon.”

With another nod Carley left the doctor’s consulting office. Now she needed to talk to the others. 

It was not going to be a fun conversation.

~~~  
“So that is the situation.” Carley said. She had taken everyone to get some long overdue lunch and had explained what the doctors told her.

“And your certain it’s the Blue Matter Radiation? He’s not as exposed to it as say, Peter VI or the Walter Workers.” The Spine asked.

“Unfortunately I’m quite sure. The last time they tried to combine the two radiations, I lost a good portion of my neck.” Carley sighed.

David had been silent in listening, playing with the rim of his water glass. When he didn’t reply, Bunny nudged him gently. “What do you think, David?”

David sighed, “Carley, I...the implants...okay this is going to sound rude but--”

Carley shook her head gently. “No David, your implants will not look like mine. The will not be noticeable from the outside.” She tried not to flinch at David sigh of relief, she couldn’t blame him though...but it still hurt slightly. “There’s one other important caveat.” She swallowed. “If you go through with this option, you’d be unable to receive any major medical care at hospitals on Earth. I’d be solely responsible for anything more than a trip to pick up some ibuprofen.” 

Bunny frowned, “I thought you weren’t going back with us? Like...you’d have to stay forever?”

“I can’t do that to you Carley.” David sighed. 

Carley paused for a moment. “Explain your reasoning to me. Why are you so concerned for me having to stay on Earth with you?”

The Spine glanced around the restaurant they’d chosen. “This is your home, Carley. Not Earth. We’ve known that from the start. And… while I can’t speak for the other humans at the Manor, Rabbit, Zero, and I… we know that you had trouble adjusting to life with us... “

“We don’t want you to be uncomfortable for the rest of your life.” Bunny finished.

“You deserve to be happy too, and you should get to decide where you want to live. I can’t...I won’t get the surgery if it means sealing you to a fate you don’t want.” David crossed his arms. He’d be damned if he trapped her on earth with him, while she wouldn’t be in a cage like Du Franks had her, the manor, heck the whole planet would be her cage. 

Carley fought back the tears that had started to well up in her organic eye. “Now, you listen to me.” She spoke softly. “Do you know what ‘-Eskara’ means?”

The twins shook their head, but The Spine quirked up an eyebrow.

“My ‘surname,’ as you’ve been calling it, isn’t just my familial name. It’s not like yours where, barring a few noted exceptions, you keep it throughout your lives, even if something happens to your family.” She sighed. “My ‘surname’ literally translates to ‘blank.’ It’s a mark of dishonor. My family, and all but a few of my clan, wanted nothing to do with me after my accident.” She tapped the metal on her cheek with a finger. 

“And yet, you and the rest of the beings in Walter Manor offered me friendship, no questions asked because I returned a musical instrument to you. You helped me try to get home the first time, then offered me shelter and companionship when that particular plan failed. You treated me as an equal, despite my differences and flaws.”

She smiled. “Now, which do you think sounds more like ‘home?’”

Bunny squealed, hugging Carley suddenly. “You’ll really come home with us? I didn’t say anything before, but we didn’t want you to stay here. We want you home.” 

David and the Spine both nodded in agreement. “It wouldn’t be home without you Carley.” David said. 

“And living here without having you guys around would be a very lonely existence.” She replied. “So… does that help ease some of your fears?”

David smiled. “Yes, but I do have one other question.”

“What’s your question?”

“Well, this may sound dumb, but sometimes like when humans get an organ transplanted, the body rejects it. Would my body try to reject the implants made of metal, plastic and circuits inside me?”

“It’s not a dumb question. It’s a very valid one.” Carely smiled. “However, that won’t happen. The implants all contain a small… emitter. It changes the resonant frequency of the implants to imitate the surrounding body tissue. It sort of… tricks your body into thinking the implants are just regular tissue, with your DNA. It’s… actually not too different from the technology that allows Draconis to remain in your nervous system. But we use it for good, rather than sheer torture.”

David ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, let's do this.”

“I’ll inform the hospital. This surgery is just as extensive as the initial one, I’m afraid, so you’re still looking at a few days’ recovery time.

“That okay. Even if I am stuck in bed pod a few days, it won’t be too bad.” David said.

“You’ll be fine. There’s Space Mario Kart.” Bunny teased.

"But um..." David swallowed. “You will still be in the operating room with me, right Carley?”

“For every second you are.” Carley assured. “Now, let me tell the hospital staff, and get any instructions.” She smiled as she stood, leaving the twins and The Spine alone at the restaurant.

The Spine tried not to frown as he replayed Carley’s words in his mind. There were some things that didn’t quite sit right with him.

“Spine? What’s wrong?” David asked.

“Something Carley said… her name is a mark of dishonor… and… that she needed the paneling on her neck because of Blue Matter.”

“Well the name thing is total bullshit.” Bunny sighed. “But seeing as her parents didn’t even come to greet her when we got here, it doesn’t surprise me.”

“I wonder if Peter VI knows.” The Spine mused. 

David shrugged, “Well at least we know why they couldn’t go the ‘traditional’ route with me.” He gently tapped the Spine’s chassis. “Even if its not walter worker levels, we’ve all been exposed to Blue Matter.”

“I had no idea… I’m sorry.” The Spine said, putting his hand over his core. 

“Spine, I don’t care. I wouldn’t trade my time with you for anything in the universe.” David assured, leaning into his friend.

Bunny nodded. “I feel the same about Rabbit. I miss her so much.”

“We will go home soon, all of us.” The Spine smiled slightly as Carley rejoined them.

“Good news. They can do it tomorrow morning, but they suggested you take it easy for the rest of the day. We’ll have to be up just as early tomorrow.” 

As the little group stood from the table and began to return to their quarters, Bunny leaned closer to Carley. “So does your culture have movies or TV or something? Because I can only beat David so many times at playing Hearts.”

“Ha ha ha, Bunny. Last I checked, we were tied.” 

Carley frowned. “We don’t really have anything like TV, I’m afraid. The closest we have would be the educational programs for toddlers. We do have something similar to audiobooks, however.”

“Oh, that sounds cool.” Bunny said, but her voice didn’t sound excited. For an awesome alien culture they sure had a lot of boring, empty, nothing to do time. 

“So Hearts, Bunny?” David asked, as they walked into there living quarters.

“Yeah, I’ll get the cards.”

The Spine pursed his lips. “Carley?”

“Hm?”

“What… do your people do for leisure?”

She sighed. “Many people have some sort of hobby, whether it be skill or talent based. Music is fairly popular. But the way our culture works is that we find a profession that we’re happy in and stay in it. Basic needs, including medical care, are covered by the government, so there’s no real need to do a job you hate just to stay alive. So, while we do get days off to rest and time for family, it’s often used doing just that: resting or interacting with family.”

“Huh.” 

“It’s also why most of the entertainment is geared toward young children. They don’t have professions and aren’t in school, and thus need more stimulus in their lives.”

“What about people who wanna be like...stay at home moms or whatever?” Bunny asked.

“That is their choice, and those who do often find it very fulfilling. And again, most have a hobby or two to help fill the time.”

“So… who does all the dirty jobs? Like garbage collecting or whatever?” David asked.

“That’s all automated. We have non-sentient robots that do most hazardous or ‘dirty’ jobs. It gives our people the opportunity to enjoy their lives rather than bog them down.”

“What happens if one of the robots does become self-aware?” The Spine’s voice held concern. If robots were just tools here, then where did he stand?

“Then we grant them the ‘Rights of Sentience.’ To be fair, it doesn’t happen very often. Most sentient AIs and androids come from off-world locations.”

“So what do you do if you get guests, like us?” Bunny asked, getting the cards set up.

Carley shrugged. “I don’t really know. I’m a doctor, not a hospitality coordinator. I never really interacted with guests very much. I spent most of my time in the sickbays, seeing as I don’t need rest the same way a normal person does, and my family wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Can we talk to one of those people?” David asked. “Card games are great, but I could go for just vegging out in front of a TV set.”

“Sure. Just use the console over there.” Carley nodded her head towards the computer console while she started heating up something on the stove.

“Did you have a hobby, Carley?” Bunny asked, peeking over her shoulder.

Carley smiled. “Cooking, believe it or not. I didn’t do much at the Manor because I wasn’t familiar with the spices and foodstuffs at first, and then because Michael and Steve seemed to enjoy cooking for everyone.”

“I can help you!” David beamed. “And I think Chelsea likes cooking too. I’m sure everyone would love to help you learn how to cook on Earth.”

Carley smiled. “I would like that, but for now why don’t you and Bunny play cards.” She didn’t want them to see what she was making on the stove.

“Okay. Hey Bunny how about we try playing poker?”

“Yeah, Spine want to join us?” Bunny asked.

“Of course.”

It turned out playing poker with The Spine was almost as bad as playing with Rabbit. While he wasn’t cheating per se, it was very clear to both twins, even working together, that they were outmatched. 

“No fair.” Bunny pouted after losing her fifth hand. “I think you are counting the cards, Spine.”

“It’s not counting if you simply remember which cards have been played.” He countered with a playful smirk.

“I fold.” David said, placing his cards down. 

“Ugh…” Bunny flopped back onto the floor. “I am so bored! I would even try children's programing at this point. Why didn’t we think to bring a book or tablet or something?” 

“There is always the racing game.” David offered.

Bunny sighed again from her place on the floor. “I played that for almost 4 hours last night, you know it only has three tracks?”  
David nodded.

The strum of a toska got their attention. “Perhaps I could alleviate some boredom?” The Spine offered. 

Bunny squealed, getting up and grabbing the melodica. “Can I play too?”

The Spine nodded, “Of course you can.” A duet was just what the Spine needed to not feel so alone.

David pouted for a moment in thought. “Oh hang on. Hey Carley, can I have that spare pan and metal spoon?”

Carley handed over the items requested and David struck the spoon to the bottom of the pan, it make a nice heavy clunk. “Bass notes.” he offered his sister at her questioning look. 

The Spine smiled, making a few adjustments to the tuning before looking to Bunny. “Shall we try Clockwork Vaudeville?”

“Yes! I think I can do it!”

“Well that one doesn’t have much drums.” David shrugged. “But I’ll sing along when I can.”

The Spine smiled as he played the opening riff and started to sing. To Bunny’s credit, she only hit one wrong note at the start, and even then, recovered quickly. The Spine had slowed the tempo down as well, closer to how they’d played it on their very first album.  
The little trio sang for two hours and Carley had to fight to keep herself from joining in. This was their time, and she didn’t want to intrude. Not that she could sing very well anyway. 

She set the pasta she’d made on the table. “Food’s ready.” She said, mimicking Steve’s call.

“Sweet.” David grinned, standing as The Spine stowed the toska. “What did ya make?”

“It’s essentially an alfredo pasta. I figured you’d like something a bit more familiar after eating so much Lekidan food. The cheese might be a little different, but I think I was fairly successful.”

“Oh my gosh, Carley, it’s great!” Bunny said through a mouthful of the pasta. “It tastes just like home!”

“This is just what I needed. Thank you Carley. It’s really good.” David praised. 

The Spine watched his friends eat with gusto, when they were done he knew there would be time for one or two more games of cards and then it was early to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day.

“Remember, David. No food or water after midnight, alright?” Carley warned. “Drink up before hand.”

“Got it.” David nodded. “I swear though, the first thing I’m doing when I get home is taking a three hour long, hot shower.”

David, Bunny and Carley got settled in for the night. The Spine elected to stay in David’s room. Just in case he needed him. David smiled, settling down into his bed pod. “Last time I’ll have to change my gel pack.”

The Spine nodded with a hum.

David continued. “God, it’s been so long. It feels like don’t even really remember life before all this.” He glanced over at the Spine. “You’re gonna have to remind me.”

The Spine smirked. “Gladly, now get some sleep David.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. See you in the morning, Spine.”

“Sweet dreams.”

Around 2am David awoke with a start, gasping for breath. His sound drew the Spine almost instantly from stasis. “David, what’s wrong?” 

“Spine….” tears were just at the edges of his eyes. 

He must be in a nightmare, the Spine thought quickly crossing the room. “Shh...David. You are safe, I am here.”

“They’re...they’re gonna take my hair.” David sniffed. “They’re gonna have to shave it, aren’t they?”

The Spine arched an eyebrow. “David?”

“I’m already losing my hair, Spine. It sounds stupid but I don’t want to be bald yet.”

The Spine pulled off his hat and wig. “David, I’ve been bald since the day I was made. It’s not that bad.”

“You’re a robot, it’s different for you.” He sniffed. “I did have hair before.”

[Carley, could you come help me] The Spine pinged her a few times as he pulled David into hug, listening to him. “I started losing it when I was 20, Spine. What if it doesn’t grow back once they shave it?”

“David, we’ll regrow your hair, don’t worry.” Carley’s sleepy voice sounded from the doorway. “It’s standard procedure.”

“But what if you can’t? Because of the Blue Matter Radiation?”

“That won’t affect regrowing your hair. It’s a different concept entirely.” She yawned.

“But what if you can’t?”

“Then we’ll find you a very nice hat to wear.” She smiled. “But you’ll be fine.”

David thumped his head against The Spine’s chest, muffling a groan.

The Spine smirked. “Look at it this way, David. If you have to start wearing a hat all the time, at least you’ll be able to look really cool with the band when we play Automatonic Electronic Harmonics.” He pulled his fingers across the brim of his fedora as he spoke.

David groaned again, but this time was at the bad joke. “You guys are the worst.”

“I promise, David, you will be fine. We’ll be able to regrow your hair as long as the follicles are still producing hair.” Carley smiled. 

David was silent for a moment as he processed the information. “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry, I sound stupid, don’t I?”

“No. You don’t.” Carley assured him. “Rational thinking can be a bit difficult to use when you’re facing the unknown. Your reaction is tame compared to some that I’ve seen.” She glanced at the time readout and yawned again. “Now you need to get some rest, we have a big day in the morning.”

David huffed and laid back down. “I’m gonna lose all my hair….” he mumbled to himself.

“Maybe, but you will be able to take hot showers again, and play volleyball, and work in the garden and…” The Spine began listing off all the things David would be able to do as his deep, steady voice lulling David back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

David twisted the tie on the medical smock he was wearing. The fabric was scratchy and it felt extraordinarily awkward not being able to wear pants. There was a reason he didn’t like hospitals.

“How much longer?” He mumbled.

“Not long now, I just saw Carley walk by.” The Spine offered. He’d put forth a valiant effort of keeping his fins firmly in his back, but he’d been steaming from his neck all morning.

Bunny reached over and squeezed her brother’s hand. “You’re gonna be fine.”

“You know, the more you keep saying that, the more nervous I get?”

“Hey, I’m trying.”

David chewed on his lip and went back to fiddling with the smock.

Carley entered just a few minutes later, wearing what was clearly a set of surgical scrubs. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and the scrubs covered her to the point where the only way anyone in the room could recognize her was the metal on her face and neck. “Alright, David. How’re you feeling?”

“Terrified.”

Carley nodded. “That’s understandable.” She walked around The Spine and moved an apparatus at the top of the bed down closer to David’s head.

“What is that?” He asked, twisting to try and look around.

“This is our anesthesia machine. We don’t use chemicals, we alter the brainwaves directly. Less of a chance for something to go wrong.” She smiled as she explained. “Lay back, David.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not a bit.” She soothed. “You’ll hear a bit of a hum, but that’s all.”

David nodded, but Carley could see his heart rate jump. “What’s it supposed to feel like?”

“You’ll feel calm, then drowsy; like you’ve had an exhausting day.”

“And... “ He gulped. “What if I have a nightmare on the table? What if I-”

“David.” Carley soothed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re not going to dream. We purposely skip the REM portion of the sleep cycle. You’ll fall straight into a deep sleep. You’ll wake up feeling like you’ve had a very good night’s rest.”

David nodded, squeezing Bunny’s hand on instinct.

“We’re going to stay here with you until you’re asleep.” The Spine offered. “You won’t be alone.”

David nodded again, not trusting his voice.

“Is this going to affect me?” Bunny asked, eyeing the odd looking machine.

“No. Only the person whose head is under it.” She pressed lightly on David’s shoulders. “Lay back, you’ll be fine.” She smiled, readjusting the apparatus slightly. “Turning it on… now.”

A low hum filled David’s ears and he shifted on the hospital bed. “I don’t… feel any different.”

Carley smiled. “It’ll take a little bit to start working. Just try and relax. We’re right here, and you’re safe.”

David swallowed. “Can I pull the blanket up? Or is that-”

Carley nodded, spreading the blanket over his shoulders. “Close your eyes, David. You need to relax.”

“You try relaxing before major surgery.” He muttered, but obeyed nonetheless.

Carley shook her head slightly. She had to stay calm as well, she had to perform the surgery.

David shifted again, cracking open an eye. “I… don’t think it’s working.”

“It is, but you’re fighting it.” Carley sighed. “I know you’re nervous, but I give you my word that you will be just fine. If you aren’t, then you can… punch me. In the face.”

David snorted. “On the squishy half?”

“On the squishy half. Now close your eyes.”

“Count backwards from 100?” The Spine suggested, arching an eyebrow. He’d heard that was sometimes used in hospitals.

“Oh come on, Spine, that’s only in movies.” David sighed.

Carley quietly hushed him as Bunny squeezed his hand again.

“Are you sure it’s on?” David asked again, not more than 10 seconds later.

“Quite sure.” Carley said, pinning him with a warning look.

“Okay, okay, I’m shutting up.”

Bunny still held her brothers hand as he wiggled a bit. “Spine?” She called softly, drawing the automaton to look at her, once he did, she made her single word request. “Sing?”

It started out as a few deep note rumbling in his chassis, soothing, gentle and repetitive. Quietly he began to sing the special lullaby reserved for those viewed as family in the Walter manor. David’s breathing changed almost immediately becoming deep and he ceased wiggling. Bunny felt herself relaxing as well. This was the same lullaby Rabbit sang her some nights when she just couldn’t sleep.

She had asked Micheal about it once. Why this particular lullaby worked so very well. He had shrugged and just said ‘magic.’ Bunny felt herself also growing sleepy as he sang.

David’s breathing slowed gradually, and he found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He blinked a few times, trying to focus on something.

“Relax, David.” Carley soothed, laying her organic hand on his forehead. “You’re tired aren’t you?”

David nodded weakly.

“Would you like to go to sleep?”

“Mhmm.”

“Then go to sleep. We’ll be here when you wake.”

David sighed softly, letting his eyes flutter shut as The Spine’s baritone continued to calm him.

Carley watched the readouts on the machine for a moment before pulling her hand away. “Arlight, he’s out.” She whispered. “There’s someone from the Hospitality Corps just outside. They’ll take care of you while we take care of David.”

Bunny sighed and stood up, biting her lip. “He’ll be okay, right?”

“He’ll be fine.” Carley nodded. “I won’t let anything happen to him.”

* * *

Rabbit paced the halls of the Manor. She missed her brother. It was no fun without The Spine around to tell her she couldn't do something. She actually had to listen to the humans. And with Bunny and Carley gone, she had no one to gossip or to play dress-up with. Chelsea and Camille were just too busy.

Zero was quiet too. He was sitting on the floor of Living Room 3, solemnly pushing the red fire truck (that was most definitely his and not The Spine’s) around in a circle.

Steve wandered into the room, looking like he had been hit by a truck. He hadn’t shaved in a few days, stubble starting to show. His normally bright, mischievous eyes held both a self-anger and a deep sadness that Rabbit had never seen before. He said nothing but gently patted Zero on the head as he passed by and flopped down on the couch, covering his face with his arm.

Rabbit looked closer, she knew Steve hadn’t been eating well but it looked like he also hadn’t been working out. His body appearing strong yet the flesh hung with a depression she had never seen on the sound engineer before. She had seen sadness, everyone becomes sad sometimes, but this… this was different.

After a few minutes of him laying there not doing anything, she called out to him. “Steve?”

He lifted his arm slightly and cracked open an eye. “You need something, Rabbit?”

She… she needed so many things. She needed The Spine to be home, She needed Bunny and Carley and, of course, David. She needed her family to be whole again, not falling apart into darkness around her with nothing she could do to stop it. Pappy always said the Spine was the backbone of the family. Now with this prolonged separation, Pappy’s words rang true.

Even in the war, she could always feel him in the back of her mind. No matter how far apart their regiments were. But this bitter silence… it was killing her… it was killing the family.

“Rabbit?” Steve called, now sitting up, his voice drawing her from her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Steve. I keep trying to f-f-f-feel The Spine, but he’s just n-n-n-n-n-not there.”

“I miss him, too.” Zero sighed. “I miss everyone. Bryan keeps trying to cheer me up, but it's just not the same without The Spine.”

“Tell me about it.” Steve sighed, thumping back down. “God, I hate this.”

Rabbit walked over to him. “Maybe you're getting sick?”

Steve could only shrug. Yes, he felt sick, but not in a way that some chicken soup would fix.

Zero stood up. “Can we help? Michael Reed said we’re not supposed to help anymore without permission.”

“I think he said ‘superv-v-vision.’”

“Well, he said both.”

Steve groaned. “I’m fine, guys. Just haven’t slept well, I guess. And it’s okay to offer to help, probably. Mike’s just exhausted. He and Bryan have to cover David and Bunny’s work, and Peter’s co-opted Chelsea and Camille for some new project of his, and I’ve got my hands full with keeping Beebop and QWERTY online.”

“And we weren’t helping by getting everything all dirty.” Zero nodded.

“Right.”

Rabbit pursed her lips. “How long d-d-d-do you think they’re gonna b-b-b-be gone?”

Steve shrugged again. “I think Carley said it was 5 days to get to her planet. It’s been a week, so… probably this time next week they might be home? But don’t quote me on that, it’s just a guess.”

“Carley’s nice.” Zero offered. “GG really misses her.”

Steve’s gut twisted again and he swallowed. “Yeah… Carley’s nice.” What if that was the issue? What if her being nice was the thing that was causing problems?

“S-s-steve?”

Steve had a hand over his belly. “I’m fine.”

“You sure you’re not sick?” Zero asked.

“I’m sure.” He muttered. “Hey, stay put for a while, you two. I need to go see Peter.”

“Oh. Okay.” Rabbit nodded as Steve all but ran from the room. She turned to Zero. “He’s definitely sick.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Spine, would you please stop?” Bunny asked, hand over her face.

Four hours, for four hours they had been working on David in the surgery and for four hours the Spine had been pacing the floor, steaming like a tea kettle and making the whole room into a rain forest. “Please… I’m getting soaked here.” Not to mention so much water vapor in the air was making it hard to breathe comfortably.

“I… I’m sorry, Bunny. I’ll try to calm down.”

Bunny just thumped her head back against the wall. The Spine had been trying to calm down for almost three hours out of the four. He already had to refill his boiler twice.

Honestly, she was just as worried as The Spine was. She had not stopped fidgeting since they had entered the special family waiting room.

The Spine vented another burst of steam and tried to pull his fins in. The room had become rather damp feeling.

The Spine had just sat down when the door on the opposite side of the room opened. “Zhi-Bennett?” The medic called waving some steam away from her face.

Bunny was instantly on her feet. “Yes?”

The medic smiled. “Your brother came through surgery just fine. He is being moved to recovery, you will be able to see him shortly.”  
Bunny clutched at her heart. “Thank God.”

“Is the medic who brought us, Zhi-eskara, with him?” The Spine asked.

“Yes, someone will come get you as soon as you can see him.” With a nod the medic turned and left the room.

As soon as the door closed Bunny let out a sound of joy and practically jumped into the Spine’s arms for a hug. “He’s okay! He’s okay!”

The Spine laughed joyfully. “I’m so glad. He’s okay.”

* * *

One of the nurses led them to the recovery room. Carley was already in there, and the hum of the anesthesia machine had disappeared . She offered her friends a smile. “He came through everything just fine. He should be waking up shortly.”

“Everything’s good? No rejection or anything?” Bunny asked, taking her place at David’s side.

“He’s perfectly fine. The implants are stable and so are his vitals and brainwaves.” Carley soothed, moving out of the way to let The Spine sit on the other side of the bed.

“How long will it take for him to wake up?” He asked, pulling his fins in with a wince.

“It varies from person to person, but once the suppressor is off, it normally takes about ten to fifteen minutes for brainwave activity to return to normal.” She rolled her shoulders. “And we turned it off about five minutes ago anyway.”

The Spine hummed softly, noting that the space on his arm where the injection site had been was completely healed; no evidence of the site remained. He ran his thumb over the site and he smiled slightly.

David began to shift slightly, his breathing coming a bit quicker.

The Spine quirked up an eyebrow and vented a bit of steam. “David? Can you hear me?”

David only turned his head away, sighing softly in his sleep.

“David? David, time to wake up.” Carley called softly, laying her hand on his forehead again. “It’s all over.”

David grumbled lightly, his eyelids fluttering slightly.

Carley sighed gently. “Bunny? You try calling to him, he’s known you the longest and might respond a bit better.”

“Okay…” Bunny nodded, taking her brother’s hand. “David? David, wake up.”

“Mmph.”

The Spine vented steam. Vocalization was progress, at least.

Bunny called his name again and he shifted, his brow furrowing before he cracked open his eyes. “Bun-?” He winced, swallowing once before trying again. “Bunny?”

“Hey bro.” She smiled. “Welcome back.”

“Is it over?” He croaked.

“It’s done.” Carley offered. “Everything’s fine. How are you feeling?’

“Mouth’s dry.”

The Spine reached over to a nearby tray and grabbed a bottle of water. “Can he have-”

“Yes. Of course.” Carley nodded, waiting until David had swallowed a single mouthful, before letting his head fall back. “Can you tell me how you feel now?”

“Sore and… heavy?” He shook his head weakly.

“That’s to be expected. That ‘heaviness’ should clear shortly. The soreness may take a little longer.”

“So I’m really all better?” He asked.

Carley, Bunny and The Spine nodded at him smiling and David could not stop the grin from lighting his face. “I’m so glad. Can I sit up?”

“Of course.” Carley said and the Spine helped steady David on one side, Bunny on the other.

David looked at his arm. “Wow, there not even a mark... it's like... it never.... happened.”

Carley smiled. “Dermal regenerators and bone knitters are wonderful things. That being said, you still need to take it easy for a day or two. Major surgery will leave you sore no matter what we do.”

David reached up and patted the top of his head. “I still have hair…” He offered a lopsided grin.

“I told you you would.” Carley shook her head as she eased herself down into a chair. “And here you thought you’d be bald.”

“Well we don’t have that on Earth. We have to wait ‘til it grows back normally.” He winced when he started to laugh. “Ow, that hurt.”

“Your sternum had to be removed and then reattached.” Carley explained. “You’re going to be sore.”

“Right. Still… ow.”

A Lekidan nurse knocked on the door and spoke quickly to Carley before handing her a tablet. She pressed her thumb to it an it chirped as she handed it back to the nurse. “Well, once you’ve woken up a bit more, we’re clear to head back to our quarters. Then we’ll get this stupid hearing out of the way, and get back on the road home.” She sighed, rubbing her face with her organic hand.

“You look more tired than I do.” David smirked.

Carley arched an eyebrow. “And who was the one helping perform the surgery?”

“...Sorry.” David looked away, taking a quick swig of his water.

Bunny snickered lightly. “Nice one, David.”

The Spine vented steam. “I’m glad you’re alright, David. I was worried.”

Bunny barked out a laugh. “That’s an understatement! I think you single-handedly watered all the plants in the room and the receptionist's office with the amount of steam you put out.”

Carley listened to them as they chattered, keeping a subtle eye on David’s vitals and relaxing as his demeanor began to improve from sluggish and tired to awake and alert.

Eventually, she stood, ignoring the pain in her lower back from being hunched over the monitors in the operating room, and retrieved David’s clothing. “If you’re feeling well enough, you can change and we can head out.”

David didn’t object to The Spine helping him stand, a fact that relieved the automaton to no end, before he closed the door to the bathroom.

“They’re letting him go awful early.” Bunny noted.

“That’s because I’m a medic. Normally he’d be kept overnight for observation, but seeing as I know what I’m doing, they’re releasing him under my care.”

“Like a house call?” The Spine asked.

Carley nodded. “Close enough.”

The Spine frowned. “You look like you need a nap.”

“I do need a nap.” Carley sighed. “Unfortunately, I can’t sleep until tonight, not with David recovering from this.”

“We can watch out for him. Spine’s been doing it all this time. A few more hours won’t bug him, right?” Bunny grinned up at him.

“Absolutely not." The Spine assured quickly. He could watch David for hours and never tire of it. "You need to take care of yourself as well, Carley.”

Carley laughed through her nose. “I suppose. But let’s leave the final decision until after we leave the hospital.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

_48 hours later..._

“Good Morning David.” The Spine said rather loudly.

David had been half awake anyway as he opened his eyes. “Morning, Spine.”

“I’ve brought you breakfast.” Indeed the Spine carried a tray with the blue scrambled eggs and some warm bread. “I am afraid the bread is a little burned. Bunny did the cooking.”

“What’s wrong with my cooking?” Bunny shouted from the other room.

“Nothing Bunny!” David shouted before whispering to the Spine. “I swear she’s got ears like an elephant.”

Bunny leaned against the door frame wearing a blue and white apron. “I heard that.” She teased. “You better eat. Carley made me promise to make sure you eat.”

David took a sip of his kava juice. “Where is Carley?”

“She left early for that meeting. She told us to expect her home by lunch.” The Spine said as he watched David begin to eat. It felt strange not having to worry about his gel pack anymore.

Bunny nodded. “She said if you were feeling better, we’d go to the little cafe on this level for lunch.”

“I’d like that.” David smiled.

Bunny just sighed, “Well I better go clean the dishes, they don’t apparently wash themselves up here.”

“I can do that, Bunny.” The Spine said, standing to assist, but she waved him off.

“I’d rather you watch David just in case he chokes on my cooking.”

“Oh, ha ha, Bunny.” David pouted, but it was semi-true as his sister was no cook.

* * *

Carley didn’t come back by lunch. Nor had she returned by late afternoon. By dinner they were starting to worry.

“Should we call someone?” Bunny asked.

“I am not sure who we can call but we need to do something. She could be hurt someplace?” David worried from his place on the couch.

“I can call the Hospitality Corps. They may be able to assist us in finding her.” The Spine said just as the door opened.

“Carley we were so worried we… Carley?” Bunny frowned.

Carley was pale, her eyes upset. Two large men in security amour flanked her on either side. Carley did not speak but one of these people did. “You have been summoned to the L’Tarra Council of Lekida. Now.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Carley? What’s going on?” The Spine asked, stepping in front of the twins almost on instinct.  

[They don’t believe me.] She answered with a ping to his local network. [They don’t believe that you already had the communications array.]

One of the guards cleared his throat.  “Your presence is required for testimony regarding Zhi-eskara’s case.  All three of you are to accompany us to the council chambers immediately.”

Carley kept her mouth shut, but met her friends’ concerned gazes, silently pleading for them to obey.

[Don’t act like you can hear me.]  Even over their local connection, Carley’s voice was shaking.  [One of the council members is inordinately xenophobic.  She will try to trick you into admitting that you ‘serve’ the Walters.  Don’t let her.]

The Spine sent the equivalent of a nod over their connection as he followed a very concerned David and Bunny to the elevator. Bunny opened her mouth to speak but then thought better of it, instead she inched closer to her twin.

[You’ll have the chance to speak to David and Bunny.] Carley spoke again.  [I’ve asked for legal counsel… but this is a court martial, not a civilian court.]

The lift doors closed and Carley bit her lip, and The Spine could feel her apprehension.  He offered what little comfort he could, sending the feeling over the connection just like Rabbit and Hatchworth had done so long ago when he’d come crashing through that blue portal.

“Carley?” David called her name softly, well aware of the two imposing guards on either side of the lift.

Carley refused to look at David, she didn’t even speak to him, but the Spine put a hand on David’s shoulder and the other silver hand put a finger to his rubber lips, silently hushing the human.

The guards barely spared them a second glance as the lift doors opened.  A grand doorway greeted them at the end of a small hallway.   Carley quickly cut her connection to The Spine as the guards all but pushed her forward and towards the room.

The doors opened automatically as the group neared them, revealing a large room with a high vaulted ceiling.  A single chair was in the middle of the room, facing a raised table where three people sat.  The man in the middle was easily in his 80s and had a kind face, like that of an old grandfather who always ensures that any neighborhood child was welcome.  On his left, sat a younger man, who simply seemed bored with whatever was happening. But on his right… sat a woman who stared at the trio with a disgusted sneer.

The Spine fought to keep his fins from sliding out.  He’d seen that look before, aimed at him and his siblings when they’d only wanted to help.  He’d seen that look on people who saw him as lesser.

He hated seeing such a look directed at David and Bunny.

The one guard grabbed Carley by her organic arm and practically dragged her to the chair in the middle of the room while the other gestured to a table with three chairs.  

“So these are the off-worlders you brought here.” The woman spoke, her voice sending shivers up David’s back.  She sounded far too much like Du Franks’ mother.  “Two Solterrans and an android.”

“Yes, Councilor.” Carley’s voice was steady, but The Spine could see her shoulders tense.  

“Medic, you know Solterrans are not considered a space-faring race.” The old man said.

“I am aware of that fact, sir.”

“Your statement says that you brought them here because one was ill.” The younger man asked.

“Yes.  The one called David Bennett was infected with Draconis.”

“We’ve read your report, Medic.” The woman snapped.  “If we require you to elaborate on something, we’ll ask for it.”

Carley swallowed and bowed her head.  “My apologies.”

Bunny reached out for her brother’s hand under the table. Already she could tell that whatever this was it was serious. Horribly serious. The one woman kept glaring at them in a way that made Bunny very uneasy.

David gave her hand a gentle squeeze before looking to his right where the Spine sat. He appeared greatly distressed if the amount for steam from his neck was anything to go by.

The women turned her gaze upon the Spine. “So android… tell me. What do you do?”

The Spine sat up straight. “Perhaps you could be more specific?”

The women tapped her nails insistently and raised her voice. “What do you do? It’s a simple question. Or is this _thing’s_ programming so inept that it cannot understand how to answer?”

The old man interrupted. “Now Ruena not so loud. You are scaring the Solterrans.”

David and Bunny had been scared, until she had called the Spine a thing. Then anger had boiled to the surface in its place.

The Spine vented steam from his neck.  “I’m called The Spine.  I’m a member of a band called Steam Powered Giraffe.  I sing and play the guitar.”

“That is your purpose?  Why are you active when you are not performing?” The younger man asked.

The Spine bristled.  “My family doesn’t treat us that way.  My siblings and I are given autonomy around Walter Manor.”

“Your siblings?” The older man asked.  “How can an android have siblings?”

“Peter A. Walter I built several automatons when he was alive: Rabbit and Upgrade are my sisters, and Hatchworth, Jon, and Zero are my brothers.”

“Your creator is deceased?” The younger man spoke.

“Yes.  We are now...” He paused, choosing his words carefully.  “...under the care of his descendant, Peter A. Walter VI.”

The woman’s lip curled up as she spoke.  “Where are these other androids?”

“Back on Earth.  Upgrade and Hatchworth were working for a company selling shoes, and Rabbit and Zero were at the Manor.”

“What of this ‘Jon’ android?” The old man asked, his voice far less harsh than the woman’s or the younger man’s.

The Spine dropped his head, letting his hat shield his face.  “He’s… inactive.  We were unable to repair him.”

The woman scoffed.  “Your… caretakers can repair you and your other androids, but cannot repair one?”

“There were… extenuating circumstances.” The Spine clenched his jaw hard enough that David could hear the gears grinding.

“Any talented enough scientist should be able to repair a single malfunctioning android.” The woman smirked and The Spine’s core dropped.  “We’ll keep this in mind.  That is all.”

The Spine sat back down, venting steam from his neck.  “Well, that went dismally.”  He muttered.

“David Bennett, please step forward.” The old man said.

David stood and walked in front of the desk, standing now in the center of the floor.

Carley turned to look at him, offering him a weak smile before returning her gaze to the floor.

“First,” The older man started, “Let me express my apologies on the behalf of the Space Corps: the situation that allowed you to become infected with the Draconis compound should never have occurred.”  He bowed his head towards him.

“Thank you, sir.” David replied with a similar bow of the head, remembering how Carley had dropped her head in the presence of the ship captain.

The woman scoffed again, muttering under her breath before raising her voice to address him.  “What do you do in this ‘Walter Manor’, Solterran?  What is your profession?”

David tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke. “I am The Spine’s head technician. My full title is Matter Master David Bennett. My sister Bunny, is the main technician for Rabbit and is also a matter master.”

“If I want information about your sister, I will ask for it from her.”  The woman practically snarled.

Carley tensed her shoulders again, shifting as if she was about to stand up. The Spine also tensed, unable to stop his fins from sliding out.

“Now, Zhi-eskara’s statement reports that you were being held captive when you were infected with Draconis, and that you were held in captivity with the android you call ‘The Spine.’  Is this correct?”

“Yes.”

“And neither of you could think of a way to escape?”

The Spine hissed out steam from his fins, grabbing Bunny by the arm as she tried to stand.  “Not now, Bunny. We don’t know how their law system works.”  He warned.  “We’d need to have legal counsel.”

“No, but it's not like we didn't try... At least at first.” David said, looking at his shoes. He did not care for these memories.

“At first?  You did not continue after your infection?” The younger man asked, tilting his head to the side.  “Why?”

David swallowed hard. “The Draconis...in my system...it would have meant my death and The Spine... he wouldn’t let that happen…”

“So your android could not have searched on its own?  While you were… ‘recovering’ from the Draconis?” The woman spoke again.  “The schematics we were provided by Zhi-eskara shows that there was the possibility of your android’s independent central processing core could have fit through the ventilation shafts in your enclosures.  This did not occur to you?”

“With respect, Councilor.” Carley stood, stepping in front of David.  “David and Bunny Bennett are not military personnel.  They are civilians.  They haven’t had the training that officers in the Space Corps have had in regards to thinking logically in highly emotional situations.”

“Yes, Ruena.  The actions of the Solterrans are not under inquiry here, Zhi-eskara’s actions are.” The older man spoke, fixing her with a warning look.

“My apologies, Chairman.”  Ruena growled.  “I… withdraw the question.”

Carley sat back down, sighing softly.

“Thank you, David Bennett.  You may return to your seat.” The Chairman nodded again.

David gave another bow and hurried to sit back down. He resisted the urge to lean into either Bunny or The Spine for comfort. His mind had been forced back to Du Frank’s prison and he couldn’t help the shaking in his hands but he tried to hide it.

“Zhi-eskara, we’ve established that you brought David Bennett for medical treatment, but why did you bring the android and his sister?” The Chairman asked.

“Had I not brought them along, David’s mental health would’ve suffered unnecessarily.”

David had leaned into his sister or perhaps she into him to help stop his shaking. They looked rather pathetic even for Solterrans, he imagined.

Carley glanced back to them.  “David and Bunny are twins, and to separate them would’ve caused them both unnecessary pain.” She continued.  “As for The Spine, David has formed a similar familial attachment to him, and again, would’ve caused him undue pain.”

“Zhi-eskara, could you please tell the Council what the _standard procedure_ is when a member of a non-space faring race is injured or made ill by the actions of a Lekidan operative?” Ruena asked, a hint of self-superiority in her voice.

Carley swallowed.  “The affected party is placed in a medically induced coma, then given treatment and returned to their place of residence with as little interference as possible.”

“Are Solterrans considered a space-faring race?”

Carley grit her teeth.  “No, but--”

“Did you follow this standard procedure?”

“No, but I–”

“You admit that you broke protocol with these individuals, not only by bringing the male Solterran here while conscious, but his sibling and an android as well?”

“There’s more–

“Yes or no, Zhi-eskara.”

Carley swallowed.  “Yes.”

The Spine hissed out steam and David and Bunny shared a look.

Ruena continued to speak.  “Chairman, this Medic has just admitted she knowingly breached General Order One, I move that we–”

“Hold.”  The Chairman raised a hand.  “I have reviewed Zhi-eskara’s service record, and aside from a few minor uniform infractions during her academy years, her record is spotless.  I think we owe her a chance to fully explain herself.”

“Thank you, Chairman.” Carley sighed.  “Council, the people under the employ of Walter Robotics, including David and Bunny, are well aware of higher levels of technology.  They have three sentient AIs, six fully sentient androids, and Peter Walter VI built the communications array that I used to contact the _Iewoa,_ himself.”

David, Bunny and the Spine nodded in agreement with each thing Carley said. It was all true.   

“They have knowledge of the events that occurred in the area of space called the Vice Quadrant.  Even if the rest of the planet has not achieved faster than light travel, this small group of humans has.  I did not reveal any technology that they would not already have access to.”  Carley’s voice shook slightly, trying to keep the begging tone from her speech as much as possible.

Bunny stood. “It’s true, everything Carley said is true.”

Ruena arched her eyebrows.  “‘Carley?’ Who is this ‘Carley’?”

“It is a shortened version of my given name, Councilor.” Carley answered.  “It was a childhood nickname given to me that closely resembles a common Solterran given name.”

“They could not learn to pronounce your true name?”

“I am sure they could, but they were more comfortable using ‘Carley.’  And I did not find it… unappealing.”

“I see.”  She sneered.  “A series of conundrums, these Solterrans.”

“Thank you for your words, Zhi-eskara.” The Chairman spoke.  “We will take this information and discuss what must happen.  In the meantime, you and your guests may get something to eat and drink.  It is past the dinner hour.”

Bunny, David and The Spine stood when Carley did and followed her silently out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Bunny whispered. “What is going on?” Distress laced her voice.  

Carley sighed, slumping into a chair in the foyer.   She stifled a sob as she rapid-fire explained how the hearing had gone pear-shaped.  
How Ruena had been twisting her words all day.  
How she’d offered her explanations, and had been told that she hadn’t done enough.  
How she’d been wrong to return The Spine’s guitar in the first place.  
How she was told her fears should not have affected her so badly.

“I tried to make her see, to make her understand, but she wouldn’t have it.  The Chairman listened, and the third councilman, but… Ruena has been ruthless the whole time.”  She rested her head in her hands.  “They told me it was my fault for revealing myself to you.  And they’re right… none of this would’ve happened had I been more careful when I was bringing the guitar back.  I should have found a way to fly the shuttle close enough to the Manor to drop it off, but…  I was afraid, and… clumsy.”

“Carley, I attacked you.”  The Spine offered.  “That’s why you were revealed to us.  Not any fault of your own.”

She shook her head.  “I was afraid to sneak through the forest on my own.”  She whispered.  “None of this would’ve happened if I’d gone through the damned forest and gotten to my shuttle first.”

Bunny and David looked at each other. “Carley, we don’t really know what to say, but we are glad we got to meet you.”

“Are you going to be in a lot of trouble? Are we?” Bunny asked.

“No, you three won’t be in trouble. I will be.  I can only hope for exile, at least that way I can hopefully, eventually make it back to Sol– to Earth.  Ruena was right, I did knowingly break General Order One… even though I tried not to.”

“That was our fault, though!” David said.  “You asked us like, fifty times, to leave, and we didn’t listen.  It’s not like you had a door you could lock.”

The Spine vented steam.  “What would exonerate you?”

“Unless Earth has managed to develop faster than light travel in the past five days, nothing.”

“What about us?” He prompted.  “Am I proof enough of Walter Robotics’ technology?”

“I hope so.”  She whispered.  “But… I don’t know if it’ll be enough.  Ruena is…”

“A royal bitch?” Bunny supplied, crossing her arms.

“Well, yes, but don’t tell anyone I said that.”  Carley swallowed.  “Be glad you missed the first half of this whole thing.  It was brutal.  She wasn’t on the Council when I left Lekida last. And for the life of me, I can’t figure out how she got on the Council.”

The Spine sighed.  “We’ve done all we can do, it seems.  You should eat something Carley, you didn’t have breakfast this morning.”

“I don’t think I could eat, even if I tried.”  She mumbled.  “My stomach feels like it’s going to jump into my throat.”

The Spine looked at Bunny and David, but it was clear the humans didn’t feel like eating either. So the Spine excused himself to bring back 4 glasses of water from the small coffee shop across from where they were sitting. He made the mistake of carrying a tray over to them, like a servant, just as the Council doors opened once more and Ruena stepped out. As soon as she saw him, her face became smug and she turned quickly on her heels, shutting the door behind her once more.

_What had he done?_

Carley accepted the water as if on autopilot, not even noticing Ruena’s sudden appearance and disappearance.

The Council deliberated for another two hours before a guard opened the doors and motioned them back in.

Ruena’s face said it all and it was all bad news as she motioned for them to sit once more where they had.

The Chairman stood.  “Zhi-eskara, we have come to a decision regarding you and your guests.  Councilor Ruena will read our judgement.

Her voice took on a sickeningly sweet tone, almost mocking tone. “We, the members of the L’Tarra Council, find the accused, Carlianta-eskara, _guilty_ of gross insubordination in the first degree, in reference to General Order One.”

Carley quietly sucked in a breath.  

“Guilty?!”  Bunny shouted out.  “She didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Bunny!” Carley hissed, shaking her head to hush her.

“We also find the accused, _guilty_ of dereliction of duty and _guilty_ of failing to follow established first contact protocols.”

Carley’s shoulders inched higher with every harsh word.

The Spine vented steam from his fins again.  “She was imprisoned!”

“Enough!” A guard hissed, stepping forward.

Ruena continued.  “As such, we the L’Tarra Council have determined that the accused will be stripped of all rank in the Lekidan Space Corps, and confined in a penal colony… for the rest of her natural life.”  The woman nodded as a guard stepped up and quickly secured what was clearly a pair of handcuffs around her wrists. The twins gasped... this couldn’t be happening.

A sickly sweet grin covered Ruena’s face.  “As for our… guests;” She turned a cold gaze towards the twins.  “While a well-programmed android is an astounding technological feat, there is simply no proof about -Eskara’s claims about your group having been capable of faster than light travel.  And since you are not military individuals and, as -Eskara pointed out, have no training in withstanding highly emotional stimuli, we cannot allow you to return to Solterra.”

“What!? No! You can’t do that!” Bunny shouted.

“It's our home, you can’t keep us here!” David shouted.

Ruena slammed her hand on the desk. “Oh, but we can. You are little more than children. You have the intelligence of children. You played in the low gravity deck? You played racing games on your sleeping pods? Left unsupervised you ate things that even our children know to certainly never eat. Therefore you will both be placed with a Lekidan family for the rest of your life. Don’t worry, they will care and provide for you. Love you, even.”

“We didn’t know those were for kids. We are not kids.” Bunny argued.

“Keeping us here... it's not right! You’re no better than the Den–” A silver hand clamped over David’s mouth shushing him quickly, even as Carley hissed out a warning.

But the damage had been done. Ruena’s smile was gone and her eyes were like ice. “Your android will be repurposed to waste sorting labor detail. You will not see him again. We have no need for an android that sings.”

David suddenly gripped at the Spine. “Please don’t take him. Please don’t separate all of us.”

The old man spoke up. “Now now, I am afraid we must take him, but Ruena is being a bit harsh, we will find a family willing to take you both. It would be cruel to separate twins from each other.”

“Please!  I am an integral part to my family’s ability to provide for themselves.  I can’t just leave them!  And Rabbit needs her technician, as well.” The Spine stepped forward, removing his hat.

“You and -Eskara should have thought of that before engaging in this foolish action.” Ruena spat.

“Chairman, please.” Carley pleaded.  “There is no reason to punish the three of them for my actions!  At least allow them to say goodbye to their family.  The Spine alone has five siblings…”

The younger man stood.  “We will allow the three of you to send a coded communication back to the array -Eskara’s message originated from.  You can say goodbye to any family you may have left behind, provided that they will not reveal our existence to your world. Council is dismissed.”

It happened so fast. Two guards took Carley away. Another four surrounded the Spine, pushing him from the room with electric prods at their sides, despite David and Bunny trying to get to him and Carley, pleading to not take their family away. Two more guards held the humans back, but did not hurt them. After all the counsel had decreed they were nothing but confused and scared children.

The Spine vented steam.  “I wish to make my final communication.”  He spoke quickly.  “I have a… family member I wish to contact.”  

The guard nodded.  “You’ll be able to go after the Solterrans.”

The Spine nodded, hiding his optics with the brim of his hat.  A plan was already forming in his mind, but he’d need to move quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

Peter VI’s head snapped up the moment a voice crackled over the radio asking, “Is anyone there?”

He fumbled with the receiver and grabbed the microphone. “David! Peter here. So good to hear from you!” He said smiling, the joy was palatable even through the radio.

David’s hesitant voice came back. “Are the others around? We need to talk to them.”

Peter’s smile dropped and the lump in his belly grew. “I’ve already called them via QWERTY they should… ah here they come now.”

Indeed David and Bunny could hear the rumble of many feet moving quickly and the sound of many voices asking questions. Bunny was crying quietly next to David as he sat by the Lekidan communication device in a small room. It was very much like a round shaped phone booth without windows and only one door, which on the other side, there guards stood waiting.

“David, are you there?” Peter’s voice floated over the waves of static.

“Yes, I’m here, Bunny is with me.” He replied, he did his best to ignore Rabbit’s shout for Bunny from over Peter’s shoulder but Bunny couldn’t and sobbed once more… Rabbit must have heard for she went quiet.

“What’s going on? Did you get the surgery?”

“Yes sir, I’m fine now, but….”

Bunny’s voice suddenly sobbed into the receiver. “They won’t let us come home!”

The blood in Steve’s veins turned to ice the moment those words were spoken. He felt his stomach drop like lead.  This… this couldn’t be happening.

David took the receiver back from Bunny, his voice barely holding it together well enough to form words. “They didn’t believe us! That we already had the communication device or... or... that Spine’s been to the Vice Quadrant or that he’s even sentient! They arrested Carley for insubordination and took her away to spend the rest of her life in jail…” David couldn’t stop the sound of his sniffles and tears. “They took The Spine too!” David sobbed. “Sir, I promise we tried to stop them. We tried... but the guards… they held us back. We weren’t strong enough to fight them.”

David was crying too hard to continue, so Bunny’s voice floated through the receiver. “They said since The Spine isn’t sentient, isn’t real, that he’s going to be repurposed for menial labor.”

The room in the manor went silent and remained so until Peter spoke again. “What about the two of you? You said they won’t let you come home?”

It was David who replied. “The Council has decreed that since humans are not space faring, even though we are sentient, we are no smarter than Lekidan children… they… they are... putting us in...

“TIME”S UP!” A voice shouted loudly and the sound of a door opening came over the channel.

“No please! Not yet!” Bunny’s begging floated through the speakers

“Please help us!” David shouted. There was the sound of a slight struggle.

“We love you all! Rabbit! Rabbit, I love you!” Bunny shouted but her voice was faint as if she was being pulled away from the device.

Then silence.

“Peter, try and get them back.” Steve almost shouted.

“I’m working on it.” Peter was turning the dials rapidly when a high pitched sound came through and the device began to smoke and burst into flame.

Peter jumped back as Michael grabbed the fire extinguisher and doused the device but it was too late. It was ruined.

* * *

The twins were pulled out into the hallway and turned left. They both continued to wiggle and struggle, more so when David caught sight of The Spine being moved towards the room they had just come from.  The same four guards with electric prods surrounded him but at seven feet tall David could see him clearly. “Spine! Spine!” David called for him, reaching back. Not that he could do anything. His guard had him by the arm, forcefully pulling him along, while telling him to be a good boy and do what the grown-ups said.

The Spine look at him, opening his mouth to call his name when an electric prod turned on and flashed in front of The Spine’s face. He went silent, looking at the floor.

He was all but shoved into the ‘phone booth’ and he could help but sigh and vent steam from his fins as the door was closed behind him.  But he didn’t have time to relax.

He’d snuck peeks at nearby starcharts on display, growing ever increasingly thankful for his photographic memory.  He set the transmitter to send the message into deep space, to a small planet with a single man-made satellite.

This had to work.    
It was their only chance.  
It was David and Bunny’s only chance  
It was Carley’s only chance.

If this Council needed proof that he’d been to space, there was one person left in the galaxy who’d be able to corroborate their story.

He didn’t wait for any sort of connection to be confirmed.  He didn’t have the time, not with four angry guards with cattle prods outside.  He just started speaking:

“Peter, it's The Spine.  I can only hope this message reaches you or somebody who can contact you in a timely fashion.  I am in trouble, and I need help.  I and three other employees of Walter Robotics are being held against our will on the planet called Lekida. We are trapped on the station that this message originates from."

He hissed out steam.  "One of the ruling bodies, the L'Tarra Council, has come to a judgment that neither I, nor Bunny and David Bennett, the technicians accompanying me, are truly sentient.   The fourth member of our party, Carley or Carlianta-eskara, has been imprisoned on a charge tantamount to treason for attempting to bring David for life saving medical treatment."

Another burst of steam left his neck and fins. "Without proof of our trip to the Vice Quadrant, we cannot overturn or appeal the charges on her behalf.   Peter, please.  We need help.  I've been separated from the technicians, and they've been placed in the equivalent of 'foster care' as the Council doesn't see them as anything more than children.   Carley has been falsely imprisoned and I... I'm being forced to perform..." He swallowed, hissing out steam as he started to drop the formal tone.  "... rather disgusting menial labor.   Please, Peter... please come help us.  Please!"  
  
"Time's up, android.  Finish up."  
  
The Spine gripped at the console.  "Peter, please hurry.  The Spine, out."

The guards opened the door and The Spine put up his hands, stepping out and following them to the lift.  He could only hope that someone would get the message where it needed to be.

* * *

Bunny had been crying almost non-stop since the guards had brought the twins back to their quarters to pack up.   She’d gently taken all of Carley’s belongings and stowed them with her own, unwilling to let them be taken away.  The pretty blue dress was wrapped around Rabbit’s melodica, which had only made Bunny cry harder when she saw it.  Rabbit’s favorite instrument was trapped here with her instead of with the robot it belonged to, a reminder of what had been ripped away from them.

David just felt numb.  When Bunny had handed him something of Carley’s to put in his bag, he’d done so, and he’d packed up the toska that Carley had bought for The Spine.   He wasn’t quite sure why, when they’d said that The Spine would be repurposed, he didn’t know if that meant ‘reprogrammed.’ 

That Ruena person certainly seemed the type of person who’d forcibly strip The Spine of his sentience and memories to engineer a fact.  He tried not to think about it. 

 A elder woman they had not seen before walking into the room and spoke with the two guards before smiling at them. “Hello my dears. Are we all packed? Your new family is waiting for you.”

The twins hurt too much to even try to argue as they followed this woman, with the guards right behind them. They entered the elevator and went up several levels before getting out again. “Now, there’s nothing to be frightened of, my dears. This family has been approved by the council to be a foster clan. They will take very good care of you.”  She was already knocking on a door.

Bunny and David just leaned into each other. A moment later they were ushered into a nice living room and a pair of adults stood there, a little boy half behind his mother’s legs.

“Abb’am, Ushna, I would like you to meet David and Bunny.” She then looked at the humans. “They will be your new Marma and Pampa.”

David and Bunny said nothing but just looked at the floor shyly.

“I remember you.”  The little boy took a step out from behind his mother’s legs.  “You guys were with Mister Android, he sang a song for me!”

David swallowed around the lump in his throat, and Bunny looked away.  

“Is he coming to live with us too?”

Bunny sniffled and David wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  “No.  He’s not.” He whispered.

“Awwwww.”  The little boy frowned, then shrugged, returning to the living room and plopping down with his toys.

The woman smiled warmly.  “Come along, my darlings.  Your room is already set up for you.  Thank you, guards, for your service.”

The guards nodded and left.  The woman who’d brought them here spoke quietly to the family patriarch, but David could hear her talking about his surgery, that he’d need to be taken back to the hospital in about a week’s time for a check-up.

He shuddered.  He didn’t want anyone but Carley messing around with his insides.

The woman, Ushna, led them to a fairly large room with two of the sleeping pods.  “You can put your things down in here.” She smiled, glancing to the toska that David carried.  “You are learning to play?” She asked.

“Yeah, I guess.”  David shrugged, not really interested in speaking to anyone right now.

Ushna frowned ever so slightly.   “It’s a difficult instrument to play at times, but I’m sure with practice you'll do just fine.” She smiled once more.

“Please don’t patronize me.” He mumbled, setting the toska down by one of the sleeping pods along with his bag.  “I’m not a toddler.”

Bunny set her and Carley’s bags down beside the second one and curled up onto her bed with her back facing the room, unwilling to look this woman in the eye.

Ushna walked over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.  “Come now, my dear.  You haven’t said a word…”

Bunny shrugged her off, inching away from her.

“She’s upset.” David sighed.  “Both of us are.  She wants to be left alone, and so do I.”

Ushna nodded.  “I understand.  You’ve had quite the shock.  Abb’am and I will be in the main living area if you need us.  We’ll try and keep Chi-chi, our son, away from you while you rest.”  She patted David’s shoulder, a gesture that would’ve seemed kind under any other circumstances, then left them, closing the door only half-way behind her.

David sighed and sat down on Bunny’s bed.  “At least we still have each other.”  He mumbled.

Bunny rolled over and threw her arms around her brother’s neck, stifling her sobs in his shoulder.

“David…” She sobbed. “I want to go home.”

David couldn’t stop his own tears from falling. “I do too but…” he trailed off. “Bunny we have to be good okay? We can’t risk them separating us. I’ve lost everything else. I can’t lose you too.”

Bunny held him tighter. She never imagined they would be in foster care again, that she would have to spend almost every waking hour playing ‘make believe happy family” or else. She sniffed again. “Well, we’ve had years of practice…”

David nodded against her shoulder. They had just lost their family forever. If David lost Bunny it would be like losing what was left of his life.

As the twins cried quietly and comforted each other, voices drifted through the semi-open door.

“Draconis?” Ushna’s voice sounded shocked.

“Yes, I am afraid so. Poor thing. That is why we didn’t separate them, being twins and all, but he may be a handful, willful even. I am sorry to burden you with such a case, but you were the only foster family currently open…”

Abb’am hushed the woman. “No, it is fine. Broken or not, Ushna and I have waited so long to be foster parents, to have more children under our roof to love.”

“Still, it may take them more time to adjust then expected.”

Ushna sounded as though she was crying for she sniffed loudly. “We will love them so much. Love can fix anything.”

David scoffed slightly.  He didn’t want their love.  He wanted The Spine, and the rest of the weird family of misfits and robots at Walter Manor.  He wanted Carley.   He rubbed Bunny’s back as her sobs began to quiet down and she slowly let go of him.  

“I’m exhausted.” She muttered.

“Wanna try and take a nap?  I’ll use the toska as a door block if we need to.”

“‘Happy family’, remember?”

David sighed.  “Right.  God, I’m so used to the Manor.  Aside from GG, and maybe Rabbit, when we wanted to left alone we were.  And even GG would leave once we told her to.”

“Please don’t, David.  I can’t handle those memories right now.”

“Sorry.”

“Can you push Carley’s bag under the bed?  Just in case?”

“Yeah.” David nodded, doing so while Bunny curled back up on the pod, pulling the blanket up to her chin.  “Get some sleep, Sis.  I’ll keep watch.  Just like before.”

* * *

“Here’s your station, android.”  A guard motioned with the prod to a inordinately filthy room, covered with all sorts of… biological waste.  “Your task is to find any and all non-organic matter that made it in here before it jams up the recyclers. You understand?”

The Spine clicked off his olfactory sensors and silently bemoaned the inevitably ruining of his favorite suit.  “I understand.”

“Get to it.”   The guard shrugged, leaving The Spine in the nearly ankle deep piles of filth.

Several other vaguely humanoid robots were already present, some hauling salvage to some sort of receptacle, others digging through the waste with their hands.  He sent out a quick ping to the nearest one, but he got no response, either over his network or in a physical manner. 

He sighed and reached out to the place in his mind where his siblings and Carley would have been, and frowned.  Even her connection was gone now.  She was either too far away, or…

He didn’t want to think of the potential alternative.

* * *

David gently strummed a few chords of the toska, not loud enough to wake Bunny but since she was asleep he needed to do something to comfort himself.

“Do you miss him?”

David nearly yelped an alarm as the little boy from the mall was just at the door peeking in. He was so small the door didn’t have to move to grant him entry and so light David had not heard his footsteps.

David stopped playing. “Yes, very much.” He answered in a whisper.

That seemed enough to encourage the child to enter the room. “Is sister sleeping?” He asked looking at Bunny on her bed.

“Yes she is.” David answered. “What’s your name?”

He smiled brightly. “Chi-chiimas, but Marma and Parma call me Chi-Chi, you can call me Chi-Chi too if you want. Marma says you’re my new brother and sister.”

David didn’t say anything as he began to play the toska once more. Chi-Chi watched for a bit before he hurried out of the room, only to return a moment later. “Here.” He offered David the little toy in his hands. “I know it’s not your android but its silver and I bet Marma could make him a hat like yours had. She’s good at making things.”

“I…” David’s throat tightened as he took the little toy. “Thank you Chi-Chi.”

The little boy nodded. “I better go now, Marma said I wasn’t supposed to bother you.”

David watched him go before looking down at the little robot toy. He clutched it to his chest. “Spine, I miss you.” he whispered to the silence around him.  

A few hours passed and David was tired. He wanted to sleep so badly, his body still sore, but he’d promised Bunny he would keep watch. He heard the footstep on the stairs and quickly shook her arm. “Bunny, someone’s coming. Wake up.”

“Kids, Dinner is ready.” Ushna said, calling down the hallway from the top of the stairs.

“Yes Ma’am, we’re coming.”

That small exchange woke Bunny’s mind fully and she rubbed at her face before standing. “Let’s go.”

At the bottom of the stairs David stopped, Ushna sounded like she was crying as she spoke to Abb’am. Bunny froze silently behind David. It was scary how quickly they could return to ‘old’ routines.

“Oh Abb’am. He tried to call me Marma. Poor thing couldn’t say it right, but I am so glad he already thinks of me as his mother.”

David frowned deeply and Bunny squeezed his hand putting an overly bright and very fake smile on her face. He nodded, right… ‘happy family’.

Bunny wiped at her eyes and sniffed a final time as she followed David out into the dining area.  She could smell mapa bread, but instead of the warmth it brought her when Carley had made it, this time, it only made her stomach churn.  She squeezed David’s hand.

“Come sit, my dears.  I made grilled Zabu steaks with Kappellan lentils, and mapa bread.” Ushna smiled.  “Chi-chi!  Come down for dinner, little one.”

The little boy appeared from the hallway and all but bounded into his seat.   David glanced to Bunny as they took their seats across from Ushna and Abb’am.  His own appetite was practically non-existent, but he knew he’d at least have to make an effort to eat.  

Bunny fiddled with her earpiece for a moment before covering it with her hair as Ushna set a plate down in front of her.  The sweet smell of the mapa bread almost made her stand back up, wanting nothing more than to just… go back to sleep.  “Thank you.” She whispered, her voice still raspy from crying.

David mumbled his thanks when he got his own plate, with a noticeably larger portion. Great, they thought he was underweight.  

“Marma, how come their clothes are so funny?”

David flinched, glancing down at his t-shirt and over to Bunny’s sundress.

“Well, that’s all they had, my child.  But we’ll get them something more suitable, don’t worry.”

Bunny bit her tongue to keep from retorting, instead taking a bite of the bitter vegetables on her plate.  She almost gagged and begrudging swallowed the bite in her mouth before pushing the veggies away on her plate and taking a bite of mapa to take the taste out of her mouth.

“Don’t you like it my dear?” Ushna asked looking at Bunny.

“Its bitter…” Bunny said quietly. David gave her a swift kick under the table, a warning.

“We’ve never had it before but we are grateful for the meal.” David said, quickly taking another bite of the bitter root vegetable and swallowing it down quickly so as to taste it as little as possible.

“It is a bit of an acquired taste but Kappellan lentils are very good for you. They help make you strong.” Ushna said.

“Someday I’ll be big and strong.” Chi-Chi added from his place at the table.

“Of course you will, son.” Abb’am said, nearly finished with his steak. “Ushna, I have late shift tonight. Will you be alright? I can always call out.”

“Dear you worry too much. We’ll play a game, have a bath, then read a story before bed. It will be wonderful.” Ushna said.

 _It will be hell_ , David thought.

* * *

The Spine reached down into another steaming pile of organic waste, sifting it through his fingers, sensing for even the smallest bit of plastic or metal. He had found a few piece no bigger than the head of a pin. His shoes were ruined and no matter how hard he tried to stay clean flecks and spots of festering, rotten food and waste, splashed against his suit. Muck seeped into his seams. And there was nothing to distract him from the disgusting task at hand.

His mind wandered to David and Bunny, to Carley, to Rabbit and Zero, to everyone back home. A new pile of hot muck was dumped in front of him. He could only silently pray that his message would reach Peter soon.  

* * *

Carley’s side ached.  The dead weight of her implants pressed down on her organic ribs as she tried to keep her breathing slow and steady.   She laid on the slab that would be her bed for the rest of her life and tried to keep tears from falling.

She quietly hummed a tune to herself, one of the android’s softer and slower ones.  She couldn't remember how to pronounce their names anymore.  She couldn’t remember the words to the tune, or even the translation.  But she remembered the smile on the android’s face when he sang it.  She remembered the feelings of support and comfort he’d sent to her before she went out of range.

She remembered how much the androids and Solterrans had cared for her.  
She remembered how the little animal shaped one had brought her the soft plushy toys to try and cheer her up.  
She remembered the one with the cables on his head holding her when she’d panicked.

A tear escaped her eye and she swallowed.  She knew that she knew them, and she knew that she should know their names.  But… she couldn’t remember, not like this.

She shifted, trying to find a position that wouldn’t put too much stress on her muscles and bones, but would still allow her to see her surroundings.

Her humming faltered as she choked on a desperately stifled sob.  She couldn’t afford to show weakness.    
Not now.  
Not like this.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Chelsea knocked on the doorframe to Peter’s workshop.  “I brought some food for you.”  She offered quietly.

“I’m not hungry right now, Chelsea.  But thank you.”  Peter mumbled, sighing as he stripped out melted wire after melted wire from the old communication’s array.  “I need to get this back up and running.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just keep the robots running.”  He said.  “That’s all anyone can do right now.”

“Camille had to turn GG off.  She was just… constantly overheating.”

Peter nodded, leaning back away from the ruined device.  “I’m not surprised.  She and Carley were close.  How’s Rabbit holding up?  She’s lost the most out of all of us since yesterday.”

Chelsea frowned.  “She’s… very upset.  She’s been staying either in the Hall of Wires or in Bunny’s room.  Michael’s the only one who can get close enough to her to do any maintenance.”

“She lost a brother, and a close friend.  All of us cared for them, but she and Spine had a special bond.  As she did with Bunny.”  Peter frowned at the fried circuits of the communications array and leaned forward again.  “All the more reason to get back to work.”

“Can I at least leave the sandwich here, in case you do get hungry?”

“That’s acceptable.”

Chelsea set the covered plate down and stepped back out into the hallway with a sigh.  If she thought their little family was fracturing when Carley was isolating herself, then this was as if someone had ripped the heart out of the Manor, and they were slowly bleeding out.

“Any luck?” Steve asked, leaning on the wall.  

“He says he’s not hungry.  And that we’re just supposed to keep the robots up and running.”

“Mike emailed Sam yesterday.  He’s bringing Hatchworth and Upgrade back to the Manor for a bit.  It won’t cheer Rabbit up, but at least she’ll have _all_ of her family around her.”

Chelsea nodded.  “Well, except–”

“Yeah, except Jon.  But she’s been making trips up to his room too, now.  QWERTY told me.” Steve sighed as Chelsea excused herself.  “I knew something was wrong.  I never should’ve let them go.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Steve.  None of this is your fault.” Michael’s voice called from the darkened corridor.  

“Jesus, man, don’t do that.”

“Sorry.” Michael shrugged.  “Still though, don’t blame yourself.  Carley was trying to help David, and her people decided to throw her under the bus.  It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, tell that to my gut.”

Michael sighed.  He knew that Steve would be inconsolable until the twins, Carley, and The Spine were safe and sound at home.  “Sam and the other ‘bots should be here by 3.”  He offered, changing the subject for the sound engineer.

Steve nodded.  “Noted.  Anything you need me to do?”

“QWERTY and Beebop up to snuff?”

“They’re fine.”

“Then no.” Michael sighed.  “There’s nothing more to be done.  Even Rabbit’s doing as well as she can be for now.”

Steve glanced to the light of Peter’s lab.  “Text me when Sam and the ‘bots get here.”  He sighed, moving to stand in the doorway.  “Boss?”

“What is it, Steve?”

“Gimme something to do.  I’ll hold something; I don’t care what, but I can't just sit around and wait.”

Peter hesitated for a moment before looking at his haggard sound engineer.  “Could you hand me that micro-welder?”

“You got it.”

* * *

 

“That was awful.” Bunny said as she finished drying her hair. “I mean, I don’t mind baths but I don’t want to be bathed!” She hissed quietly. That wasn’t the whole truth, she never minded when Rabbit washed her hair, but this was different.

“At least you had the bath to yourself. Chi-chi wouldn’t stop chattering the whole time.”

“Yeah, but she didn’t try and bathe you.”

David shrugged, “Small blessings. I think she just wanted to… mother-daughter bond with you.”

“Still.” Bunny hissed again. “And she kept going on and on about the color for my hair. I don’t think she likes it, even if she said she did. I could tell.”

“Kids!” Ushna called.

David sighed, “Oh, what now.”

Bunny answered sweetly and with the skill of an actress. “Yes Ma’am?”

“Come on down for story time before bed.”

Bunny looked like she would rather walk into a volcano. “Do we have to?” She asked David quietly.

He nodded and she sighed. “Coming, Ma’am.”

Going down to the living room, Ushna has set out a little area of pillow and blankets as well as a few books. Chi-Chi was already there going through a picture book as Ushna came out of the kitchen. “Here we go, a special treat for your first night. Warm mugs of sweet gulg.” She handed a mug to Bunny, David and Chi-Chi before settling down on the floor. David and Bunny took that as their cue to do the same.

David took a careful sip of the warm liquid. It was surprisingly good, like a hot chocolate without any chocolate. Warm and creamy but not heavy. Seeing it was okay, Bunny drank some as well.

“Now what story shall we hear tonight?” She asked, very much like a kindergarten teacher.

“This one!” Chi-Chi waved a book with a cartoon spaceship on it.

“Now Chi-Chi, you picked last night. Perhaps your brother or sister would like to pick one.”

David almost choked on the glug. There were not family. Sensing his distress Bunny spoke. “How about this one? ...Please?” she added her politeness as a secondary thought, pointing to a book that had a strange little blue frog on it, with four arms and an antenna on its head.   
  
“Oh the happy space frog. Such a good pick, Bunny.” Ushna praised. Bunny held in her sigh of discontent as Ushna began to read. “Long ago on the planet Hopsomega, there lived a happy little frog….”

David fought the urge to groan, gulping down the drink and trying to tune out Ushna.  As kind as she was, she was not his mother, or even remotely anything resembling family.  Thankfully, the story wasn’t long, and Chi-chi ended up falling asleep right there on the pillows.

“I trust you two can see yourselves to bed?”  Ushna asked, picking up her son.

David nodded as he stood.  “Good night.” He offered, taking Bunny’s arm as they both all but dashed from the room and back up the stairs.  “Oh, my God.” He whispered, closing the door behind them.  “I’m going to go insane.  This is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Tell me about it.” Bunny shuddered, grabbing one of the beanies that Bryan had made them and tugging it over her head.  “You wanna get some sleep? I’ll keep watch this time around.”

David sighed.  “You sure?  I can stay up a bit longer.”

“You let me nap earlier.  I’ll be okay.”

David nodded.  “Night.  Wake me up when you get too tired.”

“I will.  Night.”  Bunny sighed as she thumped onto her bed while David curled up under the covers of his. He was asleep before he knew it, a combination of the long stressful day, and the complete and utter lack of wanting to have anything to do with his current situation.

Bunny stayed awake fairly easily.  It was fairly common for her and Rabbit to be up and gossiping until the wee hours of the morning, but the silence of the room around her made it that much harder.  She only pretended to be asleep once, when Ushna came in to check on them, presumably before she was going to bed, but after that she sorted through her and David’s bags to keep herself awake.   

She carefully packed anything that belonged to Carley at the bottom of their bags, to minimize the risk that they’d be taken from them.   The gifts for the humans at the Manor, Rabbit’s melodica, and the dress Carley had bought were all bundled together, while the rest of Carley’s clothing was distributed between the two bags.  She hesitated with Carley’s cloak, remembering that it was supposed to show that she was a medic.

“Bunny?” David’s sleepy voice sounded.  “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?”  She wiped at her eyes, not even realizing that she’d been crying again.   “Sorry.  I was just… reorganizing, so that no one would take anything from us.”

David nodded, sliding out of his bed and onto the floor beside her.  “Want some help?”

“I don’t know what to do with her cloak.” She whispered.  “Would… would she even want us to keep it for her? After what’s happened?”

David frowned.  “I would. Even if it’s just as a reminder for us.”

Bunny nodded.  “I wish we had something of Spine’s.  That was actually his.”  She swallowed around the lump in her throat.  “It’s not fair that I have Rabbit’s melodica and you don’t have anything.  The toska doesn’t really count.”

David shrugged one shoulder.  “It is what it is.”  He sighed, helping her repack their own clothing on top of Carley’s things.  “You wanna get some rest?”

“If you don’t mind?”

“I don’t.  I’ll see you in the morning, Bunny.”

“Night.” She offered a weak smile as she climbed under her covers and tugged the beanie over her eyes.

David heard Ushna and Abb’am speaking in a soft whisper outside their door and he jumped back into his bed, pulling the covers up to hide his face.  His heart was pounding in his chest. _Oh God, please don’t let us be in trouble, please don’t let them have heard we were awake_. Even though she was still awake, he knew Bunny was laying stone still in her bed as well. The door creaked open and David held his breath willing his body to hold still.

“David?” Ushna’s voice called quietly from his bedside. “David dear, are you awake?”

David froze, eyes closed, trying to keep his breathing slow and steady, which was almost impossible with the way his heart was pounding. A moment later Ushna sighed and whispered. A soft ‘good night’ before he heard her close the door once more. He waited a few minutes more before he rolled over to sit up.

There on the table by his bed pod was The Spine’s hat. David would know that hat anywhere. He clutched it to his chest and cried.

* * *

The Spine used his sleeve to wipe oily tears off his faceplate.  He’d made the mistake of being hopeful when a man in engineer’s clothing came down to his… station and called his name.  

His actual name, not just ‘android.’

He’d gotten the feeling that something was wrong when the engineer looked him up and down, frowning as he answered a message on what looked like a personal communicator.    

And he was surprised when the engineer simply plucked his hat off his head and turned around to leave.  

He’d called out after him: “Wait!  That’s mine!  Ma gave it to me, please, give it back!  I’ll give you anything else!”

A security guard had stepped forward once the engineer had passed him.  “Androids don’t own property.  Get back to work.”

The Spine knew he could’ve overpowered both the guard and the engineer and taken his hat back.  But… he needed to wait until he got a message back.  But that hat, that he’d so lovingly cared for for over a century, was his last tie that he had to the Manor.  To his family.

He’d tried begging, pleading with the guard to understand, but the guard simply ignored him except to jab him in the chest with the electric prod.

When he’d reluctantly returned to his post, he’d dropped to his knees, not caring about the muck that was seeping through his pants.  His fins had slid out as he steamed too heavily and oil dripped from his eyes and there he’d stayed for too long. 

Would anyone even care if his boiler ran out?

He struck that thought from his mind just as quickly as it had entered.  David and Bunny were still alive, and they needed him.  They needed him to be awake, alert, and functioning to answer any reply to his message.  

With a sickening squish, he stood, going to a nearby leaking water pipe and siphoning some out before arching an eyebrow at a curious little grate not too far away..  He glanced around, noting that the security guard from before had left, and he was alone, save for the other non-sentient robots in the room.

He kneeled by the grate and quietly tried to move it.  It was fairly secure, but… not impossible to move.  But… there was no way that he’d be able to fit through it.

Unless…

The beginnings of a plan began to form in his mind as he turned to make a quick survey of the room, checking for any visible security devices.  He’d have to be a bit more aware of the other robots around him, just in case they were programmed to log and report any security breaches, and memorize the routines of any guards that came through, but… he just might be able to pull this off… when he got a reply.

 

If he got a reply.

* * *

 

[Alert: Incoming message.]  
[Sender Identified: The Spine.]  
[Begin message playback.]  
[...]  
[...]  
[...]  
[Message content parsed: Walter robot in distress.  Walter Robotics employee in distress.  Location data appended.]  
[Intended Recipient Identified: {CLASSIFIED}]  
[Rebroadcasting distress signal to Intended Recipient]  
[...]  
[...]  
[...]  
[Alert: Incoming message.]  
[Sender Identified: {CLASSIFIED}]  
[Begin message playback.]  
[Message content parsed:  New orders received.  Altering course to location designated ‘Lekida’, best possible speed.]  
[New orders received: Transmit message packet ‘Reply’ to recipient ‘The Spine’ upon communications contact.]  
[Personal note:  I’ll be back soon, my Planet, my Green Apple.]

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Four days later…_

“It’s official. I hate my life. I look like a Candyland character.” David said, looking in the mirror at his new clothes: gray pants, a grey shirt, and a cloak trimmed in alternating white and light red stripes.

“You look like the Candy Cane King.” Bunny giggled from her bed. David tossed a box at her.

“Don’t laugh, Peppermint Princess. There’s one for you too.”

Bunny’s laugh died as she opened the box and removed a matching outfit. “I’m not wearing this.”

David shrugged, “That’s your choice. But they may not let you come to my check up if you don’t.”

Bunny sighed, “Okay fine... look away. I’ll change.”

David rolled over to face the wall as he heard Bunny fumble with the fabric. “This is so… ugly.”

David took that as permission to roll back over as he stifled a laugh. “Gray is not your color, Bunny.”

“Oh ha ha... What do you think the stripes mean?”

David could only shrug once more. “We can ask if you want.” He said putting on The Spine’s hat as Ushna called for them.

As they walked down the stairs Ushna clasped her hands together. “Don’t you two look nice!”

“Um… Ma’am? What do the colors mean?” David asked. While in the past four days the family had shown themselves to be kind, the fear of doing anything to anger them, even for just asking a question, and being separated from Bunny was still there.    
  
“Oh! Well, the red and white on your tunics designate you as dependents. White for learning, but red for the importance you represent.  The gold on Abb’an’s cloak means he’s an engineer, and the green on mine means I am a teacher.”

“Oh.”  David’s stomach churned.

Ushna smiled.  “Come along then, we don’t want to be late to your appointment.”

“I think I might actually be sick.” Bunny whispered just loud enough for David to hear.

“Ditto.”

“Hurry now.” Ushna called as they all got onto the lift and began to go down to the medical area.

* * *

“That one eating yet?” One guard asked another, carrying a tray of uneaten food.

The second guard shook his head. “She doesn’t do anything but hum to herself. It’s giving me the creeps. Can you take second shift? I need some air.”

“Yeah I can… goddess, what’s so creepy about humming?”

The guard’s answer seemed to float through the air: haunting, slow humming. He frowned and moved to the dark cell at the end of the hallway. He smacked on the door. “Stop that, you.”

Carley didn’t respond, she didn’t move, she didn’t blink, she only hummed.

“Hey!  I said shut it! Don’t make me come in there.”

She stopped her humming, closing her organic eye and blinding herself fully for a moment.  She heard the metallic screeching of her latest meal being shoved into the cell, but she made no attempt at motion.  

Her side hurt too much to do anything more than breathe.  And the phantom pains were back, skittering across her patch of scarred skin and radiating down her back, making her twitch every so often.

She opened her eye again and sighed when her stomach growled.  She wished she could turn off her organic ear.

“Hey, are you going to eat? Or are you just gonna waste that tray too?” The guard called through the door.

She offered no response, not even moving when the door opened and footsteps came to her cot.  “You hear me?” 

She swallowed, flinching when she felt fingers on her pulse point.  

The guard sighed and rolled his eyes.  “Fine, stay there and starve.  See if I care.” He muttered.  “Serves you right, Traitor.”

She winced at the word, drawing her knees a little closer to her chest and wishing once again for the comfort of her friends, whose names she still couldn’t remember how to say, and the warmth of their contact.

But she knew she’d never see them again.    
And starving was preferable to living like this.

* * *

The Spine was rotting away. It had only been four days, yet his shoes were so caked in filth they were heavy. The cuffs of his pants were wet and fraying. His joints creaked with sludge. His shirt sleeves were torn. Two of the fins on his back were stuck out, too much grime on them to retract. The others he could not push out. More than once he had been dumped upon by a passing muck sled. The only water he was getting was from the cracked pipe nearby.

His breathed out some steam from his lips. Even his neck was starting to stick. As she shoved his hands into another pile of waste, a ping to his internal local connection startled him.

[Requesting contact: Entity – The Spine]

The Spine knew that voice, and couldn’t stop a bit of smile from finding his lips.  [WINK!]

[Hello, The Spine. Your message was received.]

[Thank goodness.  Is Peter with you?]

[Negative.  He was otherwise occupied and could not accompany me.  He sends a recorded hologram in his place.]

[I hope that works.  Where are you?]

[I am currently docking with the station your message originated from, as you indicated]

[They’re letting you dock?]

[My sensors indicate heightened security, but I have transmitted friendship lingual codes to them.]

The Spine pursed his lips.  [Have they offered a reply?]

[Affirmative: They offered standard greetings and asked me “What is your purpose?”  I replied that I was sent to investigate a Walter robot in distress and have requested assistance.  They have not replied again.]

The Spine vented steam.  [Anything else?]

[Under orders from your Intended Recipient, I have not viewed or transmitted his message.  It is marked for you, only.]

[Transmit to me, then.]

[Unable to comply.]

The Spine frowned.  [Explain.]

[Message is not transmittable to you by this method of communication.  Message must be physically retrieved by you.]

[That’s going to be a problem.  I’m being held against my will.  I can’t come out to you, but I can make it into the ventilation shafts near the waste recycling area of the station. Can you pinpoint me on your scanners?]

[Affirmative, your location is known.]

[Can you transport the physical message into one of the nearby ventilation shafts?]

[Affirmative.  Please be warned; security of message cannot be guaranteed after it leaves my possession.]

[Acknowledged, transport it and send me the coordinates.]

[Done.]

The Spine grinned as he slipped away from his post and meandered over to the grate he’d spotted earlier.  He’d been loosening the boltss on it a little bit at a time, whenever he could.  He shuddered as he kneeled beside it.  Even despite his outfit already being permanently ruined, it still felt awful having to get any closer to the filth caked floor than he absolutely had to.

He waited until there was another waste dump to yank the grate from the wall.  After sparing a glance around the room to make sure none of the other robots had heard him he sat down, using his back to hide the new hole in the wall before quickly detaching his head and neck from his chassis and dropping into the ventilation shaft.  His chassis slumped forward slightly, but still hid the shaft well enough. 

The Spine was so thankful the ventilation shaft was clean as he slithered his way through. _If Rabbit was here, she’d be humming that silly spy movie song_. He thought as he continued to move along the air shaft.

The Spine didn’t even notice as he started to hum said song, making some self-made theme music.

There was another grate in front of him and beyond that a data terminal much like the one he had used on the ship that brought them here. Slowly he slid up to the edge of the grate, his optics looking, his ears hearing for any signs the room was not empty.

He saw nothing, he heard nothing. The Spine backed up. _This is going to hurt,_ he thought as he swiftly slithered head first, ramming the grate with all he could. On the first hit it buckled and with the second strike it fell inward. The Spine did not spare a moment as he looked for anything out of the ordinary.

A small copper disk was under a desk, the only thing that wasn’t white or grey.  That had to be it.  He grunted as he slithered over to it.  He didn’t have much time to get back to his chassis, he only had about an hour of battery power to run on as just a head and vertebral column.  As he approached it, it beeped out a code that The Spine recognized as a request for authorization.  He pursed his lips, then spoke quietly.  “Walter Robotics, Entity – The Spine.”

The disc chirped again, another code that The Spine logged as acceptance of his voice.  Not wanting to risk staying in the room longer than he had to, and not in a state to be seen by anyone outside his family, he gripped the disk in his mouth and slithered back into the vent.

Hopefully by the time anyone discovered the broken vent grate, he’d be long gone.

* * *

David arched an eyebrow at the increased security around the main concourse.  His ‘checkup’ had consisted of all of a 30 second scan by a doctor, then Ushna had insisted upon taking them to a restaurant, since David had been so ‘brave’ at the medic checkup.

He and Bunny had tried not to gag at the concept.

But there were far more security guards than there had been since they’d arrived, and they seemed… confused, rather than on edge.

Something wasn’t right.

“What do you think happened?” Bunny asked once Ushna had gotten up to take Chi-chi to the bathroom.

“I don’t know.  Something big, and I doubt anyone will give us a straight answer with these–” He stopped short, his eyes widening as he stared out a nearby window.

“What? What is it?” Bunny turned around, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“There’s a ship… with _English_ on it.  It just passed by…”

“Really?” Bunny turned to look but only saw stars.

“Yeah…” David looked around, checking to make sure Ushna wasn’t on her way back.  He leaned forward, lowering his voice, just in case.  “It said ‘Wink’, Bunny.  I think it’s one of Peter’s.  You know, like in the song?”

Bunny’s eyes brightened for the first time since the hearing.  “You think so?”

“I didn’t see the number, but what if Peter sent one out to us? Or Spine?”

“I thought that was just made up. You know, to sell albums?”

“Not all of it, I’d guess.  Peter had the radio thing in the attic, and Spine and I were digging around for schematics before Carley had her panic attack.  I think the WINK satellite was real at least.”

“What are you two conspiring about?”  Ushna’s voice startled both of them. Bunny leaned back and looked away.

“It’s nothing, Ma’am.” David said quickly, his smile dropping.

Ushna just smiled motheringly. “Finish your meal and we’ll head home. It’s getting late and you’ve both had an exciting day.”

“That’s one word for it.” Bunny sighed, ignoring Ushna’s glance.

The walked in relative silence back to their quarters, and then Bunny bolted upstairs ahead of them, desperate to change as quickly as possible.  David gave her enough time before following her to allow her to at least get her dress over her head before he’d be nearing the door.  He didn’t notice Ushna’s concerned gaze following them.

“Bunny, you okay?” David asked, going into their room. Bunny was back in her sundress, the hat Bryan had given her snug on her head. She held Rabbit’s melodica gently in her hands.

“I hate that tunic.  I look like a guy in it.”  She shuddered.

David nodded.  “Sorry.  I wish there was something I could do to fix it, but I have no idea how to sew.”

“It’s okay. I just miss home so much.” Bunny sighed, blowing into the melodica to play a few sad notes.

“I know.  I do, too.” He sighed, picking at his own tunic. “I think these are supposed to look androgynous.  For whatever that’s worth.” David shrugged off his cloak and tunic and grabbed a t-shirt instead.  “But the fabric is way too coarse.”

“Agreed.”  Bunny nodded, speaking around the melodica mouthpiece.  

“David? Bunny?” Ushna’s voice called through the door.  “Are you two alright?  You came up here in such a hurry.”

David groaned.  “We’re fine.” He called out as Bunny shoved the melodica back under the bed.

The door opened, and he turned away to roll his eyes before flopping down on the bed.

Ushna frowned.  “You changed out of your tunics? What’s the matter?”

“We don’t like them.” Bunny shrugged, turning away.  

“But my dear… the clothes you have on now are not appropriate. You can wear them as play clothes but not outside our quarters.”

Bunny huffed. “Look lady, I’m not some kid, okay? I’m a grown-ass adult, and I can determine how to ‘appropriately’ dress myself on my own.” She stood, her hands on her hips.

David’s eyes widened as Ushna’s eyes narrowed.

“That is no way to speak to your elder, young lady.”

“Don’t ‘young lady’ me.  I’m not your kid, I’m not stupid, and I’m not--”

“Bunny!”  David hissed, grabbing her arm to stop her.  “I’m sorry, Ma’am.  She’s tired and homesick. She doesn’t mean it.”  He elbowed Bunny lightly.  “Right?” He prompted through gritted teeth.

“Fuck off, David; I’m not finished yet.”  

Ushna gasped. “How dare you use such language!”

Bunny stopped, her jaw open as she realized just what she’d said.  David froze, holding her tighter.

“That type of behavior will not be tolerated, Bunny.  Not in this family.  I’m grounding you.  Give me your musical instrument. Now. I will be holding it until the day after tomorrow.”

“No, please, I’m sorry!”

“It was a mistake!” David added, stepping in front of her as Ushna came into the room and started to reach under the bed for Rabbit’s melodica.  “I’ll hold it for her! Make sure she doesn’t play it. Please, don’t take it from her.”

“Your sentiment is honorable, David, and I appreciate that, but rules are rules.  Give it here, Bunny.  It’s only for two days.”

“Please, no, I'm sorry!” She begged.  “It’s all I have left of Rabbit, please don’t take it.”

“I don’t want to have to make your time without it any longer, Bunny. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” Ushna’s voice was firm, and she moved Bunny out of the way, picking up the melodica.

Tears welled in her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak, but David clapped a hand over her mouth.  “Bunny, hush.  Please…”

She moved her head away.  “It’s all I have left, please…”

“You’ll have it back the morning after tomorrow, Bunny.  Provided you don’t use anymore foul language.” Ushna sighed, then left the room.

David wasted no time spinning his sister around and wrapping her in a hug.  “I'm sorry, I'm sorry Bunny.” He whispered as she cried into his shoulder. 

Bunny continued to cry until she could cry no more. David helped her to bed and she slept, dreaming of home. David kept watch, pulling The Spine’s hat low over his eyes, his mind drifting to his silver friend.

* * *

The Spine made his way back to his body, his rubber lips biting tightly down onto the case of the disk so as not to lose it. He left the copper disk in the air vent for a moment as he slithered back into his body. He felt so gross. He could feel muck inside his joints as he moved to reach back in and take out the disk. This little disk was their only hope of salvation.

Now, he had to get it to the Council and that might be difficult. He had to get out of this area, get himself cleaned up, find some fresh clothing, and somehow manage to make his way back to the council chambers.   

All without being caught.  He sighed and pursed his lips.  It was a tall order, but his family depended on him.

He had to find a way.  

With a nod of finality to himself, he strode over to the ‘airlock’ of sorts where the engineer had taken his hat.  He’d seen the occasional guard use one of those ‘sonic showers’ to clean up after a robot had broken down nearby.  The airlock had been empty since that day, no one had come to check on them.

His clothes were ruined, no amount of cleaning his outfit was going to save it.  Hopefully whoever had his hat had taken decent care of it.    He opened the airlock door and shuddered as he got a good look at his body.  He’d long felt the muck in his joints, seams, and fins, but in the harsh lighting of the airlock, he could see that the shine of his hands were gone, and he imagined on his fins and face as well.

He could only hope that the sonic shower would be able to dislodge the caked on grime around his fins.

He turned on the shower and shucked off his clothing, tossing it in a pile in the corner.  He was going to be stuck in that room for at least an entire hour before he could even think about finding clean clothing.

He just hoped he had enough time.

* * *

Carley lay silent in the soundless cell, numb to the world around her, surrounded by stillness. She was hungry yet her stomach had given up growling for food. She couldn’t judge time. She couldn’t see, and her side ached from the weight pressing on her ribcage. She shifted and gasped as phantom pains danced upon her body.

What were their names? Why couldn’t she remember their names? Her family… her friends? In this dark place, even their faces were starting to slip from her organic mind. But warm smiles stayed, feelings of love stayed… the melodies stayed.

Carley began to hum once more, the only tune she remembered… the rest had started to fade away while she had slept. She couldn’t lose this song, she wouldn’t.

It was to be her funeral dirge.  

 


	23. Chapter 23

The Spine frowned at his reflection.  He’d found an engineer’s uniform, probably some poor maintenance worker’s backup uniform, and it most definitely did not fit.  

The pants were far too short, looking more like capri pants on the seven foot tall robot, and the shirt was showing a good strip of his middle as well.  He hadn’t even tried to fit into the boots he’d found.  This uniform was made for someone two feet shorter than him.

But at least his core was still covered, and his fins were mostly able to retract.  There was still some dried muck stuck under two of his fins, but at least he could retract them enough to keep the shirt on.

And the clothes were clean.  That was a very welcome feeling.

Now he just had to get back to the council chambers.

He left the airlock and was slightly surprised to not see any guards, of any type.  Then he remembered that, aside from him, none of these androids were sentient.  And according to his internal clock, it was the small hours of the morning.

And he intended to be at the council chambers first thing at the start of working hours.

He tucked the disk from WINK into his pocket and started down the corridor.

* * *

“Bunny...come on. It’s time to wake up.” David shook his sister gently. This was their fifth day in foster care and things were routine. Ushna would be getting up soon to start breakfast and the twins preferred to be bathed and dressed before she came to wake them.

“Leave me alone…” Bunny muttered.

“Don’t. Don’t push me away Bunny. You haven’t lost your melodica for forever, you can have it back tomorrow.”

Bunny spoke into her pillow. “She won’t give it back. She hates me.”

“Ushna doesn’t hate you Bunny, but we just have to remember to be good.”

“God David, I don’t want to be ‘good’. I want to wear what I like, eat what I want, go where I please, say what I am thinking… what I am feeling... without fear of punishment.”

David hushed her quickly. “Not so loud. You want to lose me too?”

Bunny became quiet at that, so David continued. “You kept reminding me we have to be a ‘happy family’ so you need to remember that, too. It’s hurting me just as much to be treated like a child again, but I am sucking it up for the good of both of us. Why can’t you see that?!” David whispered harshly. He was tired, he had stayed up all night keeping watch and his body still ached a bit.

Bunny sniffed. “Sorry David… don’t be mad at me please?”

David threw his arms around her. “Bunny, you’re my sister and I love you; I’m not mad. But promise me: no more acting out. We can’t risk losing each other.”

Bunny nodded. “I promise.”

David gave her a small smile. “Good and remind me of it, because if I have to listen to the ‘happy little frog’ one more time, I swear I will scream.”

Bunny giggled a bit at that but grew serious again. “We have to wear the gray clothes… don’t we?”

David nodded, already stripping off his t-shirt and grabbing his gray shirt and cloak.

Bunny sighed and reached for her own clothes of gray… ready to being her day of pretend.

* * *

It had taken The Spine far longer than he would have liked to reach an elevator.  Once he got off the maintenance levels, which used a separate set of lifts, the security was more noticeable.  He’d been hiding behind corners and ducking into maintenance closets all morning long.

But no alarms had sounded, so it was likely that no one had noticed he was gone.  He was waiting behind a corner, listening to a couple of security guards having a… less than appropriate conversation.  He rolled his eyes, silently willing them to get a room.  Preferably in a different direction from where he was standing.

He glanced around the rest of the deck, unsure exactly what floor he was on, but it seemed to be a residential one.  His internal clock said that people would be waking up soon.  He needed these two people to _leave_.

He suppressed a groan when he heard them kissing.  Couldn’t they find somewhere that _wasn’t_ a public hallway to do this?  Like one of the quarters?  Or the elevator itself?  He’d been stuck here by this corner long enough to write a song if he’d wanted to.

It took another five minutes for the couple to finally leave, disappearing into a nearby side hallway and The Spine darted down the corridor and into the lift.

He keyed in the buttons as he’d saw when they attended the first hearing and sighed with a modicum of relief, pulling out the disk and examining it. There was only a single switch and what looked like a lens of some sort, but there was nothing remarkable about it beyond that.   

The lift opened and The Spine stepped out, putting on a brave face as a young woman in a dark blue cloak stood from behind a nearby desk.  “What?  You–”

“I am called The Spine.”  He said.  “And I have a bone to pick with your L’Tarra Council.”

“The L’Tarra Council are not receiving visitors, Zhi; you cannot be here.”

“That is fine.”  The Spine shrugged.  “I will wait for them.”  He walked past her, trying not to think of how absolutely ridiculous he looked.  

“I cannot let you into the chamber, Zhi.  I will be–” She darted around the desk, trying to block his path.

“I have no wish to get you in trouble, Miss.  If you cannot let me into the chambers, I will do so myself.”  He said, moving around her and stopping in front of the double sliding doors.  

He vented some steam from his neck as he slid his fingers between the doors and started to pry them open.

“Zhi-Android, please!”

The Spine paid her no mind, his fins sliding out and ripping the back of the tunic he wore as he pulled open the doors just enough to slide inside.

The woman at the desk was clearly dumbstruck as she started talking into a panel on the wall.

The Spine’s brow furrowed, knowing she was probably talking to security.  He didn’t care, walking to the chair in the middle of the room, where Carley had been unfairly arrested.  After setting the disk down where he could easily tap the switch with his foot, he pulled his fins back in and sat down, crossing one ankle over his knee, content to wait until the Council arrived.

* * *

Bunny and David were on their very best behavior during breakfast, saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ but otherwise staying quiet unless spoken to. As the meal finished, Bunny began to clear the dishes, taking them to the kitchen. “I’ll help wash… if that’s alright, Ma’am?” David asked.

“Of course dear, go help your sister. I need to talk to Abb’am about getting you into education classes soon.” Ushna waved him off.

Bunny was already washing the dishes when David entered with a few more. “Here.” He put the dishes into the water. “I’ll dry.”

“They barely talked to us at breakfast. David, I messed up big, didn’t I?” Bunny sniffled.

David shrugged, “Maybe but… they can’t be that mad. I mean… they are still feeding us.” David whispered, looking behind him, thankful that Chi-Chi was watching one of his education programs. It was a bit loud and vaguely reminded David of Sesame Street.

Bunny nodded. David had a point. If their foster parents were mad, they would punish them or, at least Bunny, with no meals but they both had full bellies. “After the dishes… we could ask to help clean the living area. Ushna said she was going to clean today.”

“Yeah… we should be as useful as we can be.”

“Kids?” Ushna called, David and Bunny turned silently towards her as she came into the kitchen.

“You both seem so tired. I’ll finished the dishes. Please go to your room and lay down. No playing with toys. You need to rest.”

Bunny and David froze for a moment before carefully setting the plates down they were working on and nodding. Without a word, they walked out of the kitchen. Bunny paused on the stairs and looked back at Ushna. She had a soft smile on her face, like always but something felt... wrong. Bunny swallowed before speaking. “I... really am sorry… Marma… I’m sorry.” Bunny said, defeated before hurrying up the stairs, past David and to their room.

David bowed his head and went up the stairs after Bunny. He couldn’t shake the feeling they were in trouble… deep trouble.

* * *

It didn’t take long for security to show up, brandishing energy rifles and those cattle prod style weapons at The Spine.

He made no movements, only vented steam once from his cheeks before speaking.  “I will speak with your L’Tarra Council.”

“You’ll do nothing of the sort.” A guard said, grabbing The Spine’s arm and yanking hard.

The Spine didn’t budge.  He’d locked his joints; no one was moving him until he was ready to be moved.

“What is the meaning of this?” The old man’s sounded, booming in the mostly empty chambers as he came out.  “What is going on?”

The younger man followed him out, an equally confused expression on his face.  Then Ruena entered, fixing The Spine with a disgusted sneer.

The Spine looked up, not moving anything except his head.  “I have a message for you, from a family member.”  He spoke, purposely keeping his voice in his lower register.  It echoed just as well as the old man’s voice.  “There is a large, repurposed satellite that has connected with your docking ring.  He arrived yesterday evening, and asked you for assistance locating a ‘Walter robot in distress.’  I assume you all know this.”

Ruena sneered.  “I see you’ve uplinked with our computer system.”

“No.  There are no computer uplinks available in the waste recycling area.” The Spine retorted.  “However, seeing as I am the previously referenced Walter robot, I do have a direct connection to the satellite known as WINK.  And I have a message for you, brought here at my distress call.  If I were you, I’d call off your guards and listen to it. I’d hate to have to invoke WINK’s defensive systems.”  He was glad that he was able to physically close his steam vents when needed.  Otherwise he’d be awful at bluffing.

The Chairman held up a hand to stop Ruena’s words before she spoke them.  “Stand down. What is this message, Android?”

“I am called The Spine.”  He said as he unlocked his joints and flushed his vents, unfolding himself from the chair with an uncanny grace.   “And as for the message, well: see for yourself.”  He hit the switch of the copper disc by his foot, and an image projected from the lens.

It took a second to form into something coherent, but when it did, everyone in the room gasped.  

A humanoid figure stood before them, his skin colored an unnaturally bright pink with imprints of galaxies dancing down his neck and shoulders.   He wore a long tattered space suit, but a sparkling cape flew out behind him, vanishing where the projection ended, and he seemed to be floating, as if weightless.

His eyes glowed a brilliant bright blue, the same color as The Spine’s core.   “Spine, I got your message.” The projection started, his voice echoing even through the recording.  

“Sorry I couldn’t be there in person to help sort this out, but I’m a little busy at the moment...”  He glanced off ‘camera’ and then suddenly punched something ‘off screen,’ a flash of light against his side indicating that something had probably exploded.  “Now, let me address this ‘L’Tarra Council:’ if I’m right, and I usually am, The Spine has risked life, limb, and sanity to get this message to you.  He used his last communication to contact me and tell me what’s going on, instead of using it to contact his home and family.  And seeing as he helped raise me before I got this lovely-- HEY” He punched something else off screen, this time on his left, and an explosion was actually heard through the recording.  “Ahem, this _lovely_ complexion of mine, and have seen firsthand how caring and selfless he can be, let me be the first to assure you that he is, without a doubt, as sentient as any of you.”

Another explosion could be heard and the figure seemed to be flying away for a moment before returning to his previous stance.  “And as for proof that he’s been to space before?  Well, I sent the satellite he and two other robots travelled on to get to the Green Apple in the Sky.  I’m sure I don’t need to retell that little story.”  He seemed to glare right into the ‘camera’ which, of course, meant that his gaze burned into the Council.

“Now, as for the other three people who were with him, Carlianta-eskara, David Bennett, and Bunny Bennett?  I suggest you drop any charges you were planning on pressing on Miss Eskara.  I’m aware of Lekida’s General Order One, and as you can see, she did not break it.  Release her, and the two humans you’re holding against their will and return them home, in a state of sound mind and body.”

The figure glanced off screen again and rolled his eyes before doing a roundhouse kick and presumably knocking somebody, or potentially _several_ somebodies, down nearby.   “Oh, and if you’re thinking of disregarding this message, know this:  If Spine, the Bennett siblings, and Miss Eskara are not found by WINK in a _reasonably_ timely fashion, I’ll consider it necessary to come down there and retrieve them.”  His eyes glowed brighter and twin beams of brilliant blue shot past the camera for just a moment.  “ _Personally._ ”  

The figure paused just long enough to let the message sink in before speaking again.  “This is Commander Peter A. Walter the Fourth, signing off.   Oh, and Spine?  Say ‘hi’ to Rabbit and the gang when you get home.”

The transmission ended, the projection fading out to nothingness as The Spine vented steam from his back and arched an eyebrow at the Council.  

 Ruena sunk into her chair, shaking slightly. “Commander Cosmo… it knows Commander Cosmo…”

The younger man ignored her and spoke to the Chairman. “Sir, what do we do? He could destroy all of Lekida easily if even _half_ of the stories are true.”

“What do you think we do?” He asked, clearing his throat.  “In light of this new evidence… I’m ruling to grant the android known as The Spine the Rights of Sentience, and grant an immediate pardon to Carlianta-eskara. You three,” He motioned to some guards. “Travel down to the high-security prison and bring Zhi-eskara here.” They took off at a run. The old man turned to another two guards. “You two, wake the head of foster services. Tell her to contact whichever family she sent the Solterrans to and bring them here are once. Quickly, now.”

The old man wiped his brow before looking at The Spine. “Now how about we dress you in something more befitting one of your position?”

The Spine said nothing, but let a smirk cross his lips, sitting back down in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest as the woman from the desk outside scrambled to bring him some properly fitting clothing.

* * *

Bunny sobbed into David’s shoulder while he cooed and hummed and rubbed soothing circles on her back. “It’s okay Bunny… it’s okay.” David whispered. He was well aware Bunny had made a great sacrifice to try and please Ushna by calling her ‘mom’.

Bunny wiped at her eyes. “I hope so.”

A knock started them. “Just a second!” David called, helping Bunny compose herself but the door was already opening.

Ushna and Abb’am were in the doorway, which was odd because Abb’am had only left for work a little while ago. Ushna was sobbing and David felt his stomach drop.

“Pack your bags, kids.” Abb’am said quietly.

“No please…” David begged. “Please… Bunny won’t swear again.”

Bunny nodded. “I promise… please don’t separate us. We’ll be good.”

David swallowed hard before speaking. “Please? ...Marma? Please?”

Ushna only cried harder and leaned into her husband. Abb’am looked like he had aged a lifetime in only an hour. “It is not our call, children. The Council has requested we bring you to them. Pack your things.”

David struggled to nod, Bunny could do nothing but stand there, too numb to argue or beg.

“We will come get you and your things in a few minutes.” Abb’am said, shutting the door.

“David?” Bunny hesitantly spoke after a moment.

“Just pack, Bunny.” David replied in a monotone and the two did so.

They said nothing when Abb’am returned to help carry their things. Ushna and Chi-Chi were also dressed, though Chi-Chi seemed surprised they were going out so early.

Bunny didn’t even notice how close Ushna was until a gently, motherly hand rested on her shoulder. “Here, my dear, pack it away safe.”

Bunny looked down. Rabbit’s melodica held out in Ushna’s hands for Bunny to take.

Bunny’s voice shook as she squeaked out a thank you and with great love placed the melodica in her suitcase.

Then they were off to the Council.

* * *

Carley didn’t move when she heard the door to her cell open.  There was no point.  She only just barely registered that it seemed awfully early for them to try to feed her.   

“Zhi-eskara… can you hear me?”  A woman’s voice sounded, different from all the guards she’d heard before.  “Zhi-eskara?”

Carley didn’t respond.  Her side ached and whatever this woman had to say wasn’t wanted.  She wanted to remember her friends’… her family’s names.  She wanted to remember their faces.  She wanted to remember the warmth they offered her.

A guard sighed.  “Look, -Eskara, the L’Tarra Council’s summoned you.  Get up, come on, let’s go.”

“Guard.”  The woman warned.

“With respect, Zhi, this prisoner isn’t fit to stand before the Council.  She doesn’t eat, doesn’t move.  All she does is hum to herself.”

“That doesn’t matter.  She’s being pardoned, and it’s my job to return her to Ti’oke Station.”

“The traitor is being pardoned?”

“Yes.  New evidence came to light.”

Carley heard soft footfalls enter her cell, but she still refused to move.  This was a trick, it had to be.  She’d heard the Council doom… the android _I can’t remember his name..._ to nothing but menial labor, and the Solterrans to a life of patronizing coddling.

“Zhi-eskara.”  The woman spoke again, and Carley winced as even the small added weight of the woman’s hand caused pain to her ribcage.  “It’s time to go home, you’ve been pardoned.  You don’t need to stay here anymore.”

The guard sighed loudly.  “Zhi, let me.”  He said, grabbing Carley by her arm and yanking her into a sitting position and forcing her to look at the people for the first time since she’d been incarcerated.

The woman placed a hand on Carley’s organic shoulder and smiled.  “Come on, Zhi-eskara.  You’re going home.  I’m to escort you.”

Carley didn’t believe her for one second, but she slowly stood, wincing as her body protested, but staying silent as she followed the woman and guard out of the cell.  Wherever they were taking her, it most certainly wasn’t going to be _home._

* * *

The Spine stood tall in his new clothes, remaining ever impressive as a guard rushed in and whispered in the ear of the Elder before rushing away once more. “The Bennett twins are here.” he said as the large doors opened.

The Spine couldn’t help the smile that lit his face, but it dropped the moment he saw them. David and Bunny clutched to each other like life lines, bodies trembling like leaves in a storm, their eyes glued firmly to the floor. They were dressed in a way that was demeaning, in The Spine’s opinion; in clothing that designated them as children.

Two adults and another child, dressed the same manner, followed slightly behind the Bennetts but stopped with one sharp look from The Spine.

David was wearing his hat. The hat Ma had given him so long ago.

“David? Bunny?” he called out to the slowly approaching twins. At his voice, David’s head shot up, followed quickly by Bunny’s.

He had to be hallucinating, David thought. There was The Spine just a few paces in front of him, wearing the same uniform of gray but his cloak was a brilliant, rich red with gold trim. David called his friend’s name and went to race to him only to be stopped by Bunny who grabbed his arm.

She didn’t say a word as the twins merely looked at each other for a moment before David pulled back.

The Spine frowned. “David? Bunny? What’s wrong? It’s me, The Spine.”

The Spine couldn’t know that the twins we worried he had been reprogrammed for the labor the Council had given him to do. They were afraid that this was some kind of terrible trick or form of punishment for the twins.

David spoke after a moment. “Why are you called The Spine?”

Now it was The Spine’s turn to blink in surprise, had these foster people somehow removed Bunny and David’s memories? His hands balled into fits. He wouldn’t put anything past this Council. but he smiled warmly as he replied. “I was built with a titanium alloy spine. That’s my… backstory.”

The moment he finished speaking David and Bunny broke into joyful smiles and ran to him. He opened his arms to hug them both as they buried their faces against his chassis.  

“Spine, we’ve been so worried about you.” David mumbled against him.

“I thought for sure they we’re going to reprogram you.” Bunny added.

“I thought I would never see either of you again. I have missed you both as well.” He replied and then smirked a little. “There’s my hat. When they took it from me, I truly lost everything. I am glad it was with you, David.”

David tugged the hat off his head and The Spine bent a little so David could put it on him. “There, now it's back where it belongs.” David said, hugging The Spine tightly once more.

“So what’s going on?” Bunny asked. “You have a shiny new outfit and they…” She gestured to the counsel. “Haven’t said a word to us.”

“To make a long story short: We are going home.” The Spine said.

“Really Spine?” The hope on David’s face made the automaton's core flutter.

“Really, really David.”

Bunny pulled away after a moment and sniffed. “Ugh… what smells like it died?”

The Spine turned away slightly. “Oh… um… that would be me. I bathed, but the trash waste… it’s in my joints.”

“Sorry, Spine.” Bunny said, blushing.

“I’ll get you cleaned up in no time.” David promised.

 

David quickly set to work trying to clear the caked on gunk from one of The Spine’s hands while the Chairman kept trying to apologize.  Bunny wasn’t impressed at anything anymore, guarding their bags with a death glare at anyone who strayed too close.

The Spine fixed the Chairman with a bit of a glare.  “Where’s Zhi-eskara?”

“She’s on a shuttle to the station now, Zhi-Spine.” He answered.  “She’ll be here within ten minutes.”

“You said that ten minutes ago.”  David shrugged.  “Try that, Spine.”

The Spine flexed his fingers.  “Thank you, David. That feels much better.  And thank you again, for taking care of my hat for me.”

“Anytime.”

The door opened and the trio’s eyes lit up, literally in The Spine’s case as a woman in a purple cloak walked in, followed by a security guard…

And a very haggard looking Carley.

She stumbled into the room, her cybernetic arm hanging limp at her side.  Her running lights were off, and The Spine frowned at the way she kept turning her head to try and see.  He tried to ping her local network, but frowned when he couldn’t feel her.  The space where her connection should be was just as empty as his siblings’ space.

He watched her right herself, noting how she carried herself with pain in her right side, as if she could barely stand to breathe.

“She looks thinner.” Bunny whispered as she took a step forward, but a silver hand stopped her.  

“Wait here.” The Spine said, noting how Carley flinched when the woman on her right tried to speak.  “Leave her alone.”  He spoke up, making his voice a little louder than usual.

Carley whipped her head around to face him and he saw that her cybernetic eye was dark.   He offered her a smile as he approached her.  “Are you alright?”  He offered her his elbow, giving her something to hold on to.

She furrowed her brow in confusion, pulling away from him at first. Then she looked up to his face and recognition lit up her organic eye.  She worked her jaw, then frowned.

She knew his face, this was the android, and she could see the concern on the Solterran’s faces from behind him, but she couldn’t understand him.  She hesitantly raised her arm and rested her hand in the crook of his elbow.

The Spine brought his opposite hand up to her chin as he led her back towards Bunny and David, making sure to keep it in her line of sight before touching her.  “Carley, what happened?” He asked, switching to Lekidan Standard.

She met his gaze again only briefly before mumbling a single word back. “Offline.”

David practically growled as his earpiece provided him the translation.  “You turned off all her systems?”

“She was incarcerated.” Ruena shrugged.  “It was a safety issue.”

“We’ll call for an engineer right away.”  The Chairman offered, but Carley shook her head.

“No.”  She spoke in Lekidan, her voice hoarse from her near constant humming.  “No engineers, no doctors, no guards.  I’ll stay with…, with…” She squinted, shaking her head.   _I need to remember their names.  I have to…_ “With… them.”  She finally settled on, squeezing The Spine’s elbow.  “I don’t want anyone else to touch me.”

“We’ll get you back up and running, Carley.” Bunny offered.  “Don’t worry.”

Carley looked at her, but it was clear that she couldn't understand what she’d heard.

The Spine vented steam.  “We’ll go to our ship now.  I believe Carlianta needs some medical attention, and she’s made her wishes quite clear.”

The Chairman nodded, offering a final apology that everyone ignored as they made their way back to the lift and onto the main concourse.

Carley’s grip on The Spine’s arm was tight as a vice, and he could tell that she was using him as a guide.  But even after the short walk to the docking ring, her breathing was labored and she was lagging behind him.

The younger man on the Council had followed them, as well as the family who’d ‘cared’ for David and Bunny.  Everyone looked sheepish or ashamed, and The Spine was content to let them.  He looked at their luggage and frowned at the toska on David’s back.  

“David, are you particularly attached to that instrument?”

“No, not really, why?”

“Give it to me, if you would.”  The Spine said, steadying Carley as he stepped away from her.  “And give me your translators.”

David and Bunny handed the small earpieces over to The Spine, who simply deposited them in a recycler nearby before he walked up to the Ushna and Abb’am.  Chi-chi stared up at the automaton from behind his mother’s legs.

The Spine quickly softened his features and kneeled down to face the young boy.  “Would you be so kind as to hold on to this for me, young one? I know how much you liked it when I played in the store for you.”  He asked, setting the toska down beside him.  “I don’t need it, I have one at home.”

“Really? Marma, can I?”

“Y-yes, my dear.”

The Spine smiled.  “If you practice a little bit every day, you can learn to play music just like me.  Perhaps even better.”

“Thank you, Mister Android.” Chi-chi beamed and The Spine stood again, rejoining his family and letting Carley take his arm again.

David stepped closer to the family, Bunny only slightly behind him. He knew now without his translator he wouldn’t be able to understand them but that was okay. “Thank you for taking care of us. You were kind to us. Bunny and I will always be grateful for that. I hope you will continue to be foster parents.”

David and Bunny each gave a slight bow and turned to go when Ushna gave a small cry rushing forward and enveloped them both in a hug. They couldn’t understand a word she was saying but the message of love was clear. After a moment she let go, lead away by Abb’am back to Chi-Chi who was already playing with the toska.

The cyborg cleared her throat, speaking again in Lekidan.  “Councilor… I’d offer you my resignation from the Space Corps, but if I recall correctly, I was stripped of rank at the hearing.  Donate any of my remaining energy credits to the refugees that come in.   I… will not be back; I’m going home.”  She struggled to say it all, but she managed not to flinch when Bunny wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The counselor nodded and the group started down the docking platform towards WINK.  Once the doors to the concourse had closed, The Spine stopped just long enough to scoop Carley into his arms.  “You’re in pain, Carley.  I can see it. Let me carry you.” He spoke when she’d protested.

Carley mumbled something about being a burden, but couldn’t deny that having her cybernetic arm and facial implants resting against The Spine’s chassis felt much better than carrying the deadweight herself.

WINK’s interior didn’t have much in the way of accommodations for humans, but David cleared off what looked like a repair table for Carley.  

The Spine spoke to her in Lekidan and the woman barked out a hoarse laugh before replying, wincing slightly when he set her down.   “David… would you be able to help get some of her more critical systems back up and running?” The Spine asked, after a brief communication with her.  “She says that everything, barring basic life support, was disabled.  Including sight, hearing, and motor control in her arm.”

Bunny bristled.  “Why can’t she understand us?”

The Spine spoke in Lekidan again, presumably translating the question for Carley, who offered a weak reply.  “She says that her knowledge of the English language is locked in her memory banks, since it was downloaded to her rather than her learning it naturally.  She doesn’t even remember how to pronounce our names.”

Carley spoke again, making The Spine pause long enough to hear her out.  

“She assures us that she knows who we all are, and still remembers everything that’s happened since we met, but until her systems are brought back online, she’s down for the count.”

David grabbed a tool kit from a nearby table.  “I’ll do everything can to help you.”  He said.  “It’s only fair, since you went through all this trouble to help me.”

The Spine translated, and the ghost of a smile crossed Carley’s face. “ _Te’kashan.”_ She whispered.

David needed no translation to know what she said.  “You’re welcome.”  He replied.  “Spine?  I might need your help.  How long will it take us to get home?”

“WINK will have us home in 46.3 hours.”

“That fast?” Bunny’s eyebrow arched.  “It took us five days to get to Lekida.”

“WINK is speeding.” The Spine shrugged.  “What do you need help with, David?”

“Can you ask her to roll onto her stomach?   I remember she said most of her access ports for critical systems are on her back.”

The Spine quickly translated for her and helped her roll over and gently detached the panel at the back of her neck.   David chewed on his lip and grabbed one of the tools from the kit and set to work.

Bunny watched, noting how Carley’s organic eye was squeezed tightly shut.  Sitting down by the head of the table, she reached up and took Carley’s organic hand, squeezing it tightly until Carley found her gaze.  “We’re right here.”  She whispered, knowing full well that Carley wouldn’t understand until David got her fixed up.   She didn’t care, and continued to hold the cyborg’s hand as her brother worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know the official album timeline says that Cosmo left the robot's universe well before this story would've taken place, but you can't tell me that he wouldn't come to his robots' aid if they called for help. -SE


	24. Chapter 24

David sighed as he rubbed his face.  The three of them had been alternating, trying to restart Carley’s critical systems.  But they’d only managed to restore her sight and hearing thus far.

“David, maybe you should take a break, you've been at it for two hours now.”  Bunny sighed.  “You need to take a break.”

“I’m almost there.  I can feel.  I just want to get her memory banks running again.  It’s not fair that she can’t remember things right.”

“Yeah, but this isn’t one of the robots.” Bunny continued.  “You can’t just hit a reset button on Carley.  Let me work on it for a while.”

Carley mumbled something in Lekidan and The Spine stifled a laugh. “Carley says to listen to your sister.”

David sighed. Carley had a point and she couldn’t even understand them. “Alright, I’m tired from keeping watch last night anyway. Spine, is there someplace I can lay down?”

The Spine frowned. “No, W.I.N.K. was not meant for organic transport, but I am sure I can come up with something.”

David shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I saw some cardboard I can use to make something to sleep on.”

The Spine wanted to ask how David knew to make a ‘hobo’ bed, but decided better of it when Bunny asked for a small circuit tester.

Bunny worked slowly, taking her time as she realigned the power junctions that had been disabled, while The Spine moved between watching David and keeping an eye on Carley for any signs of pain or distress.  Not to mention that he had to keep telling WINK not to call Cosmo back to say that Carley was injured. 

He’d offered her the option, to have the Commander ensure that Ruena, at the very least, saw some justice for her actions, but Carley had steadfastly refused, saying to just ‘leave well enough alone.’

“Uh, Spine?” David asked.  “WINK doesn’t have a bathroom does he?”

The Spine’s core dropped.  “Uh…”

“It’s okay.  I can hold it.” David quickly relented.  “I understand.  I’ll be okay.”

The Spine looked around. “There is an empty tin can you can use.” The Spine hesitated to point it out, it was too much like the bucket Du Franks had given David to use.

David sighed, “Better than on the floor.” He retrieved the bucket and slipped behind a box for privacy.

“Looks like you were almost done, David.” Bunny sat back.  “How’s that Carley?’

Carley shifted and winced as she sat up.  The lights on her facial implants flickered back to life and she swallowed.  “Much better.  Thank you.”

“You remember us?” David smiled.

“I never forgot you.  Just how to say your names.  And how to speak English in general.”

“Why’d they shut so much down in the first place?”

Carley looked away.  “To ensure that I could not escape, even if I tried.” She mumbled.  “It’s common to remove non-life supporting implants, but mine are so extensive that they couldn’t just take them off.”  She shrugged her organic shoulder.  “So they just… shut them down.”

“That’s awful.  Your arm is heavy, that had to be uncomfortable.”

Carley swallowed.  “My diagnostics say two of my ribs are cracked.”

The Spine whirled around.  “They injured you?”

“No!”  Carley swallowed, unable to meet her friends’ eyes.  “They cracked a day ago, and I never reported it.  I was lying on my left side, and the weight of my prosthetic is… really too heavy for me to be doing that without the motor control systems functioning.  Tritanium isn’t as lightweight as you’d think.”

“Oh God, Carley. We should have asked for medical supplies. I just… I didn’t think of it. I’m sorry.” David said quickly, guilt on his and Bunny’s face,

“We were just so happy to leave.” Bunny said, giving Carley’s hand a squeeze.

“We have all the medical tools we need in my arm.  It just needs to be reactivated, that’s all.” Carley sighed.  “But that can wait.  You two are tired and I can see, hear, and understand you.  That’s enough for me, right now.”

David wiped at his face. “Are you sure? We can keep going?” he hadn’t rested yet, having used the time Bunny was working on Carley to make a cardboard bed pile.

“I’m sure.”   She slid off the table, biting her lip to keep from hissing in pain.  “You two need rest more than I need a working arm right now.  We can work on it later.”

The Spine stepped forward.  “Perhaps we can make you a sling of some sort?  To help bear the weight of your arm, instead of it weighing on your ribs so much.”

“That… might be a good idea.”  She nodded.

“Spine, would one of these cloaks work?” David asked.  “I was gonna use mine as a pillow, but if Carley needs it more...”

The Spine shrugged off the red cloak he’d been given instead.  “You go ahead and make yourself a pillow.  I don’t need a cloak.”  He said, rolling it into a coil.  With great care, he wrapped the red fabric around her lower arm and tied it around her neck.  “How’s that feel?”

“Better.”  She sighed.  “Thank you.”

Bunny smiled.  “Come here, I need a hug.”  She grinned, pulling her into a gentle embrace.  “We were so worried about you.”

Carley brought her organic arm up around Bunny’s back “I missed you too, Bunny.”

“Hey… Can I get in on that, too?” David asked coming over. Bunny moved over slightly, allowing David some room to also hold Carley gently. “Missed you.” he whispered since he was near her organic ear.

Carley smiled. “I’ve missed you both. Now go get some sleep. I can tell you are exhausted.”

David nodded and pulled away going to lay down on the cardboard. Putting his cloak under his head, he curled up on his side.

“You should join him, Bunny.” Carley said after a moment. “I am alright for now.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind sitting up.”

“Go ahead. I have The Spine. I am alright.”

“Well, just for an hour. Then we’ll get right back to fixing you.” Bunny promised.

The twins curled close together and were both asleep quickly. When he was sure their breathing was steady with sleep, the Spine spoke softly. “I think the twins had a very rough time. Not as badly as you, Carley, but… the way David and Bunny have been acting...” he shook his head.

“I imagine it was difficult for them, being treated like children again.”  Carley sighed, grunting softly as she slid down the wall to the floor.  “It probably felt… degrading at best.”

The Spine nodded. “I know the twins spent a few years in foster care after their parents died but... records are sketchy at best. I... do not think they were treated well.”

Carley nodded.  “And this whole ordeal probably dredged up bad memories.”

The Spine vented steam from his neck. “Though I’ve never done so, I know I could erase bad memories from my mind. They do not have that choice.” He watched the twins sleep a moment more before turning his attention back to Carley. “Would you like to rest as well?”  

She shrugged.  “It’s not like I did anything extraordinarily tiring.  All I did was lie there and try to let my implants crush me.”  She winced.  “Sorry.  That was rather morbid.”

The Spine nodded slowly. “I am sorry I have nothing to give you for pain.” He vented a great deal of steam from his neck. “You are probably also hungry... the twins will be too, once they wake… and there is no food on W.I.N.K.” The Spine rubbed his face. “I did not think our departure through.”

Carley frowned.  “Neither did I.  It’s just as much my fault.  I should have thought of them more than myself.”  She groaned.  “I was… I just wanted to leave.”

“All of us did.  Despite how advanced your planet and culture is, I think all of us were a bit disenfranchised with it.” The Spine shrugged.

“How _did_ you manage to orchestrate all of this?” Carley asked.  “It must have been some show, if they gave you an ambassador’s cloak.”

“It’s all thanks to you really.” The Spine leaned against the work table. “If you had not argued that we should get a final communication, I never would have been about to reach Peter the 4th… though you might know him by another name.”

“What ‘other name?’ I’ve never met any of Peter VI’s ancestors.”

The Spine gave her his famous smirk. “Commander Cosmo.”

Carley arched her eyebrow, leaning forward.  “You called Commander _Cosmo_ to our aid?”

The Spine smiled. “Peter the 4th was always willing to help those in need and we are his family.”

Carley shook her head.  “You have friends in high places, though I suppose that does explain why the Chairman was so apologetic.  And the red cloak.  What happened to your suit?”

The Spine flinched at that. “I am sure it is where I left it. Caked in filth on the floor of a sonic shower.

“They put you in waste recycling? That’s just demeaning. I’m sorry.”  Carley offered, resting her head against the wall with a groan.  “Oh, remind me not to express my emotions vocally until my ribs are healed.”

The Spine quirked an eyebrow in confusion at her words.

“It hurts to laugh or talk too loudly.”  She explained.  “It’s not your fault, it’s mine.”

“I will remind you.” The Spine offered gently before he began to hum softly.

Carley snorted once.  “I was being rhetorical, Spine.” She started, then quirked an eyebrow.  “What song is that?  What is it called?”

The Spine smiled at her. “This? It is our manor lullaby. For those we love and cherish to help them sleep. We just call it ‘Lullaby’.” He somehow spoke while humming and Carley felt her eye begin to get heavy.

Between The Spine’s deep musical hum, the soft sounds of a space engine, the sounds of David and Bunny sleeping, and her own body’s need to rest and try to heal, she could feel herself starting to doze off, only to jolt awake when her ribs angrily protested.

 “Here, lean against me Carley. I can support your arm so it does not hurt you to sleep.” The Spine offered.

“You don’t have to do that.  I've made it this long…”

“I want to Carley. You are family and I have missed you just as much as I have missed the twins.” The Spine said.

She met his gaze and nodded, sliding over to him and letting her right side rest against his chassis. “Let the twins sleep until they wake naturally.  The less they have to think about being hungry, the easier it will be on them.” She mumbled.

The Spine nodded and continued to hum until Carley was asleep against him. He then chatted with W.I.N.K. for a bit before going into stasis himself.

* * *

[W.I.N.K personal note:  All beings on board are resting. Proceeding with final directive from new orders.]  
[Attempting to contact Walter Manor.]  
[...]  
[...]  
[...]  
[Error: unable to establish contact.]  
[...]  
[Requesting contact: Entity - Rabbit the Robot]

Rabbit felt like she was dreaming, dreaming a dream of stars and space whales and rocket ships… another ping to her mind woke her fully. For a moment it was just a dream but the ping returned once more. It couldn’t be!

[W.I.N.K?] She replied.

[Hello Rabbit.  I was unable to establish contact with the main communications array.  I am bringing The Spine and three organic beings to Earth.]

[WHAT!?] Rabbit flung herself from Bunny’s bed. [Repeat! Repeat message!] She called.

[Message:  I am bringing Entity - The Spine and three additional organic beings to Earth at the request of Commander Peter A. Walter IV.]

Rabbit blinked. There was only one thing to do in this situation. Without a second thought, Rabbit engaged her emergency siren and wailed as loudly as she could, not caring how late at night it was.

Steve was out of bed in three seconds flat, grabbing a knife as he ran out into the hallway, nearly colliding with Zero, Hatchworth and Upgrade.  “What is it, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know.  Rabbit’s siren is going off.”  Upgrade shrugged.

“She is not responding to our texts.” Hatchworth added.

“MIKE!”  Steve shouted, darting down the hallway.  “Where’s Rabbit?!”

Michael rushed from his room, in only boxers and a tank top. His banjo heaved over his shoulder as a weapon. “She’s been sleeping in Bunny’s room ever since…”

Steve dashed down the hall as Bryan came out of his room and Sam came out of the room opposite, rubbing his eyes. “Zero! Protect Bryan! Hatchworth! Protect Sam!” Steve ordered, not even slowing down to speak with the sleepy and confused humans.

“Should I do something, Steve?” Upgrade called.  She didn’t have a human technician in the Manor.

Steve turned back but didn’t stop running. Michael was right behind him. “Find Chelsea and Camille, stay with them, Upgrade!” Steve turned the corner of the hallway heading towards Bunny’s room.

Upgrade nodded firmly, then trotted off towards the girl’s rooms, tugging her hat down extra tight on her head.  

Fear boiled in Steve blood. Rabbit, as far as he knew, had only ever used her siren once, and that was so he could learn the sound of it at Michael’s insistence. In Steve’s time at the manor, it had never been attacked, but that apparently had happened before… and quite a few times over the past 100 years.

Peter came flying up the stairs, panting as he rounded the corner.  “Where is she?”  He asked, out of breath.  “What’s happened?”

“Bunny’s room; headed there now, Boss.”  Steve answered, barely even winded.

Peter was panting. “Go! Go, I’ll catch up.”

Steve skidded to a stop inside Bunny’s room, grabbing the edge of a table to support himself.  “RABBIT!” He shouted, making the robot look at him.  “What is it? What’s the problem?”  He glanced around the empty room.  “I swear to God, if this was a prank--”

The look on Rabbit’s face proved it was no prank, she was crying tears of oil dripping down her face plate.

Michael made it to the room next, followed by a very winded Peter VI.  “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Peter tapped Rabbit on the shoulder. “Rabbit, disengage emergency siren! Tell us what’s wrong!” Peter had to yell a bit over the sound of the siren.

“It’s W-W-W-WINK!” She shouted.  “WINK called me!  He’s b-b-b-b-b-bringing them home! All f-f-f-f-f-four of them!”  She wiped the oil off the ceramic of her faceplate. 

Steve’s mind slammed to a screeching halt. “Wh...what?”

Michael dropped his banjo in shock, it dented the floor where it struck.

“Rabbit, that’s not possible.” Peter said. “I haven’t fixed the communication array. I haven’t even begun to try and contact W.I.N.K for a rescue.”

Rabbit shook her head violently, oil splattering. “It is WINK! There all c-c-coming home.” Rabbit pressed.

A texted to Michael's phone made him glance down. “It’s Chelsea, she wants to know if it’s all clear?”

Steve shrugged.  “Yeah, tell them it’s all fine.” He sighed.  “Rabbit, you could have just sent a mass text. I thought the building was on fire or that you’d summoned another candy monster or worse.”

Michael gave a shiver at that memory. “I was pulling sticky stuff out of my hair for a week after that.”

Rabbit shrugged. “How was I suppose t-t-to know that spell b-b-book was real?”

Peter coughed, bringing attention back to himself. “Rabbit, are you still in contact with WINK?”

“Yup! Sure am!”  She tapped her temple.  

“Ask WINK when it will be reaching earth and send the same coordinates for landing as we received for the others to leave. That area in the desert was empty, right Steve?”

Steve nodded. “Just tumble weeds and jackalopes.”

Rabbit vented steam for a moment.  “He says he’ll be there by 2:28 am the day after tomorrow. Or...y-y-y-you know, after midnight tomorrow night.”

Peter slumped into Bunny’s desk chair. “Thank goodness.”

“Ask if they’re hurt or sick.” Steve added.  “Or if The Spine’s broken in any way.”

Rabbit’s eyes glazed over in communication then frowned. “Carley is physically h-h-hurt, the Spine is in need of m-m-maintenance and t-t-the twins... seem emotionally damaged.”

Mike frowned.  “What the hell happened out there?”

Rabbit shrugged, “WINK doesn’t k-k-know and The Spine is currently in s-s-stasis.”

Peter frowned behind his mask.  “How badly hurt are they?  Can WINK give us any more details?”

“Nothing is l-l-life threatening at the moment.” Rabbit replied after a moment.  

Steve bristled.  “I knew there was something fishy going on.  I knew it. From the moment that asshat called on the radio.”

“Easy Steve.”  Michael chided.  “At least we know they’re on their way home. And not in any immediate danger.”

“But how did WINK know to find them?” Steve asked.  “It’s like Peter said, we haven’t fixed the radio yet.”

“I believe we will have to wait for that answer. Rabbit since I am sure everyone is still awake, please mass text the good news to everyone.” Peter said.

“You got it, Petes!”

“Someone better tell GG.”  Steve muttered.  “Or should we wait?”

Peter looked at Steve. “Why don’t you go tell her the good news?”

Steve smirked. “Giving me the hard job, eh boss.”

Peter smiled. “You know it.”

Already cries of joy were being heard from around the manor. There would be very little sleeping for the rest of the night.

After Rabbit ran off to find the rest of the robots, and Michael and Steve had gone off to wrangle GG, Peter took off his mask, rubbing his hand over the strangeness that was the void.  

His heart was beating a mile a minute, and not just from the adrenaline rush.  His family was coming home.  _Carley_ was coming home.  

And she was hurt in some way.

 _Is it normal to feel both elated and terrified at the same time?_ He wondered as he rested his head in his hands.  

* * *

Uncomfortable moaning woke David from his sleep. “Bunny?” He mumbled. She was sitting up next to him seeming distressed. “Bunny, what’s wrong?”

His sister was blushing. ‘I need to pee, really badly.”

David yawned. “There a can behind that box.” he pointed.

“...seriously?”

“Yup.”

“That is so gross!”

David shrugged, “WINK doesn’t have bathrooms. It’s the can or the floor.”

“But...they’ll hear.” Bunny’s eyes glanced over at the Spine and Carley who were clearly sleeping.

“They’re out like lights, Bunny.  And even if they do wake up, they’re not gonna say anything.  Carley’s a doctor and Spine’s a gentleman.”

“Still…”

“Bunny you’re gonna have to go sooner or later.  Might as well go now, while it’s just me.”

She huffed but ducked behind the box and a tinkling of water filled the silence of the satellite. After a moment she came back out. “Still gross.” She said sitting back down next to David on the makeshift bed.

“You feel like going back to sleep?”

Bunny shook her head. “Not really. I can’t stop thinking about, you know, the ‘before’ time.”

“Yeah. Me either.” David sighed, putting his hands behind his head and laying back down. “It scares me, how easily it all came back to us.”

Bunny laid her head on his shoulder. “Me too. I thought, I thought after we found the manor, that we would never have to think about these things again. Just pretend they didn’t happen.”

“That’s not healthy but you know I agree with you. It was so easy to just forget... but now…” David sighed.

“It will be better once we get home.” Bunny offered.

“Yeah... yeah it will.” David pulled Bunny close. “Try and go back to sleep, okay?”

She mumbled a yes and relaxed against him. David stayed still as Bunny slept. The smell of the cardboard beneath him stirred memories from the before time, before they found the manor.

He almost could hear the sounds of cars and of drunk people fighting. The smell of the alleyway where the trash was dumped for collection. The scurrying of rats and raccoons as they looked for something to eat. David shivered involuntarily.

* * *

 

Carley winced in her sleep, shifting and pulling The Spine from stasis.  He took a moment to reassure WINK that all was well before smiling at David.  “I see you’re awake.”

“You let us sleep for way longer than an hour.”  He whispered, motioning that Bunny was still asleep.

“You needed the rest.” The Spine shrugged.  “And so did I.  I didn’t have a chance to do any diagnostics or go into stasis while we were separated.”

“What did the diagnosis come back with?” David whispered gently pulling away from a snoozing Bunny to sit up.

“I have at least some grime in every major joint, but none of my major functions are inhibited at the moment.  I just feel… gross.” The Spine shrugged one shoulder.

“As soon as we get home. I will get you totally cleaned up. Just like new.” David promised with a nod.  

The Spine smiled.  “Thank you.  I imagine I’ll feel better after that.” He glanced down to Carley and sighed.  “I hope she’ll be able to recover soon.   She does not deserve what her people did to her.”

David sighed, “None of us did, but to be rejected by your own people, imprisoned, especially after dealing with Du Franks... that had to be rough.” David sighed sadly. “Hey Spine?”

“Hm?”

“How long till we get home? I’m already getting hungry and Carley... looks like she’s been starving for a few days.”

The Spine frowned.  “We still have about… 34 hours.  At best.”  He vented some steam.  “I’m sorry, I should have thought our departure through better.”

David shrugged, “It’s okay. I’d rather be hungry on WINK with you then surrounded by food and still be in foster care. Is there any water?”

“There’s plenty.  There’s a small faucet over there by the door.”  The Spine pointed with his free hand, but Carley’s eyes fluttered open anyway.  

She sat up and glanced around her, then up to The Spine.  “So, it wasn’t a dream.” She sighed, shifting to let the automaton up.

“No, it wasn’t a dream.  All real.” The Spine smiled.  “How’re you feeling?’

“Sore, but… I’d rather be sore than alone.”

David finished drinking some water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Carley? Feel up to letting me try and restore more of your systems?” he asked softly, seeing how Bunny was still sleeping.

“I don’t mind.  But promise to take a break if you’re not feeling well enough.”  She winced.  “I’ll be fine until we get home.  It’s not too much longer.”

David smiled. “I will. Now let me see that arm. If I can get the medical functions online, you’ll probably feel alot better.”

“I think motor control would be better.  The faster my arm is no longer dead weight, the faster I can relieve the pressure on my ribs.”  Carley smiled.   “I’m sorry if that came across as rude.”

David gave a small smile. “Motor control it is.” he said beginning to work on a panel at the back of her mechanical arm.

Carley sighed as David started work.  “Thank you for doing this for me.  I imagine you must be pretty tired of Lekidans right now.”

“Never you Carley, because I don’t think of you as just a Lekidan. You are family.” David assured, twisting a screw. “How’s that? Anything click on?”

Carley looked away.  “No, nothing’s on yet.  Motor control is fairly complicated… it can wait until we get home… I’ve gone this long without the use of it, a little while longer won’t kill me.”

“Carley, I am fixing you.” David half growled. “You may feel it can wait, but I don’t.” He went back in. “If I can’t figure it out, then I’ll wake Bunny and we’ll do it together. We weren’t called the genius twins of Santa Fe for nothing.”

“David, it’s alright.  You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

David sighed, his voice sounding so very sad as he spoke. “It’s not that Carley. Just... please accept my help? I think I’ve almost got it.”

Carley nodded.  “Alright.  Just take it slow, okay?”

“Slow and steady. I promise. Tell me if anything hurts.” David said, adjusting some wires.

“‘Genius twins of Santa Fe?’” The Spine asked after a moment.

“Yeah, Bunny and I won a couple dozen science awards growing up. The local paper kind of coined us as that and it stuck.”

“A well-deserved title, I would say.” Carley offered.

“Yeah... mom always liked it.” David said, barely a whisper. “Hang on Carley, this wire needs to be reconnected.” He spoke just a little louder.

“Ow!” She hissed, flinching as a shock ran down her arm.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” David apologised quickly. “You okay? I didn’t mean for that to hurt.”

“I’m fine. You just put too much power into that circuit, that’s all.”

“Bunny! Bunny wake up. I need help.” David called.

Bunny groaned and stirred sitting up with a stretch. “Whatsa’ matter?”

The Spine frowned.  “We could use an additional set of eyes.”

“Really, if you can’t get it to work, don’t worry.  I can wait ‘til you have a better toolset available.”

Bunny came over and looked at what David had done before shaking her head. David frowned. “That’s what I thought. Carley, I’m sorry but... we need better tools. Bunny and I just can’t do it with what we have.”

“Maybe Michael could... but we can’t.” Bunny said sadly.

“It’s okay.  You tried.”  Carley soothed.

“So...anyone want to play cards?” Bunny asked, after a few moments of silence.


	25. Chapter 25

The Spine kept in constant contact with WINK when he wasn’t in stasis.  And the little satellite was pushing his engines as hard as he could manage to try and get his friends home.

His internal clock told him it was approximately 2am at the Manor.  They’d be home soon. 

The twins had spent most of their travel time asleep, mostly to avoid having to think about their collective failure to bring food along.

Carley had been awake, but quiet.  She’d hardly moved from when The Spine offered to bear the weight of her malfunctioning arm.  But now she seemed a bit more animated, using her free arm to try and haul herself to a stand.

“Carley?”

“I’m fine, I just want to start clearing up the repair kit and our things.”  She grunted as she readjusted the sling around her neck. 

“Let me.  You’re injured.”

“I can help.”

“You’ve done more than enough.” The Spine took her organic arm.  “Carley, you’re hurt.  You don’t have to do any more. Not while you’re hurt.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.” She whispered.

“You are not a burden.”  The Spine smiled.  “You haven’t been a burden, not since we met you. You’re injured, now it’s our turn to help you.”

“But–”

“No ‘buts’.” He smiled.  “You just rest.  We’ll be home soon anyway.”

Carley nodded, sinking back down where she’d sat before.  “I’ll make this up to you, once my arm is functioning again.”

The Spine chuckled.  “There’s no need.  I’m always happy to help my family.”

Carley hummed her acknowledgement as The Spine gathered all of their bags and gently woke the twins.

“Ugh, I know I said the first thing I wanted to do was take a hot shower, but I think maybe raiding the kitchen takes the number one spot at this point.” David sighed, as his stomach growled angrily.

“Ditto.”  Bunny mumbled, running her fingers through her hair. “Food... then a shower.”

Carley smiled weakly, but decided not to say anything.  The twins had been through enough in the past week, and she knew that it wasn’t her place to burden them with her own problems.

Even if her diagnostics told her she needed to eat... and soon.

* * *

“Are you sure this is right?” Michael asked as they waited in the desert. It was chilly and very dark with clouds in the sky. Somewhere a coyote howled.

Steve continued to stare at the sky. “This is the spot.” He looked at his watch again for the 10th time in less than five minutes. “They should be here any second.”

A low, deep rumble like a gathering storm began to be heard. “That would be them.” Steve said, sounding cool but inside he was still raging and somewhat afraid of what exactly was about to greet them.

How badly was Carley and the twins hurt? Did The Spine need immediate repairs? The whole family had wanted to come but there wasn’t enough room in the van. Rabbit had a serious malfunction when told ‘no’ but after she was back online she understood. Steve was to drive and Michael was for any engineering or medical issues that could not wait. Adding the others and the van would be at ‘comfortable’ capacity.

The clouds rolled away, revealing the old spherical satellite.   There were a few dings and scuff marks from his time roaming around space and orbiting the Green Apple Planet, but otherwise he looked fairly functional.

Steve got out of the van, worry creasing his forehead as the satellite was still for a few moments, then slowly the door began to open.

* * *

“Carley, you are in no condition to walk.” The Spine vented steam.

“My ribs are injured.  Not my legs.”  She shot back.  “I don’t want to worry them.  I’ll be fine.” She sighed.  “It’s only, what, 30 feet to the van?”

“But you’re hurt.” David added.

“I’m walking wounded.” Carley sighed.  “I have a malfunctioning arm and some cracked ribs.  I’m not paralyzed.”

“But you’ve barely moved since we got onboard.” Bunny said. “And you look like you haven’t eaten since we were separated.”

“With what room?” Carley arched her eyebrow.  “And the guards fed me, don’t worry yourself about that.” _It’s my fault that I chose not to eat._

The Spine frowned at her comment, but decided to say nothing.  “Alright, if you want to walk out… we’ll let you.  But one of us should be near you, in case you change your mind?”

Carley sighed and rubbed her face with her good arm.  “If it will make you feel better, than I suppose that’s acceptable.”

The twins grabbed their suitcases and stood in front of Carley and The Spine at the doors.

The door to WINK opened a moment after they felt the satellite touch down.  The Spine vented steam with a sigh as he saw the familiar desert terrain just outside.   He took up a place behind Carley, ready to help her should she need it.

“Steve! Mike!”  Bunny shouted, all but running over her brother to get out the door.

“Hey!”  David smiled, taking a moment to glance back at Carley, who was already looking a little unsteady on her feet.  “Carley?”

“I’m fine, go on.” She waved her good arm at him and smiled.

David jogged down the little ramp, clutching tight to his bag, and stepped onto the dirt, smiling brightly as Michael greeted him.  “We’re home!” He called, mirth in his voice.

Carley shook her head once and blinked rapidly.  “Alright, let’s go.”  She mumbled, taking a bit more comfort than she would’ve liked from the automaton at her back.  She rolled her organic shoulder as she stepped out, but as she started down, a wave of dizziness hit her like a truck and she lost her footing.

Steve started to dart to her aid, but The Spine caught her first, gently helping her stand upright again.  

She mumbled something about ‘oxygen mix’ and The Spine scooped her up into his arms.  She didn’t bother to protest this time.

 _She fell….She freaking fell._ Steve felt his heart jump into his chest. The twins didn’t look great but Carley looked like death was knocking on her door. “Get in the van.” Steve said, sternness in his voice.

Everyone was packing in quickly as Steve started the van and got them on the road. Michael was fussing over Carley in the back, listening to what David and Bunny said they had done to try and help her offline systems.

Steve’s knuckles turned white on the wheel as he focused on the road.

“Hey...Steve?” David’s voice was soft...  hesitant, shy even. That worried the sound engineer too.

“Yeah?”

“Could we… could we please stop for food at the nearest open drive thru? Please?” David’s voice had more than just a hint of begging to it.

“We haven’t eaten in two days.” Bunny added delicately. Steve swallowed his growl of anger.

“And I don’t think Carley has eaten in almost a week.” David whispered, hoping only the sound engineer would hear.

Carley hissed, her eyes snapping open.  “David, I’m fine! I promise!  I was fed!”

Michael frowned.  “Carley… you don’t look good at all.  You’re pale, injured, you can barely breathe, and as much as you don’t want us to see it, you are noticeably thinner than when you left.”

Carley looked away, fighting the tears welling in her eye.   _How could they know?  How could they know her so well, to see through her facade?_ “I… didn’t want to worry you.”

The Spine vented steam.  “You’re family, Carley.  It’s in the job description to worry about you.”

Steve increased his speed as he pulled onto the paved road. “Yeah, we’ll get food. There a 24 hour drive thru for McDonald’s about 5 miles away. You’ll eat soon.” He promised all three of them.

“Something light, for me.”  Carley added.  “I… don’t want to eat too much.”

Steve pulled into the drive thru. “No worries, I’ve got this.” He gave Carley a playful smirk. “Yeah Hi, Can I get three 20 piece nugget meals, Six double cheese burgers…

“Steve?”

“Hang on Mike, Six hamburgers, eight orders of large fries…”

“Steve.”

 “Just a second...5 vanilla milkshakes, 4 large coke colas…

“STEVE!”

“And a bottled water?” Steve finished ordering.

“That will be 78.56 please pull around to the window.” The speaker box replied.

Everyone stared at Steve in shock. “What?” he asked, putting the van back into gear.

Carley blinked, holding her injured side as she tried to sit up.  “You ordered enough food to feed the whole manor.”  She mumbled.  “And… I need something light so I don’t overload my stomach.”

Steve handed over his card, paying for the food before handing the first thing of milkshakes back. “Start with the milkshake. You need some calories, all three of you.” This was followed quickly by the food bags. David and Bunny dug in quickly, after thoroughly thanking Steve for the food.

Carley took a sip of her milkshake but that was all.

Steve frowned, pulling over and turning off the engine. “Nope.”

Carley arched an eyebrow.  “Steve?”

The twins were still munching as Steve turned in his seat to address her.  “I’m not moving till you eat at least 1 chicken nugget and a couple of fries...like 5 fries and drink more milkshake.”

“Steve, I’ll be fine.” Carley sighed.  “I just need to–”

“Nope, you gotta eat.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and gave a long suffering sigh before reaching for the container of fries Michael held out to her.  She took three fries and nibbled on them before sipping at her milkshake.  “Happy?”

“Nope, two more fries and a nugget.” He crossed his arms but still smiled at her.

“Steve.” Carley groaned.  “I promise I’m fine.”

“Steve’s pretty stubborn.” Michael said, offering Carley the nuggets that were not being currently devoured by the twins.

She thumped her head back and reluctantly took the box of nuggets, nibbling on one.  She had forgotten just how good ‘bad’ earth food could be. The moist chicken, the crunchy breading fried in yummy oil. She ate her nugget fast and grabbed a handful more and a few more fries.

Steve grinned like the Cheshire cat and turned the car back on. “We’ll be home soon. Thought you might have to fight GG for your bed. She’s been sleeping there since you left.”

“Oh yeah...um Bunny, your bed...well Rabbit started sleeping there and... don’t worry, I am sure we can get the oil out of the blankets.” Michael added.

Bunny groaned.  “Poor Rabbit, she must’ve been miserable.”

The Spine vented steam.  “I’m looking forward to seeing Rabbit and Zero.  I’ve missed them quite a bit.”

“I have a date with the shower.”  David said.  “For anyone who’s wondering: the surgery was a success.  It was other things that went wrong.”

Steve gave a short nod. “You can tell us all about it after you’ve all had some rest. Everyone is looking forward to seeing you. We’ve missed you.” Steve mumbled the last part a bit.

“Everyone is waiting up.” Michael added.

David looked out the window. “Spine we should be close enough now. Try pinging Rabbit? Let her know what happening and were almost home.”

The Spine felt in the back of his mind and couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he felt the warmth of his sibling’s connections.  Right where they should be.  Rabbit, Zero, Hatchworth, Upgrade… Wait--

“Hatchworth and Upgrade are home?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded.  “They came home about a day after we got David and Bunny’s message.  Rabbit needed all the family she could have around her when she thought that she wouldn’t see you again.  Sam’s back too.”

David and Bunny shared a grin.

“Just like old times.” David said, clearly happy.

Carley leaned back, continuing to sip at her milkshake as the group clearly distracted by the happiness of being home.

Bunny flopped back on her seat. “Okay I ate way too much, way too fast. Ugh...Totally worth it though.”

Carley smiled.  “Just don’t make yourself sick, alright?” She winced as the van hit a bump in the road and jostled her.  “Steve… please mind the road?”

“Sorry.”

The Spine began to snort and then laughed out loud. “They can’t wait to see us!” He continued to giggle, feeling almost overwhelmed by the intense love every member of his family was sending him. His laugh was contagious soon David and Bunny were giggling along.

Carley even laughed. “Ow, that hurts.” She frowned. “Warn them of my injury, Spine. Rabbit crushing me in a hug is not something I can take right now.”

The Spine nodded, his optics glazing over slightly as he remained in communication with his siblings for the last part of the drive. It had only been two weeks, but how he had missed them.

The group chatted softly for the rest of the drive, the mood brightening as Carley continued to nibble at her fries and nuggets.  When Steve finally parked the van, she insisted on climbing out on her own, but took Michael’s elbow for support.

Rabbit was the first one out the door, and The Spine found himself wrapped in a hug strong enough to knock his hat off.  “The Spine!” She shouted out, pinning his arms to his side as she used every ounce of strength she had to squeeze her brother in the hug.  “I thought I’d n-n-n-n-n-n-never s-s-s-s-s-s-see you again!”

The Spine bent his head, pressing his cheek to her temple.  “I missed you too, Rabbit.”  He whispered.

The other robots came tumbling out of the door not long after, joining what rapidly became a bone crushing group hug, to the point where Upgrade had to climb on Zero’s back in order to get to her oldest brother.

Carley smiled, listening to the cacophony of messages on her internal comms, all messages of love for their brother.   

As the humans from the Manor came out to greet them, Rabbit had pulled away from the robot-pile and was spinning Bunny around in a circle, laughing and squealing the whole time.

Carley’s smile faded slightly as the humans and robots all greeted each other, but once Rabbit had finally set Bunny down, she came over to the cyborg.

“The Spine says you’re hurt, so I can’t give you a hug, but…”

“How about I hug you?” Carley offered, stepping forward and wrapping her organic arm around Rabbit’s shoulders.   To the automaton’s credit, she didn’t squeeze back, but pressed her faceplate against Carley’s, using the chance to send the same welcoming and love-filled messages to her as well.

Tears welled in Carley’s organic eye as Zero came over, waiting his turn to hug Carley, but sending the messages the moment he smiled at her.

Soon enough, all of the robots had moved over from The Spine , who now had a conspicuous dent in each of his arms where there shouldn’t be one, and waited for Carley to offer them a hug as well.  Even Upgrade and Hatchworth, who didn’t know her very well, gave her a gentle hug.

The humans followed suit, queueing up to get a hug from the cyborg in between welcoming David and Bunny home.

Carley couldn’t stop smiling, her spirits renewed by the misfit bunch of people who lived here.  This group who’d sheltered her and welcomed her.  This group who’d offered to help carry her burdens, despite her continued refusals.

This group who’d loved her.

This group was her family now.  Who needed a clan-name?  “Michael?  Would you be kind enough to walk me inside?  I need to sit down.”  She asked, wincing slightly as her ribs began to protest her standing.

“Sure.  Where to?”

“It’s still fairly early, but… the sun is beginning to rise.” She pondered for a few moments, then sighed softly.  “One of the workshops would be best.  I need to get motor control in my arm restored.  Or at least try to restore it.”

“Why don’t you let me help?  I made a few references of your systems when the band brought you here.”

“No, I’ll be–” She paused, frowning at herself for a moment before nodding.  “Actually, some assistance would be great.”

There was no need to hide anything anymore. These people truly loved and accepted her. It was wonderful and more than she could ever have dreamed of.

* * *

Carley sat in maintenance bay 2, Michael had been able get her motor control systems back online as well as the majority of her other “gizmos” as he’d called them. But her bone knitter and a few other medical tools remained offline.

Despite her protests, he had insisted on getting some help and told her to wait here. She hoped he wouldn’t bother the twins. She could feel the robots chattering constantly in the back of her mind. Living Room 3 was where everyone was. The food Steve had bought mostly eaten.

The moment she touched her mind to the Wi-Fi, Rabbit sent her a loving ‘hug’-type feeling, followed by a snapshot. Carley couldn’t stop the smile forming on her lips. Most of the humans had fallen asleep in a cuddle pile, though it appeared it was girls on one side, boys on the other, with David and Bunny in the middle.

And though Rabbit and Upgrade were on the girls’ side of the cuddle pile, the constant love and pinging the automatons were doing showed they were still very much connected and comforting each other.

Another ping and she felt Zero send over one of his all-enveloping hug feelings and the words ‘missed you’. Carley responded in kind.

So caught up in the love and chatting that she was Carley did not hear the knock at the doorframe or realized she wasn’t alone until Peter cleared his throat and called her name. “Carley?”

She jumped, turning to the door, then letting a smile brighten her face.  “Peter.  It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too.  I… I was worried about you.  Did your people really throw you in jail?”

Carley nodded.  “Now that I’ve had a chance to think about it, I think I was being scapegoated.   Used as an example to remind people that General Order One isn’t something to be broken on a regular basis.”

Michael cleared his throat.  “I’ve got her motor control up and running, but I can’t get her medical systems online. We need a more… experienced set of hands.”

Peter nodded, smiling behind his mask and raising his shoulders.  “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Once that bone knitter is online again, I can take care of these ribs of mine in no time.”  Carley smiled.

“Your ribs?”

“My prosthetic is made of tritanium.  It gets a bit heavy when it’s just deadweight.  ‘Motor control’ also includes some structural elements in my _left_ shoulder to help alleviate it.”  Carley explained, turning to Peter could get to the paneling on her shoulder.

Peter pulled it open and grabbed some tools from the bins on the shelves.  “I think I see which ones are still down, any particular you’d care to have done first?”

“Whichever is easier.  The important ones Michael and the twins managed to get running.” She shrugged her left shoulder, trying not to squirm when she felt the scientist’s warm hands on her back.

Peter hummed softly as he worked, one of the songs the robots sang regularly and Carley couldn’t stop the slight smile from covering her lips.  His touch was always gentle, almost reverent. Warm, gentle, and steady... It almost felt like he was caressing the sockets and wires inside her arm as he worked.

The twins, try as they did to be gentle, were still a little rough, though they constantly apologized for it. Michael had been better but it had still been slightly uncomfortable. Peter’s touch was levels beyond the way anyone had ever worked on her systems. There was no pain, it was almost...pleasant... how gentle his touches were inside her.   

“Ah, there.  How’s that?” He asked, after about 15 minutes of work.

She rolled her shoulders as she felt her systems come back online.  “Perfect.”  She smiled. “Thank you.” 

Peter smiled.  “I didn’t hurt you, did I?  I tried not to jostle your circuits too much…”

“Oh, no.  Not a bit.  Even the doctors back on Lekida were never that gentle.” She looked away and cleared her throat, remembering that Michael was still in the room.  “I, uh… I’d better get these ribs fixed… if you two don’t mind?”

Peter’s ears turned pink and Michael coughed to hide his snort as he left.  “Yeah, we’ll, uh, we’ll leave you be.”  Peter stammered, all but scampering out of the room and into the corridor.

Carley bit her lip as she felt a rush of heat to her face as she activated her bone knitter, sighing as the pain in her ribs started to ease within moments, making it easier to breathe.   

The robots all felt her relief, and she found herself almost overwhelmed with virtual hugs and requests for real hugs.

[Carley! Come sit with us in Living Room 3.  All of us are here!]  Zero called.

[I will.  I just need to check on something first.  Give me a few minutes.] She replied, heading for her room.

There was still one member of the family she hadn’t seen yet.

She pulled aside the curtain to her bedroom, smiling sadly at the small sleeping form on her pillow.

She kneeled by the side of her bed before placing a hand on the little giraffe’s head.  “GG?  GG, wake up.”

GG blinked her eyes a few times, the light blue slowly brightening until she lifted her head.  “Carley?”

“I’m back.”

“Carley!”  GG squealed happily and threw her spindly legs around the cyborg’s neck.  “I missed you so much!  When did you get home? I thought– OH NO, I MISSED YOU COMING HOME!”

“GG, it’s alright.” Carley soothed, wrapping her arms around the slightly distraught giraffe.  “I missed you, too.”

GG nuzzled her snout into Carley’s neck.  “I’m staying here for a week.”  She muttered.  

“That’d be a bit awkward after a while.  How about you and I have a movie night tomorrow?  Just the two of us?” Carley chuckled, already starting for Living Room 3.

“Really?”

“Really.”

GG gasped loudly and nodded, already chattering about the movies she wanted to watch, but Carley had managed to quiet her down by the time they got to the Living Room.  Steve was the only human awake, and the robots all pinged her happily once she entered.

She smiled and set GG on the couch, the little giraffe curling up again and going back into stasis almost instantly.  Steve moved over, offering her a place on the couch, which she accepted with a small nod and a yawn.  Despite spending most of her time on WINK asleep, she was still tired.

And right now, she was surrounded by her family, the strange bunch they may be.   She was safe and of sound mind.  Her family was safe and of sound mind.    David was going to be alright; would be able to live a normal life from here on out.   The robots were all reunited, and wouldn’t be separated for the foreseeable future.

As she listened to the robots chatter over the Wi-Fi, she felt her eyes growing heavy again.   She fell asleep with one thought on her mind:

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, we're almost at the end of this little adventure. As a thank you for sticking with us for so long, we're going to upload the final chapter tomorrow, instead of making you wait until Monday. Thank you all so much for your continued support. -SE


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, it's been a long and twisting ride! Both of us are in awe of the support we received over the course of writing this trilogy and its assorted one-shots, and we are incredibly grateful for all of the kudos and comments we've gotten on all of the stories.
> 
> We'd like to extend a special thank you to user Day_to_Day_Garbage, who left comments on practically every single chapter since Clockwork first started writing New to the Collection. Your continued support was instrumental in keeping us motivate to write. 
> 
> As always, we hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to see you at any future stories we write, either individually or in tandem.  
> -SE

Something pulled The Spine out of stasis. His siblings and humans all lay around him, sleeping soundly. The sun was barely lighting the sky with a touch of pink. Everything was quiet so what had... The Spine looked around the room.

David was gone.

Upon noticing this The Spine gently rolled Zero, who had been cuddling him like a teddy bear, over to latch onto Hatchworth as he quietly got up.

The Spine frowned slightly as he began to seek his technician. He was not in the kitchen or the lab or any of the hallways The Spine came too.

There was a gasping sound and a moan. The Spine sprinted into David’s room fearing the worst, only to stumble upon a very wet, very naked David who gave a small shriek of surprise.

“Spine geez!” David chastised, grabbing for his clothes, “Knock please.”

“I heard a noise…”

David rubbed the towel over his hair and made the same soft gasping. “Hot showers feel amazing.” David said with a grin.

The Spine tried not to frown but… “You should have awoken me. I was... worried.” While The Spine trusted Carley’s medical work it felt strange to have David not needing him anymore.

David didn’t need him anymore...The Spine felt his pump skip at that thought. David was all better, he didn’t need The Spine but...The Spine still needed him and more than just a technician.

The change in The Spine demeanor was not lost on David. “What’s wrong?” he asked reaching out to touch his silver arm.

“You’re better now, David and I am happy but... you do not need me anymore.” The Spine look away slightly.

The Spine expected David to pull away. He did not expect the human to fling his arms around him. “Don’t you ever say that again, Spine. I need you, don’t you ever think otherwise. I can’t imagine my life without you right there with me. You’ve been my guardian, protector, music teacher, best friend, and shadow for almost two years. Please don’t take that from me.”

David hugged The Spine a little tighter, and The Spine found himself rubbing the humans back in slow comforting circles. “I just thought…”

“Just because I can do things now doesn’t mean I don’t need you in my life.” David shook his head. “I’m a dummins sometimes, Spine, and I need you.”

“Then I will always be here David.” The Spine hummed gently. He had been silly to think David wouldn’t want him around anymore.

David pulled away and wiped his eyes. “Good; besides, this…” He pointed to his head. “Doesn’t stop nightmares.”

The Spine pouted. “That’s a terrible joke David, even if it is true.”

David giggles slightly. “Well...we can’t all write our own jokes.”

“Are you... making fun of my back story?” The Spine teased back.

“Who me?” David said with a wink.

The Spine laughed loudly. It was good to be home.

* * *

_Two days later._

Carley was exhausted, but still unable to sleep.  The whole family had insisted on playing in the gardens, in celebration of David’s recovery.  Volleyball, freeze tag, hide and seek.  She’d spent more time running around today than she had in weeks.  

David or Bunny had won every game of hide and seek that was held in the hedge maze. It did not matter if they were hiding or if they were ‘it’. Much to Sam's playful accusation of shenanigans being involved. Carley was pretty sure she saw David give one of the branches a 'low five' at the end of the game.

The first day had been filled with what Steve called ‘housekeeping.”  David spent most of that  day cleaning and polishing The Spine and generally getting him back to working order.   Bunny had been working with Rabbit and the Walter Workers to try and get the oil stains out of her bedding.

And she’d been monopolized by GG that day, watching the many Disney movies through the day, and occasionally joined by the other members of the family.  It had been a quiet day, filled with a warmth that permeated the household.

But now, the stillness of her bedroom was almost oppressive.  After nearly 48 hours of being constantly surrounded by the robots or the humans or some combination of both, being alone felt… wrong, somehow.

She tossed and turned on her bed for a few minutes, putting out ‘feelers’ over the Wi-Fi to the robots.  But even the reassurance of their locations didn’t seem to lift the heavy pallor of apprehension that seemed to settle on her chest.

With a frustrated groan, she threw off her covers and tugged on a pair of socks before wrapping a small blanket around her shoulders and setting off for the kitchen.  Maybe a light snack would help.

She was about halfway to the kitchen when she saw that one of the workshops’ lights were on.  She frowned slightly.  It was fairly late, and a quick ping to the robots confirmed that all of the humans were sleeping, even Steve.

So who was in the workshop? Perhaps the light had just been left on. If so she should turn it off.

With a shake of her head, she moved to the workshop doorway and then stopped.

Peter was sitting at the workshop table, tinkering with some sort of small box.  Every so often a small chimed tune would come from it.  His mask was off, set to the side of the table.  She watched him for a few moments before clearing her throat.

He jumped in his seat, scrambling to hide the device and reach for his mask.  He only managed to knock the mask off the edge of the table.  “Carley!  You’re… you’re up late!  I thought you were asleep?” He muttered out, reaching for his mask but again knocking it away, skittering across the floor.

Carley chuckled.  “I’m sorry I startled you.” She offered, picking up the mask from the floor and holding it out to him.

Peter’s ears and neck turned pink again.  “It’s okay.”  He mumbled, covering the void on his face with one hand and taking the mask with other.   “I just wasn't expecting anyone to be up.” He slid the mask over his face.  “Sorry if I hurt your eyes.”

“You didn’t.  It doesn’t hurt me.”  She shrugged, tapping the metal on her cheek.  “Remember?”

Peter struggled to get his mask back on. His hands for once not doing as he wished...or perhaps doing exactly as he wished. “Still, it's...ugly...I know….”

“On the contrary.” Carley smiled.  “It’s a mark of your love for science.  Your willingness to do the right thing.”  She sighed.  “Mine is one of youthful naivete.  I stepped in front of someone just before the explosion, to protect them.  I thought… I didn’t think the damage would be so extensive.”

Peter’s mind had come to a halt. “That still was very noble and brave of you. Mine was also an accident. Are...are you sure its not hurting you?” Peter fumbled with his mask once more. He would put it on, but he was so very tired of wearing it, of hiding behind it.

“I’m sure.  Did you want to leave it off?  If you’re uncomfortable, I can leave…” She shifted her weight awkwardly.  

“Yes...I mean No...I mean I want to leave it off and you are welcome to stay…” Peter blushed again. Why was being around Carley so hard? Why did he get so flustered. His eyes drifted over her sculpted body, those strong arms, even stronger thighs. Peter almost slapped himself to stop his mind wandering.

Carley looked away, not wanting to embarrass him as she looked over to the desk.  “What are you working on?  It made very nice music.”

“Uh, it’s uh,” Peter cleared his throat.  “It’s a, uh… gift?  For someone?”  His voice had risen an octave again, and he cleared his throat again.

Carley picked up the device with an appreciative reverence.  “It’s beautifully crafted.  Whomever it’s for is sure to like it.”

Peter felt a flush of heat to his face again.  “I… hope so.”  He raised his hand to rub the back of his neck and hissed when his shoulders protested.

Carley turned around, arching an eyebrow.  “Are you alright?”

Peter waved his hand.  “Oh, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, I’ve just been hunched over it for too long and my shoulders are mad at me.”

She frowned.  “Well that’s no good.  Perhaps I can help?”

“Uh…”  Peter faltered, his ears turning pink as he frantically tried to redirect his thoughts back to the more innocent side of things.  “Yeah, uh, I mean, if you wanted to? I wouldn’t mind?  I mean, only if you’re comfortable, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’ll be fine either way.”

Carley smiled.  “Come sit down.” She patted the back of the chair.  “I don’t mind at all.”

Peter’s ears felt like they were going to melt off as he settled in the chair, keeping his gaze fixed on the table as he tried to focus on what the next steps were for building the rest of his little project.

Carley hummed to herself softly as she rested her hands on his shoulders, pressing her fingers in all the right places as she slowly worked the tension from his muscles.

All thoughts vacated Peter’s mind after only a minute or so.  He let his head fall forward and had to bite his tongue to keep from blubbering out his feelings right there.   

So he focused on the differences between her hands.  One made of soft warm flesh, the other made of cooler, more resistant metal, but both equally as gentle with him.  Their movements were perfectly mirrored, working out the literal years of knots and tension that he held in his shoulders in the span of a few minutes.

Peter couldn’t stop the murmur of contentment that escaped his lips.

Carley smiled, choosing not to say anything and instead just offer her help.  She worked at his muscles for a bit longer than strictly necessary, but he seemed to be alright with her continuing on, and to be honest with herself, she didn’t exactly want to stop.  “Feeling better?” She asked, hating herself for having to break the spell that had settled over them.

Peter cleared his throat, lamenting the fact that she’d pulled her hands away.  “Yeah.. much better, actually.  Thanks.  You sure you don’t need me to put on my mask?”

“You’re most welcome.  And, I’m quite sure.”

He sighed.  “Can I confide something in you?”

“Of course.”

“There times I’ve considered making myself a faceplate, like the robots have.  And just… supergluing it to my face.  Or at least… maybe changing masks?”  He picked up his from the table and traced over the keyhole shape with a finger.  “This was all we had when it happened, and… well other things always seemed more important.”  He sighed again.  “At least if I had a faceplate… people could look me in the eye.  I wouldn't have to hide when I eat…”

“You don’t need a faceplate, Peter.” Carley soothed.  “No one in this house thinks ill of your mask.  No one wants you to change.”   _Least of all me,_ she added silently.

Peter looked to her, awestruck by how she never even flinched at his void.  “It… really doesn’t hurt you?”

“Not a bit.” She smiled and Peter’s heart melted a little, knowing that this particular one was for him.  “I have a void of my own.  And Blue Matter is… strange, sometimes.” She looked away.  “When people are exposed to it in a sudden burst, when it leaves its mark on them, it can… alter your perceptions when you look at it again.”  Her organic eye was bright with an emotion Peter couldn’t quite recognize when she met his gaze again. “You start to see past the voids.”

Peter tilted his head.  “See… past it?”

She settled in a chair next to him, raising her organic hand towards his face. “My mind can comprehend the void that covers your skin. That covers my skin.” She whispered.  “And can see what lies beneath.”

He watched as she hesitated for only a moment, then felt it: the warm contact of her hand on his cheek.  His eyes widened.  No one, not even himself at first, had thought to try and touch his face.  They’d all been afraid of losing their own limbs.

“Carley, I…” Peter’s voice wavered. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning into her touch ever so slightly. His body practically whined over how touch starved he was.  A few tears slipped from his eyes, unseen until they dripped into his lap.

Carley frowned, using her thumb to wipe away the tears still invisible on his cheek.  “How long?” She asked, using the back of her fingers to trace his cheekbones. 

“Too long.  Since it happened.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion.  “No one has…”

“They were afraid.”  Peter shrugged.  “I was afraid.  I knew it didn’t feel like anything was really gone, but… everyone kept saying that it was just a void.  I… didn’t want to confirm what I thought to be true, so I never…”  He looked away.  “I’ve tried to get by, but… again, I’m the everyone’s boss here.  Most people don’t think to hug the boss.”

Carley could practically feel her heart crack in two at his words, but chose to say nothing.  She let her hand drop to his shoulder, completely unmarred from touching his face.

“I… was too afraid to ask.” He mumbled.  “It...seemed inappropriate.  Even from the robots, it felt… like I was an outsider.  I know I’m not, but…”

“No.  You are not an outsider.” Carley smiled.  “Not anymore.”  She tapped her own cheek.  “And if you ever need a reminder, you know where to find me.”  She glanced at the clock in the room and swallowed.  “It’s late.  You should get some rest.”  She stood, taking a deep breath to try and calm her emotions.

“Wait.”  Peter caught her wrist, stopping her.  “There’s… I mean, uh….”

Carley arched an eyebrow, turning back around to face him.  “Peter?”

“I want to, uh… I mean...um…”   He looked away.  “You can see my face, and everything’s there right?  Eyes, nose, mouth, lips?”

“Yes.  I can’t see exactly what you looked like before you accident, the void covers that too effectively, but your face is intact.”

Peter’s ears couldn’t possibly turn anymore pink than they already were, and the blush was starting to spread down his neck.  “I… is there… I mean, uh… you could feel it, right?  It didn’t hurt you to touch it?”

“No.  It didn't hurt.  I can’t speak for how it might affect anyone without a void, but it didn’t hurt me.” She smiled. “What’s on your mind?”

“Uh, well, I uh…” He cleared his throat.  “You see, there’s a thing… I’ve been meaning, I mean, well, not meaning, I actually wasn’t going to say anything, but…”

* * *

Zero sighed. [Please tell me this is this really happening?]

[Come on Peter, you can do it.] The Spine cheered.

[Kiss her already!] Rabbit practically screamed.

Carley had left her Wi-Fi link open, allowing the ‘bots to feel everything that was happening.

[I hope he kisses her.] Hatchworth said. [Then I can make congratulation sandwiches.]

[I hope she kisses him!] Upgrade added, making her voice known.

The Spine frowned through the connection. [Not so loud, Carley will sense us.]

Rabbit was already humming a love song quietly over the connection. [Got to set the mood.]

The Spine was silent as they watched the events occurring through one of Beebop’s security cameras.  [He’s rambling, isn’t he?]

[He’s definitely rambling.] Rabbit affirmed.

All the robots groaned.  [He’s gonna ruin it!] Upgrade cried.

[Uh-oh.] Zero’s flinch was felt across all the robots.  [I think we were too loud.]

Carley’s Wi-Fi link suddenly shut off and all of them winced.

[Rabbit! This is your fault!] Hatchworth chastised.  [You shouldn't have started singing!]

[It’s not my fault!]

[Shut up, all of you!] The Spine hissed.  [Watch!]

* * *

Carley clicked off her connection to the Wi-Fi the instant she heard Rabbit’s song in her head.  The last thing she needed was to give the manor a show.  “Peter?” She stopped him, as he continued to tiptoe around whatever his question was.  “What is on you mind?”  She repeated.

He cleared his throat, glancing down as he realized that he was still holding her wrist.  And that they were very close.  “I, uh… wanted to tell you that I think you’re really nice.” He cringed the instant the words left his mouth.  “Uh, wait… that-- uh, that came out wrong.”

Carley chuckled.  “Perhaps you’ll have a better grasp of language after you’ve rested?”

* * *

[NO!] All the robots shouted at the camera feed.

[Peter VI, buck up and TELL HER!] The Spine added.

[Kiss her!] Rabbit amended.

[Yeah, that too.]

* * *

Peter’s voice went up an octave again. “No, no, that won’t help. I mean, it would, but I’d probably lose my nerve, and then it’d just be worse…”

“Nerve for what?” She asked.  “What would be worse?”  She felt him squeeze her hand a bit.  “Are you asking me to stay for a moment?”

“Uh, no?  I mean, yes! Yes, I want you to stay, but--” _Oh, to hell with it,_ Peter thought. _Just say it! Get it over with._  He took a deep breath.  “Carley, now that I know I actually have a face, and not just an empty space, there’s something I want to try.”

Carley smiled again.  “I’ve never seen you this flustered.  If it will make you feel better enough to speak, then by all means, go right ahead.”

Peter hesitated for only a moment, steeling himself in case she decided to just knock him flat.  Then he reached up and cupped her face with both hands and pressed their lips together.

Carley’s eyes widened and she froze, her mind reeling as she tried to process what was happening.  She could’ve sworn she heard somebody cheer from down the corridor, but as her mind caught up with her, she couldn’t bring herself to care, letting her eyes fall shut and returning the kiss.

Peter’s arms fell from her face to wrap around her neck as hers wound around his shoulders until they broke away for air.   

She smiled, bright enough to light the entire room.  “Well,” she breathed.  “I think that explains your pulse rate.  But I think that a bit more testing is needed… just to be sure.”

Peter didn’t have a chance to smile before he kissed her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a collaborative effort between ClockworkCreation and SimpleEnthusiast. We are hoping for weekly updates, with Monday mornings being our posting schedule.  
> Thank you so much for your continued support, and don't forget to leave a comment if you're so inclined. -SE


End file.
